A la faveur de l'automne
by senyd
Summary: Cinq ans ont passés depuis la tragique disparition d'Alison DiLaurentis. Cinq longues années de déchéance et de chagrin pour Emily, qui n'a su oublier son visage. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé éprouver à nouveau des sentiments, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle élève s'inscrive dans son lycée. Et si cette mystérieuse blonde avait bien plus à cacher qu'elle n'y parait ? [Emison AU]
1. Résurgence

_A/N : Bonjour à tous,_

 _Me revoilà plus tôt que prévu avec une toute nouvelle fanfiction (merci la SNCF grâce à qui je suis resté coincé dans le train pendant une demi heure...). Du coup, la pause n'aura pas été longue. Comment résumer cette histoire en quelques mots ? Je dirais... vraiment différente de la précédente déjà. Le concept est simple:_

 _Imaginez que la personne dont vous êtes le plus proche disparaît tragiquement et du jour au lendemain, tout ce qui vous reste d'elle, c'est son absence. Cinq ans passent. Cinq ans pendant lesquels vous vous accrochez à ce qui n'est plus qu'un souvenir aujourd'hui._

 _Dans le même temps, la fameuse personne disparut tente d'échapper à un maître-chanteur particulièrement cruel dénommé -A. Au bout de cinq ans, elle réussit à le semer mais au prix de sacrifices considérables qui l'ont changés radicalement, aussi bien sur le plan physique que morale. Rien n'est plus pareil, mais une seule et unique chose reste constante : son amour pour l'une de ses meilleure amie. L'adolescente prend le risque de se rapprocher de celle qu'elle aime pour reconquérir son cœur, en s'inscrivant dans le même lycée._

 _La question est: son amie peut-elle retomber amoureuse d'elle sans savoir sa réelle identité ?_

 _Maintenant transposez ça avec Emily et Alison, et ça donne mon histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ,_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

Résurgence

* * *

Aussi loin qu'Emily s'en souvienne, jamais encore une telle vague de chaleur avait déferlé sur Rosewood. La jeune fille avala une gorgée d'eau fraîche et épongea d'un revers de manche le filet de sueur qui perlait sur son front.

Comme tous les matins depuis l'arrivée des vacances d'été, la brune débutait la journée par son entrainement quotidien. Elle inspira profondément, esquissant au passage une grimace lorsque le point de côté dans son abdomen, se renforça. A force de courir à travers Rosewood, et ce depuis plus d'une heure, ses muscles commençaient sérieusement à la faire souffrir.

Une délicieuse odeur de rose et de lavande flottait dans l'air, subtil parfum qui ravit Emily. Satisfaite, la nageuse releva lentement la tête puis laissa attarder son regard autour d'elle.

A cette période de l'année, les jardins avaient fleuris, tant et si bien, qu'il semblait qu'une pluie de couleurs pastelles s'étaient abattue sur la pelouse verdoyante du parc. Au plaisir des yeux s'ajoutait celui du calme régnant, à peine rompu par la mélodie harmonieuse des oiseaux.

Décidée à profiter de ces quelques secondes aux allures d'éternités, la nageuse ferma les paupières pour mieux s'imprégner de chaque détail, chaque son, chaque brise que lui soufflait le vent à l'oreille.

Il n'existe pas de sentiment plus agréable que la liberté.

Près d'un quart d'heure s'écoula avant que les rues familières de son quartier apparaissent à nouveau dans son champ de vision. Emily enjamba la surélévation du trottoir et se dirigea au pas de course vers la maison des Marins. Elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la sonnette lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. La silhouette élancée d'Ashley se tenait dans l'encadrement.

— Bonjour Mme Marin, salua poliment l'adolescente.

La jeune femme l'inspecta un instant tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres en la reconnaissant.

— Emily, tu m'as l'air en forme dis-moi, nota-t-elle en laissant vagabonder son regard azurée sur ses chaussures de sport.

L'enfant des Fields acquiesça doucement tout en abaissant la fermeture de sa veste de survêtement.

— Puis-je voir Hanna ? questionna la première d'une voix faible.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'une manière quasi imperceptible, se demandant pourquoi après tant d'année, cette timidité persistait chez elle. La mère de son amie attrapa son sac à main avant d'ajouter une dernière couche de rouge à lèvre.

— Bien sûr, elle est dans sa chambre. On dirait que le réveil est difficile. Ne partait pas trop en retard pour le premier jour de la rentrée, d'accord ?

Elle accompagna ses paroles en déposant une main protectrice contre son épaule.

— Vous pouvez compter sur moi Mme Marin, promit Emily en se frayant un chemin vers l'escalier menant droit à la chambre d'Hanna.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée claqua dans son dos. Un étrange silence s'installa l'instant suivant. La nageuse fut presque soulagée d'entendre les marches de l'escalier grincer à son passage.

Une fois en haut, l'adolescente longea le long couloir décoré avec goût, puis s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Hanna. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant l'écriteau pendouillant négligemment à la poignée.

 _« Prière de ne pas déranger mon sommeil avant 7h00 du matin. Mine et explosif attendent à l'intérieur pour toute éventuelle infraction. »_

La nageuse roula les yeux tandis qu'elle entrouvrait prudemment la porte. Elle approcha en aveugle jusqu'au lit de sa meilleure amie, à travers la semi obscurité de la pièce, puis la secoua doucement. Celle-ci grogna mollement et se dégagea de la couverture, par-dessus laquelle ne dépassaient seulement que quelques mèches blondes.

— Debout Hanna, murmura doucement Emily au creux de son oreille.

— Quel heure est-il ? interrogea l'enfant des Marin d'une voix endormie.

Elle se redressa sur les coudes puis étira ses bras d'une manière adorablement enfantine, ce qui eut le don de décrocher un magnifique sourire sur le visage de la nageuse.

Emily consulta sa montre.

— Sept heures dix, annonça-t-elle.

A ses mots, Hanna se laissa retomber brutalement sur le matelas, retrouvant sa position initiale.

— Ah bah ça va, souffla la blonde, déjà prête à refermer les paupières. Pourquoi tu m'as levé si tôt ? Il doit me rester encore au moins… une minute de sommeil.

La brune refoula un soupire à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la résignation.

— Han', c'est la rentrée scolaire : tu aimes bien en générale, non ? souligna Emily, cherchant à la motiver.

L'adolescente abandonna sa place sur le rebord du lit pour aller tirer les rideaux.

— J'aimais, corrigea son amie étendue avec indolence, la jambe droite légèrement repliée sur elle-même. Entre temps, j'ai eu toutes les vacances d'été pour changer d'avis. Je suis beaucoup trop crevé pour travailler.

— Ce n'est que le premier jour, Hanna. Tu ne peux pas être fatigué, on n'a même pas commencé les cours.

— Dans ce cas, je suis fatigué d'avance par la journée en prévision.

L'enfant des Fields leva les yeux au ciel. Toute les deux s'échangèrent un regard complice, appréciant à sa juste valeur le silence confortable. Néanmoins, la sonnerie du portable de la blonde qui indiquait la réception d'un nouveau message, ramena les jeunes filles vers la réalité.

Emily entrouvrit son sac de sport et attrapa sa bouteille d'eau. Hanna, quant à elle, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

— Je vais prendre une douche, déclara la blonde tandis que sa main droite cherchait à tâtons une serviette dans son étagère. Je reviens vite.

Emily hocha rapidement la tête, esquissant au passage un sourire bref mais sincère. Une fois son amie ayant disparu de son champ de vision, la nageuse se retrouva de nouveau seule. Debout devant le grand mur, elle détailla les photos de classes des années précédentes, accrochées avec soin. Son regard vagabonda un moment, puis se stabilisa au niveau de celle de la quatrième. La brune était incapable de détacher ses yeux du visage de la jeune blonde qui figurait au premier plan, et dont les prunelles d'un bleu-glace pur, semblait plus magnifique encore à lueur du jour.

A cette pensée, le cœur d'Emily se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

 _Et dire qu'à cet instant, je n'avais pas conscience que ce serait la dernière fois que je la verrais_ , songea-t-elle avec tristesse, à laquelle s'ajouta une pointe de nostalgie.

Cela ferait bientôt cinq ans qu'Alison avait mystérieusement disparut.

Parfois, trop souvent, il lui semblait que sa vie s'était arrêtée en même temps ce jour-là. Elle lui manquait tellement. D'une manière si profonde et intense, que les mots eux-mêmes en devenaient dérisoire pour décrire ce sentiment. Le son de pas dans le couloir mit un terme aux réflexions muettes de l'adolescente.

— Prête ? interrogea la blonde dans son dos.

L'enfant des Fields se retourna en direction de l'entrée, où se tenait son amie dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celle-ci était vêtue un élégant chemisé et un short qui lui seyait à merveille.

— Allons s'y. Spencer et Aria doivent déjà nous attendre, conclut la brune.

En quittant la pièce, Emily laissa glisser un dernier regard sur la tenue d'Hanna.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda à quoi ressemblerait Alison aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _Etablissement de Rosewood,_

Les abords du lycée étaient surbondées, plongées dans la même agitation habituelle des rentrées scolaires. Emily se fraya un chemin jusqu'au couloir principal du bâtiment, suivit de près par Hanna, sur ses talons. A l'interrieur, plusieurs groupes s'étaient formés devant les panneaux d'affichage, rendant compte de la répartition des classes. les deux amies se faufilèrent avec difficultés à travers la foule et s'empressèrent de chercher leur nom dans les listes. Ce fut l'enfant des Marin la première à repérer le sien.

Elle se retourna en direction d'Emily.

— J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, déclara celle-ci en s'éloignant de l'attroupement.

Emily s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais la blonde devança son intention.

— On est dans la même classe.

Une expression joueuse illumina les traits d'Emily tandis qu'un petit sourire narquois se dessinait sur ses lèvres

— D'accord, mais c'est quoi la bonne ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Hanna frappa amicalement son épaule et arbora un visage faussement indignée.

— Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Heureusement que ta loyauté joue en ta faveur, parce niveau reconnaissance: on repassera, commenta la seconde sur le même ton moqueur.

— La loyauté ?

— Bah, oui. On a tous une qualité principale dans la bande.

— Sérieux ? Et pourquoi de toutes les qualités qui existent, tu t'es mis en tête de m'attribuer la moins utile au monde ? Je sais pas moi, je pourrais être... l'intelligente.

— Sans vouloir remettre en cause ton brillant cerveau, la place est déjà prise par Spencer.

— Alors compatissante. Je suis une oreille attentive quand vous me racontez vos problèmes.

— Uhm, perdu Em. Aria t'a devancée. De toute manière, loyal, c'est ce qui te définit le mieux.

— Faux.

Au même moment, la silhouette de l'enfant des Montgomery se détacha du reste de la foule d'étudiant. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée tout à fait à leur hauteur que déjà, Emily l'interceptait.

— Dis-lui que je ne suis pas loyal.

Aria lui adressa un regard amusée.

— Tu es définitivement loyale, Em.

Hanna lui donna raison et appuya ses propos en la désignant de la main.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais, renchérit celle-ci. Je l'ai pourtant avertit mais elle ne veut pas me croire.

— Tu étais censé m'aider. Pas m'enfoncer, fit remarquer la nageuse d'une voix enfantine et infiniment adorable, à l'attention d'Aria.

— Désolé, s'excusa la brune.

Et elle l'était sincèrement. C'était flagrant, peut-être même plus visible qu'une évidence - si cela eut été possible.

— Compatissante, murmura la blonde en affichant un sourire triomphant.

Et elle pencha la tête vers Emily, apparemment conquis par son humour. La rentrée scolaire venait à peine de commencer et déjà, les taquineries allaient bon train.

Hanna s'apprêtait à suivre le flot de lycéen afin de réserver un casier à nom, mais fut interrompu dans son élan.

— Qui c'est ?

L'adolescente sentit qu'on lui recouvrait les paupières. Immédiatement un voile opaque brouilla sa vue.

 _Spencer_ , pensa instinctivement la blonde.

Ses mains étaient douces, presque autant que la tendresse qui émanait de ses gestes.

Elle fit mine de s'interroger un instant.

— Laisse-moi deviner. Euh… Stephan Salvatore ? Edward Cullen ?

L'enfant des Hastings retira ses doigts et se retourna vers elle, roulant les yeux. D'ordinaire, l'ironie était plutôt sa propre signature.

— On t'a déjà dit que tu ton humour est à mourir de rire ?

— Souvent, répliqua-t-elle avec une assurance presque indécente.

— Alors ces gens-là sont des menteurs Han' !

— Hey ! Je ne t'ai pas vu de tout l'été et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? D'ailleurs, je te signale que j'étais parfaitement sérieuse : j'ai répondu à ta première question de la manière la plus rationnelle possible.

— Voyez-vous ça...

— J'ai dix-huit ans.

— Jusque-là, on est d'accord.

— Si je me fie à la littérature jeunesse, statistiquement, c'est le moment où je suis le plus susceptible de tomber sur le beau gosse du lycée, souligna la première.

— Les princes ça existent, Hanna…

Spencer laissa flotter une pause calculée, puis ajouta:

— … mais qu'au rayon biscuit. Oups, c'était peut-être pas à dire, s'embarrassa-t-elle faussement.

Le commentaire de la brune eut le don de déclencher un éclat de rire générale dans la bande. Lorsque l'enthousiasme retomba, Emily nota l'étrange attroupement d'étudiant - principalement des garçons - aux abords du bureau du proviseur. Certains d'entre eux tentaient même d'observer discrètement par la vitre transparente.

— Vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe là-bas ? questionna-t-elle les trois autres filles.

Toutes acquiescèrent d'un geste simultané. Comme aucune réponse n'arrivait, la nageuse arqua un sourcil, perplexe. Pendant un moment, ses amies restèrent plongées dans une profonde hébétude, l'expression et le visage prostré. Finalement, ce fut une autre question qui surgit à la place des explications attendues.

— Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'exclamèrent-elles toutes à l'unisson

Emily hésita à répondre. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir un instant, le ton si surpris de ses amis la faisant douter d'elle même. La brune avait beau chercher, rien à ce sujet ne lui revenait.

— Il y a une nouvelle dans l'école, annonça Aria en se dirigeant vers le groupe d'épieur à la recherche d'informations.

— C'est la première fois qu'un nouvel élève à été admis au delà de la seconde, en au moins... je sais pas moi...cinquante ans.

— Oui, au moins, ironisa Spencer en secouant la tête.

Hanna et son sens de l'exagération, c'était quelque chose.

— Elle commence les cours ce matin, tout le monde est curieux de la connaitre, justifia Aria plus sérieusement.

— D'après les rumeurs qui courent, il parait qu'elle est hy-per se-xy.

— Par rumeur, tu entends ' avis masculin'.

L'enfant des Marins haussa les épaules.

— Une nouvelle étudiante à Rosewood, mystérieuse et canon :je crois que je vais lui demander son numéro de téléphone à l'intercours.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hanna.

— Bah quoi ?

— Tu n'es pas gay Han' , rappela Spencer.

— C'est vrai, confirma-t-elle sur un ton qui frôlait le comique, un peu comme si ce détail lui revenait en mémoire seulement à présent. Je le demanderais pour Emily alors.

L'intéressée recracha malgré-soi une partie de la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler.

— Hors de question, la dissuada-t-elle.

— Moi aussi je t'adore Em. Tu me remerciera plus tard.

— Il y'a aucune chance pour que je tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un cette année. Et encore moins d'une inconnue.

— Techniquement, il y a une chance sur trois cents soixante-cinq, corrigea Spencer en attrapant son sac.

Devant l'expression perplexe du reste de la bande, l'enfant des Hastings ajouta rapidement.

— Statistique. Mais c'était pas important.

— En tout cas, les paris sont lancés, avertit Hanna.

L'instant d'après, les trois filles reportèrent leur attention vers la porte du bureau du proviseur, visiblement à l'afflux de nouvelles informations. Seule Emily ne semblait montrer aucun intérêt. Depuis la disparition d'Alison cinq ans plus tôt, la nageuse s'était faite une promesse: ne plus jamais céder à ses sentiments. On prétend que l'amour est l'une des plus belles choses de la vie. Mais ce qu'on oublie souvent de préciser, c'est que l'amour est également à l'origine de se qui vous détruit le plus. La brune le savait mieux que personne. Elle avait beaucoup trop souffert de ça pour s'autoriser à ressentir de cette manière à nouveau, parce que si Emily le faisait... que l'histoire se répétait, alors il lui paraissait impossible de s'en remettre.

Jamais.

Elle salua ses amis et décida de rejoindre le vestiaire de natation pour déposer ses affaires. A cette heure, l'endroit était complètement désert. La jeune fille mis la main sur la clé de son casier, toujours le même depuis trois ans. Une fois son matériel rassemblé dans le compartiment qui lui été destiné, l'adolescente fit immédiatement demi-tour vers la sortie. Les cours allaient commencer dans moins de cinq minutes et la salle 209 se trouvait à l'opposée.

Emily accéléra le pas.

La nageuse poussa la porte à battant, mais au même moment, quelqu'un d'autre arriva en sens inverse. Tous les deux furent projeté en arrière.

Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé ses esprits, l'enfant des Fields entreprit de s'excuser d'une voix timide :

— Désolé, je n...

Emily releva ses yeux vers la personne en question et ce qu'elle vit, lui coupa le souffle. Une jeune fille blonde, dont les traits ne lui était pas familier, l'observait silencieusement. La première chose qu'elle aperçut de son visage, fut ses yeux. Et quels yeux... Juste sublimes, d'un vert émeraude fascinant, à travers lesquels ne cessait de fondre et se confondre la beauté des conquérants déchus et la fragilité de l'enfance.

La mystérieuse inconnue renforça l'instance de ses prunelles interrogatrices sur les siennes, et la nageuse sentit nettement son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.

Le temps avait dû se suspendre. C'était la seule explication rationnelle qui justifierait l'étrange sensation d'éternité qui s'était abattu sur le vestiaire.

A plusieurs reprise, Emily tenta de détacher son regard de l'autre jeune fille, mais celle-ci la sondait avec une telle intensité que toute ses tentatives échouèrent systématiquement, les unes après les autres.

Plus l'enfant des Fields s'attardait sur la mystérieuse inconnue, plus la rupture qui s'opérait en elle - et dont la jeune fille n'avait que vaguement conscience - gagnait du terrain. La voilà à présent incapable de trouver ses mots. Depuis quand ses mains étaient devenues si moites ?

La jeune blonde se pencha pour ramasser sa veste de survêtement. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, il fallut un effort considérable à Emily pour faire semblant de ne pas remarquer la manière dont les plis de son chemisé bleu indigo s'agitait avec grâce, sublimant à la perfection les courbes de son corps.

L'inconnue lui tendit enfin le vêtement.

La nageuse hésita un instant, ne sachant plus comment réagir.

Une seule personne avait eut autant d'emprise sur ses émotions par le passé, et cette fille avait disparut. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'Emily avait sombré dans un état d'indifférence routinier, que l'adolescente avait pratiquement oublié l'effet que ça faisait d'éprouver des sentiments. Réels.

Elle se sentait impuissante face à ces yeux-là.

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle impuissance, celle-ci était délicieuse, de celle qu'on accepte volontiers et sans condition.

Consciente de son propre état, Emily s'autorisa à plonger une dernière fois son regard à travers celui de l'inconnue, dans lesquels elle aurait pu aisément s'abandonner comme elle s'était si souvent noyé parmi la profondeur de l'océan bleu-glace des prunelles d'Alison.

Passé un certain temps, la jeune blonde rompit le contact visuel et l'enfant des Fields se rappela enfin de respirer.

— J... dé..solé, bégaya la nageuse en quittant précipitamment le vestiaire.

Elle s'empressa de rejoindre la pièce la plus proche, referma la porte, puis s'y laissa glisser lentement.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de m'arriver ? " murmura-t-elle confuse.

C'était la seule chose à laquelle Emily était capable de penser à cet instant.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? J'espère que l'idée vous plait._

 _Si vous avez un peu de temps pour me laisser une review, je serais plus que ravie de la lire et d'y répondre :)N'hésitez pas. J'ai contrôle de math lundi, et j'ai besoin de lecture pour m'empêcher de stresser avant mdr!_

 _PS: merci à tous les commentaires que j'ai reçut pour le dernier chap de 'où vont les larmes qu'on ne verse pas'. Franchement, j'étais super touché. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Merci encore!_

 _Bonne fin de week end a tous et à bientôt pour la suite :)_


	2. Eclipse

Bonjour à tous!

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2. Je ne sais pas trop dans quel sens ira cette histoire, pour l'instant je pose encore le décors si je puis dire avant de créer réellement un scénario et voir où je vais amener tout ce petit monde. Enfin j'ai mon idée que la question, ne vous inquiétez pas.Néanmoins, si vous avez envie, vous pouvez me faire des suggestions de ce que vous aimeriez voir.

Allez petite réponse à vos commentaires:

WeLoveEmison: heureuse que cette nouvelle histoire te plaise. je suis contente :) oui je n'ai pas perdue de temps, mais en vérité j'avais déjà bien tête cette idée depuis un bon moment mais je n'avais tout simplement pas le temps de le mettre au propre! et oui, vous m'avez manqué je pourrais plus m'arrêter d'écrire maintenant MDR! Sinon, pour la fameuse veste de survêtement, eh bien... en faite j'avoue que j'y ait même pas fait attention. Dans ma tête elle s'était changé chez Hanna mais je l'ai pas signalé c'est vrai. Je me suis rattrapé avec ce chapitre puis que son premier cours de la journée et le sport donc ça peu se comprendre... Enfin je crois :) Sinon pour emily qui apprend la réelle identité d'Alison, eh bien, seul l'avenir le dira... a suivre :)

Angeladoreemison: merci de me suivre. Je suis contente si mon histoire te donne envie de continuer. Ce n'est pas grave si tes review ne se sont pas envoyés sur la précédente histoire, maintenant tu es sur celle ci et c'est toute aussi bien :)

frenchgleek64: c'est marrant j'ai pas pensé ça quand j'étais dans le train mdr! Merci de me suivre en tout cas, ça fait plaisir.

Lifelovebeauty: merci de me suivre si fidèlement. C'est vraiment cool que cette histoire plaise, avec la précédente, j'ai un peu la pression! Niveau humour tu va avoir encore quelques fou rire dans ce chapitre-ci. Notamment sur la fin où je me suis surpassée mdr!

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

Eclipse

* * *

Toutes les filles de l'équipe de natation étaient alignées soigneusement devant le coach Fulton. Il régnait au sein du groupe une ambiance électrique pour la reprise, les anecdotes à propos des vacances allant bon train. Sydney, en bout de file, était au centre des attentions et l'enfant des Fields l'écouta commenter avec admiration l'incroyable relais qui s'était déroulé pendant l'été, en Australie. La course s'était jouée sur le fil jusqu'au dernier instant, avant que l'athlète favori d'Emily remporte la victoire. La brune en souriait encore.

Alors que les discutions battaient leur plein dans la petite salle du centre aquatique, leur entraîneuse se retourna brutalement, si vite, que toute l'équipe en fut surprise. Le flot de murmures ininterrompu cessa tandis que la jeune femme déposait le feutre Velléda sur le rebord du tableau. Intriguée, Emily releva les yeux et aperçu le schéma minimaliste qui venait d'être dressé, représentant leur ordre de passage lors des compétitions. Les filles s'échangèrent un regard confus, s'interrogeant des yeux pour savoir si l'une elles avaient une idée de ce que le coach Fulton s'apprêtait à leur dire.

La question était dans toutes les têtes au moment où celle-ci prit finalement la parole.

— Bonjour et bon retour à toutes. Suite aux excellents résultats des Sharks l'année dernière, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que la fédération de natation à décider d'organiser la prochaine compétition ici, dans notre bon vieux lycée de Rosewood. Cela va sans dire que c'est une véritable opportunité de briller pour le club. J'ajouterais enfin que beaucoup d'entre vous ici, compte sur leur résultat sportif afin d'être accepté dans des universités prestigieuses. Gardez à l'esprit que de nombreux recruteurs seront présents dans les gradins, recruteurs qui peuvent potentiellement vous remarquer. J'espère que cette dernière information vous motivera à donner le meilleurs de vous-même une fois dans l'eau.

Toutes les nageuses acquiescèrent dans un mouvement quai simultanée. La coach esquissa un sourire satisfait. L'instant suivant, les conversations reprirent de plus belles dans la salle, l'équipe semblant littéralement surexcitée à l'idée de faire leur preuve dans le bassin.

L'entraîneuse frappa dans ses mains et le calme s'abattit de nouveau au sein du groupe. Elle poursuivit en désignant le tableau.

— En tant que hôte officiel de la compétition, vous comprendrez bien aujourd'hui plus que jamais, les Sharks se doivent d'être irréprochable. Il est hors de question que Rosewood organise la compétition que nous soyons ridiculement éliminés au premier tour. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de réorganiser les ordres de passage pour accroître nos chances. Oubliez vos acquis : si vous souhaitez de bonnes places, il va falloir les mériter. Pendant trois semaines, je vous noterais et ferais un classement en fonction de vos chronos. L'ordre de passage lors de la compétition sera déterminé par vos résultats. La meilleure clôturera le relais. Des questions ?

Personne n'opposa d'objection. La coach enfila le chronomètre autour de son cou puis attrapa sa fiche de notation.

— Dans ce cas, il est grand temps de me montrer de quoi vous êtes capable mesdemoiselles, conclut Mme Fulton d'une voix qui aurait pu pratiquement motiver un stade entier.

Une lueur de détermination brilla à travers les prunelles sombres d'Emily.

Finalement, ses entraînements intensifs durant les vacances n'étaient pas une si mauvaise idée.

* * *

 _Toilette pour femme, lycée de Rosewood,_

Alison jeta un énième regard en direction du miroir, puis soupira d'agacement. C'était bientôt la troisième fois qu'elle ajustait ses lentilles de contact et le résultat n'était pas meilleur. Ses yeux, partiellement rougies, l'irritaient et la désagréable sensation de picotements devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Mais pour être honnête, à cet instant ce détail figurait en dernière liste de ses préoccupations.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis vrilla d'un demi-tour et ce, dans geste parfaitement maîtrisé, se retrouvant ainsi dos à la glace. La jeune fille plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du lavabo des sanitaires puis s'y accouda. Elle inspira profondément, cherchant tant bien que mal à stabiliser sa respiration.

Les images de sa rencontre avec Emily étaient encore fraîchement imprimée dans son esprit, et à cette idée, son cœur recommença à frapper frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

Alison ferma les paupières pour mieux s'imprégner de cet instant.

Le changement le plus flagrant chez son amie s'avérait certainement sa musculature. Son corps laissait apparaitre des courbes parfaites, à la fois athlétique et ridiculement sensuelles. Comme pour rajouter davantage à son charme, ses jambes, fines et élancés, sublimait l'ensemble. Même sa peau, jadis pâle, avait viré au dorée, lui donnant un aspect subtilement bronzée. L'enfant des DiLaurentis réalisa qu'Emily ne correspondait plus tout à fait à la vision qu'elle en gardait dans ses souvenirs, mais toutes ces transformations, mêmes les plus infimes, n'avaient en rien atténuée les sentiments entretenus à son égard, sinon les avaient amplifiés.

Soudain, Alison prit conscience de ses propres réflexions et y mis un terme, la culpabilité reprenant tout à coup le dessus.

Pourquoi lui était si simple de tomber amoureuse de cette fille ?

Une partie de son être avait beau lui répéter constamment qu'elle n'était pas d'une bonne influence, pourtant, l'autre moitié ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré irrémédiablement vers la brune. C'était exactement comme cette idée absurde de s'inscrire dans son lycée. A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Quel intérêt de se rapprocher de son amie alors que la blonde était tout juste capable de soutenir son regard. Parfois, il lui semblait qu'un fragment de son esprit, un autre soi-même dont la jeune fille ne connaissait pas jusqu'alors l'existence, décidait à sa place. Après toutes ses années, Emily restait son éternelle faiblesse. La seule à pouvoir dépasser ce grand mur de la solitude qui s'était formé en elle.

Le son de pas derrière la porte résonna et quelqu'un poussa la porte des sanitaires. L'instant suivant, une jeune blonde apparut dans l'encadrement.

— Te voilà, s'exclama celle-ci d'une voix mêlant étrangement la satisfaction à l'impatience. Je t'ai cherché partout.

Alison fronça les sourcils et dévia la tête, certaine que l'adolescente s'adressait forcement à quelqu'un d'autre, mais les toilettes étaient vide.

— Je m'appelle Hanna, annonça la nouvelle arrivante en faisant ressortir la mine de son stylo d'un geste expert. Je vais te poser quelques questions si ça ne te dérange pas.

Les lèvres d'Alison persistèrent légèrement entrouverte, le visage et l'expression confus. L'enfant des DiLaurentis chercha au fond de soi une réaction appropriée, mais n'en trouva pas. Elle fut soulager de constater qu'Hanna n'avait de toute manière pas l'inttention de la laisser s'exprimer.

La blonde inspira profondément, avant de l'interroger d'une traite :

— Nom, adresse, âge, numéro de téléphone, qualités, défauts et LA question que tout le monde se pose… Code Lyoko ou Totally Spies ?

Alison s'enlisa dans un silence confortable, l'agitation de l'enfant des Marins faisant resurgir d'anciennes angoisses refoulées.

A sa surprise, son attitude distante eut don de décrocher un brillant sourire sur le visage de l'autre jeune fille.

— Uhm… mystérieuse. Intéressant, déclara-t-elle en prenant note sur son carnet à spirale. Ça va plaire à Emily, murmura-t-elle à voix basse cette fois, pourtant Alison la perçut.

La porte des sanitaires s'ouvrit à nouveau. Une brune de petite taille fit irruption dans la pièce et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Hanna

— Han', que fais-tu ?

— Tu tombes à pic Aria. J'interrogeais justement la nouvelle ici présente, dit-t-elle en la désignant du doigt, pour savoir si ça peut coller avec Em. Et figure-toi qu'elle s'en sort pas mal du tout…

L'enfant des Montgomery plaqua une main contre son front, croisant au passage l'expression désespérée d'Alison, ne sachant visiblement plus comment faire pour échapper à l'interrogatoire prévu par la blonde.

— Allez vient Hanna, laisse-là tranquille maintenant. On s'en va, l'incita la brune en lui attrapant l'épaule.

Son amie résista et se défit de son étreinte.

— Non, attends ! Pas tout de suite, s'exclama la première sans détacher ses yeux des prunelles émeraudes d'Alison. Laisse-moi au moins lui demander son prénom !

Elle illustra immédiatement ses paroles en renforçant l'insistance de son regard désarmant sur celui de l'inconnue, avide de réponses. Comme celles-ci tardaient à arriver, la jeune fille décida d'en trouver la solution par soi même. L'enfant des Marins baissa la tête sur le cahier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et en détailla l'étiquette.

— Heureuse de faire ta connaissance Lou, s'enthousiasma la première tandis qu'une lueur malicieuse s'insinuait dans son regard. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

— Hanna, les cours vont reprendre: il faut vraiment qu'on retourne en classe.

La brune tira son amie par la manche du T-shirt.

— C'est forcément un signe du destin, poursuivit la blonde sans accorder la moindre importance aux efforts acharnée d'Aria pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Son prénom commence par un 'L' et celui d'Emily par un 'E'

— Je ne vois pas ce que le destin a à voir là-dedans, objecta l'enfant des Montgomery, perplexe.

— Enfin Aria, c'est évidement. Il y a exactement six lettres qui séparent les initiales de leur prénom.

— Jusque-là, je te suis.

— Six c'est un chiffre paire, tu vois c'est un cycle. Considère ça équivalent à une métaphore de la perfection. Six comme les six continents, les six faces d'un dès, les six… mousquetaires ?

— Okay Hanna, je crois qu'il est grand temps qu'on s'en aille. Désolé encore pour le dérangement, s'excusa platement Aria auprès de l'enfant de DiLaurentis. Elle est gentille, mais parfois, on ne sait pas trop ce qui lui passe par la tête.

— Hey, parle pour toi, s'indigna l'enfant de Marin en se laissant attirer vers la sortie.

L'instant d'après, les deux adolescentes avaient disparu de l'autre côté de la porte. Alison se retrouva de nouveau seule au beau milieu des sanitaires, perdue face à ses dix-huit ans et ses doutes.

La sonnerie retentit.

Le temps était venu d'affronter le monde extérieur.

* * *

 _Centre aquatique, lycée de Rosewood._

— Une minute, quarante-cinq secondes et dix centièmes, annonça le coach Fulton sans détacher son regard du chronomètre. Tu es en net progression, c'est très bien.

Emily s'extirpa du bassin et attrapa sa serviette tandis qu'une expression d'accomplissement illuminait son visage. Les filles de l'équipe de l'équipe la félicitèrent pour ses chronos impressionnants et vantèrent sa technique perfectionnée. Seule Lawrence restait à l'écart du groupe, ne partageant clairement pas l'enthousiasme général. Néanmoins, cela n'étonna pas la brune, habituée à l'attitude froide de cette dernière.

Toutes les nageuses regagnèrent le chemin des vestiaires afin de se changer avant la reprise des cours. Emily les imita à son tour mais fut interrompu dans son élan par l'entraîneuse.

— Emily, l'interpela-t-elle.

La brune se retourna. Mme Fulton lui adressa un bref regard avant de le reporter son attention sur sa fiche de notation.

— Sachez que je suis satisfaite de vos progrès mademoiselle Fields. Si vous continuez sur votre lancée, vous avez vos chances en tant que capitaine.

La nageuse baissa les yeux vers un point imaginaire situé quelque part entre le sol et sa chaussure, toujours un brin timide face aux compliments. Emily courba l'échine, acquiesça poliment et regagna le chemin des vestiaires.

En dépit de ses efforts pour ses changer rapidement, l'adolescente quitta le centre aquatique bien après que la sonnerie eut retentit. Elle s'empressa de jeter un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps et atteignit enfin la salle destinée aux cours de français.

Emily poussa la porte d'un geste incertain. Le professeur interrompit son discours d'introduction pour jeter un œil à fiche d'appel.

— Vous êtes Emily Fields je suppose, questionna le jeune homme.

Celui-ci était vêtu d'une chemise blanche élégante par-dessus laquelle était enfilé un haut noir, accordant dans l'harmonie la plus parfaite. Mr. Fitz avait toujours été reconnu pour son sens du détail. Emily comprenait pourquoi à présent.

— Allez prendre une place, suggéra le professeur en désignant l'unique emplacement vide.

La jeune fille releva lentement les yeux et sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.

Dès les premières heures de cours, les élèves s'étaient déjà regroupés par affinité et naturellement, le siège vacant se trouvait à côté de la mystérieuse inconnue qu'elle avait croisée le matin même.

Les quarante-cinq minutes de cours qui suivirent furent les plus longues de son existence. Emily avait beau tenter de se concentrer sur les explications des textes littéraires, le poids du regard de sa voisine, d'un vert émeraude fascinant, la troublait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Le cours touchait pratiquement à sa fin désormais, temps durant lequel la blonde n'avait cessé de la dévorer des yeux, avec suffisamment de discrétion pour que le reste de la classe ne suspect rien, mais pas assez pour échapper à l'œil d'Emily. La nageuse laissa tomber involontairement son stylo, à présent sous l'emprise de la mystérieuse inconnue, comme on est sous l'emprise d'une drogue.

A cette différence près que cette drogue-là était dangereusement plus addictive que n'importe qu'elle autre sur cette planète.

Résolue à ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions devant les yeux de vingt-cinq autres étudiants, Emily s'obligea à concentrer de nouveau son attention vers la littérature.

Au même moment, le professeur surprit son amie Hanna en train d'utiliser son portable sous la table.

— Tien mademoiselle Marin, pourriez-vous me citer quelques œuvres connues qui utilisent des ellipses narratives dans leur récit ? questionna le jeune en lui confisquant l'appareil.

Un silence magistral régnait dans la salle de classe. La blonde plissa sévèrement les paupières, semblant faire appel à des souvenirs lointains. Après une intense minute de réflexion, celle-ci annonça avec assurance :

— Uhm… le troisième tome du Roman de Stéphanie Meyer.

Tous les élèves, Emily y compris, se retournèrent dans sa direction, certain d'avoir mal entendu. C'était la seule explication logique.

— Le premier volume porte le nom de _Twilight_ , le second _New Moon_ et le troisième _Ellipse_ , déclara la première en occultant le poids des regards posés sur sa personne.

— _Eclipse_ Han', souffla Spencer au creux de son oreille. C'est Eclipse, pas Ellipse.

— On s'en fiche, c'est pareil, répliqua l'enfant des Marin à voix basse.

Il s'avéra par la suite que son murmure n'était pas si discret puisque l'ensemble de salle avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle venait dire.

Mr. Fitz esquissa un sourire amusé malgré lui.

— Merci Hanna pour cette intervention… originale. Tant que nous sommes sur le sujet des éclipses, j'en profite pour vous informer qu'à l'occasion de celle qui l'aura lieu vendredi prochain, j'ai décidé de vous faire travailler en binôme sur le sujet suivant :

Le professeur quitta l'allée principale et se dirigea en direction du tableau. Il écrivit soigneusement à la craie :

 _« Dans quelles mesures les éclipses ont nourrit l'imaginaire des auteurs littéraires jusqu'au dix-huitième siècle. »_

— Vous avez jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour me rendre votre devoir en utilisant les sources de votre choix.

Au même moment, la cloche retentit, signalant la fin du cours. Emily échangea un regard complice avec Hanna, toutes les deux planifiant mentalement de s'inviter pour achever le travaille ensemble. C'était sans compter la dernière intervention de Mr. Fitz.

— Autre précision, annonça-t-il. Pour éviter tout problème d'organisation des groupes, vous effectuerez la rédaction avec la personne qui est assis actuellement à côté de vous.

La nageuse dévia la tête vers la gauche et ses yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles presque émeraude de la mystérieuse inconnue.

Emily songea alors avec ironie qu'elle était celle qui aurait voulu s'éclipser à cet instant.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2. Nouvelle histoire, nouvelle intrigue. J'espère que ça vous plait. Que pensez-vous d'Emily et d'Alison, a votre avis, comment va se passer ce fameux devoir sur les éclipses ? *et non les ellipses Hanna MDR!* Si vous avez un peu de temps pour me laisser une review, comme d'habitude je serais plus qu'heureuse d'y répondre et de la lire. c'est un peu ma lecture à moi haha :)

PS: pour ceux qui se demande, non je ne suis pas une fan inconditionnelle de Twilight malgré deux references a la saga en deux chapitres. Simple coincidence :) (même si le roman n'est pas si mal que ça)

Bon week-end à tous.


	3. Tomber pour elle

_Salut à tous,_

 _Me revoilà enfin avec le nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction. Ce chapitre 3 est basiquement un chapitre centré sur l'humour. Pour ceux qui se demande où est passé mon côté createur de 'scénario de fou' avec de l'action et du suspens, sachez que ça devrait venir dans un certain temps:)_

 _Note: certain auront certainement remarqué que j'ai changé de pseudo. Ne vous inquietez pas, c'est bien toujours moi qui écrit. De toute façon si ce n'était pas le cas, vous l'auriez deviné car, comme le font si bien remarquer mes amis, avec mes 'tics d'écritures' sur les regards, les silence et tout le bazar c'est difficile de s'y tromper mdr! En fait si j'ai fait ça, c'est simplement parce que je compte faire imprimer mon histoire 'où vont les larmes qu'on ne verse pas ?' pour une amie qui m'à poussé à m'inscrire sur le site, et comme elle a finit les cours, elle va certainement vouloir faire un tour ici. Du coup je cache les preuves pour pas qu'elle puisse le lire comme elle ne sait pas que je vais le lui donner à son aniv (elle ne connait pas le titre, seulement mon pseudo donc). Vous noterez quand même mon incroyable originalité pour avoir juste mis mon prénom à l'envers avec un petit effet sur le 'y' et oui, bref, c'était la parenthèse comique :)_

 _Petite réponse à vos coms_

 _WeLoveEmison : Ah ah, contente si ça t'as fait rire. Je me suis bien faire rire aussi. Pour l'explication de comment j'ai pensé à la réplique d'hanna sur six qui est un nombre paire, donc un symbole de la perfection, Je te le dirais par MP si tu veux c'est presque aussi drôle que la réplique en elle-même :) Merci aussi pour ton com sur le one-shot. Dis donc tu rates pas un seul de mes textes mdr. Merci_

 _LifeLoveBeauty : Merci à toi de me suivre. ça me fait plaisir si cette histoire te plait. En passant, pour moi aussi c'est code lyoko :) Merci également pour ton com sur le shot shot et pour la version anglaise, je suis contente si ça t'as servit. En fait je fais ça pour améliorer mon anglais mais c'est loin d'être parfait... Le perso d'Hanna va encore te faire rire je pense!_

 _Bonne lecture,_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

Tomber pour elle

* * *

Accroupie devant le fauteuil familial du salon, Spencer cherchait désespérément à mettre la main sur son manuel de biologie. Depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, la jeune fille n'avait cessé de s'agiter dans le même va-et-vient régulier. Ce n'est que lorsque celle-ci entrouvrit la porte du frigo qu'Hanna daigna enfin lever les yeux dans sa direction.

La blonde arqua un sourcil.

— Spencer, dis-moi que tu ne penses pas sincèrement trouver ton livre dans le frigidaire ?

— Je n'en sais rien. De toute manière, au point où j'en suis ! répliqua-t-elle contrarié à l'autre bout de la pièce, détaillant minutieusement chacun des compartiments.

Pour une raison mystérieuse que l'enfant des Hastings elle-même ne pouvait expliquer, la brune laissa attarder son regard entre la plaquette de beurre et les restes de la veille. Finalement, forcée de se rendre à l'évidence, Spencer abandonna sa première idée et rejoignit la cheminée sous l'œil critique d'Hanna, qui la regardait faire avec stupéfaction. Lorsqu'il s'agissait des cours, son amie se pouvait se mettre à agir de manière… étrange.

— Okay les filles, c'est moi ou ça devient complètement ridicule ? questionna la blonde en penchant la tête vers Aria et Emily. Je suis vraiment la seule que ça choc ?

Elle illustra ses propos en désignant l'enfant des Hastings, maintenant à quatre-pattes, pratiquement en train de retourner le tas de cendre.

— Depuis que je l'ai vu chercher son manuel dans le placard à caleçon de son père, plus rien ne me surprend, déclara Aria d'une voix exagérément détachée.

— Pour la énième fois Aria, je t'assure que ce n'était pas les caleçons de mon père.

L'intéressée arbora une mine septique et échangea un regard complice avec Hanna.

— Okay han', comment appelles-tu le sous-vêtement que les hommes portent en dessous de leur pantalon.

— Laisse-moi réfléchir, euh… un caleçon ?

— Bingo.

— C'était son short de sport ! Et j'avais justement emmené ce cahier au tennis pour réviser la semaine dernière.

— C'est sûr. Sait-on jamais, tu pourrais t'ennuyer entre deux balles, ironisa Aria.

La brune avala une gorgée de jus de fruit tandis qu'elle consultait ses messages sur son smartphone. Pour sa part Emily, quant à elle, contemplait d'un regard absent son bol de céréales. La nageuse continua de remuer machinalement sa cuillère à l'intérieur.

— Tout va bien, Emily ? questionna soudain l'enfant des Marin, interpellée par l'attitude inhabituelle de la brune.

En entendant son prénom, l'intéressée sursauta, à tel point qu'elle en tomba pratiquement de son tabouret. Hanna renonça définitivement à poursuivre la lecture de son magazine et focalisa entièrement son attention sur la nageuse.

Le regard d'Emily était vif, ce que l'expression préoccupée de son visage ne faisait qu'accentuer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cette différence qui étonna le plus Hanna à cet instant, mais plutôt la lueur dans ses yeux. Celle-ci, à l'ordinaire éteinte, brillait pour la première fois depuis des années, avec un éclat rarement égalé par le passé. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il lui sembla être remonté au temps d'Alison, lorsqu'une vibration heureuse la traversait encore. Tout ça lui semblait tellement loin maintenant.

— Tu es certaine que tout vas bien ? interrogea Hanna suspicieuse, pour la seconde fois.

Elle se concentra attentivement sur les traits de son amie, cherchant de cette manière à déceler toute trace d'hésitation ou de mensonge déguisé.

— Oui, je… pensais simplement à cette évaluation dont a parlé le Coach Fulton. Ça serait vraiment une expérience incroyable si je pouvais devenir capitaine de l'équipe.

L'enfant des Marins fronça sévèrement les sourcils en apercevant Emily mordre inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure. Ce tic, pourtant anodin pour la plupart des gens, n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux d'Hanna. C'était toujours ce qui trahissait la nageuse lorsqu'elle ne disait pas vérité.

— Ou peut-être bien que tu viens juste me mentir et que tu pensais à quelque chose d'autre. Ou plutôt…

Elle soutint le regard de la brune et haussa les sourcils d'un air joueur, tandis que ses lèvres dévoilaient un brillant sourire.

— ...Quelqu'un d'autre, conclut-elle d'une voix exagérément sensuelle.

A ces mots, Spencer et Aria se retournèrent brusquement dans leur direction. Emily glissa brièvement une main dans ses cheveux, le regard fuyant, un peu à la manière d'un petit enfant prit en faute.

— Oh mon dieu ! J'ai dé-fi-ni-ti-vement tapé dans le miii-le ! taquina-t-elle son amie, qui de son côté, cherchait désespérément à se soustraire à son regard.

— Okay, tu as gagné Hanna, avoua la première à demi-mot. Je pensais…

Elle hésita un instant, redoutant la réaction excessive de la blonde.

— … à la nouvelle, admit prudemment la jeune fille.

— J'en étais sûre ! s'exclama l'enfant des Marins d'une voix triomphante.

— Hanna !

— Quoi ?

— Tu voudrais bien faire en sorte que tout le quartier ne soit pas au courant dans la seconde de mes pensées ?

Requête à laquelle l'intéressée répondit par un haussement d'épaule, tout en levant les mains en l'air. Dès qu'Emily eu le dos tourné, la blonde mima en playback à l'attention d'Aria et Spencer : « Je vous l'avez dit ». Manque de chance, la nageuse avait détourné la tête au même moment.

— D'accord, on sait à qui tu pensais. Mais cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu maltraitais ce pauvre bol de céréale depuis plus d'une demi-heure, souligna son amie.

Pendant ce temps, l'enfant des Hastings examinait méticuleusement chaque recoin de la salle de bain, toujours à la recherche de son manuel de biologie. Aria l'entendit fermer la porte et se diriger vers la salle voisine.

— Je l'ai, s'enthousiasma-t-elle soudain à l'autre bout du couloir. Je l'ai ! Ah non, je retire : fausse alerte. C'était celui de physique-chimie.

— Qu'est-ce que ton bouquin de physique-chimie fait dans les toilettes ?

— C'était parce que lundi der…

— Oublie, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question en fin de compte, coupa la brune.

— Comme tu voudras.

Profitant de l'attention qui s'était soudain détourné vers la plus rusée des quatre, Emily tenta de s'éclipser discrètement afin d'éviter l'interrogatoire prévu par Hanna. Malheureusement pour elle, la blonde avait vu clair dans son jeu.

— Pas si vite Em, la retint-elle en attrapant son bras amicalement.

La nageuse fit glisser sa tête en arrière, consciente de ce qui l'attendait.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui te tracassait autant.

L'enfant des Fields se demanda un instant s'il était bon d'opter pour une formule évasive mais derrière l'amusement, celle-ci percevait à travers le regard de son amie, une réelle inquiétude à son sujet. Un peu comme ces phrases que l'on lance sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais qui pourtant, derrière jeu, sonne incroyablement vrai.

— C'est rien, je t'assure. J'angoisse simplement pour ce devoir que l'on doit rendre en français, sur les éclipses. Il y a une rumeur qui circule selon laquelle la nouvelle n'aurait pas dit un seul mot depuis son arrivée, ce va bientôt faire près une semaine. C'est ridicule, mais je me demandais si c'était la vérité. Parce que si c'est le cas, comment suis-je censée travailler avec elle ?

— Ne commence pas t'inquiéter Em, je suis sûre que tu lui sauras lui inspirer confiance et qu'elle va t'apprécier dès l'instant où elle te rencontrera. Attends une seconde, se reprit Hanna comme si le discours précédent de son amie venait seulement de prendre son sens. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'elle n'a pas dit un mot' ? Cette fille ne parle pas ?

— Oui, en général, c'est le sens qu'on donne à 'ne pas dire un mot' Hanna, ironisa Spencer lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans le salon.

Le regard d'Emily était lointain, la nageuse semblant plongée à travers un amas de pensées existentielles.

— Elle est peut-être muette, proposa Aria d'une voix timide. La brune scruta la réaction des autres jeunes filles autour de la table.

Étrangement, Spencer paraissait considérer son idée.

— C'est pas impossible, approuva-t-elle après un court silence. Quand on y pense, cela expliquerait bien des choses, notamment pourquoi elle a été admise si facilement en dernière année au lycée, alors que beaucoup n'y arrive pas. On sait que Rosewood aime jouer sur l'image d'une école qui aide les personnes en 'difficulté'. Jusqu'à maintenant, la dernière à être rentré en cours de scolarité était nul autre que Jenna… qui est aveugle.

— Ou bien elle n'avait simplement rien à dire, proposa la blonde en reportant son attention sur son magazine

— En une semaine ? s'exclamèrent les trois autres à l'unisson.

— Hanna, tu n'es même pas capable de tenir trente secondes sans ouvrir la bouche. Alors une semaine, imagine un peu… fit remarquer l'enfant des Montgomery perplexe.

— Les cours étaient tellement inintéressants jusqu'à présent, que peut-être, elle n'avait rien à ajouter. Enfin les filles, ça ne suffit pas à tirer la conclusion sur le fait qu'elle soit muette ! Je veux dire… tout le monde n'est pas Spencer Hastings à vivre de physique-chimie et d'eau fraîche.

— Je crois qu'on dit "d'amour et d'eau fraîche".

— On s'en fiche.

Hanna se retourna en direction d'Emily.

— Non, la vraie question est : Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà essayé de discuter de mode avec elle.

— Euh… je crois bien que Mona a tenté mercredi.

— Et qu'a-t-elle répondu ?

— Rien justement.

Hanna lui adressa un regard choquée.

— Elle est définitivement muette, conclut-elle une fois avoir laissé planer une longue pause. C'est impossible d'éviter ce sujet volontairement. Je pourrais en parler pendant des heures. Tiens, rien qu'avec la nouvelle collection d'été que…

— Ça va aller Hanna, la coupa Aria. On te croit sur parole, je t'assure.

La brune jeta un regard en direction de la nageuse, semblant plus angoissé que jamais, à l'idée de sa rencontre avec la mystérieuse élève.

— Em détends-toi, tout va bien se passer. Tu es une fille géniale, elle le verra tout de suite. D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, tu seras peut-être même la première à qui elle se confiera, l'encouragea Aria en plaçant une main rassurante sur son genoux.

— Tu crois ?

— J'en suis sûre. Elle va t'adorer, Em.

L'enfant des Fields esquissa un magnifique sourire, moins paniquée après l'intervention de son amie.

— On devrait se mettre en route sinon on va être en retard, les filles. Il est déjà sept heures et demie.

Toutes approuvèrent et prirent le chemin de la sortie. Elles empruntèrent à la hâte le petit sentier fleuri, soigneusement entretenue par Veronica Hastings. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à hauteur du tuyau d'arrosage qui traînait au sol, Spencer bondit et récupéra ce qui avait l'aspect d'un livre.

— Le voilà ! Mais bien sûr ! J'ai laissé mon livre de bio ici lorsque j'arrosais les plantes pour pouvoir réviser en même temps la photosynthèse. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Les trois autres jeunes filles roulèrent les yeux amusées par l'attitude de Spencer. Finalement, elles se dirigèrent vers le lycée tandis qu'une seule idée occupait entièrement l'esprit d'Emily:

 _« Attends-moi mystérieuse inconnue. Laisse-moi apprendre à te connaitre. »_

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre 3! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire en ce qui concerne la suite ? Et bien le prochain chapitre devrait faire intervenir un flash-back emison, je sens que je vais prendre plaisir à l'écrire! Oui parce Marlène à DEFINITIVEMENT décidée de nous priver de ce couple. Je sais pas si vous avez vu, mais il parait qu'Ali va avoir un nouveau love-interest flic dans la saison 6 donc encore bye bye le Emison! Je m'en fiche, si elles ne sont pas ensemble à la fin des 7 saisons, soit je saute par une fenêtre, soit je deviens fanfictionneuse Emison jusqu'à la fin de ma vie! (ça fait beaucoup d'histoire ça...)_

 _Reprenons notre sérieux. Mise à part ça, j'espère de tout coeur que vous prenez plaisir à suivre cette histoire. Ce site regorge de fanfiction génial, mais pas assez en français. Allez lecteurs, montrez leur que nous aussi on sait y faire ! Si vous avez un moment, laissez-moi votre avis. Je serais ravis de le lire et d'y répondre :)_

 _Bon week-end à tous._


	4. Première rencontre

Salut à tous,

Me revoici avec le chapitre 4 :) Au programme, la rédaction du fameux devoir de littérature, la rencontre Ali/Emily et un flash-back Emison en prime. J'espère que aimerez ce chapitre et que l'histoire vous plaît toujours.

Une précision importante : étant en période d'examen et des obligations de stages pendant une grande partie de l'été, j'ai fait appel à une autre auteur du site que vous connaissez peut-être sous le nom de 'MotivationEmison' si vous lisez ses histoires sur le site. Ce chapitre à donc à été écrit en collaboration et donc de ce fait, vous pouvez la féliciter tout autant que moi pour le travail fournit :) Voilà voilà. Normalement il y a pas trop de différence de style d'écriture entre nous, donc je pense - du moins, j'espère - que ça sera assez cool à lire :)

WeLoveEmison: Alors merci pour le chapitre précédent. C'est vrai que j'adore écrire les chap humoristique et construire les amitiés entre les Liars, je suis heureuse que ça plaise tout autant qu'à moi à la lecture. Pour Alison et le fait qu'elle ne parle pas, tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre si ta théorie était juste... ou pas :)

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

Première rencontre

* * *

Emily poussa fébrilement la porte de la salle 309. Le cours d'histoire ne débutait que dans un quart heure, aussi la pièce était parfaitement silencieuse, pratiquement vide. Seule une jeune fille se tenait à assise au bureau du premier rang, perdue dans ses pensées. L'espace d'un instant, un rayon de soleil perça l'opacité du store et se refléta dans sa chevelure or. A sa vue, Emily sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et ses mains devenir moites d'une manière irrépressible. Elle avança prudemment vers la table, attirant ainsi l'attention de la mystérieuse inconnue qu'elle avait cherché toute la matinée.

L'adolescente l'étudia avec curiosité. Emily baissa les yeux, intimidée par la beauté désarmante de ses prunelles émeraude. Finalement, la nageuse rassembla son courage et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi la présence de cette fille l'affectait autant.

— Salut, amorça-t-elle maladroitement. Je suis Emily.

Sa voix était pâteuse et sa gorge si sèche, qu'il lui semblait soudain avoir traversé un désert entier. A tel point d'ailleurs, que ses mots arrivaient difficilement à franchir sa bouche.

— On… on est censé faire un devoir ensemble en Littérature, reprit la brune en tentant tant bien que mal de calmer les tremblements dans sa voix. Tu sais, le travail qu'on doit rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Je me disais que ce soir, on pourrait commencer.

Emily lança un regard à la mystérieuse jeune fille et guetta sa réaction. La jolie blonde offrit pour toute réponse un timide hochement de tête.

— D'accord, euh… chez moi, peut-être ? Ça te convient ? proposa Emily, un brin d'hésitation dans la voix.

La jeune fille entrouvrit la bouche comme si elle était sur le point de s'exprimer, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle se contenta acquiescer de nouveau, en signe d'approbation.

— Bon, ben…

Emily chercha quoi répondre à mais les mots se perdirent en chemin. Après un silence prolongé, la nageuse décida de mettre un terme à leur échange. Elle sortit un morceau de papier de son jean et y inscrivit son adresse.

— Voilà mon adresse. On se dit aux alentours de 18h15.

Sans surprise, l'autre étudiante hocha la tête pour la troisième fois consécutive. L'enfant des Fields lui adressa un sourire semi-forcé avant de s'en aller vers sa place habituelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe et le professeur débuta le cours.

 _Cafétéria, Lycée de Rosewood._

Emily déposa son plateau et prit place à la table où étaient déjà installés Spencer et Hanna. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au contenu de son assiette, mais n'y toucha pas. Son estomac était complétement replié sur lui-même, cette fille - Lou comme l'avait nommée Hanna - était très mystérieuse et cela avait piqué la curiosité d'Emily. De plus, savoir qu'elle allait passer plusieurs heures avec elle la rendait nerveuse. Davantage encore que Spencer le matin-même, avant qu'elle n'ait bu son café. Hanna releva les yeux de son téléphone et fixa Emily qui était de plus belle, plongée à travers un amas de pensées secrètes qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à vouloir partager.

— Emily !

L'intéressée secoua aussitôt la tête et réalisa seulement à ce moment précis, le poids des regards de Spencer et Hanna, la scrutant avec intérêt. La jeune fille pouvait même déceler de l'inquiétude sur le visage de la première.

— J'ai parlé à la nouvelle, annonça soudain la brune, renonçant au silence.

— Et elle t'a répondu ? demanda aussitôt Hanna, sans même laisser une chance à Emily d'entamer sa deuxième phrase.

— Non. Pour être honnête, j'étais la seule à parler. Je… Je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi ce soir, pour commencer le devoir.

— C'est pour ça que tu es si nerveuse, murmura Spencer plus pour elle-même que dans le but d'être entendu.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Em'. Je suis certaine qu'elle va t'apprécier et ne jurera que par toi. Tout le monde t'adore : tu as un cœur en or ! la rassura Hanna, sa voix sonnant infiniment sincère.

— Alors ça, ça faisait presque faux tellement c'était gentil, remarqua Spencer en souriant doucement.

Emily dévia la tête un instant et rencontra les prunelles bleu-pâle de la blonde. Hanna avait toujours eut la réputation d'être le clown de la bande – voire du lycée – mais ce que peu de gens réalisent, c'était qu'elle était tellement plus que ça. Quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Une véritable amie, tout simplement.

— Tu sais quoi Spencer ? Je…

— Salut les filles ! les interrompit Aria en prenant place à son tour. Excusez-moi, j'avais des choses à régler. Quoi de neuf ?

— Emily a invité la nouvelle chez elle, expliqua Hanna.

— C'est génial, s'enthousiasma l'enfant des Montgomery en avalant une gorgée d'eau.

Elle surprit les regards critiques que s'échangeaient Hanna et Spencer, et se ravisa aussitôt.

— Euh… peut-être pas tant que ça en fait, hasarda Aria tandis que ses yeux déviaient alternativement vers chacune des filles. Où est le problème ?

— Depuis qu'elle lui a proposé, Emily est tellement nerveuse qu'il doit plus lui rester grand-chose à ronger comme ongle, et à ce rythme-là… de la peau tout court, commenta la blonde.

En entendant son prénom, Emily sursauta légèrement et fronça les sourcils, n'ayant visiblement pas suivit la discussion. Son attitude eut don d'amplifier davantage encore l'inquiétude de ses amies.

— Emily, si tu ne te calmes pas un peu, on va devoir te donner des tranquillisants ! s'amusa Hanna.

L'enfant des Fields était si confuse qu'elle comprit avec un temps de retard considérable, que son amie plaisantait.

— Je te promets Han', ça va aller. Je… Je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'aller me rafraîchir le visage, assura Emily en se levant.

La nageuse se dirigea vers les toilettes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec la personne qui la troublait tant.

* * *

Alison sursauta en apercevant Emily rentrer dans les toilettes. Elle s'empressa de ranger son étui à lentilles dans la poche de son Jean puis resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, immobile. L'enfant des Dilaurentis sentait le regard d'Emily l'étudier avec insistance mais renonça à tout mouvement. Combien même l'adolescente l'avait voulu de toute manière, ses membres étaient si pétrifiés que le résultat aurait été identique. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors Alison ne bougea pas et ne dit rien. Malgré ses changements physiques, la blonde redoutait que sa voix la trahisse. Personne ne devait connaitre sa réelle identité. Elle avait donné tellement pour échapper à A… Mais ce qui lui semblait encore pire, pire que le sentiment d'insécurité et les menaces perpétuelles, c'était l'idée de se mettre à dos Emily. L'adolescente avait surmonté beaucoup d'épreuve, mais celle-ci, Alison savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Emily lui sourit, encore ce sourire forcé, qui tirait les traits de son visage parfait. Finalement, Alison baissa les yeux et laissa passer la nageuse, avant de sortir des toilettes à son tour.

* * *

 _Domicile des Fields, 18h10_

La journée avait défilée à vitesse incroyable et déjà Alison se tenait devant la grande maison des Fields. C'était toujours la même bâtisse, ces mêmes fleurs aux couleurs pastelles, le même pavé. Pour la première fois depuis son retour à Rosewood, Alison se surprit à apprécier une ancienne habitude. Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et sonna fébrilement. Dieu que ses mains étaient moites. Et si la nageuse s'en rendait compte ? Immédiatement, la blonde les essuya rapidement sur son jean, tandis qu'au même moment, Emily ouvrait la porte.

Elle revenait du centre aquatique.

Alison le devinait. La plupart de ses mèches étaient déjà sèches, mais les pointes semblaient encore humides par endroit. La jeune fille était vêtue un leggin blanc dont le contraste sublimait la manière si séduisante avec laquelle elle portait sa veste des Skars. Le col était légèrement relevé et ses boucles élégantes retombaient sur le tissu, révélant leur grâce évidente.

Ce n'était jamais intentionnel.

Emily était jolie à son insu. Peut-être même qu'en avoir conscience, aurait atténué le charme dans son essence.

Ou peut-être pas.

Alison laissa attardé son regard quelques secondes de plus et ne put s'empêcher d'être attirée par la nonchalance irrésistible qui émanait de ses gestes. Et ses jambes, longues et fines, avaient sérieusement de quoi vous rendre dingue.

— Ma mère ne rentre tard ce soir, donc ne sera pas dérangée. Ma chambre est en haut, on y va ? l'invita Emily en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à l'étage supérieur.

Alison la suivit.

Pendant sa traversée de la maison, la blonde ressentit un halo de sécurité l'envahir. Alison observa les cadres accrochés dans l'escalier, des photos d'Emily petite, plus âgée aussi. L'enfant des Dilaurentis devait l'admettre, avec les années, Emily était devenue de plus en plus magnifique.

La jeune fille était pratiquement arrivée au niveau de la chambre d'Emily lorsqu'un cadre attira son attention. Alison sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand elle vit une photo d'elle et Emily. Elle ravala ses larmes avec difficulté et entra dans la pièce.

Alison connaissait cette chambre comme la sienne. Elle y avait dormi, rigoler, même pleurer, avant A. Le lit avait changé contre un plus grand, l'étagère quant à elle, était essentiellement remplis de romans d'action et sentimentaux. La blonde y aperçut au premier plan, la boule de neige qu'elle avait offerte à Emily, des années auparavant.

 _Elle l'a gardée_ , pensa l'enfant des Dilaurentis.

L'adolescente dévia la tête et trouva des douzaines et des douzaines de photos collées élégamment au mur, en face du bureau. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Alison avança vers lui, comme attiré par un aimant. Au milieu de tous ces fragments de souvenirs, il y avait une photo d'elle. Une larme coula sur sa joue à l'insu d'Emily, et Alison l'essuya d'un revers de manche.

— Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes quand même pas toutes les regarder. Tu en aurais pour des heures.

Emily s'approcha d'Alison pour savoir quelle photo avait attiré son attention.

— Oh. C'est une vieille amie, expliqua la première.

La nageuse laissa flotter un léger blanc avant de daigner lever à nouveau les yeux vers Alison.

— Elle me manque énormément. J'ai toujours l'espoir qu'un jour elle revienne, admit la brune soudain très émotive à l'évocation de sa personne.

Tout dans le regard d'Alison semblait signifier qu'elle souhaitait s'exprimer. Au lieu d'acquiescer comme à l'ordinaire, elle attrapa un morceau de papier et y écrivit quelque chose avant de le tendre à Emily.

 _« Tu aimes bien les Happy Ending, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Emily en resta sans voix. C'était les premiers mots d'Alison.

La jeune fille releva lentement ses yeux vers les prunelles émeraude de la blonde, la dévorant du regard avec une intensité inqualifiable.

— Oui, admit-elle timidement.

Alison lui sourit. C'était une première.

— On devrait commencer ce devoir, annonça sérieusement Emily en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son lit.

Alison l'imita et s'assit par terre. Elle tira ses livres de son sac puis commença ses recherches. Parfois, elle lançait quelques regards vers Emily qui était la plupart du temps, trop concentrée pour s'en rendre compte.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de travail, Emily releva enfin la tête de son cahier et se tourna vers Alison, qui elle-aussi, dévia les yeux dans un mouvement simultanée en l'entendant se lever.

— Je vais me chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose ? proposa poliment Emily.

Pour la seconde fois, Alison écrivit quelque chose sur le même bout de papier et le tendit. Emily l'attrapa et le lut. Elle remarqua, sans vraiment y faire attention la barre manquante de la lettre 't' : « Est-ce que j'ai du thé Darjeeling ? Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, ma mère n'aime pas vraiment celui-ci. Enfin, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Alison hocha la tête et sourit, sourire qu'Emily rendit sincèrement cette fois.

La brune descendit dans la cuisine. Pendant que la bouilloire chauffait, elle entreprit de chercher ce que lui avait demandé la mystérieuse inconnue. Elle fit presque tous les placards avant de tomber sur une tasse. Celle qu'Alison utilisait toujours, étant plus grande et décorée de la Tour Eiffel. Contre toute attente, Emily finit par trouver le fameux thé et un paquet de gâteau qui devait sûrement être périmé depuis. Emily vérifia la date de consommation sur l'emballage, qui après vérification était encore bon et plongea le sachet dans la tasse remplie d'eau chaude.

Emily avança jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre mais n'y rentra pas. Au lieu de ça, elle s'accorda quelques instants pour mieux contempler la mystérieuse inconnue. La blonde était adossée à son lit, plongée dans son travail. Un livre reposait sur ses genoux, tandis qu'à sa droite, plusieurs feuilles en pile étaient complètement recouvertes de son écriture.

Son visage affichait une expression sérieuse, que la nageuse ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable. Elle passa brièvement une main dans ses cheveux puis reprit l'écriture.

Ce vit alors Emily la troubla tellement, que celle-ci faillit en renverser les deux tasses.

La mystérieuse inconnue venait d'écrire de la main gauche alors qu'elle était certaine de l'avoir vu utilisé la droite quelques minutes plus tôt. Cette prise de conscience raviva un vieux souvenir enfuit dont Emily elle-même, semblait avoir oublié l'existence.

 **Flash-back**

— Alison ? appela une voix douce dans son dos.

L'intéressée releva la tête de son cahier et chercha des yeux la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Emily se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table en bois qui était situé en retrait de la cours, dans la zone fleurie.

On approchait de l'été, aussi l'enfant des Dilaurentis portait un short blanc accompagné d'un haut bleu-marine élégant, qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux glaces, d'une manière magnifique.

Emily sentit son cœur fondre lentement dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de son amie.

— Salut, murmura-t-elle timidement.

— Salut, répondit la blonde en souriant sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Elle fit un demi-tour sur le banc de sorte que la jeune fille put nettement apercevoir la nageuse. Son amie resta indécise, puis, après un moment d'hésitation celle-ci prit la parole :

— Pour la soirée entre fille de ce soir, y'a quelque changement. Aria est occupé et doit surveiller son frère. Le père d'Hanna a appelé hier et finalement, elle va passer la soirée avec lui.

— Tant pis, on sera déjà trois.

— Pas vraiment, euh… Spencer est sélectionné pour participer à un match de tennis important. Elle non plus ne pourra pas venir. Du coup…

Il s'installa un silence prolongé.

— … ça sera que toi et moi, conclut Emily d'une voix faible tout en baissant les yeux. Enfin, si tu veux bien.

Alison observa attentivement chacun des traits de son amie avec tant de précision, qu'il semblait qu'elle tentait d'en mémoriser la perfection. La timidité d'Emily était l'une des choses les plus adorable et irrésistibles qu'Alison avait vu dans sa vie entière.

— Evidemment que ça me plairait, rassura-t-elle la nageuse.

Celle-ci lui sourit tendrement, et tandis que son cœur battait frénétiquement pout elle, Alison sut avec certitude à cet instant précis qu'elle était tombé sous son charme, de manière irréversible.

Emily était la fille qu'Alison avait attendu toute sa vie.

L'enfant des Dilaurentis reporta un instant son attention sur le livre qui se tenait sous ses yeux, un roman de Charles Dickens : Great Expectations.

Un marque page était déposé à la page dix. La jeune fille prit des notes sur son cahier. Emily fronça sévèrement les sourcils en l'observant écrire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea la blonde, perturbée par la réaction de son amie.

— Rien, la rassura la seconde. C'est juste que… il me semblait que tu étais droitière, murmura Emily.

— Je le suis, confirma Alison.

Emily fronça les sourcils davantage en apercevant le stylo plume qui était retenue dans sa main gauche.

— J'écris des deux mains, compléta la jeune fille sans lui adresser un regard. J'étais gauchère à la base, mais je me suis retrouvé quand j'étais jeune, dans la classe d'une maîtresse psychorigide qui tenait absolument à me faire écrire de la main droite. Du coup, j'ai gardé l'habitude. J'écris seulement de la main gauche lorsque…

Alison s'interrompit instantanément, l'expression horrifié d'en avoir tant dit. C'est étrange comme en présence de la nageuse, les mots lui échappaient soudain. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard pour les ravaler donc elle poursuivit :

— … j'utilise la gauche seulement lorsque je suis nerveuse, admit-elle à demi-mots.

— Quelqu'un t'embête, s'inquiéta Emily et quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose qu'Alison ne pourrait jamais décrire lui prouvait que la brune ferait n'importe quoi non seulement pour la protéger, mais également pour son bien-être.

Emily était la meilleure chose dans sa vie et elle avait peur de gâcher ça par un geste brusque ou comportement inapproprié : voilà ce qui l'effrayait tant.

— Ali, souffla doucement la nageuse en soutenant son regard. Tu peux me faire confiance. Dis-moi ce qui te rend si nerveuse. Je veux pouvoir t'aider.

La blonde conserva ses prunelles bleu-glace braqué sur celles de son amie, aussi chaude et délicieuse que la braise.

Puisant la force à travers le regard d'Emily, Alison réduisit lentement la distance entre elles deux et, tout en douceur, déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres.

Elle venait de répondre à la question.

 **Fin du flash-back.**

Le souvenir s'effaça progressivement à mesure que l'enfant des Fields reprenait contact avec la réalité. Submergé par un flot d'émotion trop intense, la jeune fille recula silencieusement et se laissa glisser contre le mur de l'autre côté de sa chambre.

 _Ce n'est pas elle._

Emily avait beau se raisonner et savoir que cette fille n'était pas Alison, pourtant, les sentiments qu'elle commençait à entretenir pour elle étaient bien réels. Plus encore que par le passé et…

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore, elle pourrait le cacher.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre 4. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je remercie ceux qui me suivent et j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à me lire que moi j'en ait à écrire :) Bon c'est aussi le 1er chap écrit en collaboration donc je curieuse de savoir comment vous trouvez. Laissez vos avis/impressions/ressentis tous ce qui vous passe par la tête. Vos review sont géniales et me font toujours sourire.

Bon week-end.


	5. Ancien désir, nouvelles espérances

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Désolé pour l'attente, mais me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 5 de cette fanfiction. Au programme, un cours de sport très Emison, les amitiés à l'honneur comme toujours. Comptait sur Hanna pour vous faire rire comme d'habitude._

 _Je précise que ce chapitre à été lui aussi écrit en collaboration avec 'MotivationEmison', que vous pouvez féliciter également pour son travail. J'ai écrit seule plutôt la dernière scène._

 _Réponse à vos commentaires:_

 _WeLoveEmison: merci pour ton commentaire. je suis contente si tu as trouvé ce chapitre agréable et que la collaboration marche, je le pense aussi. Pour Alison qui se trahit, il va falloir que tu attendes un peu, c'est pas pour tout de suite :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

 _ElsaFowl: Merci énormément pour tes review qui m'ont fait super plaisir et très détaillée. C'est vraiment génial d'avoir des lecteurs comme ça et je suis plus qu'enchantée d'être sur ta liste des 'T.B.A.A.S.E.A.C' (au passage je comprends pk t'as opté pour l'abréviation mdr! Alors pour répondre juste à ta réflexion sur l'ancienne fanfics 'O.V.L.L.Q.N.V.P' (où vont les larmes... oui je me mets aux abréviations aussi! ) si Aria n'intervient pas dans la fin, c'est malheureusement pour raison simple : je ne suis pas proche de ce personnage donc j'ai du mal à écrire avec. C'est vrai que j'aurais du tenté de la faire intervenir. Pour cette histoire-ci, je comprends tout à fait tes 1ere réticences au sujet du 'je reconnais pas Alison' car j'ai longtemps hésité à écrire cette fanfiction car ça demande beaucoup des réflexions pour garder le côté réaliste. J'espere que ça continuera à te plaire et te lire encore :)_

 _Nath672: Merci pour tes reviews. La suite arrive :) Pour ta demande au sujet de la version PDf, je t'ai envoyé un PM, je sais pas si tu l'a vu, comme ça je pourrais te la passer._

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

 _Ancien désir, nouvelles espérances_

* * *

Le mardi suivant, Emily rejoignit les vestiaires du grand gymnase, au pas de course. Elle était pratiquement arrivée à hauteur de son casier lorsque la silhouette familière d'Hanna apparut dans son champ de vision.

— C'est pas croyable, murmura son amie entre ses dents.

La nageuse dévia le regard un instant et aperçut l'enfant des Marins se bagarrer avec son sac pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieur du compartiment qui lui était réservé.

— Comment suis-je censée travailler dans ces conditions alors je n'arrive même pas à faire entrer mes affaires là-dedans ! s'exaspéra la blonde en soupirant.

Elle accompagna ses paroles en donnant une impulsion plus puissante que la précédente. Le sac finit par trouver sa place dans le petit espace, mais sous le choc, une bouteille de Coca, d'Ice-Tea et d'Orangina tombèrent au sol.

Emily arqua un sourcil à l'impact.

Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses.

— C'est un casier, pas un frigidaire Hanna, rappela la brune en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire.

— Bah quoi ? J'avais besoin de sucre, justifia la seconde.

Le reste des élèves remplirent progressivement la pièce. Emily attrapa un débardeur ample puis l'enfila tandis que son amie laçait ses chaussures de sport, d'un geste expert.

— Dis, tu comptes venir à la traditionnelle soirée d'intégration au chalet des Kahn vendredi ? questionna la blonde en l'interrogeant des yeux. Je me sens pas d'y aller seule, avoua-t-elle.

Emily hésita un instant. Ce genre de festivité n'était pas de celles qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, mais une telle lueur d'espoir brillait à travers le regard d'Hanna, que la brune n'eut pas le cœur à la lui retirer. Après tout, c'était l'occasion de prendre du bon temps. Peut-être que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin : tirer un trait sur le passé et s'amuser.

— Je viendrais, promis doucement Emily.

Le visage de son amie s'illumina soudain, laissant transparaître une joie non dissimulée. Elle était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais la réalité la rattrapa.

— On s'active les filles, cria la voix impatiente de leur professeur de sport de l'autre côté de la porte.

Décidant qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de s'attarder davantage, les deux adolescentes rejoignirent à la hâte le point de rassemblement. Toutes les deux imitèrent le reste du groupe, déjà assis en tailleur sur les tapis.

Hanna chercha machinalement des yeux la coach Fulton, mais à sa surprise, ce fut un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui

apparut à sa place.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, l'enseignant expliqua qu'il remplacerait exceptionnellement leur professeur ce trimestre. Lorsque celui-ci annonça que le sport mit à l'honneur serait « la lutte », la plupart des élèves grimacèrent, Emily y comprit.

Sans plus ample préambule, le professeur demanda aux élèves de se diviser, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. Puis, ceci fait, les étudiants furent rangés par paire et Emily se retrouva séparée d'Hanna. Pour être honnête, elle s'y attendait, leur taille et carrure étant incompatibles.

L'homme commença à délivrer ses consignes. Emily était si attentive, que celle-ci sursauta en apercevant la nouvelle parfaitement immobile, debout devant elle. La jeune blonde resta sans réaction, le regard vague et incertain, comme si elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de quitter cet endroit. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui d'Emily.

Elle allait devoir travailler avec cette fille.

 _Respire Emily, tout va bien se passer._

Néanmoins, toutes ses tentatives pour se rassurer échouèrent.

La nageuse s'assit et les deux adolescentes s'échauffèrent en silence, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres duos où les discutions allaient bon train. Lorsque le professeur annonça qu'il était temps de passer aux mini-combats, l'enfant des Fields sentit brutalement sa gorge devenir plus sèche qu'un désert.

La nageuse conserva sa position et examina rapidement la nouvelle. Celle-ci était habillée d'un survêtement gris-pâle qui mettait admirablement en valeur son regard émeraude, d'une beauté surprenante. Et ses bras… ils étaient si frêles comparés aux siens, que s'en était presque irréels. A cette idée, Emily frissonna.

Ces bras-là lui donnaient une envie irrépressible de la serrer contre soi pour la protéger du monde extérieur, et ce, alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien d'elle.

Et maintenant, il allait falloir l'affronter ?

Soudain, le coup de sifflet retentit.

La brune paniqua. Des millions d'idées, de bouts d'idées, se bousculaient à cet instant dans son esprit. Son cœur tambourinait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, en réalisant qu'elle allait se retrouver aussi proche de la mystérieuse blonde.

L'enfant des Fields observa sa partenaire tourner lentement et l'imita, les mains plus moites que jamais et la respiration emprisonnée dans ses poumons.

 _Tu peux le faire Emily, tu peux le faire_.

N'écoutant que son courage qui lui disait de réagir, l'adolescente décida d'attaquer doucement, mais se jeta beaucoup plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu sur Alison. Cette dernière évita la ruade et intercepta ses mains au passage. De cette façon, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face. Plus musclée, Emily parvint à prendre un certain avantage, et en profita pour faire tomber Alison sur le dos.

L'enfant des Fields observa sa chute et le sentiment précédent de devoir la protéger à tout prix refit surface. Sans même réfléchir, la nageuse la rattrapa au dernier moment avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

L'espace d'un instant, la brune aperçut le regard critique d'Hanna dévier dans sa direction, semblant lui dire : « Em, tu es censée faire tomber ton adversaire : pas le sauver ! ».

 _Cette séance s'annonce définitivement mal partie._

Gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait, la nageuse glissa brièvement un doigt dans ses cheveux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le mini combat reprit de plus belle. Cette fois, Alison s'engagea la première mais sa partenaire anticipa systématiquement tous ses gestes et bientôt, elle se retrouva à terre. Emily se tenait juste au-dessus d'elle, retenant fermement ses bras.

La nouvelle tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais n'y parvint pas. Elle sentait les muscles tendus d'Emily contre elle. Ses bras étaient littéralement bloqués le long de son corps, la nageuse ayant verrouillé sa prise. Elle commença à paniquer.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Alison se figea. La voix d'Emily venait de résonner très proche de son oreille et elle sentait son souffle chaud s'engourdirent dans son cou. Son cœur s'emballa mais cette fois cela n'avait rien à voir avec la panique.

La brune s'étonna de cette soudaine confusion sur le visage de sa co-équipière. Elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'il se passait avant de réaliser la position dans laquelle elles étaient. Ses lèvres frôlaient pratiquement son oreille. Si proche, la jeune fille pouvait même sentir l'odeur de son parfum. Un parfum à la fois doux et épicé, gourmand, qui lui rappelait celui des bois quand sonne la fin de l'Automne. Le soudain désir de plonger le nez dans son cou et y déposer un baiser tendre devient pressant, et l'effraya.

La voix du professeur la ramena un instant vers la réalité, mais quand ses yeux noisette plongèrent à travers ceux émeraude d'Alison, une fois de plus, le monde autours disparut. Emily essaya tant bien que mal de rester concentrée, mais avec ce regard-là, juste en face d'elle, c'était impossible.

Alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de reprendre la contrôle, Emily vit les prunelles pâles de sa partenaire, s'affoler. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et la nageuse vit l'ombre de larmes se former au coin de ses yeux.

Emily ne comprenait plus rien.

Que se passait-il ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la brune sentit trop tard la force puissante qui la fit reculer d'un bon mètre.

L'enfant des Fields croisa le regard bouleversé d'Alison et son cœur s'arrêta net.

 _Mon dieu, lui ai-je fait mal ? paniqua-t-elle._

Cette interrogation resta en suspens, le professeur ayant annoncé la fin du cours. Emily voulut intercepter la mystérieuse blonde et s'excuser si elle l'avait involontairement blessée, mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu.

La nageuse observa donc silencieusement les autres élèves quitter la salle un par un, tandis que la même phrase ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête :

 _Qu'as-tu fait, Emily Fields ? Qu'as-tu fait ?_

Une question sans réponse.

* * *

Alison courut dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'un endroit calme et isolé. Elle avait pris ses affaires en vitesse dans son casier et elle se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle conduisit quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter dans un parking pratiquement désert à cause de la canicule dont était actuellement victime Rosewood.

Ses mains tremblaient contre le volant, ses joues étaient trempées de ses larmes. D'ailleurs, elles ne cessaient de couler. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et des souvenirs lui revinrent en flash, la terrorisant.

Elle se rappela la manière dont elle s'était faite piégée dans cette cave par 'A' il y a des années, la façon dont ses bras l'avaient immobilisé, exactement comme l'avait fait Emily en cours de sport.

 _Tu dois arrêter de penser à ça, sinon ça va te rendre malade Alison._

Elle ne voulait plus remuer ce souvenir ou songer à ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça. L'enfant des DiLaurentis aurait donné cher pour remonter les heures, changer le passé et chérir l'amour que lui portait à l'époque Emily, comme elle l'aurait dû. Comme un trésor.

Elle regrettait tellement ses erreurs passées.

Alison enleva rapidement ses lentilles, ses yeux lui brûlaient et ses saloperies ne voulaient pas tenir en place. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant et s'obligea à ne pas fermer les yeux. Car si elle le faisait, elle savait que ses souvenirs allaient encore la hanter. Pourtant, elle était extrêmement fatiguée. Elle avait beau prendre des médicaments pour s'endormir, elle ne se sentait jamais reposée. Sûrement, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas protégée. Sauf…

La jeune fille redémarra le moteur.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où Alison se sentait en sécurité.

* * *

 _Cour principale du lycée, 13h_

— Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Emily en ce moment, confessa Spencer en s'allongeant sur la pelouse verdoyante du Lycée.

Sa voix, grave et concernée, laissait transparaître une angoisse peu habituelle. Cela eut don de surprendre ses amis, les Hastings exprimant rarement leurs émotions à voix haute. Elle reprit :

— Emily est là avec nous physiquement, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison son esprit semble toujours ailleurs, renchérit la brune. Combien de fois l'a-t-on surprise en train de rêvasser ? Au moins des centaines, si ce n'est plus.

Les deux autres adolescentes hochèrent la tête d'un geste simultané.

— Vous pensez que la nouvelle à quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? questionna soudain Hanna. D'ailleurs, comment s'appelle-elle ?

— Elle est avec moi en cours d'Histoire, intervint l'enfant des Montgomery. J'ai cru entendre que son nom était Sa…So…Summers, oui voilà ! Quelque chose Summers, répliqua Aria d'une voix triomphante comme si elle venait de résoudre une énigme insoluble.

— Le problème n'est pas de savoir comment elle s'appelle ! s'écria Spencer, cherchant ainsi à regagner l'attention de ses deux amies. L'important, c'est de veiller sur Emily. Elle paraît tellement… je n'arrive pas vraiment à mettre de mots dessus. Soucieuse, peut-être.

— Je ne pense pas que soucieuse soit le terme approprié.

Aria et Spencer se retournèrent vers la blonde, le visage et l'expression perplexe. Des trois, Hanna semblait la seule à réellement saisir ces soudains changements chez Emily.

La jeune fille dévia lentement la tête vers ses amies, dont les regards semblaient suspendus à ses lèvres, avides d'explications.

— Les filles, ça me parait plutôt évident, amorça-t-elle. Em est tout simplement tombée raide dingue de l'une des élèves les plus mystérieuses et canon qu'ait compté ce lycée – ce qu'on ne pourra pas lui reprocher, au passage.

Les deux adolescentes s'enlisèrent dans le silence, l'observant incrédule tandis qu'elles tentaient de trouver en vain un sens secret à ses paroles. Face à leur manque de perspicacité, Hanna finit par soupirer, et ajouta :

— Réfléchissez s'y deux secondes : tout s'imbrique. D'abord, elle a commencé à être anxieuse à l'idée de passer du temps seule avec elle. Souvenez-vous dans quel état elle était lorsqu'elle a dû réaliser ce devoir de littérature, il y a une semaine. Maintenant, elle est distraite. Et puis maintenant, il y'a cette étincelle dans son regard qui s'est rallumée. Depuis quand avait-elle disparu ?

— Depuis Alison, murmura Spencer si faiblement, que c'est à peine si elle perçu le son de sa propre voix.

— Exactement, confirma Hanna, tenant à présent le rôle des questions, réponses, et analyse. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Emily est en train de tourner la page sur le passé. Et ça, c'est grâce à cette 'Sommers'.

— Summers, corrigea Spencer en croquant avec nonchalance dans son morceau de pomme, à demi-entamé.

— Peu importe qui elle est, poursuivit la blonde dans sa lancée. Ce que je vois, c'est que cette fille arrive à panser les blessures d'Emily, d'une manière où même nous, ses propres amies, ne l'avons jamais pu.

Toutes les trois interrompirent la discussion un instant, méditant les paroles d'Hanna. Jamais auparavant, elles n'avaient discuté si ouvertement de ce sentiment d'impuissance, cette incapacité à soulager le chagrin d'Emily. Evidemment, chacune avait souffert de la disparition de l'ancienne leader de la bande, mais pas dans une forme aussi extrême.

Ainsi plongée dans ses souvenirs, Spencer se rappela tristement la première année qui avait suivi la perte d'Alison. C'était une période sombre. La nageuse s'était repliée sur elle-même, rejetant systématiquement tout geste d'affection. Même parler semblait être devenu une véritable épreuve.

L'année suivante n'avait pas été plus favorable. La brune avait usé et abusé de l'alcool pour oublier cette tragique histoire. Il avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour qu'elle renonce à continuer dans cette voie.

Ce ne fut qu'après trois longues années qu'Emily avait finalement décidé de se reprendre en main et s'inscrire dans le club de natation du lycée. Elle y consacrait énergie et journées entières pour exceller dans cette discipline. Aria, Spencer et Hanna savaient qu'au fond, ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour s'empêcher de penser à celle qui lui manquait tant.

— Hanna, es-tu vraiment sûre de ce que tu avances ? demanda soudain Aria en brisant le silence qui s'était abattu. Elle t'a parlé de quelque chose ?

Son intervention eut pour effet de faire sursauter Spencer et celle-ci mit un terme à ses rêveries secrètes, se concentrant de nouveau sur la conversation.

— Tu sais, je ne pense pas que les mots soient nécessaires. Nos paroles peuvent mentir. Combien de phrases on a lancé sans en penser un mot ? Et combien de promesses les gens font et qui n'ont au final, jamais vu le jour ? Non, il n'existe qu'une seule chose qui ne trahit pas : le regard. On peut peut-être mentir, mais on n'invente pas un sentiment. Les yeux, c'est le reflet de ce qu'on ressent. Regardez-les et vous verrez que j'ai raison.

Elle se redressa à moitié sur les coudes de sorte à faire face à ses amies, puis s'attarda sur les traits songeurs de leur visage.

— Tout ce que je lui souhaite, c'est d'être heureuse, conclut enfin l'enfant des Marins.

— On le veut tous, assura Aria d'une voix lointaine.

Spencer hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Un silence confortable s'installa entre elles une fois encore, puis sans prévenir, Hanna commença à rire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea l'enfant des Hastings avec un demi-sourire, la bonne humeur de son amie devenant contagieuse.

— Je me disais simplement que… c'est amusant comme le destin les fourres toujours ensemble. Y'a eu d'abord ce devoir de littérature. Ce matin, elles se sont retrouvées partenaires en cours de sport. On devrait sérieusement penser à écrire un livre.

— Voyez-vous ça, commenta Aria, amusée par l'attitude de la blonde. Et comment l'appellerais-tu ?

— Uhmmm… Oh, je sais : « inexorablement », annonça-t-elle fièrement en accompagnant ses paroles par de grands gestes de la main.

— Ça nous fait quand même un mot en quatorze lettres, Hanna. Je suis fière de toi. On devrait au moins fêter ça par une minute de silence, plaisanta l'enfant des Hastings.

— Oh oui, oh oui ! s'exclama l'intéressée d'une voix enthousiaste. C'est moi qui compte ! UN…DEUX…TROIS…

Elle s'interrompit subitement en constatant les froncements de sourcils septiques et l'expression désabusée de ses deux amies.

— Bah quoi ?

— Si tu comptes à voix haute, ce n'est plus une minute de silence Hanna, fit remarquer Aria en dévoilant un brillant sourire.

Au même moment, Emily apparut dans leur champ de vision à hauteur des casiers. Spencer consulta sa montre et réalisa que la reprise des cours de l'après-midi approchait. Elle se releva, suivi sur les talons les deux autres adolescentes, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au compartiment 206 qui lui était attribué.

— Salut Emily, l'accueilli-t-elle chaleureusement en récupérant ses affaires. On t'a cherché tout à l'heure à midi. Où étais-tu ?

— Je… trois fois rien, j'avais juste un détail à régler. J'ai mangé plus tard avec Sydney comme je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi.

L'enfant des Hastings la scruta avec attention et nota combien le visage de la nageuse était marqué par un mélange troublant d'inquiétude, de culpabilité et de confusion. Cependant, elle décida de ne pas poser plus de question. Elle savait que dans ces moment-là, Emily avait besoin d'espace pour réfléchir et se retrouver.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant que son amie lui retourna peu convaincue. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa amicalement l'épaule de son amie. Emily se retourna, surprise.

— Félicitation, annonça Johanna, une de ses coéquipières de l'équipe de natation. Continue comme ça, tu mérites vraiment cette place.

Le même scénario se rejoua quelques minutes plus tard, sous les yeux interrogateurs de Spencer. Emily fronça les sourcils sans comprendre , elle-aussi mais croisa à défaut le regard noir que lui lançait Lawrence, la leader du groupe de natation.

L'enfant des Hastings alors eut l'idée de consulter la liste des compositions de l'équipe pour la prochaine compétition, et remarqua que son amie était dernière du relais : la place réservée au capitaine.

— Emily ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est génial, tu as été promue capitaine pour la course de Lundi prochain. Je savais que…

La brune s'interrompit brusquement en réalisant qu'elle parlait dans le vide et qu'Emily l'avait abandonné certainement bien avant que son discours d'encouragement commence. Elle l'observa quitter l'école, le baladeur dans la poche et le casque sur les oreilles.

L'enfant des Hastings connaissait bien cette habitude d'Emily, cette façon de s'isoler et faire le vide dans sa tête lorsqu'elle avait besoin de chercher des solutions à ses problèmes.

Spencer lâcha un soupire, inquiète.

 _Espérons seulement qu'en cours de route, elle ait trouvé les bonnes réponses à ses questions_ , murmura-t-elle songeuse.

* * *

 _Domicile des Fields, 18h_

Emily ajusta ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et sortit de chez elle en petite foulée, prenant le chemin vers la plage, qui était située à environ un kilomètre de chez elle.

On approchait de la fin de l'après-midi, aussi le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Emily appréciait cette ambiance de fin de journée, si relaxante. Les rues étaient pratiquement vides, désertes, bien que quelques élèves du lycée croisaient occasionnellement son chemin.

Passé la demi-heure de marche, la nageuse arriva sur les hauteurs du sentier qui bordait la plage. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour boire, mais aussi pour contempler ce bleu pur quasi irréel.

Le même bleu.

Exactement le même que celui des yeux d'Alison. Emily tenta de chasser ce souvenir mais rien à faire. Malgré sa course, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'éloigner de cette idée très longtemps.

Pourtant, elle devait être forte et passer à autre chose.

Mais c'était impossible. Impossible car Alison avait pris son cœur, tout entier, et Emily l'avait laissé faire parce qu'elle en était profondément amoureuse.

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Emily. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, la perte d'Alison, ces nouveaux sentiments qui surgissaient à l'égard de la nouvelle, et ce après tant d'années, la culpabilité de l'avoir peut-être blessée aussi.

La brune accéléra sa course, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le vent balaie ses pensées, ses souvenirs et ses émotions.

La fin du sentier arriva beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Emily s'arrêta donc une seconde fois, cette fois pour sécher ses larmes. Elle releva la tête et remarqua avec étonnement une silhouette assise sur les rochers, face à la mer. Une brise s'agita, et Emily reconnut les mèches dorées de la nouvelle. La jeune fille chercha au fond de sa mémoire son prénom mais ne le trouva pas.

Incertaine, elle décida de s'approcher. Emily descendit silencieusement les rochers, puis tout doucement, avança vers Alison. Elle songea un instant à faire demi-tour, peu sûre de soi, et c'était qu'Emily s'apprêtait à faire au moment où la blonde se retourna.

En la reconnaissant, la nouvelle lui offrit un timide sourire. Le cœur de la nageuse commença à bondir frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

L'expression sur le visage d'Alison, ne s'emblait pas surprise, un peu comme si elle avait toujours sut qu'Emily viendrais la retrouver. L'idée lui semblait ridicule, pourtant, c'était l'impression que ça lui donnait.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

— C'est magnifique, murmura l'enfant des Fields en contemplant le coucher du soleil, dont les couleurs se reflétaient sur la mer.

Alison échangea un regard complice avec elle avant de reporter son attention sur le ciel, où un dégradée de couleurs pastelles venait de se répandre.

— Tu viens souvent ici, interrogea timidement Emily lorsque les derniers rayons eurent disparu.

La jeune blonde ouvrit le carnet qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux et écrivit :

« Tous les soirs » confessa-t-elle.

Emily acquiesça. Un silence marin s'installa entre elles, à peine rompu par la mélodie apaisante des vagues frappant sur les rochers.

Soudain, Alison reprit son stylo et ajouta sous la ligne précédente :

« Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir et décompresser. Et toi ? »

Emily lui adressa un nouveau regard. Ces yeux étaient un véritable spectacle à eux seuls. Leur intensité avait le don de vous hypnotiser en un battement de cils – du moins, c'était la sensation que la nageuse en avait.

— J… je viens aussi ici pur faire le vide dans ma tête, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

C'était effrayant comme cette fille détenait tant de pouvoir sur ses mots – et ce n'était qu'un début.

Alison attrapa son stylo.

« Et est-ce que ça marche ? »

— En quelque sorte, admit Emily en dandinant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Et toi ?

« Pas vraiment »

Emily lu sa réponse et reporta son attention sur ses yeux, même si une petite voix lui soufflait de ne pas le faire de peur de perdre à nouveau le contrôle.

Elle y lu de la tristesse.

« C'est étrange, cette immensité d'eau à perte de vue. Les vagues frappant sur les rochers, les reflux, le chant des oiseaux : Ça donne presque l'impression d'une omniprésence. Pourtant, quand on fait abstraction de ce qu'il y a autour et on prend le temps de se concentrer uniquement l'océan lui-même, finalement, il ne reste plus rien. Juste la solitude. »

Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'écrire, Alison leva les yeux mais se borna à éviter le regard d'Emily. La nageuse quant à elle, sentait son cœur fondre pour cette fille qu'elle connaissait à peine, de seconde en seconde. L'adolescente lisait derrière cette phrase le rapprochement avec sa proche situation, le sentiment d'être rejeter, perdue. Plus seule que jamais même à la fête, peu importe le nombre de personnes qui pouvait l'entourer.

« Excuse-moi. C'est ridicule ce que je viens d'écrire »

— Non, pas du tout, contredit Emily d'une voix rassurante. Je ressens la même chose que toi la plupart du temps. Je sais à quoi ça ressemble, ajouta-t-elle timidement

L'enfant des Fields lui accorda un regard sans détour, aussi chaud que la braise, et infiniment tendre.

— Je sais à quoi ça ressemble, la solitude, conclut-elle et quelque chose dans son intonation, quelque chose impossible à décrire, bouleversa Alison.

De voir si nettement la blessure dans la voix d'Emily, lui fit l'effet d'une gifle en pleine figure.

— Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure en sport, si je t'ai fait mal. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

La blonde secoua la tête et écrivit sur le carnet :

« Tu n'avais pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas ta faute. En faite, c'est plutôt la mienne. J'ai pris bêtement peur. C'était idiot. »

A ses paroles, Alison sentit le corps d'Emily se détendre et sa respiration devenir plus sereine. Elle lui sourit sincèrement puis se concentra sur la mer, que les reflets sublimaient.

Pendant un long moment, les deux adolescentes s'enlisèrent dans un silence confortable, profitant chacune de la brise fraiche et du calme apaisant.

Finalement, Emily brisa le silence.

— Tu sais, à propos de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure sur la mer, tu as raison. C'est vrai que l'on peut choisir de voir les choses de cette manière mais… parfois aussi, un paysage n'est qu'un paysage. Je… crois qu'un jour, on finit par rencontrer la bonne personne et cette personne nous ouvre les yeux sur ce qu'on ne voyait pas avant. Ce jour-là, on trouve la beauté là où on n'en remarquait pas.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, prenant le temps de réfléchir sur ses paroles comme si la nageuse comprenait en même temps qu'elle formulait, ses sentiments.

— Je ne pense pas que la solitude dure toujours.

Emily releva lentement ses yeux et aperçu ceux émeraude d'Alison, l'observer avec tendresse.

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé cette personne ? » écrivit la blonde en l'interrogeant du regard.

L'enfant des Fields secoua la tête.

La mystérieuse inconnue lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de reporter son regard sur la mer.

Et tandis qu'Alison était captivée par le spectacle des vagues frappant sur les rochers, Emily, de son côté, était subjuguée par sa beauté.

Soudain, les mots de la blonde résonnèrent à nouveau dans son esprit :

 _As-tu trouvé cette personne ?_

La nageuse laissa attarder une dernière fois ses prunelles noisette sur le visage parfait d'Alison, et à cet instant à précis, elle sut intimement que sa réponse aurait dû être toute autre :

 _« Oui, je pense que je viens juste de la trouver. »_

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 5. Comment avez-vous trouver ? Si vous avez un moment, laissez-moi vos avis et reviews je serais heureuse de les lire :) vous êtes les meilleurs._

 _Bon week-end à tous_


	6. Parle-moi

Bonjour à tous,

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 6, désolé pour l'attente. Au programme, la soirée d'intégration assez spéciale au chalet des Kahn. Prenez note que le décors que j'ai imaginé n'a absolument rien à voir avec celui de la série, mais je me plaisais à l'imaginer comme ça donc... Du pur Emison sur la fin, j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Note: ce chapitre est intégralement écrit par moi-même. pas de collaboration pour celui-ci :) Je réponds à vos commentaires à la fin

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

 _Parle-moi_

* * *

Emily coupa le moteur de son pick-up et claqua la portière dans son dos. D'ici, la vue sur le chalet des Kahn était parfaite, l'immense bâtisse surplombant le bois alentour. La musique, assourdissante, jouait au rythme effréné des danseurs improvisés, se déhanchant gracieusement au beau milieu du terrain. Bien que la soirée venait à peine de débuter, l'ambiance était déjà plus électrique que jamais, sentiment largement renforcé par les solos de batterie qui frappait la mesure.

Emily dévia la tête en direction de la voiture. Lors du cours de sport, la nageuse avait promis à Hanna de lui tenir compagnie, mais maintenant si proche de la propriété des Kahn, le courage commençait à lui faire défaut. Toute cette agitation la mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis il y avait ce flot de souvenir si déchirant qui remontait soudain à la surface, comme un boomerang en pleine figure.

Cet endroit lui rappelait tant de choses…

La dernière fois que l'enfant des Fields s'était rendu à une fête de cette importance – en l'occurrence celle d'intégration – cela remontait au temps d'Alison. A cette époque, la timidité d'Emily était plus exacerbée encore qu'aujourd'hui. Il aurait été impensable de la croiser dans ce genre de festivité, mais c'était sans compter la force de persuasion de son amie. L'ancienne leader de la bande savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour faire disparaitre un par un tous ses doutes, jusqu'aux plus infimes, et lui donner la force d'avoir foi en soi. Depuis sa disparition, Emily n'avait plus jamais osé remettre les pieds dans ce genre de soirée. Pour être honnête, elle s'était soigneusement appliquée à fuir systématiquement ces endroits trop fréquentés à son goût.

L'animation peut certes permettre d'oublier les problèmes en s'oubliant dans l'amusement, pourtant lorsque vient l'heure de rentrer chez soi, c'est aussi le plus cruel moyen de se rappeler à quoi ressemble la solitude.

Perdant courage, l'enfant des Fields s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et cherchait déjà une excuse acceptable pour se faire pardonner auprès d'Hanna, mais au même moment, celle-ci surgit de nulle part et l'interpela au loin.

— Emily ! cria-t-elle à son intention.

La brune se retourna immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix pétillante de son amie. L'adolescente l'incita à la rejoindre d'un bref signe de la main et se heurta aux réticences de la nageuse.

— Em, tu n'as rien à craindre : le pire qui puisse t'arriver ici, c'est de t'amuser.

Elle avait murmuré d'un timbre grave et apaisant afin de taire ses peurs et la rassurer. Comme l'appréhension subsistait encore à travers son regard, Hanna lui tendit la main. Tandis qu'Emily pesait le pour et le contre, une silhouette se détacha du reste de la foule et apparut nettement dans son champ de vision.

L'enfant des Fields leva les yeux et sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.

La mystérieuse inconnue - dénommée Lou, d'après ses sources – venait de faire son apparition. La jeune fille descendit le grand escalier de la propriété des Kahn avec tant de grâce, d'élégance, qu'il lui était soudain littéralement impossible de détourner son attention d'elle. La jeune fille continua sa descente et l'espace d'un instant, leur regard se croisèrent. Alison lui offrit un brillant sourire et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Emily se surprit à le lui rendre timidement. La seconde suivante, la blonde disparut. La nageuse dandina légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, la cherchant des yeux sans succès. Elle s'était volatilisée aussi insaisissable que la brise et le mystère qui l'entoure. A son image, en somme. Hanna claqua deux doigts devant ses yeux.

— Allo Emily, ici la Terre : me reçois-tu ?

La nageuse fut forcée de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reprendre pleinement pied avec la réalité, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil attentif de la blonde.

— Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Interrogea l'enfant des Marins. Je t'ai convaincue ?

Emily n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Hanna voulait parler. Son amie se retourna dans sa direction pour guetter sa réaction, mais n'obtient pour toute réponse que son sourire Béa et un regard évasif, semblant fixer un point imaginaire situé à l'endroit exact où Alison avait disparu de son champ de vision.

— Je prendrais ça pour un 'oui', devina la blonde sans lâcher la nageuse des yeux.

Hanna se fraya un chemin jusqu'au portail en fer forgé, immédiatement imité par Emily.

Le visage de son amie était toujours aussi rayonnant, pareil à un soleil, et irradiait le bonheur lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près de la grille.

— Whaou, cette fille a réellement un don, commenta la Hanna amusée. Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais juré que tu as vu un ange.

A ses mots, l'enfant des Fields sentit ses joues rougir furieusement et baissa les yeux, embarrassée d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Elle s'appliqua à recouvrir un visage parfaitement neutre, ce qui échoua et se traduisit par un froissement maladroit de la commissure des lèvres. Hanna éclata de rire face à sa réaction, puis attrapa son bras pour l'entraîner vers l'entrée.

Un jeune homme les attendait, adossé avec indolence à la grille.

— Bienvenue à la soirée d'intégration, les accueillit l'étudiant.

Il se retourna, mit la main sur ce qui semblait à première vu un encreur avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur elles

— Alors les filles, à votre avis, que dit Noel Kahn lorsque que quelqu'un d'étrange approche de sa propriété ?

Hanna et Emily s'échangèrent un regard septique, se demandant si une réponse était réellement attendue de leur part. Le silence s'installa, se prolongea, puis finalement fut rompu par le garçon lui-même.

— Il n'est pas net, annonça-t-il soudain, l'expression fière de lui. Parce que 'Kahn-net'. Cannette, répéta celui-ci en réalisant qu'aucune des deux adolescentes n'avait saisi son jeu de mot.

La nageuse arqua un sourcil, réaction adoptée par la blonde l'instant suivant.

— Okay, c'était nul, admit-il en plongeant le tampon dans l'encrier avant de l'appliquer sur leur poignet.

Les deux jeunes filles laissèrent derrière elles le jeune homme et s'engagèrent vers le groupe.

De l'extérieur, la propriété des Kahn paraissait déjà immense mais après y avoir accéder, il semblait que cette sensation soit un euphémisme. Emily dévia la tête de part et d'autre, émerveillée par la beauté de l'endroit. Le jardin, gigantesque et parfaitement entretenu, bordait le chalet. Sous la véranda était installée plusieurs tables remplie de nourriture en tout genre et boissons alcoolisées, en quantité si importante que la brune renonça à en faire la liste. Enfin, plus bas, en lisière des bois avaient été alignées une rangée impressionnante de tente pour ceux qui passeraient la nuit sur place.

Alors qu'Emily continuait son inspection des lieux, sans prévenir, l'hôte de la soirée sorti de la demeure qui leur faisait face. La façade était splendide, tout de pierre vêtue et que la couleur sablée rendait chaleureuse. Noel avança jusqu'au centre de la pelouse et se mit à frapper dans ses mains avec fermeté.

— Puisque la plupart d'entre nous sont arrivés, que diriez-vous d'inaugurer cette soirée d'intégration par un défi ?

La proposition fut très favorablement reçue au sein du groupe de lycéens, soudain submergée par une vague d'excitation. Satisfait, le jeune homme sonda la foule qui s'était rassemblée devant lui puis reprit la parole :

— Avant de lancer le coup d'envoi du grand jeu de cette année, je vous propose de commencer par une courte épreuve qui donnera aux vainqueurs qui avantage non négligeable pour la suite, expliqua Noel. Je vais vous demander de créer deux équipes égales et désigner un chef de groupe.

Immédiatement, les murmures des discutions s'élevèrent tandis que deux rangs se dessinait progressivement. Finalement, la moitié des invités se retrouva du côté gauche et l'autre, à droite, ce qui fut le cas d'Emily, Hanna et Spencer. Aria, quant à elle, avait atterrit dans le camp adverse. C'est à ce moment-là que Noel décida de poursuivre son discours. Il se retourna, pencha la tête vers l'étendue d'eau à l'arrière de sa propriété.

— J'ai immergé deux longues perches d'exacte même longueur dans ce lac, auquel est attaché une vingtaine de cerceau à des profondeurs différentes entre un et quatre mètres. Un seul étudiant représentera son groupe. Le premier qui ramène l'ensemble des cerceaux fait gagner son équipe. Les chefs, c'est à vous de choisir la personne la plus même de vous faire remporter la victoire selon vous.

Les élèves commencèrent à s'étudier chacun leur tout afin d'évaluer lequel d'entre eux avait les meilleurs aptitudes dans ce domaine. Les réflexions muettes de la foule furent néanmoins interrompues rapidement par Lawrence, la capitaine de l'équipe de natation. La jeune fille se détacha de l'attroupement et vint se poster devant le premier chef de groupe, le buste droit et fier, l'expression habillée d'une assurance presque indécente.

— Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre en avant mon talent dans ce genre de petite compétition futile, mais puisque personne ici n'est à ma hauteur il faut bien que je me dévoue, dit-elle d'un air supérieur.

Sean Ackard éclata de rire, ce qui eut don de déstabiliser légèrement Lawrence.

— Mais qui te dit qu'on a besoin de toi ?

— Je suis la capitaine des Sharks crétin, s'indigna l'adolescente. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait rivaliser avec moi. Mais maintenant que tu le fais remarquer, je pense quitter ton équipe de looser et aller voir celle d'à côté.

Elle illustra ses propos en lançant un regard noir en direction de Johanna, l'une de ses coéquipières de l'équipe de natation, et qui n'eut d'autre choix que de l'accepter à contrecœur.

— Parfait, déclara Sean, incapable de retenir un sourire lorsqu'il l'aperçut rejoindre le camp adversaire de sa démarche hautaine. Pour mon équipe, ce sera…

L'étudiant laissa flotter ainsi le suspens un instant, tandis qu'il scrutait attentivement la masse de lycéens devant lui, d'un œil expert.

— Emily Fields, annonça-t-il après un suspens interminable.

L'intéressée sursauta. Elle n'avait pas porté la moindre attention à la scène qui venait de se produire, bien trop occupée à chercher la mystérieuse blonde parmi les participante. A sa déception, il semblait qu'aucune trace d'elle ne se profilait à l'horizon.

L'insistance du regard de Sean Ackard finit par dissuader la nageuse de poursuivre son investigation. La jeune fille avança timidement vers le centre, encouragée vivement par une Hanna surexcitée puis, plus sobrement, par ses camarades.

— Tu ferais mieux de ne pas plonger. Tu vas perdre de toute façon alors autant ne pas te fatiguer, la défia Lawrence avec son habituelle arrogance.

Sans même attendre une réponse, la jeune fille retira son haut et laissa découvrir un maillot de bain bleu-marin des Sharks.

D'aussi loin qu'Emily s'en souvienne, le port du maillot de bain avait toujours été une tradition au chalet des Kahns, aussi personne ne s'y présentait sans en enfiler un sous ses vêtements. La température avoisinait les trente degrés à l'ombre et la brune n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. A son tour, la nageuse retira son T-shirt, dévoilant l'exacte réplique du maillot des Sharks derrière lequel était inscrit son prénom en lettre majuscule.

Toutes les deux s'étirèrent silencieusement l'espace d'un instant, Lawrence la défiant furieusement du regard. Finalement, Noel siffla le coup d'envoi.

Sans perdre une seconde, la première se jeta dans le lac et fonça récupérer les cerceaux. Emily, de son côté, s'était enfoncé dans l'eau mais prit le temps d'évaluer les distances avant de se lancer. Tandis que son adversaire récoltait les précieux cercles en plastiques les plus proche, l'enfant des Fields décida de commencer par ceux les plus éloigné d'abord. Les allers-retours se multiplièrent et la fatigue pesait sur les muscles après dix minutes d'épreuve. Les deux filles se trouvaient à égalité mais alors que Lawrence, épuisée, devait récupérer ceux à quatre mètres de profondeur, Emily n'avait plus qu'à attraper les plus proches. Ainsi, la brune prit l'avantage et fit gagner son équipe sous les applaudissements de ses camarades et le regard haineux de son adversaire.

Juste avant de rejoindre le reste de la foule, la capitaine de l'équipe de natation souffla discrètement dans son oreille, à l'insu de tous :

— Tu me le payeras, Fields, menaça-t-elle.

Et sur ces paroles, celle-ci se confondit à travers la masse comme si de rien n'était. Emily chassa cette altercation de son esprit et décida de ne plus y penser. Au moment où la nageuse releva les yeux, elle aperçut un visage familier l'observer au loin, à travers la foule. Son regard vert émeraude brillait intensément à la lumière, de telle sorte qu'il en fascina l'enfant des Fields, incapable d'en détacher son attention. L'agitation autour d'elle était à son paroxysme pourtant, la nageuse ne percevait plus rien. En cet instant, la jeune fille était enfermée dans une bulle, sa bulle, où seul elle et cette mystérieuse inconnue comptait. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, s'étudièrent timidement dans un premier temps, puis avec plus d'intensité ensuite. Aucun mot ne franchissait leur lèvre, mais cela était de toute façon inutile, les deux adolescentes semblant soudain répondre à leur propre langage, mystérieux et secret.

Sans prévenir, Noel Kahn frappa dans ses mains pour donner de nouvelles consignes relatives à la seconde épreuve. Emily l'écouta un moment.

Lorsque la nageuse reposa les yeux sur l'endroit où se trouvait la si jolie blonde qui avait attiré son attention, il y a de ça quelques secondes, la place était vide et elle avait disparu dans la pénombre.

* * *

La chaleur était accablante. Spencer épongea les gouttelettes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front, d'un revers de manche expert. Comme la plupart des invités, la jeune fille avait les yeux rivés sur le lac et observait avec appréhension la course qui se jouait plus loin. Si proche de la fin, la compétition battait son plein et l'écart tant réduit, qu'il était impossible de prédire à ce stade qui en sortirait vainqueur. L'enfant des Hastings se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'Emily batte cette prétentieuse de Lawrence.

La brune détacha un instant son attention du lac pour attraper une boisson fraiche sur le comptoir, et étancher sa soif. Alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins, une vague d'excitation envahit brusquement le jardin des Kahn, partagé entre les applaudissements et les sifflements admiratifs.

Spencer fit volte-face et découvrit avec joie qu'Emily avait finalement eut le dessus sur son adversaire, mais dans la précipitation de ses gestes, la jeune fille avait renversé son verre sur la tenue de sa voisine.

Spencer chercha immédiatement de quoi réparer sa maladresse.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en attrapant une serviette, déjà prête à essuyer la tâche qui grandissait à vue d'œil sur le tissu. Mon amie vient de faire gagner l'équipe et j'ai été un peu trop enthousia…

L'adolescente s'interrompit brusquement, sans prendre le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sa voisine était une jeune blonde de son âge, dont les yeux dévoraient Emily du regard, ce qui à l'évidence, était réciproque.

Si l'attitude de cette jeune fille avait de quoi interpeler l'enfant des Hastings, ce détail fut pourtant raclé à la dernière place de la liste de ses préoccupations. Ce qui avait capté son entière attention était son visage qui lui paraissait étrangement familier. Etait-ce dû à ses traits, fins et doux, ou bien ses pommettes saillantes ? A moins que la ressemblance tenait à l'expression de ses yeux, si pâles, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose sans pourtant qu'elle puisse mettre le doigt dessus.

Une étrange impression de déjà-vu se dégageait de sa personne, mais Spencer était incapable d'expliquer ce sentiment.

— On… on ne s'est pas déjà croisé quelque part ? interrogea l'enfant des Hastings en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa voisine dévia enfin le regard d'Emily pour se concentrer sur sa personne. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, celle-ci sursauta et la brune aurait juré l'avoir vu déglutir sous le coup de la surprise. La jeune blonde secoua fermement la tête en guise de réponse et recula, d'abord lentement, puis si vite que Spencer n'eut pas le temps de la retenir.

Une chose était sûre, un mystère entourait cette fille et elle allait le découvrir.

Après tout, les Hastings finissent toujours par obtenir les réponses à leurs questions.

* * *

La fin de soirée s'était poursuivie dans la bonne ambiance générale. L'épreuve suivante consistait en une course d'orientation à travers la forêt qui bordait le chalet des Kahn, un lot d'exception étant promis au vainqueur du jeu. Pour l'occasion, des alliances s'étaient formées afin d'accroitre leur chance de réussite, tandis que d'autres préféraient concourir en solo. L'épreuve du lac remportée par Emily avait permis aux membres de son équipe de commencer les recherches avec dix minutes d'avance sur les autres, indéniable avantage.

Les boussoles tournaient à plein régime, les participants alternant entre course effrénée et marche, tantôt certain de tenir une piste, tantôt perdu. Finalement, après plus de trois quart d'heure de jeu, c'est Andrew Campbell qui finit par mettre la main sur la récompense tant convoitée.

Une fois l'activité de la soirée terminée, Noel s'était improvisée Barman, l'alcool circulant à flot. Le jardin fut alors réquisitionné comme piste de dance. Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de trois heures du matin que la musique cessa enfin et un groupe de parole s'improvisa autour du feu de camp, bien que la plupart des élèves avaient déjà cédé au sommeil.

Emily termina sa bouché de marshmallow grillé puis ferma les yeux, savourant la brise fraiche qui s'infiltrait dans ses mèches, rendues sombre par l'obscurité. Elle se leva du banc où celle-ci était assise, puis décida d'aller récupérer ses affaires. Sa serviette séchait toujours sur l'étendoir qui se trouvait derrière la propriété.

La jeune fille se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la grande corde tendue entre deux chênes, et glissa sa main sur le tissu. Les extrémités étaient encore légèrement humides, néanmoins le reste paraissait avoir séché. Alors que la nageuse s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, un craquement sourd dans son dos, la figea de terreur.

Emily se retourna brusquement. Malgré l'obscurité intense de cette nuit sombre, elle distingua la silhouette de Lawrence. Un garçon à la carrure imposante l'accompagnait.

— Te voilà Fields, lâcha la première d'une voix impatiente. Il faut qu'on parle toute les deux.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire, répondit la brune sur le même ton.

Sans attendre, Emily s'apprêtait à rejoindre le campement mais une pression contre son épaule la cloua sur place. Le garçon la retenait fermement de telle sorte qu'il lui était impossible de s'échapper. La capitaine de l'équipe lui fit un bref signe de la tête et à ce geste, l'enfant des Fields su que les choses étaient sur le point de tourner mal. Avant même que la brune ne réalise ce qui se passait, elle sentit un coup s'abattre sur sa joue avec tant de violence que celle-ci en tomba au sol.

— Si tu n'as rien à dire, dans ce cas, tu vas écouter.

En s'effondrant par terre, sa tête avait violemment percuté une pierre et la sensation d'étourdissement envahit Emily. La voix de Lawrence lui sembla lointaine, comme étouffée, lorsqu'elle reprit.

— Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton petit manège, Fields ? D'abord tu me rafles temporairement la place de capitaine pour la course de Lundi, aujourd'hui tu me ridiculises devant la moitié du lycée. Si tu t'imagines une seule seconde que je vais te laisser faire sans rien dire, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ma pauvre fille.

La vision d'Emily était floue et la tête lui tournait plus que jamais. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher dangereusement dans sa direction.

— Alors tu lâches l'affaire Fields, ou bien je te promets que tu vas le regretter, menaça-t-elle d'un ton dur et implacable.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son discours, la nageuse aperçu le garçon repartir à la charge. Il éleva sa jambe, prêt à abattre son pied sur ses côtes sans que l'adolescente ne puisse se défendre. Néanmoins, l'étudiant fut brusquement interrompu dans son action.

A sa grande surprise, il semblait qu'une silhouette s'était interposée en travers de son chemin. Malgré la douleur lancinante qui martelait son crâne et les vertiges, un rayon de lumière avait illuminé les mèches blondes de sa sauveuse et Emily n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre de qui il s'agissait.

 _La nouvelle._

— Ne t'approche pas d'elle !

Sa voix n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps, même au bord de l'inconscience, Emily l'entendait. Les syllabes s'étaient enchaînées avec maladresse tout comme le son éreinté, quasi éteint par moment. Pourtant, derrière ce timbre usé à trop bien savoir se taire, une infinie beauté se dégageait de ses intonations graves et sérieuses, une chose qui forçait le respect.

Sans prévenir, l'étudiant chargea brusquement l'offensive, mais la mystérieuse blonde contra les unes après les autres chacune de ses attaques avec une aisance déconcertante. Réalisant qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus, le jeune homme s'arrêta.

— J'ai dit : ne t'approche pas d'elle ! répéta furieusement Alison.

Sa fermeté était impressionnante, suffisamment pour en faire trembler plus d'un. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, une étincelle foudroya son regard habituellement doux d'une manière si troublante, qu'Emily ne put éviter d'être frappé par le contraste. Apeuré, le garçon recula enfin bientôt imité par Lawrence. Tous les deux s'enfuirent en courant.

Après leur départ, Alison se précipita au chevet d'Emily qui avait perdue connaissance un court instant. Un fin filet de sang s'était agglutiné sur sa tempe, et paniquée, la blonde retira son T-shirt sans réfléchir afin d'essuyer délicatement la blessure. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. L'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à la seule fille qu'elle n'ait jamais aimée, lui était insupportable.

A son soulagement, Emily revint à elle peu de temps après. Les souvenirs de l'incident refirent surface, en commençant par les menaces de Lawrence, le coup, puis sa chute. Elle tenta de se redresser mais un nouveau vertige la pris et elle laissa Alison la rallongeer avec douceur.

L'esprit retourné et les idées en vrac, ce n'est qu'avec un temps de retard considérable que la nageuse prit conscience que sa sauveuse avait utilisé son propre vêtement pour nettoyer les gouttes de sang qui coulaient sur sa tempe. Elle était penchée sur son visage, occupé à prendre soin de sa blessure ce dont Emily la remercia mentalement, car autrement, la jeune fille l'aurait surprise à admirer son corps parfait.

La luminosité de la demi-lune se reflétait sur sa peau d'une manière magnifique, lui donnant un aspect subtilement dorée. Lentement, ses yeux descendirent sur son buste et s'attarda sur la tâche de naissance au niveau de son abdomen, dont la forme rappelait vaguement celle d'un papillon. Lorsque le contact du tissu contre sa tempe cessa, l'esprit d'Emily se reconnecta brusquement avec la réalité, un peu honteuse.

 _Emily Fields, arrête ça immédiatement. Tu as pris un sacré coup sur la tête, dis-moi._

L'éclairage automatique s'enclencha au loin, du côté du campement. La nageuse dévia la tête une fraction de seconde. Lorsqu'elle la retourna en direction de sa sauveuse l'instant suivant, celle-ci avait de nouveau enfilé son haut et la brune ne peut s'empêcher de demander si ce qu'elle avait vu était le simple fruit de son imagination ou bien la réalité.

La question était toujours en suspens lorsque qu'un flash lui revint.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! »

Emily observa sa sauveuse avec stupéfaction, comportement qui amplifia l'inquiétude d'Alison à son sujet.

L'enfant des Fields se redressa d'un seul coup.

— Tu parles, murmura-t-elle confuse sans détacher ses yeux des siens.

La blonde frissonna. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et ses membres se raidirent sous l'angoisse. Ses lèvres restèrent entrouvertes, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

— Dis quelque chose, supplia Emily bouleversée.

Alison la sentait extrêmement fragile en cet instant, le contre coup de l'accident étant encore très présent. Elle éclata en sanglots d'une manière irrépressible.

En la voyant triste, la blonde sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. S'en était trop à supporter. Elle renonça à garder le silence, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son corps.

— Je suis là, souffla la jeune fille au creux de son oreille.

Alison baissa les yeux. Emily semblait captivée par le son de sa voix, à tel point que ses larmes avaient cessé, et cette prise de conscience la perturba. Elle s'interrompit brusquement.

— Ne t'arrête surtout pas de parler s'il te plaît, implora la nageuse.

Sa requête fit sourire la mystérieuse blonde d'une manière qu'Emily trouva magnifique, ainsi éclairé à la lueur de la demi-lune. L'enfant des Fields s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais un rayon de lumière dévoila une profonde entaille sur la lèvre inférieure de sa sauveuse, vestige de la confrontation précédente.

La nageuse attrapa un mouchoir dans sa poche et l'appliqua sur la plaie, avant même que l'autre jeune fille ne puisse réagir. D'abord surprise, Alison se laissa faire soutenant le regard d'Emily qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux un seul instant.

— Merci, murmura la blonde si bas que ses mots ne semblaient qu'un souffle.

Sans qu'Emily puisse l'expliquer, le son de sa voix lui était étrangement familier. Un peu comme ces musiques que l'on entend sans écouter et dont on conserve inconsciemment le souvenir.

Le souffle chaud d'Alison contre sa joue ramena la nageuse vers la réalité. Le mouchoir était toujours appliqué contre l'entaille. Lorsque l'adolescente releva les yeux, elle aperçut sa sauveuse détailler ses lèvres. Son cœur commença à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

La blonde posa sa main contre celle d'Emily pour retirer le mouchoir. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre. Alors, comme un signal, Alison combla l'espace entre elles deux et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son contact étourdit la nageuse, et le monde autours sembla soudain disparaitre. L'harmonie était parfaite, juste sublime, et à cet instant précis la brune su avec certitude que sa place se trouvait exactement là où elle était.

Alison ne brisa le charme que lorsque l'air vint à manquer. Emily rouvrit les paupières – qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fermée - et se souvint qu'il lui fallait respirer. L'adolescente prenait conscience seulement maintenant qu'elle était restée en apnée tout ce temps.

Sa sauveuse lui offrit un sourire timide, puis après un silence tendre, se releva enfin.

— Bonne nuit Emily, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

L'enfant des Fields réalisa alors que sa voix était la plus belle mélodie qui soit. Alison, de son côté, laissa attarder une dernière fois ses yeux émeraude sur les siens puis disparut dans l'ombre.

Emily lança alors un regard en direction de la tente.

La nuit promettait d'être longue avant qu'elle ne trouve le chemin du sommeil.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire. Si vous avez un moment, comme d'habitude, ça serait carrément génial de laisser vos impression. Vous imaginez pas combien un petit commentaire peu faire plaisir à son auteur :) Surtout qu'en ce moment avec Lorenzo qui a embrassé Alison, mon petit coeur Emison est en mille morceau. [A ce propos, je compte faire un diapo que je vais mettre sur YT sur les raisons pourquoi 'shipper' le Emison (pas sur que 'Shipper' existe mais c'est pas grave). Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me donner les vôtres comme ça ça en fera plus :) ] Bref, vous êtes les meilleurs. A bientôt pour la suite.

 _Réponse à vos coms_

 _WeLoveEmison: merci :)_

 _Nath672: merci pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir. Contente si le corps à corps avec le sport t'a plus. Lorsqu'il s'agit de Emison je manque pas d'imagination pour ces choses là mdr! Sinon, le moment du bord de mer est une scène que j'ai énormément travaillé et je suis contente si tu l'as trouvée belle._

 _ElsaFowl: whaou, c'est un plaisir de trouver ces reviews aussi détaillée. Je trouve ça normal de rep à ta review puisque tu prends le temps de l'écrire. C'est la moindre des choses. Oui, Emily qui se torture l'esprit par rapport à Alison c'est mignon, je trouve aussi. Alors comme ça tu es bretonne:) C'est vrai que la mer à son charme et j'adore écrire des scènes de ce type. y'en aura d'autre, tu verras:)_

 _LifeLoveBeauty: heureuse de te retrouver :) Je suis contente si ça t'a plu. Espérons que ça continue alors avec celui !_


	7. Faire son deuil

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je fais mon retour avec le chapitre 7, et bonne nouvelle, il est plutôt long :) Ce chapitre est centré sur la psychologie d'Emily, j'espère que ça plaira! Que dire d'autre ? Le chapitre est écrit en collaboration. La partie 2 à été principalement écrite par MotivationEmison, donc vous pouvez la féliciter pour le travail fournit:) Moi qui suis absolument pas à l'aise avec le caractère d'Aria, je me suis mise au défi cette semaine d'écrire une scène complète faisant développer son personnage, vous me direz si ça vous a plu._

 _PS: J'ai écrit le chapitre tout au long de la semaine, sauf le dernier passage qui n'existait pas jusqu'à il y a ... bah 15 minutes avant que je poste. Il n'était absolument pas prévu et j'espère que ça vous satisfera quand même. Je l'ai écrit après avoir vu la scène final de l'épisode de mercredi qui implique une chose que les fans de Emison ne risque pas d'oublier de si tôt... d'où le titre du chapitre..._

 _Je réponds à vos commentaires à la fin._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

 _Faire son deuil_

* * *

La lumière du lampadaire devant elle vacilla un instant, puis la rue fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Alertée par ce soudain changement, Alison osa relever la tête mais regretta son geste aussitôt lorsqu'une rafale de vent vint s'abattre violemment contre son visage. Dehors, l'hiver faisait rage comme jamais et les flocons tombaient dru sur la chaussée déjà glissante. Accroupi dans une petite rue séparant deux immeubles miteux, la jeune fille tentait par tous les moyens de se tenir chaud. Son corps tremblait de froid, tremblements qu'elle avait cherché contenir dans un premier temps, avant d'y renoncer ensuite. Passé un certain temps, les soubresauts étaient devenus réguliers – quasi répétitifs – et à ce stade-là, il était difficile de savoir qui de la fraîcheur hivernale ou de la fatigue, s'en avérait la cause. Alison n'arrivait pas à trancher.

Un grincement transperça la nuit. La tempête eut faibli un instant, la blonde en profita pour se relever et tendit l'oreille afin de déterminer la source de ce craquement inhabituel. Après quelques mètres de marche seulement, l'adolescente déboucha devant l'enseigne d'un vieux théâtre abandonné. Elle pressa ses doigts sur la poignée, la porte s'entrouvrit sans résistance. N'écoutant que sa curiosité qui lui soufflait d'agir, Alison entra.

A l'intérieur, des décors avaient été installé autour de ce qui semblait à priori une scène de tournage. Le son précédent rompit à nouveau le silence magistral qui régnait, ce qui lui confirma qu'elle se trouvait au bon endroit. La jeune fille avança prudemment au hasard des pièces puis se figea brusquement. Une poupée de chiffon avait été déposée à même sol, les mains ligotées et un bâillon recouvrant sa bouche. L'anxiété d'Alison avait atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'elle découvrit l'effrayant message, qui recouvrait le mur d'en face :

 **« Tu es la prochaine.**

 **-A »**

La porte claqua d'un coup dans son dos. L'adolescente se précipita sur la poignée et tenta désespérément de s'échapper, mais sans succès. Dans la rapidité de l'action, la blonde fit un faux mouvement et tomba douloureuse à terre, se blessant au passage. Une entaille profonde au côté droit se forma, pourtant, la sensation de brulure fut bientôt la dernière de ses priorités. Les parois du mur qui l'encerclait commencèrent à se rétracter dangereusement, et cette prise de conscience paniqua complétement Alison. Malgré son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine à la simple idée d'être prise au piège entre ces murs, elle réalisa que ce mécanisme devait être utilisé lors des scènes d'actions.

La blonde dévia la tête. L'espace séparant les deux parois s'était considérablement réduit à présent, l'endroit semblant plus oppressant que jamais. La jeune fille déglutit et se força à respirer calmement pour s'empêcher de céder à une crise de panique.

 _Garde ton sang-froid, Alison. Il doit y avoir un dispositif d'arrêt d'urgence quelque part._

La blonde balaya rapidement la pièce du regard et aperçut un minuscule interrupteur dans le recoin inférieur. L'enfant des DiLaurentis s'empressa de l'activer puis observa avec soulagement les parois se stabiliser. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, protégeant son entaille d'une main, essuyant le filet de transpiration qui perlait sur son front de l'autre. Au même moment, la porte d'en face s'ouvrit à la volée. Une silhouette tout de noir vêtue, apparut dans l'encadrement. La jeune fille se plaqua instinctivement contre le mur, terrifiée.

Elle était prise au piège.

—

Alison ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Son T-shirt était trempé, tout comme son corps qui ruisselait de sueur. La jeune fille jeta des regards affolés à droite et à gauche puis finit par se détendre en réalisant qu'autour d'elle, tout était calme.

Rependant pied avec la réalité, la blonde se rappela soudain avoir été réveillé par un hurlement. Elle comprit avec un temps de retard considérable qu'il s'agissait seulement de sa propre voix.

L'humidité du T-shirt contre sa peau était désagréable. Alison le retira, ouvrit la fenêtre et se posta devant l'ouverture. A cette heure tardive, l'air était d'une fraîcheur esquise qui l'apaisa.

Lorsque les palpitations de son cœur eurent cessé, l'adolescente attrapa une chaise et retrouva son point d'observation.

Trouver le sommeil était une bataille perdue d'avance cette nuit.

* * *

 _Domicile des Fields,_

Emily avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là. Pendant des heures, elle n'avait cessé de s'agiter, seule dans son grand lit. Après l'incident au chalet des Kahn, la nageuse s'était réveillée plusieurs fois en sueur avec l'image encore fraîchement ancrée dans son esprit, de Lawrence et le garçon qui l'accompagnait. Ses idées étaient toujours confuses, elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui s'était déroulé après la bagarre n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Elle se souvenait que la nouvelle l'avait défendue. Mais ce n'était pas tout : elle lui avait parlé. Sa voix lui avait semblé familière, mais avec le recul, cela était sûrement dû à l'effet de la surprise.

Ce qui était certain, c'est que la nouvelle, Lou, avait fait fuir ses agresseurs puis s'était occupée d'elle. Emily avait même pu apercevoir cette sorte de tâche en forme de papillon sur son abdomen. Elle avait pu admirer plus que la tâche d'ailleurs… A cette idée, la nageuse ferma les paupières un instant et se remémora l'incroyable baiser qu'elles avaient échangées. C'était Lou qui avait fait le premier pas, mais Emily devait l'avouer, le fait est que ça ne lui avait pas déplu. Pour être honnête, la brune n'avait jamais ressentis autant d'émotions en un seul baiser depuis…

Depuis Alison.

Ensuite, lorsqu'elle s'était sentie capable de se lever et de marcher, Emily avait retrouvé Hanna qui dansait avec un garçon et cette dernière l'avait ramenée chez elle. L'enfant des Marin l'avait même aidée à se changer dans une tenue plu confortable puis bordée comme un enfant, geste qu'Emily avait apprécié de la part de sa meilleure amie.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Emily avait soigneusement passé sous silence l'incident au chalet des Kahn. Elle passa le reste de son week-end chez soi, avec sa mère. En fin de journée, la nageuse allait courir du côté la plage et passa plusieurs fois à l'endroit où elle avait rencontré la nouvelle mais n'y trouva personne. La brune y faisait des haltes de plus en plus fréquemment dans l'espoir de rencontrer Lou, mais sans succès. La mystérieuse blonde avait manquée à l'appel tout le week-end.

Le Lundi suivant fut le plus long de son existence. Emily se leva plus tôt que d'habitude, en fait, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. La jeune fille s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit, le visage, les yeux et les lèvres de la nouvelle hantant ses pensées.

La nageuse consulta sa montre. L'instant suivant, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain, alluma l'eau puis pris une longue douche chaude. Quand elle eut fini, elle prépara le petit-déjeuner pour sa mère - qui se réveillait dans quelques heures - avant d'engloutir une tasse de café et d'attraper ses affaires pour se rendre chez Spencer avant les cours.

C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva un quart d'heure plus tard dans le salon des Hasting. Hanna était allongée sur le canapé, en pleine conversation téléphonique. Spencer, quant à elle, s'activait dans la cuisine à préparer son café.

— Hey, salua Emily en déposant se affaires sur le comptoir au milieu de la cuisine.

Spencer se retourna et tendit un verre à Emily, proposition que cette dernière accepta en la remerciant. La nageuse commença à siroter son café tout en écoutant Hanna, dont la conversation téléphonique était très animée.

— C'est qui au téléphone ? demanda Emily.

— Aria, répondit naturellement son amie en lui adressant un regard. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais toutes les deux ont de grandes conversations. Je la mode, je présume. Hanna aimerait qu'Aria et elle prennent quelque photo et fasse un album.

Spencer s'interrompit et porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres. Elle reposa la tasse et reporta son attention vers Emily.

— Comment s'est passé la fin de la soirée chez les Kahn ? Je ne t'ai même pas vue partir, mais Hanna m'a dit qu'elle t'avait ramenée.

Emily se contenta d'hocher la tête et évita son regard.

— Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas croisée la nouvelle à la soirée ? Vous avez toutes les deux disparues en même temps… fit remarquer Spencer avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

— Spence, je sais ce que tu crois mais tu te trompes. Il ne s'est rien passé entre la nouvelle et moi, assura Emily, un peu trop rapidement au goût de Spencer.

— Je te promets, rajouta Emily en percevant ses doutes.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de cacher ses joues légèrement rosées.

— Je te laisse Aria, la conversation devient vraiment intéressante dans la cuisine des Hastings. On se voit au lycée.

Hanna raccrocha, se leva du canapé et s'installa sur le tabouret, à côté d'Emily.

— Alors ? questionna la blonde en laissant exagérément trainer sa voix sur la dernière syllabe.

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'excitation et son petit sourire en coin, semblable à celui de Spencer un peu plus tôt, brulait d'impatience à l'idée d'obtenir des informations.

— Raconte-nous un peu ce que tes talents de charmeuses t'ont apporté avec Summers. »

— De un, je ne suis pas charmeuse. Et de deux, j'ai déjà dit à Spencer que…

— Laisse tomber la version officielle, s'écria Hanna en sautant de la chaise. On est tes meilleures amies, nous a le droit à la vraie fin de l'histoire.

Emily avala son café d'une traite en évitant les regards d'Hanna et Spencer. Finalement, elle saisit son sac de cours, se dirigea vers la porte et quitta la maison des Hastings.

— Emily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

— Je vais être en retard, coupa la brune rouvrant la porte.

— Les cours commencent dans une heure !

— L'avenir appartient à ceux qui partent tôt.

— Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement Em' ! lui cria Hanna avant d'éclater de rire avec Spencer lorsque la porte se referma.

* * *

 _Etablissement de Rosewood,_

Emily arriva donc au lycée plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Elle passa la matinée à s'entraîner dans les bassins, asseyant autant que possible d'éviter de penser aux retrouvailles inévitable avec Lou, en cours de Littérature.

Quand la première sonnerie retentie, Emily se dirigea en direction des casiers et ouvrit machinalement la petite porte métallique. La nageuse songea un instant à relire ses notes au cas où M. Fitz aurait décidé de l'interroger sur le dernier livre étudié en classe, mais son esprit était beaucoup trop distrait et elle abandonna l'idée. Plus elle approchait de l'heure fatidique, plus la boule qui s'était formée au bas du ventre se renforçait.

Emily s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle 309 lorsqu'Hanna agrippa son bras et la kidnappa littéralement vers les toilettes pour femme. A sa surprise, Spencer et Aria s'y trouvait déjà et semblait l'attendre. Toutes les trois l'inspectèrent d'un œil critique.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ait caché une chose pareille, murmura la blonde d'une voix concernée.

Elle pencha la tête dans les sens, examinant attentivement son visage.

— Si je la croise dans les couloirs, je vais lui montrer de quoi est capable une Hastings lorsqu'on s'attaque à ses amis, promis la seconde.

Les deux lycéennes s'échangèrent un regard approbateur, et à ce moment de la discussion, Emily comprit qu'elles avaient dû avoir vent de l'altercation avec Lawrence, au chalet des Kahn. Quelqu'un avait dû les surprendre et répandre la rumeur.

— Les filles, c'est moins impressionnant que ça en a l'air. Je vais bien, les rassura-t-elle.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle t'en veut autant, poursuivit Aria d'un ton sérieux.

— Cette prétentieuse n'a pas dû apprécier qu'Emily remette en cause son rang de capitaine, suggéra Spencer.

— Elle peut toujours postuler comme leader des imbéciles. Je lui prédis un grand avenir dans ce secteur, ironisa la blonde.

Spencer esquissa un sourire suite au commentaire. Emily de son côté, se retourna et posa ses mains de part et d'autre du lavabo. Elle était dos à ses amis lorsque celle-ci reprit la parole :

— J'ai le sentiment que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué qu'une simple jalousie, murmura la nageuse en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle s'interrompit un instant. Son regard rencontra celui du reste de la bande à travers le miroir.

— C'est notre dernière année de lycée et on a tous plus ou moins une école dans laquelle on a toujours rêvé d'être acceptée. En tant que capitaine d'une équipe, avec de bon résultats, il y a beaucoup de chance de se faire remarquer par les recruteurs et pour certain, c'est ici leur seule chance d'être accepté dans l'université prestigieuse de leur choix. J'ai le sentiment que Lawrence prenait sa place pour acquise, et maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas, elle n'hésite pas à employer les grands moyens pour atteindre ses objectifs.

— Dans ce cas, compte sur nous pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues à chaque fois qu'elle tentera quelque chose contre toi, assura la plus jeune des Hastings.

— Pareil en ce qui me concerne, renchérit Aria.

— Merci les filles, murmura Emily en esquissant un sourire triste.

Elle soupira.

— Rien que de penser que je vais la croiser tous les jours à l'entrainement me rend malade, avoua la brune.

— Tu veux qu'on vienne ?

— Non, surtout pas. Vous avez cours.

— Em, murmura Aria en déposant une main rassurante contre son épaule, on peut bien en sécher un exceptionnellement. On l'a toute fait au moins une fois.

— Oui, même Spencer ! fit remarquer la blonde en affichant un petit sourire taquin.

— Tais-toi Hanna, pria l'intéressée d'un ton faussement indigné, si comique, qu'Emily ne put retenir un rire.

Le calme retomba lorsqu'une élève franchit la porte des toilettes. Ce n'est qu'une fois que cette personne eut disparut de leur champ de vision qu'alors enfin, la conversion reprit où elle s'était achevée. Spencer fut la première à briser le silence.

— Mais au fait, tu ne nous as pas dit comment tu t'en es sorti.

L'enfant des Fields hésita à répondre. Elle voulait être honnête envers ses amis, sans trop en dire au sujet d'Alison et du baiser.

— Quelqu'un a vu l'altercation et elle est venue m'aider.

Emily sursauta d'une manière presque imperceptible en réalisant qu'elle venait de se trahir en utilisant le féminin. Elle espéra de toutes ses forces qu'aucune des filles n'ait relevé sa maladresse.

— Qui ça ? interrogea Spencer innocemment.

Emily baissa les yeux.

— Il faisait nuit. Je n'ai pas vu son visage, mentit-elle.

— Uhm uhm, murmura Hanna, un sourire radieux au coin des lèvres.

Emily ne croisa son regard azurée que l'espace d'un instant, mais ce fut suffisant pour savoir avec certitude que la blonde avait vu clair dans son jeu.

— Une chance que cette personne ait été là, conclut finalement Aria d'un ton sérieux.

La cloche sonna. Emily sentit son cœur se détendre.

— Je vous laisse, annonça Spencer en les saluant. J'ai contrôle d'histoire. On se retrouve au self ?

Toutes approuvèrent, quittant chacune à leur tour les toilettes. Seul Hanna était restée un peu en retrait. La nageuse était sur le point de franchir le seuil elle aussi, mais c'était sans compter sur la blonde qui retenait son bras. Elle glissa au creux de son oreille :

— Dis, lorsque tu croiseras Lou fais-lui savoir que j'apprécie son héroïsme, souffla-t-elle amusée.

Emily sentit alors ses joues rougir furieusement.

Hanna sourit, puis quitta les toilettes sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit.

* * *

Emily était en avance d'une dizaine de minute. Le moment qu'elle attendait avec impatience depuis ce long week-end interminable, arrivait à grand pas. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la classe, la jeune fille tapait frénétiquement du pied contre le sol et son regard faisait des allers retours entre l'horloge et la porte. Elle observa tous les élèves franchir le seuil un par un, guettant avec attention chaque blonde qui croisait son regard.

Les places se remplirent peu à peu et le professeur entreprit de faire l'appel. Emily était si concentrée sur l'entrée qu'elle en oublia de répondre à son prénom. Les secondes continuaient de défiler, les étudiants signalant leur présence, dans la même monotonie.

Soudain, alors qu'Emily guettait toute présence aux abords de la porte, la voix de M. Fitz retint son attention.

— Lou Summers, appela-il.

Aucune réponse. Le silence s'installa dans la salle de classe. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, le professeur confirma ses craintes.

— Absente, conclut-il.

Emily sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Domicile des Fields, 21h

La journée avait été interminable. De retour chez soi, Emily s'était installé dans son espace privilégié accolé à la fenêtre, et avait enfui sa tête entre ses bras. La jeune fille était seule ce soir – sa mère ne rentrait pas – ce qui expliquait le silence magistral qui régnait au sein de la grande maison des Fields. Malgré ses efforts, la nageuse ne put contenir les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue. L'absence de la nouvelle élève aujourd'hui, l'avait beaucoup plus bouleversé qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Ses sentiments envers cette fille étaient purs et une part de son être redoutait que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Des milliers de raisons rationnelles auraient pu expliquer pourquoi Lou ne s'était pas présenté en littérature, à commencer par la plus classique, qu'elle soit malade, mais une petite voix ne cessait de lui souffler qu'il s'agissait là plutôt d'un moyen de l'éviter. Et si elle ne l'aimait pas. Pire, qu'elle regrettait ce qui s'était passée entre elles.

Ce n'est que lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte qu'enfin, la brune décida d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée et découvrit Aria dans l'encadrement.

— Salut Em, murmura-t-elle timidement. Je sais qu'il est tard, je m'excuse de te déranger mais…

Aria s'interrompit brusquement puis étudia la nageuse avec insistance. Ses yeux étaient rougies et sa joue partiellement humide.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? questionna l'enfant des Montgomery après un long silence.

Emily répondit positivement pour la rassurer, mais sa voix roque la trahit et eut l'effet inverse de celui escompté. Au contraire, l'angoisse d'Aria à son sujet n'avait fait que s'amplifier. Comme pour confirmer son impression précédente, la nageuse voulu l'inviter à rentrer mais ses sentiments la submergèrent à nouveau. Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'enfant des Fields s'était mise à sangloter. Aria la retint par la taille.

Dans un moment de lucidité, Emily tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et se défaire de l'étreinte de son amie, mais elle l'en dissuada.

— On va faire un tour à l'extérieur, d'accord ? Ça te fera du bien, assura la brune.

Emily hocha la tête et laissa son amie l'entrainer sur le perron. Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde.

Dehors, une brise fraiche s'infiltra dans ses cheveux, réduisant agréablement la sensation de chaleur qui avait envahi son corps. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent ainsi immobiles au milieu de la nuit, profitant du spectacle des étoiles, semblant veiller sur elles. Autour d'eux, tout était parfaitement calme. Seul le son des voitures venait rompre par intermittence cette impression.

— Est-ce que ça va mieux comme ça ? interrogea soudain Aria sans lâcher son amie des yeux.

La brune acquiesça faiblement. L'enfant des Montgomery relâcha à peine son étreinte mais conserva un bras protecteur autour de sa taille afin de la stabiliser.

— Je suis désolé, murmura enfin Emily un peu honteuse.

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

Aria s'empressa de la réconforter. Elle détestait voir son amie si bouleversée.

— Chut, souffla la brune en l'entrainant contre elle. C'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt que tu souffrais. Raconte-moi ce qui se passe.

Emily resta interdite tandis qu'Aria conservait sa position immobile. Elle avait conscience de l'état de vulnérabilité dans lequel se trouvait son amie et elle ne voulait pas risquer d'aggraver les choses par un geste brusque ou inapproprié. Finalement, la nageuse s'ouvrit à elle.

— Tu te souviens lorsque j'ai dit ce matin avoir été sauvé par quelqu'un au chalet des Kahn.

— Oui. Tu n'avais pas pu voir son visage comme il faisait sombre.

— J'ai mentis, avoua simplement Emily en laissant s'échapper une larme. C'est la nouvelle élève qui m'a sauvé cette nuit-là. On s'est embrassée.

Aria voulut répliquer quelque chose mais ces lèvres restèrent entrouvertes, un peu maladroitement, sous le coup de la révélation. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, un sourire encourageant illumina son visage.

— C'est génial ça, Emily.

L'enfant des Montgomery observa l'expression triste qui persistait sur le visage de son amie, sans vraiment saisir la cause du problème.

— Elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui Aria, expliqua la nageuse en contenant ses pleurs. Je … j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

Emily releva la tête et son amie se plaça face à elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle la voyait, elle, son regard ne souhaitant qu'une chose : la rassurer.

— Je ne connais pas cette fille Em, mais s'il y a bien une chose qui soit certaine, c'est qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi.

— Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

Elle fixa avec espoir le visage d'Aria tandis que le vent séchait les gouttelettes humides qui coulaient sur sa joue.

— Tu sais Em, on met rarement sa vie en jeu pour sauver quelqu'un à moins qu'on éprouve des sentiments forts pour elle.

— Alors tu crois qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi ?

— J'en suis convaincue, murmura Aria en la serrant entre ses bras.

Elle lui offrit un sourire magnifique auquel Emily répondit sincèrement. Pourtant, la lueur joyeuse qui avait traversé son regard s'estompa rapidement et son visage s'assombrit de plus belle. Aria réalisa alors que l'absence de la nouvelle élève n'était que la partie émergée du problème.

— Que Lou ne soit pas présente aujourd'hui n'était pas l'unique raison pour laquelle tu pleurais ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Emily fixa l'ombre un moment et après ce qui sembla une éternité, ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de son amie.

— Non, confessa-t-elle honnêtement. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas si je peux lui apporter ce dont elle a besoin.

— Em, tu es intelligente, attentionnée, sensible, loyale et la liste est encore longue. Tu ferais le bonheur de n'importe qui, je t'assure.

— Elle me rappelle Alison, interrompit soudain Emily.

Après cet aveu, le silence était retombé entre elles. La brise remua un instant l'une des mèches rebelles de la chevelure d'Aria. Son amie attendait patiemment qu'elle poursuive, les yeux rivés sur les siens.

— Elle lui ressemble tellement parfois. Quand je plongeais mon regard à travers celui d'Ali, j'avais toujours l'impression de… perdre complètement le contrôle, mais en bien. Je n'avais jamais plus éprouvé ce sentiment jusqu'à ce que je fasse la connaissance de Lou, à la rentrée. J'ai beau savoir que ce n'est pas Alison, pourtant son sourire, ses gestes, même ses silences : tout me la rappelle.

A ce stade du discours, Emily releva la tête vers Aria.

— J'ai l'impression que mes sentiments sont motivés par de mauvaises raisons et que je m'accroche à ce qui n'est plus qu'un souvenir, déclara-t-elle bouleversée. Lou mérite que quelqu'un l'aime exactement pour ce qu'elle est.

— Oui, confirma Aria avec douceur. Et l'a déjà trouvé cette personne, parce que c'est toi Emily.

La nageuse tenta de protester mais Aria la devança.

— Ecoute-moi Em, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes de voir à travers elle le reflet d'Alison mais… si ces ressemblances doivent te faire passer à côté d'une belle histoire, dans ce cas concentre-toi sur les différences. Parce qu'elle est à part, cette fille est quelqu'un d'à part Emily, et je sais que tu le ressens aussi. Elle a débarqué dans ce lycée il y'a à peine deux semaines et Lou a déjà changé tellement de choses dans ta vie en si peu de temps. Elle te fait sourire, ton visage rayonne à chaque qu'elle est dans les parages, tu reprends goût ce que tu fais. Même tes résultats en natation sont meilleurs depuis qu'elle est là, Emily. Tu penses que tes sentiments sont animés par de mauvaises raisons, mais tu as tort. Tu ne l'aime pas pour Alison, ni en mémoire de n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète… mais juste parce que c'est elle.

Les prunelles noisettes d'Emily rencontrèrent celle plus pâles de son amie. Ses mots résonnaient encore à l'esprit, et la nageuse réalisa combien ils sonnaient justes. Il lui fallait tourner la page et la tourner avec Lou.

— Tu veux que je reste avec ce soir ? questionna Aria avec sa naturelle bienveillance.

— C'est gentil, mais… je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule.

La voix d'Emily tremblait encore un peu sous l'émotion.

— Comme tu voudras, répondit enfin Aria. Tu as mon numéro si tu as besoin.

La nageuse acquiesça. De son côté, l'enfant des Montgomery la salua et descendit les marches du perron. Elle était pratiquement arrivée à hauteur de son véhicule, lorsqu'elle se retourna.

— Em, l'interpella-t-elle doucement.

L'intéressée dévia la tête dans sa direction, signe qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement.

— Alison n'aurait voulu que tu t'empêches de vivre pour elle.

Elle laissa flotter une pause maîtrisée, lui sourit tristement, puis conclut :

— Il faut aimer les vivants, Emily. Pas ceux qui ne sont plus.

Son regard s'attarda une dernière fois sur le sien, puis la jeune fille disparut dans la pénombre. Après son départ, Emily retrouva sa solitude. La conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Aria lui avait du bien. A présent la nageuse savait qu'il lui fallait lâcher prise et faire son deuil d'Alison afin de saisir son bonheur.

Un seul moyen existait pour ça.

Et cette idée en tête, Emily fixa la bouteille d'alcool sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

* * *

 _Appartement d'Alison, 2h30_

Alison tenta d'enlever délicatement ses lentilles de contact et soupira lorsque celle-ci lui résistèrent. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant qu'enfin, la jeune fille réussisse à les retirer. Elle les posa sur le rebord de la vasque puis releva lentement le regard vers le miroir de la salle de bain. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-glace quasi pur à la lumière du spot, ce qui surprit l'enfant des DiLaurentis, plus vraiment habitué à se voir autrement que par le biais de cette inconnue pour laquelle elle se faisait passer.

Soudain, le réveil sonna dans la pièce voisine, indiquant qu'il était trois heures du matin. Alison savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas manquer à nouveau les cours et qu'il fallait bien qu'elle dorme, mais le cauchemar de la nuit dernière était encore très présent dans son esprit. Elle inspira profondément et s'apprêtait à aller se coucher lorsqu'un claquement bruyant l'alerta.

L'adolescente s'empressa de rejoindre la pièce voisine pour découvrir ce qui l'avait provoqué. Ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place.

Emily se tenait debout au beau milieu de la chambre. Pour être honnête, debout constituait là un bien grand mot. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

La blonde conserva sa position immobile un long moment, incapable de réagir. Il lui fallut un temps considérable avant d'être en mesure d'articuler un quelconque mot.

— Comment es-tu entré ici ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Alison savait au fond de soi que ce n'était pas la question qui aurait dû traverser son esprit à cet instant, mais aucune autre n'avait pu franchir ses lèvres.

La nageuse ne répondit pas. Elle vacilla mais l'enfant des DiLaurentis la retint immédiatement par la taille, y entourant ses bras protecteurs. Le vent s'infiltra au sein de l'appartement et la blonde réalisa alors que son amie avait dû grimper, puis passer par la fenêtre.

— Emily, que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-t-elle, cherchant par tous les moyens à capter son attention.

L'intéressée ne lui accorda pas un regard et préféra s'attarder sur le spectacle qui se jouait dehors, plus loin derrière la vitre.

— Cet arbre a toujours été là ? questionna la brune en fixant un vieux chêne.

— Est-ce que tu as bu ? interrogea Alison, de plus en plus inquiète par l'état dans lequel la fille qu'elle aimait se trouvait.

Emily secoua la tête mais l'odeur de l'alcool la trahit.

— Je te ramène chez toi, murmura-t-elle à son attention.

La blonde attrapa ses clés de voitures et entreprit d'enfiler une veste à Emily qui tremblait de froid, mais celle-ci se débattit violemment lorsqu'elle s'approcha. L'instant suivant, la nageuse trébucha et toutes les deux se retrouvèrent plaquée contre le mur d'en face.

La brune avait renoncé à résister à présent et ne cessait de fixer avec instance ses yeux bleu-glace. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Alison se rappela horrifiée qu'elle ne portait pas ses lentilles de contact. Néanmoins, la jeune fille se rassura en songeant qu'au vu de l'état d'ébriété d'Emily, il y avait de grande chance pour que celle-ci ne garde aucun souvenir de cette nuit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

— Alison, souffla la nageuse sans détacher son regard de ses nuances azurées.

— J… Non. Tu… fais erreur, articula maladroitement la blonde.

Etrangement, l'enfant des DiLaurentis eut la sensation que son piètre mensonge avait convaincue Emily bien au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Son esprit semblait complétement retourné par l'alcool.

— Je ne peux plus te voir, Ali.

Elle soupira, et sourit tristement. Un de ces sourires amers que l'on affiche lorsqu'on est colère contre soi-même.

— C'est ridicule. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, reprit-elle enfin, les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'es même pas réel. Ce n'est seulement que l'alcool qui me montre ce que j'ai envie de voir.

A ces mots, Alison sentit son cœur se briser douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle s'en voulait d'être d'une certaine manière, la raison pour laquelle Emily se détruisait de l'intérieur.

— Mais c'est la dernière fois que je te vois ce soir, promit-elle soudain, ce qui fit sursauter légèrement Alison, perdue dans ses pensées. Je ne peux pas continuer d'inquiéter les gens auquel je tiens. Tu sais, j'ai… j'ai rencontré une fille et je crois bien que je l'aime. Il faut que je tourne la page pour bon même… même si tu sais combien j'ai envie d'être avec toi.

Ses paroles bouleversèrent l'enfant des DiLaurentis. Une larme roula le long de sa joue tandis que la lumière des phares d'un 4x4 se reflétait sur son visage. Elle ne la croyait même pas réelle, pourtant Alison l'était et son être entier, chaque part de son cœur blessé, aurait désespérément voulu qu'elle le sache. Mais c'était impossible.

— Si ma présence n'est pas ce que tu veux, pourquoi suis-je ici Emily ? demanda-t-elle, un peu secouée.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce et grave, afin de ne pas perturber nageuse plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Un silence pesant s'installa avant que la réponse finisse par arriver.

— Parce que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te dire à quel point tu étais importante pour moi. Tu m'as fait découvrir pour la première fois ce qu'était ressentir, tu m'as fait sourire, aimer comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. Ali, tu m'as offert tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer être plus heureuse, à part si tu n'avais jamais disparu. Mais… c'est arrivé et…

Emily renifla et refoula un sanglot. Alison, quant à elle, essuya la larme qui naissait au coin de ses yeux.

— …Je dois arrêter de m'accrocher à ce qui n'est plus qu'un souvenir aujourd'hui. C'est fini. Je te reverrais plus après ce soir.

La nageuse approcha lentement vers Alison et tout en douceur, posa ses mains autour de sa nuque. L'enfant des DiLaurentis l'observa sans un mot, brisée de l'intérieur par le reflet de la souffrance qu'elle pouvait lire à travers le regard d'Emily.

La brune conserva ses mains contre son corps, tremblant d'émotion, semblant s'y accrocher avec désespoir comme on s'accroche à sa vie. Elle combla doucement l'espace qui les séparait puis pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alison se laissa faire, désirant cet instant autant qu'il en était humainement possible. Quelque chose dans ce baiser, une chose que l'enfant des DiLaurentis ne pourrait jamais décrire, sonnait comme un adieu. Peut-être parce que pour Emily, c'était le cas.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent ainsi immobiles, avec la sensation merveilleuse de leurs lèvres se mouvant dans l'harmonie la plus parfaite, comme si elles avaient créé l'une pour l'autre.

Emily fut la première à briser le charme. La brune lova sa tête au creux de son coup tandis que ses larmes redoublaient contre sa joue. Alison l'entraîna sur le lit et caressa ses cheveux jusqu'à ce le sommeil finisse par prendre le dessus sur son chagrin.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis l'observa dormir silencieusement. Les traits de son visage s'étaient détendus à présent, et à cette idée, la blonde sentit son propre corps l'imiter. L'éclairage de la fête foraine qui se tenait en ville, plus loin, dansait par intermittence sur les murs de la chambre. Un faisceau de lumière se refléta d'une manière magnifique dans la chevelure d'Emily, lui donnant un aspect subtilement cuivré. Elle était belle.

— On se retrouvera à nouveau Emily, murmura Alison avec douceur au creux de son oreille. Nous deux ce n'est pas un adieu. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Elle embrassa tendrement son front et ferma les yeux à son tour.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours et que vous prenez plaisir à lire. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? La dernière scène est certaine un peu triste mais elle se termine avec une note positive tout de même :) Si vous avez le temps, laissez moi vos impressions/commentaires. Elles me font toujours hyper plaisir et m'encourage. Vous êtes géniaux !

Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, en dessous, je vais parler du dernier épisode et répondre à vos coms. Pour les autres, bon week-end à tous et bonnes vacances!

* * *

 **/!\Spoiler 6x06/!\**

Okay, je vais râler un petit coup parce que personne ne regarde PLL chez moi et j'ai besoin de me révolter contre M. King là! Serieux c'était quoi cette scène Sarah/Emily à la fin? Elle avait pas le droit de faire ça, de nous piquer la scène du 5x05 avec Ali et la détruire pour en faire un remake moyen. Sérieusement, je comprend pas cette obstination à nous priver de Emison. M. King à fait l'une des meilleurs storyline avec ce couple comme j'en ait rarement vu dans les séries T.V. Comble du truc, il se trouve qu'Ali et Em ont une alchimie incroyable à l'écran. Même quand elles parlent de la pluie (5x23) la scène devient génialisme au point que j'en perd mes mots. franchement, je comprends pas. J'espère qu'elle changera d'avis. Sarah Harvey rends-toi utile, va prendre une douche et laisse Emison être endgame tu veux ?

Réponse à vos commentaires:

Hailey : merci, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir. ça m'a boosté à écrire la suite plus rapidement. Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

WeLoveEmison: tu dois être en vacance, j'espère que tu profite bien si c'est le cas. Merci pour ton com en tout cas. Parfait, rien que ça. C'est gentil, je suis contente si le emison t'a plu. Avec le manque de scène à la télé, j'ai tout le loisir d'imaginer malheureusement (ou heureusement pour les lecteurs, ça dépends le point de vue!) J'espère que ce chapitre-là te plaira aussi.

Nath672: merci de ton com, il m'a fait plaisir. Spencer devrait bien jouer les sherlock très bientôt, et tu verras ça devrait te plaire. Alison protective et 'guerrière' c'est assez plaisant à écrire, contente que tu aimes.

Lifelovebeauty : Ah ah, Kahn-net c'était du grand n'importe quoi, j'avoue mdr! Je recommencerais pas, promis! J'espère que cette suite te plaira toujours.

Jenncarron: enchantée d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice :) Je suis contente si l'histoire te plait et j'espère que ça continue. Si tu aimes mes fanfictions, j'en ai fini une il y a pas si longtemps qui s'appelle 'où vont les larmes qu'on ne verse pas' avec du emison. Si tu veux, tu peux jeter un coup d'oeil, peut-être que ça te plaire. L'avantage c'est que tout les chapitres sont postés :) merci encore pour ton com!


	8. C'est un rencard ?

_Hello tout le monde :)_

 _Me revoici pour le chapitre 8. Comme le présage le titre, du Emison en prévision. On n'en a bien besoin avec se qui se passe dans la série en ce moment... J'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire et j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui me suivent. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, c'est formidable!_

 _Je réponds à vos commentaires à la fin_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 8_

 _C'est un rencard ?_

* * *

Un faisceau de lumière s'infiltrait à travers l'opacité des rideaux de la chambre. Debout devant la fenêtre, Alison observait la ville s'éveiller à la lueur pâle du crépuscule. La jeune fille était habituée à cette routine matinale, ces mêmes passants qui défilaient en bas de l'immeuble et dont le planning semblait réglé comme une horloge. Le locataire du premier étage partirait dans une heure et s'arrêterait au café du coin, à son ordinaire. La femme d'affaire de l'appartement d'en face, quant à elle, s'empresserait de claquer la porte à la volée en courant vers son véhicule avant de revenir chercher ses clés, quelques minutes plus tard.

Ses nombreuses nuits d'insomnies avaient été très éducative. Plus rien n'étonnait réellement Alison, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais c'était sans compter sur la beauté inqualifiable que lui inspirait la vision Emily, ainsi allongée dans son propre lit, paisiblement endormie.

Elle pourrait s'accoutumer aisément à cette routine-là.

Empêcher son regard de croiser le reflet de la nageuse à travers la vitre, nécessita tout le courage que la blonde possédait. Bien vite, l'adolescente comprit que cette bataille à laquelle elle se livrait était perdue d'avance. Et tandis que ses prunelles émeraude s'attardaient sur l'image de la fille qu'elle aimait, Alison ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour l'étudier plus en détail.

Son visage était détendu et ses traits, doux et innocents, la replongèrent soudain plusieurs années en arrière. Avant sa disparition, l'enfant des DiLaurentis avait déjà participé des soirées où, à l'occasion, elle et la nageuse s'était retrouvées à mainte reprises dans une situation similaire. Mais alors qu'elle s'attardait sur cette idée, la blonde réalisa qu'elle avait passé le plus clair de son enfance, là, tout près d'Emily, sans prendre le temps de s'accorder une minute pour voir à quel point elle était magnifique.

Une force invisible l'incita à quitter son point d'observation et, avec prudence, Alison avança jusqu'au rebord du lit. L'adolescente n'avait pas vraiment prémédité son geste, c'était comme si une autre part d'elle-même avait décidé à sa place. Elle repoussa alors délicatement une mèche des cheveux bruns de la nageuse et déposa un baiser sur son front. Son amie frémit favorablement à son contact. Elle sourit. La minute suivante, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent tandis que la blonde vaquait de nouveau à son occupation matinale.

Emily s'étira d'abord mollement, son corps respirant encore la douceur du sommeil. Pourtant, la nageuse se redressa d'un coup lorsque qu'elle découvrit Lou, immobile devant la fenêtre d'une chambre – qui n'était visiblement pas la sienne. L'enfant des Fields cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. La nouvelle sortit de la cuisine pour lui tendre un cachet d'aspirine et un verre d'eau. Elle prit alors conscience du mal de tête qui martelait son crâne, et s'en saisit. Le contact frai du liquide avec sa peau brûlante la fit sursauter doucement. A cet instant précis, Emily réalisa que cette vision-là n'avait rien d'imaginaire.

La nageuse reposa le verre sur la table de chevet. Alison s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

Le silence s'installa, aucune des deux filles ne sachant comment amorcer la discussion.

— Comment te sens-tu ? questionna l'enfant des DiLaurentis d'une voix concernée, après ce qui sembla une éternité.

Emily frissonna. Le son de sa voix était une véritable symphonie pour ses oreilles, une mélodie harmonieuse dont elle ne se lassait pas. Ses notes, à la fois graves et suaves, avaient le don incroyable de vous envoûter, et cela, à la seule force de ses mots.

— Bien, je crois, répondit la brune en concentrant toute son attention sur son visage.

Elle laissa planer une courte pause, étudia les cernes qui s'étaient formés sous les yeux presque émeraude de l'autre occupante.

— Probablement beaucoup mieux que si tu n'avais pas été là, ajouta la nageuse dans un murmure quasi inaudible, sans jamais détacher son regard du siens. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Tu ne te souviens de rien ? interrogea Alison, un mélange troublant d'inquiétude et d'espoir dans la voix.

Son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine à l'annonce du verdict.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis avait commise une erreur monumentale en se montrant sans ses lentilles. Si Emily se rappelait de la nuit dernière, il y avait de grandes chances pour que l'intéressée fasse le rapprochement.

— Non, avoua enfin Emily après un suspens interminable.

Alison sentit toute la pression retenue en elle, se libérer d'un seul coup. Consciente que la curiosité de la brune grandissait de seconde en seconde, l'adolescente amorça des explications :

— J'étais parti prendre un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain lorsque j'ai entendu quelqu'un tomber dans la pièce voisine. Et puis je t'ai vu toi, au beau milieu de la chambre. Comme tu avais l'air confuse, je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais ici, si tu allais bien, et j'ai réalisé que…

— J'avais bu, compléta la première, semblant faire appel à un lointain souvenir.

Son mal de tête la faisait encore souffrir, mais c'était supportable, l'aspirine commençant à faire effet. Elle leva timidement les yeux vers Alison.

— Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? questionna la première avec appréhension.

La blonde ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle préféra observer le faisceau de lumière qui illuminait les traits d'Emily, comme pour les mettre en valeur et accentuer de cette façon le contraste avec les siens, rendus sombres par les années.

— J'ai voulu te ramener chez toi, mais tu as refusé. Alors je t'ai allongé dans mon lit et tu t'es endormie presque tout de suite.

L'enfant des Fields entrouvrit les lèvres puis les referma aussitôt. Son esprit semblait se livrer à une guerre intérieure, se demandant s'il était sage ou non de dire à voix haute le contenu de ses pensées. Finalement, elle déclara dans un murmure :

— Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir dérangé comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit.

La brune ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu obtenir son adresse.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Emily.

La première laissa ses yeux détailler ses nuances noisette, si joliment éclairées par la luminosité dans laquelle baignait l'appartement.

— Tu n'es pas la pire compagnie qui soit tu sais, rassura l'enfant des DiLaurentis. Je dirais même que c'est tout le contraire, compléta celle-ci, à voix basse cette fois mais Emily l'entendit.

Alison tenta de masquer un sourire, mais la nageuse le voyait qui rayonnait pareil à un soleil. Ses prunelles émeraude l'observèrent de nouveau avec insistance, une incroyable douceur s'en dégageant. Encouragé par l'atmosphère paisible, Emily trouva au fond d'elle le courage de poser la question qui l'avait inquiété tout le week-end.

— Lou, souffla-t-elle.

Sa voix était devenue soudainement sérieuse. L'intéressée lui accorda toute son attention. Emily poursuivit :

— J'ai… Enfin, vendredi soir au chalet des Kahn il…s'est passé quelque chose et…

Elle tremblait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une phrase puisse se révéler si difficile à terminer.

— … Je commence à me demander si c'était réel ou bien… si je l'ai inventé.

— Quelle est la réponse que tu voudrais entendre ?

Emily se figea. La nouvelle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, pourtant, il semblait que la distance entre elles deux s'était considérablement réduite en l'espace de quelques secondes. Tout paraissait d'un seul coup plus intense. La brune sentait son souffle se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa peau et venir s'engourdir contre sa joue. Ses yeux, d'un pâle rassurant, ne cessait d'étudier son visage, chaque expression, chaque trait, comme si elle avait cherché à les imprimer dans sa mémoire.

Elle s'approcha à peine. Son cœur commença à émettre de petit bond dans sa poitrine.

— Je voudrais que ça soit vrai, confessa-t-elle en affrontant la beauté de son regard désarmant. Je veux apprendre à te connaitre.

Alison avança timidement sa main et la brune l'observa faire sans un mot. Elle senti un frison gagner son corps à son contrat. La sensation était divinement agréable, presque trop, si bien qu'elle en paraissait irréelle.

— Je le veux aussi, répondit-elle avec douceur.

Emily lui sourit et la blonde l'imita. Après un silence confortable, l'enfant des DiLaurentis décida de renoncer à son mutisme.

— Là où j'habitais, on avait un bon moyen de faire connaissance. Est-ce que… est-ce tu me fais confiance ?

— Oui, assura Emily.

— Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

La nageuse secoua la tête.

— Dans ce cas, prépare-toi pour dix-huit heures. Je passerais te prendre devant chez toi.

A ses mots, Alison se dirigea vers la salle de bain en invitant Emily à prendre le petit-déjeuner, le temps que la place se libère.

La brune attrapa une tartine.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi ressemblerait la fin de cette journée.

* * *

 _Etablissement de Rosewood,_

Alison déposa Emily au lycée juste à l'heure. Elle lui avait fourni de quoi écrire pour aujourd'hui et des vêtements propres. La nageuse se dépêcha de rejoindre la petite salle du deuxième étage où allait débuter le cours de littérature.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la classe, la plupart des étudiants étaient déjà installé. L'enfant des DiLaurentis prit place au fond de la salle tandis que la brune se retrouva devant, là où restait la seule place vacante. L'étude de texte de M. Fitz venait à peine de commencer lorsque quelqu'un secoua doucement son épaule.

— Em, murmura une voix familière derrière son dos.

L'intéressée se retourna discrètement et aperçu Hanna se rapprocher de son oreille.

— Comment ça s'est passé l'entrainement avec Lawrence hier ? Elle n'a pas fait de vague, j'espère.

— En fait, elle en a fait plutôt beaucoup pendant la course. Un vrai Tsunami.

— Je ne parlais pas de ces vagues-là, fit remarquer la blonde en roulant les yeux.

— Je sais, dit-t-elle, lui adressant au passage un regard amusée.

Une éclaircie illumina son visage. Celle-ci s'intensifia davantage lorsque Lou dévia la tête dans sa direction.

— Attends un peu. Serait-ce réellement un sourire que j'aperçois sur tes lèvres ? plaisanta Hanna. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à ma Emily Fields ?

La brune esquissa à nouveau un timide rictus. Elle tenta de se concentrer pour de bon sur l'interprétation du texte que donnait le professeur mais son amie l'appela encore.

— Dis Em, ça devient vraiment urgent que tu parles à Lou. Quand elle est passée ce matin, j'ai senti son parfum et c'est juste une perfection. Je veux le même. Il a… bah la même odeur que toi en ce moment, en fait, réalisa Hanna un peu étonnée mais elle ne se posa pas plus de questions. Tu dois me la présenter. Et puis elle a du goût, poursuivit celle-ci en désignant la tenue que portait la blonde. D'ailleurs, ça ressemble un peu à ce que tu…

L'enfant des Marins s'interrompit brusquement. Elle jugea les vêtements d'Emily, puis ses yeux firent des allers-retours successifs entre elle et la nouvelle, stupéfaite.

— Oh-mon-dieu ! s'exclama la première en faisant soudain le rapprochement.

Toute la classe se retourna, y compris Aria qui se situait dans le rang d'à côté. Son visage, jusqu'alors rivé sur M. Fitz, buvant littéralement chacune de ses paroles, fixait à présent son amie avec attention.

— Mademoiselle Marin, déclara le professeur après un court silence. La mort de Tchen vous choque-t-elle tant que ça, interrogea-t-il en désignant le livre.

— Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point, répondit la blonde.

Le calme retomba et le cours se poursuivit. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus le centre de toutes les attentions, Hanna murmura à l'oreille de la nageuse :

— Tchen meurt ?

— Tu ne le savais pas ? On l'apprend quand même à la troisième page du livre, Hanna.

— Ah bah ça c'est malin. Maintenant que je sais tout, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de lire ce roman.

— Tu ne comptais pas le lire de toute manière, objecta la seconde avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Oui, mais c'était pas une raison pour me spoiler ! Et n'essaie pas de me détourner de la vraie discussion. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir entre Lou et toi ?

— Rien du tout, je…

L'enfant des Marin lui adressa un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Elle ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce que son amie avançait.

— Okay, avoua Emily déjà vaincue. Peut-être bien que j'ai bu hier soir. Et… que je me suis invité chez elle sans le savoir, rajouta-t-elle très vite comme si ça l'excusait un peu.

— Non, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça, s'horrifia Hanna en plaquant une main contre son front. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

— Je me suis réveillé dans son lit.

— Emily Fields, veux-tu bien arrêter de me livrer les informations au compte-goutte. Bon et comment ça s'est terminée ?

— Ça s'est terminée avec moi, lui disant que j'avais envie de la connaître et Lou me répondant que c'était réciproque. Elle m'a proposé de venir me chercher à la maison après les cours.

— On dirait que quelqu'un a un rencard, commenta Hanna satisfaite.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Emily, troublée.

Elle n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité.

— Non, on va juste passer un peu de temps ensemble.

— Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Lou exactement ?

— Elle a dit "est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ?". Ce à quoi j'ai répondu oui, alors elle a terminé par "Dans ce cas, prépare-toi pour dix-huit heures. Je…"

Emily fronça les sourcils. Un frison parcourant soudain son corps en prenant conscience qu'Hanna avait peut-être raison.

— "Je passerais te prendre devant chez toi", conclut-elle

— Alors ça, c'était trop mignon. Emily qui réalise pour la première fois qu'elle a un rencard avec la fille la plus canon du lycée.

La cloche sonna.

— Bonne chance, souhaita la blonde en ramassant ses affaires.

Elle illustra ses propos en brandissant son bras et lâcha un 'yes' de victoire.

— Hanna, mais enfin attend ! s'écria Emily en tentant de la rattraper, mais sans succès.

Elle détourna alors la tête en direction de la nouvelle qui lui sourit en croisant son regard.

Quand elle la dépassa, sa main effleura la sienne l'espace d'un instant et la nageuse senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, juste à ce léger son contact.

L'enfant des Fields l'observa disparaître à travers la foule.

Ce soir se jouait la plus belle chance de sa vie, et Emily ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper.

* * *

Le reste de la journée avait défilé étonnamment vite. A mesure que le l'heure fatidique arrivait, Emily sentait son estomac se nouer davantage. De retour chez soi, elle posa son sac dans l'entrée et se dirigea directement vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. L'adolescente fut néanmoins interrompue dans son élan.

— Emily, l'interpela une voix féminine.

Madame Fields apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle portait un simple chemisier à fleur parfaitement assorti à la jupe, formant un ensemble élégant.

— J'ai préparé des pancakes à la myrtille, tes préférés. Tu en veux ?

— Non merci maman, je… n'ai pas très faim.

— D'accord, répondit la première un peu étonné. Dis-moi au moins ce que tu voudrais manger ce soir.

— Maman, je sais que tu viens juste de revenir et je me rattraperais, mais... ce soir je ne mangerais pas à la maison. Quelqu'un m'a invité.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Pam, curieuse.

Elle déposa le sac de course sur le comptoir de la cuisine et reporta son attention sur sa fille.

— Oh, une nouvelle. Tu ne la connais pas, expliqua Emily en fouillant dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain.

Son mal de ventre devenait insupportable. Comment était-elle censée faire bonne impression sur Lou si son estomac continuait à faire des siennes.

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, sa mère la rejoignit, referma la porte de la petite armoire dans laquelle la nageuse cherchait désespérément un médicament puis l'observa avec tendresse.

— Tu veux m'en parler, l'incita-t-elle.

L'adolescente dévia les yeux en se demandant si elle était si malhabile que ça pour cacher ses sentiments.

— Emily, tu rentres stressée et tu refuses sans raison ton plat préférée. C'est suffisant pour que je comprenne que cette fille est… spéciale, conclut-elle hésitante, en cherchant le mot le plus approprié.

La brune resta silencieuse. Elle aimait réellement Lou et savait que si les choses prenait un tour sérieux entre elles, il faudrait en discuter avec sa mère, mais le moment semblait trop précipité.

Comprenant que la nageuse n'était pas prête à aborder le sujet, Pam renonça à poursuivre. Au lieu d'insister, elle attrapa un coffret placé sur le meuble du salon et en sortit un pendentif.

— Tu devrais le porter, conseilla sa mère. Tu l'avais toujours sur toi quand tu étais petite et que quelque chose t'effrayait. Si tu es nerveuse, tu n'auras qu'à le serrer dans ta main pour te sentir mieux.

Madame Fields glissa l'objet dans la paume de sa fille puis rejoignit la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

* * *

Emily referma la porte de la salle de bain et attrapa une serviette afin de sécher les dernières mèches humides de ses cheveux. L'adolescente se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son armoire tout en réfléchissant à une tenue convenable. Elle songea un instant à demander conseille auprès d'Hanna mais abandonna rien qu'à l'idée de la voir tourner et retourner toute sa garde de robe dans un va-et-vient incessant.

Toujours à la recherche de l'assortiment parfait, la nageuse relut les derniers messages échangés avec Lou – elle lui avait donné son numéro avant d'entrer au lycée, ce le matin-même.

 **Lou [ 16 :15 ] :** Toujours prête pour ce soir ?

 **Emily [ 16 :16 ] :** Bien sûr.

 **Lou [ 16 :17 ] :** Je ne crois pas qu'il va pleuvoir mais une veste ne serait pas de trop. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

 **Emily [ 16 :30 ] :** J'y penserais.

 **Emily [ 16 :31 ] :** Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu me dises où on ira ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Lou [ 16 :32 ] :** Pas la moindre. Mais tu devrais aimer.

 **Emily [ 16 :33 ] :** Un indice ?

 **Lou [ 16 :45 ] :** J'espère que tu as investi dans des chaussures de sport…

Emily s'attarda sur le dernier message en tentant d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait son premier rendez-vous avec Lou. Plusieurs scénarios s'imposèrent à elle mais aucun ne pouvait expliquer l'utilité des baskets.

La jeune fille continua des réfléchir sur la question en arrangeant ses cheveux. Elle observa un instant son reflet à travers la glace. Finalement, l'adolescente avait opté pour un T-shirt blanc accompagné d'une ravissante salopette noir sur laquelle retombaient gracieusement ses boucles. La nageuse était en train de lasser ses chaussures lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Immédiatement, Emily s'empressa de descendre l'escalier et découvrit Lou dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui sourit et la brune le lui rendit, presque malgré-soi.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis l'invita à rejoindre la voiture d'un timide geste de la main. L'intéressée acquiesça.

Finalement, elle prit une profonde inspiration et franchit le seuil tandis que ses doigts serraient forts le petit pendentif retenu dans sa paume.

* * *

La lumière déclinait à peine sur Rosewood en cette fin d'après-midi. Emily claqua la portière de la voiture et put enfin avoir une vision parfaite de l'endroit où l'avait conduit Lou. Elles se trouvaient au pied d'un sentier de terre qui menait tout droit sur les hauteurs d'une montagne. Si d'en bas le paysage était déjà d'une beauté sublime, la nageuse n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait vu du sommet.

— C'est magnifique, murmura Emily émerveillée.

— Tu n'as encore rien vu, déclara la seconde, rassurée que le brune apprécie son initiative.

L'instant suivant, elle commença à remonter le sentier accompagné de la nageuse à ses côtés. Emily décida de réengager le dialogue sur la discussion qui avait eu lieu plus tôt.

— C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit ce matin ? interrogea la brune avec curiosité.

— Quoi donc ?

— Que là où tu habitais avant, il y avait un moyen particulier de faire connaissance.

— C'est vrai, répondit-elle en souriant. Chacun à son tour, on donne une information que l'autre ne sait pas sur lui. Quand enfin on arrive à la fin du sentier, alors on peut prétendre qu'on se connait.

— J'aime bien le principe, commenta Emily en esquissant un adorable sourire.

— Tu veux essayer ?

Elle acquiesça d'un bref hochement de la tête.

— J'aime voyager. Beaucoup. Il y a des choses magnifiques à voir dans toutes les villes du monde mais j'ai une préférence pour…

— … Paris, compléta Alison en enjambant le tronc d'un arbuste.

Emily la dévisagea avec étonnement, se demandant comment elle avait deviné. L'enfant des DiLaurentis répondit sans attendre à sa question muette.

— Quand je suis venue chez toi la première fois pour faire le devoir de littérature, j'ai vu tous tes posters de la tour Eiffel et de la seine. J'aime Paris aussi, au passage.

— Okay, voyons voir... ma couleur préférée est…

— … le bleu. Comme l'océan.

Emily entrouvrit les lèvres mais les referma aussitôt, prise de cours par l'exactitude de la blonde. Néanmoins, la jeune fille ne se démonta pas et poursuivi.

— Je fais partie de l'équipe de natation du lycée.

— Je sais, j'ai entendu parler de tes chronos impressionnants.

— Mais je suis sûre que tu n'as pas entendu parler de mon parfum de glace préférée.

— La vanille.

Emily écarquilla les yeux, surprise encore une fois par la justesse de ses réponses. Elle esquissa un rictus amusé.

— A ce rythme-là, je ne suis pas prête d'apprendre quelque chose sur toi.

— Ça risque de prendre du temps, en effet, concéda Lou.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis fixa l'horizon où pointait plus haut, le sommet convoité.

— L'avantage c'est qu'il te reste encore tout le trajet pour remédier à ça, rassura-t-elle avec une pointe de défie qu'apprécia la brune.

La marche continua dans la bonne ambiance, la nouvelle s'avérant remarquablement observatrice. Après une heure de discussion, les deux jeunes filles avaient fait une halte au niveau d'un ruisseau. Elles s'y arrêtèrent et dégustèrent le plat qu'avait préparé Alison pour l'occasion. Plus décidée que jamais à en savoir plus sur la mystérieuse blonde, Emily sortit le pendentif de sa poche et le porta à hauteur de son regard.

— J'ai un objet porte-bonheur que j'affectionne particulièrement, annonça-t-elle soudain. Mon père me l'a offert le jour de mes cinq ans. Il est militaire. Quand j'étais petite, je me mettais à sangloter à chaque fois qu'il devait repartir en mission. Un soir, je ne voulais plus le lâcher alors pour me consoler, il me l'a donné et m'a dit que je devais lui promettre de bien le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. C'est devenu notre rituel avant chaque départ jusqu'à ce que je grandisse. Il a une valeur inestimable à mes yeux.

Une fois son discours achevée, la nageuse sonda la réaction sur le visage de Lou. Elle pensait apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire – l'anecdote étant certes adorable mais un peu risible – pourtant, ses traits étaient plus sérieux que jamais. L'adolescente remonta la manche de sa chemise.

— Je comprends, murmura la seconde sans détacher son regard du sien. Je ressens la même chose pour ce bracelet. On me l'a offert à une période où ma vie était... plus simple. J'ai des problèmes à trouver le sommeil et ça m'aide. Ça va te sembler ridicule, mais… je ne sais pas si je pourrais dormir sans.

— Ce n'est pas ridicule, répondit-elle en battant légèrement des pieds à la surface du point eau. Je trouve ça plutôt mignon, avoua Emily à demi-mot.

— Merci.

Sans prévenir, Lou se redressa et lui tendit sa main.

— On continue ?

La nageuse hocha la tête et accueilli favorablement sa main afin de se relever. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'autre jeune fille mette fin au contact si agréable avec sa peau, mais à sa surprise, la blonde n'en fit rien. Au contraire, l'enfant des DiLaurentis conserva ses doigts entrelacés avec les siens pendant ce qui parut une éternité.

Le trajet se poursuivit jusqu'au crépuscule, heure où enfin, les deux adolescentes atteignirent le sommet de la montagne. D'ici, la vue sur Rosewood était imprenable et les couleurs du couchants venaient rajouter à la beauté de cet instant.

— Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, souffla Emily si faible qu'elle-même eut du mal à percevoir le son de sa propre voix.

— Oui, confirma Alison tout bas.

Elle fixa les minuscules points scintillants que représentait l'éclairage public, vaste mosaïque de lumière dans l'obscurité, qui pleuvait sur ville comme pleuvait les feuilles en ce mois d'Automne.

— Tout est plus intense lorsqu'on prend du recul, déclara l'enfant des DiLaurentis sans détacher ses yeux du paysage idyllique qui s'offrait à elle. Tu regardes une goutte d'eau, seule, échouée sur la plage, et n'y verra rien d'autre qu'une simple banalité. Mais si tu prends de la distance ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, et lève les yeux pour découvrir l'immensité de l'océan, alors tu y découvriras une beauté que tu n'aurais jamais soupçonnée. Tout est plus beau vu de loin.

Elle détourna son visage vers la nageuse, et vit qu'elle la dévorait du regard avec une intensité inqualifiable.

— Pas tout, murmura Emily d'une très voix douce en se rapprochant de ses lèvres.

Elle sera plus fort ses doigts frêles dans la paume de sa main et lu au fond de ses prunelles émeraude comme un signal. Alors, cédant à ce flot de tendresse qui l'envahit soudain, Emily l'embrassa.

Quand l'air vint à manquer, elle fit un pas en arrière pour mieux contempler le visage de la fille dont la nageuse était tombée éperdument amoureuse. Les yeux de la blonde brillaient d'envie comme jamais et l'instant suivant, elle sentit les lèvres de cette dernière lui retourner le baiser précédent avec encore plus de passion.

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'adolescente brisa le charme un peu à contrecœur. Un rayon de soleil illumina d'avantage le brillant sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres d'Alison.

— Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

— Je t'aime aussi.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent ainsi un long moment, serré l'une contre l'autre, avec la vision du soleil se reflétant sur le sol et la sensation que la vie venait de s'immobiliser avec elles.

* * *

 _Domicile des Hastings, 20h_

Spencer fit rouler pour la énième fois le stylo qu'elle tenait à la main. Depuis plus d'une heure, la plus jeune des Hastings révisait sans relâche le contrôle d'Histoire en prévision. Lorsque enfin la trentaine de date à retenir fut encrée dans son esprit, la brune s'accorda un répit et attrapa la bouteille d'eau sur le rebord de son bureau.

L'adolescente s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses parents dans le salon mais se ravisa au dernier moment. A la place, elle franchit de nouveau le seuil en sens inverse cette fois, et vint se poster devant son ordinateur. Spencer ouvrit le moteur de recherche.

Elle hésita un instant puis écrivit :

 _« Lou Summers »_

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le chapitre 8. J'espère que vous avez aimé le petit rendez-vous Emison :) J'en profite pour vous avertir que je vais pouvoir enfin me prendre des vacances et donc, à l'occasion faire une pause niveau écriture. Je reviendrais pour la suite à la mi-aout, voire début septembre. En tout cas, pas d'inquiétude, je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire. Pour tout dire, j'ai du mal à penser que je vais arrêter l'écriture même pour quelques semaines mais j'ai besoin de me déconnecter un peu. Et puis comme ça quand je reviendrais, j'aurais l'immense joie de lire vos review et sourire comme une imbécile devant mon ordi. En attendant, un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire un petit mot et bonne vacance. Je posterais certainement un petit résumé/spoiler du prochain chapitre d'ici quelque temps :)_

* * *

 _Réponse à vos commentaires:_

 _Jenncaron : merci, je suis contente si ça te plait toujours et si tu n'es pas prete de lâcher l'histoire. Pour le coup de gueule de l'épisode 6, je pense que je suis pas prête de m'arrêter de raler parce que c'est de pire en pire niveau Emison. Je commence à perdre espoir et mon coeur brise en morceau à chaque épisode. J'attends le summer final, avec un peu de chance il devrait un avoir un baiser il parrait._

 _Framery caroline : contente de t'avoir comme nouvelle lectrice. C'est génial si je t'ai redonné envie de lire des fanfictions. Y'en a pas mal de bien sur le site. Merci pour ta review._

 _-N : Je suis super heureuse d'apprendre que j'ai réussi à relever le défi avec le perso d'Aria parce que ça n'a pas été chose facile, je crois qu'à la fin j'allais me taper la tête contre les murs tellement j'ai recommencer encore et encore ce passage. Spencer va jouer les détectives très bientôt, oui - très bientôt c'est à dire dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que le emison de la fin t'aura plu :)_

 _Réflexion sur le dernier épisode : No comment. Je déteste le sarily. Sans blague, je pense que la mère d'Emily doit pleurer le nuit à cause la facture d'eau qu'engendre Sara à chaque fois qu'elle prend une douche. Bref, Emison has to be endgame._

 _A bientôt!_


	9. L'étau se resserre

_Salut à tous,_

 _La grande révélation de -A approche à grand pas et m'a inspiré un nouveau chapitre, donc me revoilà plus tôt que prévue. Un chapitre avec un mélange entre enquête, amitié, romance, humour. J'espère que 'l'attente en valait la chandelle' - oui, c'est pas français mais c'est pas grave :) Je reviendrais avec la suite d'ici septembre, peu être avant. En attendant, bonne lecture, bon Emison, et surtout... bon PLL demain pour la révélation ! Perso, je mise sur Wren ou Cece mais j'espère que ce sera aucun des 2._

 _Je suis désolé cette semaine, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre à vos commentaires - je poste en coup de vent et je ne suis pas chez moi :/ - mais sachez que je l'ai tous lu et qu'ils m'ont énormément touchés. Vraiment. Vous êtes géniaux et c'est un plaisir d'écrire pour vous :)_

 _PS: petite 'dédicasse' à WeLoveEmison pour qui j'ai écris une parti du chapitre. J'ai regardé exprès toute les scènes qui impliquaient Jason pendant les vacs pour pouvoir le faire intervenir dans ce chapitre comme je n'ai pas pu dans le dernier de 'où vont les larmes qu'on ne verse pas'. J'espère que ça sera à la hauteur et que ça te plaira :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 9_

 _L'étau se resserre_

* * *

 _Salon des Hastings, 8h45._

Aria porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres et s'attarda sur sa mousse onctueuse. Une odeur délicieuse s'en dégageait. La jeune fille ferma les yeux un instant pour mieux s'imprégner de l'arôme subtilement amer, véritable ravissement du palet, mais fut interrompue dans son élan par une Spencer têtue.

— Mais enfin combien fois devrais-je le répéter ? Quelque chose cloche, affirma-t-elle catégorique.

Hanna renonça à getter l'arrivée d'Emily par la fenêtre du salon et reporta son attention sur son amie. Sa voix, si ferme et assurée, aurait pu convaincre un pays entier et sa nation d'entendre ses arguments, ce qu'en temps normal la blonde aurait fait volontiers, mais pas cette fois-ci. Elle conservait des réticences.

— Okay, tu as fait la connaissance de Lou au chalet des Kahn et son visage t'était familier. Cela ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un de suspect pour autant.

— Hanna à raison, intervint Aria entre deux gorgées. Jusqu'à maintenant, sa seule erreur est de ne pas avoir intégré ce lycée plus tôt, pour rendre heureuse Emily.

— Justement, comme tu viens si bien de le faire remarquer, Lou a rejoint Rosewood y a seulement trois semaines.

— Elle accompagna ses paroles en leur accordant un regard, puis tendit son bras vers la tasse de café qui trainait sur le comptoir.

— Elle est nouvelle, reprit l'enfant des Marin sans comprendre où Spencer voulait en venir. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

La brune s'apprêtait à déguster la boisson mais Hanna bloqua son geste et lui retira la tasse des mains, au dernier moment.

— Parce que tu ne sais pas encore ce je sais, dit-elle, tentant au passage de récupérer son dû sous le regard désapprobateur de son amie.

Spencer avait bu plus que sa dose de caféine pour aujourd'hui.

Leur petit jeu continua un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Aria y mette finalement un terme. Elle s'interposa et subtilisa la tasse. Hanna croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine tandis que l'enfant des Hastings arborait une moue faussement boudeuse, un peu enfantine.

— Les filles, un peu de concentration. Emily nous a rassemblé ici pour nous annoncer quelque chose, et elle peut débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, rappela Aria. Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert, Spence ?

L'intéressée se pencha sur le comptoir de la cuisine et fit glisser l'ordinateur portable de Melissa sous leurs yeux.

— J'ai consulté l'ensemble des sites internet qui sont reliés de près ou de loin avec Lou Summers, expliqua la plus jeune des Hastings. Tout a été étudié, de Facebook à Twitter en passant par les articles officiels. Et bien figures-toi que…

Spencer s'interrompit en constatant l'insistance des regards que lui lançaient ses deux amies. Il y eut un silence prolongé avant que la brune ne questionne presque malgré-soi :

Quoi ?

Aria et Hanna s'échangèrent un coup d'œil complice.

— Toi, tu as encore regardé N.C.I.S hier, affirma la première.

— Non !

L'enfant des Marins afficha une expression septique, pas même à demi convaincue par sa réponse beaucoup trop hâtive et hésitante.

— Okay, c'est vrai j'ai regardé.

— J'en étais sûre, répliqua la blonde en se tournant vers Aria. On ne devrait pas la laisser faire ça. Bientôt, on va retrouver des micros ou des puces G.P.S planquées dans son agenda.

— Si tu veux mon avis, à l'heure qu'il est, les micros sont déjà placés aux quatre coins de l'appart de Lou et dans son téléphone portable, le tout connecté à un logiciel espion afin de suivre ses conversations téléphoniques.

— Tu crois ?

— Les filles ! s'exclama Spencer, contrariée par leur taquinerie. Ce n'est pas le débat ! Vous voulez bien être sérieuse deux minutes ? Regardez tous ces articles. Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui vous choque ?

Le silence s'installa, les deux autres jeunes filles cherchant une quelconque anomalie mais sans succès. Après cinq minutes de réflexions intenses, les sourcils d'Hanna se froncèrent et un éclat nouveau brilla au fond de son regard azuré.

— Maintenant que tu le dis, il y a bien quelque chose qui me choque, annonça-t-elle sérieusement.

L'enfant des Hastings sourit par anticipation.

— Tu as exactement trente-six onglets ouvert, et ça, c'est carrément stupéfiant. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait en ouvrir autant.

Son sourire s'assombrit. La brune lui adressa un regard qui en disait bien plus long que ses mots, tandis qu'Aria avait plaqué une main contre son front, désespérée.

Reprenant son sérieux, l'enfant des Montgomery se concentra sur les articles en question et finit par saisir ce qui avait troublée son amie.

— Toutes les dates sont identiques, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible plus pour elle-même que dans le but d'être entendue.

— Ah enfin, s'enthousiasma la plus rusée des quatre. J'ai cru que personne n'allait le dire.

— Je suis désolée d'interférer dans votre relation télépathique les filles, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange là-dedans.

— Ce qu'il y a d'étrange, répéta Spencer sur le même ton, c'est que tous les articles, les trente-six, ont été créés pratiquement à la même heure et à la même date : celle de la rentrée scolaire. Un peu comme si…

— … son existence n'avait commencé qu'à partir de ce moment-là, compléta Aria dans un murmure. Comme si… rien n'existait avant ce jour.

Le silence était assourdissant dans le salon Hastings lorsque Spencer reprit la parole.

— Exactement, conclu-t-elle.

Au même moment, on toqua à la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois jour pour jour, qu'Emily avait officiellement demandé à Lou de devenir sa petite-amie. Bien que leur relation soit encore très récente, la nageuse ressentait un lien étroit avec la blonde, une connexion unique qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentée par le passé avec quiconque. Leur pensées étaient toujours en phase, s'accordaient, se complétaient dans l'harmonie la plus parfaite à tel point qu'il semblait que les deux jeune filles s'étaient toujours connue. Le reste du temps, le jeu des regards comblait les silences timides, lorsque les mots s'avéraient insuffisant pour décrire leurs émotions.

Lorsqu'Emily était tombée sous le charme d'Alison DiLaurentis bien des années auparavant, la brune n'avait pas osé assumer son amour. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau. Il était nouveau d'abord car la nageuse avait retrouvé le bonheur avec une fille magnifique, douce, sensible, attentionnée, ensuite parce que la personne en question ressentait la même chose à son sujet. Mais plus important encore, aujourd'hui était différent car la brune ne voulait plus cacher ses sentiments et comptaient les dévoiler au grand jour. Elle avait prévue de mettre dans la confidence ses meilleures amies.

Tout avait étudié soigneusement, à commencer par l'endroit – la maison des Hastings étant vide le samedi matin – le moment – neuf heure étant idéal car Hanna serait encore assez endormi pour ne pas hurler sa joie aux oreilles de tout le voisinage – et enfin le jour. Malgré la confiance qu'Emily vouait à ses amies, une petite appréhension subsistait.

Si Hanna, Spencer ou Aria avait changé d'avis ? Et si elles ne voyaient plus sa relation d'un bon œil ?

La nageuse chassa immédiatement cette idée de son esprit. C'était ridicule, l'adolescente le savait bien, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que les choses se passent mal. Lou était fantastique et ses amies l'appréciaient déjà.

Tout en récitant mentalement son discours, Emily se fraya un chemin jusqu'au domicile des Hastings.

Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration et toqua.

* * *

La porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit, ce qui mit instantanément un terme à la conversation en cours dans la cuisine des Hastings. Surprise par l'arrivée de la nageuse, les trois jeunes filles s'empressèrent de cacher l'ordinateur de Melissa en faisant rempart avec leur corps.

Emily releva le regard une fraction de seconde plus tard puis jugea avec curiosité la position étrange dans laquelle se trouvait ses amies, accolées contre le comptoir.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle hésitante. J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

Toutes les trois secouèrent la tête en synchronisation. Comme l'enfant des Fields semblait septique, Aria la rassura.

— Rien d'important, ne t'inquiète pas. On était juste en train…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Son regard se posa sur un carton rempli d'ancien jeu de société, que Véronica Hastings s'apprêtait à donner à une association.

— … on discutait des jeux de société.

L'adolescente attrapa une boite au hasard à l'intérieur du carton. Sur la couverture était représenté un manoir réputé, une loupe ainsi que plusieurs visages aux courbes très géométriques.

— J'ai parié que le préféré de Spencer était le Cluedo.

— Elle a toujours été une fille à enquête, renchérit Hanna. N'est-ce pas, Spence ?

La blonde se retourna vers l'enfant des Hastings en affichant un large sourire taquin. L'intéressée la fusilla du regard.

— Plus maintenant, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

— Au temps pour moi. Je t'imaginais sur ton ordinateur à résoudre un mystère palpitant devant trente-six onglets ouvert.

— Pourquoi trente-six ? interrogea Emily un peu perdue.

— Parce qu'elle aime ce nombre, s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Aria et Spencer souhaitant à tout prix mettre fin à cette situation inconfortable.

A leur grand soulagement, Emily acquiesça et Hanna renonça à poursuivre son jeu des plaisanteries sous-entendues. La plus jeune des Hastings recentra la discussion sur le sujet principale de leur réunion.

— Tu voulais nous parler de quelque chose, rappela-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets surélevé de la cuisine.

Emily baissa lentement les yeux vers le sol, tiraillée entre l'envie de partager une bonne nouvelle et l'appréhension.

L'adolescente inspira profondément avant de prendre à nouveau la parole :

— Vous vous rappelez il y a un mois, lorsque je ne suis pas venue à notre traditionnelle soirée film du vendredi soir ?

— On ne risque pas d'oublier. C'est Hanna qui a choisi à ta place et on a dû encore regarder pour la centième fois « N'oublie jamais ». Un peu plus et je pourrais le réciter par cœur, plaisanta Aria.

— Tu fais ça et je t'engage comme mon actrice personnelle, répliqua la blonde, ne blaguant qu'à moitié.

A sa réponse, l'ensemble de la bande ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire. Lorsqu'ils disparurent de leur visage, Emily releva enfin les yeux et décida qu'il était temps d'annoncer la nouvelle.

— Ce jour-là, j'ai passé la toute la soirée avec Lou au 'Cap Montain'. A partir de ce moment, on a commencé à se fréquenter de plus en plus régulièrement. Aujourd'hui, ça va faire un mois que je sors avec elle, conclut Emily. D'ailleurs, on a rendez-vous. Ce soir. A la plage. Ne m'en voulais pas trop : je ne voulais pas garder ça secret aussi longtemps, mais je voulais être sûr que ce soit sérieux avant de vous le dire.

Hanna bondit du tabouret surélevé sur lequel la jeune fille était assise, excité et le regard pétillant. Une étincelle brillait à travers ses yeux lorsqu'elle déclara :

— On ne t'en veut pas du tout ! Je vais au centre-commerciale. Tu as intérêt à me raconter en détail tout ce que j'ai manqué sur le trajet !

Emily roula les yeux, amusée par sa réaction. Elle attrapa son sac à main, rejoignit son amie à l'extérieure, saluant au passage les deux autres jeunes filles qui affichaient un sourire peu habituel.

Dès que la nageuse eut quitté le salon, Aria se retourna en direction de Spencer.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Spencer lui adressa un regard sans détours.

— Ça veut dire que maintenant qu'Emily et Lou sortent ensemble, il faut qu'on s'assure que cette fille soit réglo.

— Et comment on est censé faire ça ?

Le silence retomba brusquement. Après une courte pause maitrisée, elle annonça :

— On va s'introduire chez elle. Ce soir. Pendant qu'elle sera à la plage avec Emily.

* * *

Plage de Rosewood, 17h 15

Emily jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et détailla les environs. Elle avait quitté les avenues bondées du centre-commerciale contre les petits sentiers escarpés de la plage. La brise dégageait une douce odeur iode marine, subtilement mélangé au parfum de la lavande, affluant plus bas. La nageuse avait longtemps cherché l'endroit idéal pour célébrer cette date symbolique. A l'approche du jour fatidique, la jeune fille était allée faire un jogging ici, sur ce même sentier, désespérément en quête de l'idée parfaite. C'est en voyant à nouveau les vagues frapper contre les rochers, qu'Emily s'était souvenue avec émotion de l'instant où elle avait vraiment fait connaissance avec Lou.

Ici, sur cette plage.

La nageuse y avait donc donné rendez-vous à petite-amie sans mentionner la surprise qu'elle lui réservait. Une surprise qui commençait à lui peser sur les muscles, soit dit en passant. Le bateau transportable que la brune avait apporté - bien que pratique et esthétiquement sublime, il fallait en convenir – n'était pas tout léger.

— Besoin d'aide ? proposa une voix masculine dans son dos.

Emily se retourna et reconnu la silhouette familière de Jason. Son expression était confuse. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser le frère d'Alison ici. Jason interpréta cependant sa surprise comme de l'incompréhension. Il précisa :

— Le bateau, reprit-il d'une voix douce - semblable à celle que sa sœur utilisait uniquement lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Emily. Il a l'air lourd. Laisse-moi te donner un coup de main.

L'adolescent réduisit la distance entre eux et vint lui porter son aide, passant une épaule sous la structure. Emily le remercia poliment. Il lui sourit.

— C'est pour quelle occasion ?

La nageuse hésita à répondre. Elle avait appris à connaitre Jason, l'appréciait même, mais ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait d'évoquer le chapitre de ses sentiments. D'un autre côté, la perte d'Alison les avait rapproché tous les deux. C'était grâce à lui si Emily avait pu en finir avec ses problèmes d'alcool, des années plus tôt. Elle lui devait l'honnêteté.

— Pour rendez-vous avec une personne qui… compte beaucoup à mes yeux, confia-t-elle à demi voix. On s'est rencontré ici.

— Eh bien cette fille est une sacrée veinarde.

Jason détourna la tête et Emily fit de même, dans un geste parfaitement synchronisé. Leur yeux se rencontrèrent l'espace d'un instant.

— C'est moi qui est une chance incroyable de l'avoir rencontrée, murmura la première adoptant malgré-elle un ton rêveur.

Il s'écoula un long moment durant lequel seul le flux et reflux des vagues au large, venait briser le son étouffé de leur pas contre le sol. Après cinq minutes, Jason s'éclaircit la voix :

— Je me rappelle de la dernière fois que l'on est venue faire du bateau dans ce coin. Maman avait finalement accepté qu'Ali nous accompagne faire une balade en mer. Une grande première. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis ses cinq ans – notre mère la trouvait trop jeune jusqu'alors. Manque de chance, une énorme tempête a éclaté le jour-git. La sortie est tombée à l'eau. C'était le cas de le dire.

A ce stade du discours, Jason sourit un peu, mais son sourire était triste et amer.

— On dit que pour reconnaître la qualité d'un acteur, il suffit couper le son et se focaliser sur son jeu. Alison aurait alors probablement gagné des centaines d'oscars dans cette discipline, poursuivit-il d'un timbre grave et sérieux. Mais…

Il s'interrompit un bref instant. D'abord pour prendre le temps de rassembler ses idées correctement, ensuite parce que le souvenir lui coutait émotionnellement.

— ...Mais cette fois-ci, la fois où Ali a appris que le moment qu'elle avait attendu depuis ses cinq ans lui était retiré comme ça, injustement par un orage, j'ai senti sa tristesse. C'était la première fois que je l'ai vu avoir des sentiments.

Emily acquiesça, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Une part de son être se demandait pourquoi Jason lui confiait ça ce soir.

— L'année de ses quinze ans, un client de mon père et sa femme devaient manger à la maison avec en jeu un gros contrat. Pour l'occasion, maman nous avait coiffé soigneusement et fait porter des habits plus élégants qu'à son propre mariage. Plus élégant qu'à son propre mariage, répéta-t-il en instant sur le dernier mot. Ce repas était important.

— J'imagine, répondit Emily très attentive.

Un arbre se dressa au milieu de leur chemin. Jason laissa la brune passer devant, enjamber le tronc, puis l'aida à déplacer le bateau de l'autre côté.

— Le début du repas s'est déroulé incroyable bien. Trop bien peut-être.

Cette simple phrase fut suffisante pour qu'Emily devine que quelque chose ne s'était passé comme prévu.

— La discussion à virer à la critique. Ils ont évoqué leur fils et sa petite-amie 'imparfaite' qui ne faisait, selon eux, que se 'servir et abuser de la réputation de leur enfant modèle' pour se faire un nom.

— Ali aimait critiquer. Pas forcément méchamment ou intentionnellement. Mais ta sœur aimait ça. Elle a dû apprécier le débat, plaisanta à moitié Emily.

Jason s'arrêta net, ce qui surprit la nageuse. Il s'accorda un instant avant de poursuivre.

— La critique était le passe-temps favori d'Ali, c'est vrai, admit l'adolescent. Mais ce soir-là, j'ai lu une colère intense à travers son regard et qui ne faisait que grandir à chaque pic qu'ils lançaient. Jamais auparavant, je n'avais vu ça chez elle. Sa colère était profonde, elle serrait le poing et sa mâchoire si fort, que je me rappelle à ce moment précis avoir posée une main contre la sienne, sous la table, pour la détendre.

Il mit un terme à son histoire, un peu hésitant. Piqué dans sa curiosité, Jason en ayant trop dit ou bien pas assez, la brune ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

— Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

— Elle n'a pas pu le supporter, déclara-t-il simplement. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle s'est levée de sa chaise et a commencé à insulter leur fils de tous les noms. Comme ce n'était pas suffisant à son goût, Ali a terminé sa tirade en leur disant que ce n'était peut-être pas cette fille qui était 'imparfaite', mais leur fils qui ne la méritait pas. Mon père lui en a voulu pendant des mois. Des mois, insista-t-il. C'était la deuxième fois que je l'ai vu telle qu'elle était, sans jouer ce rôle d'actrice.

Jason dévia les yeux dans sa direction l'espace de quelque seconde.

— C'était la deuxième fois que je l'ai vu éprouver des sentiments réels.

Emily resta interdite. Elle analysa ses paroles puis après un temps, déclara :

— Eh bien cette fille devait être vraiment incroyable pour qu'elle prenne sa défense.

— C'était toi, murmura Jason à voix si basse, que la nageuse pensa avoir mal compris.

Elle fonça les sourcils, confuse.

— C'était toi, Emily, répéta Jason en soutenant son regard. Elle t'a défendu contre toute la famille de Ben et mes parents.

Il déposa le bateau au sol, à l'endroit où Emily et lui l'avait convenu. Le silence entre eux s'étira, inconfortable, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi ajouter. Au moment au Jason s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, la brune l'interpela :

— Pourquoi m'avoir dit ça aujourd'hui ?

— J'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir.

Il laissa vagabonder ses yeux verts une dernière fois sur son visage puis s'enfonça dans la forêt, au rythme des vagues qui affluaient sur le rivage.

* * *

 _Résidence 'Oural', 18h30_

— Donc si je comprends bien, tu veux qu'on s'introduise chez Lou ?

— Pendant qu'elle est à la plage avec Emily, oui, confirma Spencer.

— Dans le but de fouiller son appart.

— Vois-ça comme une chasse au trésor.

— Et tout ça, sans son autorisation, poursuivit la brune de moins en moins emballée par le plan insensé de son amie.

— Exactement, répondit la première.

— Tu as conscience que c'est illégale, n'est-ce pas ?

La plus jeune des Hastings dévia les yeux dans sa direction, un éclat de détermination brillant à travers. Elle savait surtout que son devoir était de protéger Emily, pour que personne ne la blesse à nouveau. Jamais. Peu importe que ce soit illégal ou pas.

— Oui, je sais.

— Parfait. Alors je te suis. On est team Sparia après tout.

Spencer sourit à l'évocation de leur surnom. Elle consulta la feuille ou était indiqué le numéro d'appartement de Lou – une fiche de renseignement qu'elle avait 'emprunté' dans les dossiers de l'école.

Un groupe de personne se dirigea dans leur direction. Les deux adolescentes s'empressèrent de se cacher dans une cavité du mur. La dernière chose qu'elles désiraient était d'être vue ici. L'un d'eux jeta un coup d'œil dans leur direction avant de rejoindre le reste de la bande.

— Tu crois qu'on nous a repéré ? interrogea Spencer soucieuse.

— Demande-leur à eux.

Elle illustra ses propos en pointant du doigt un plan de la résidence ou était inscrit en caractère gras : 'vous êtes ici'.

L'enfant des Hastings roula les yeux et refoula un rire. Elle avança à travers l'allée et s'arrêta devant l'appartement 5. La fenêtre était entrouverte. Surement pour aérer.

Ni une, ni deux, les deux jeunes filles en profitèrent pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur et commencèrent à inspecter les lieux à la recherche d'indices suspects.

L'endroit était petit, composé de seulement deux pièces, aussi elles en eurent vite fait le tour, non sans avoir retournée d'abord chaque recoin. Tout fut ensuite redéposé à sa place avec une précision militaire. Rien ne semblait anormal.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Lou Summers était plus clean qu'aucun autre habitant dans Rosewood.

— Spence, appela l'enfant des Montgomery après un quart heure de recherche instensive. Lou n'a rien à cacher. On devrait partir maintenant. Elle pourrait rentrer.

— Tu as probablement raison.

Avant de partir, Spencer laissa attarder ses yeux sur les lentilles de contact qui trainaient au niveau de la vasque.

— Intéressant, murmura celle-ci en n'en glissant un exemplaire dans sa poche.

Elle rejoignit Aria, reparti par la fenêtre, tout en serrant dans ses doigts sa seule trouvaille.

Peut-être une piste.

* * *

 _Sentier de la plage, 18h30_

Alison arpenta machinalement le sentier de la plage, à la seule lueur du crépuscule. L'endroit était désert, personne ne s'aventurant par ici en cette saison – jugée trop fraîche par les habitants. Et pourtant, il fallait voir comme la mer était magnifique et l'eau aussi pure que limpide. La beauté avait atteint une dimension quasi irréelle, tous ses sens étaient en éveil, tantôt conquis par la symphonie des vagues, tantôt happé par cette immensité sablé qui l'entourait.

Une fois arrivée au point de rendez-vous convenue avec sa petite-amie, Alison balaya du regard la plage. Aucune présence ne semblait se profiler à l'horizon. Elle consulta ses derniers messages :

 **Emily [17 :12] :** T'es toujours disponible ce soir ?

 **Lou [17 :13] :** Toujours dispo pour toi, Em :)

 **Emily [17 :13] :** Parfait. J'ai prévu une surprise pour toi. Je te tiens au courant bientôt. Sois prête vers 19h.

 **Lou [17 :14] :** Pourquoi j'ai l'étrange sensation que tu ne vas pas me dire ce qu'on va faire ?

 **Emily [17 :15] :** Parce que c'est le cas. Tu ne l'as pas fait non plus lorsque les rôles étaient inversés !

 **Lou [17 :16] :** Un indice ?

 **Lou [17 :17] :** Un seul

 **Lou [17 :20] :** C'est cruel de m'ignorer comme ça.

 **Lou [17 :21] :** D'accord, j'arrête avec les messages.

 **Lou [17 :27] :** Je m'en fiche, je ne suis pas curieuse de toute façon.

 **Lou [17 :45] :** Okay, ça fait sérieusement 25min que je me torture l'esprit sur cette sortie inattendue et mon cerveau est proche d'exploser. D'ailleurs, je suis tellement concentré à résoudre ce mystère que si ça se trouve, en ce moment même, un criminel vient de s'introduire chez moi pour m'assassiner et je ne l'ai pas entendue. Maintenant je vais me retrouver inanimée dans un caniveau. Et tout ça, juste parce que tu m'as pas dit où on allait…

 **Emily [17 :46] :** Dis-lui de repasser lui tard. J'ai passé la journée à préparer les gâteaux !

 **Lou [17 :47] :** Tout de suite quand on parle de nourriture, la réponse arrive ! Par contre, le chapitre où je termine inanimée dans le caniveau…

 **Emily [17 :48] :** Y'a des priorités, mon cœur :)

 **Lou [17 :49] :** Saleté va !

 **Emily [17 :50] :** Tu sais que je t'aime.

 **Emily [17 :50] :** Retrouve-moi à l'entrée principale de la plage.

 **Lou [17 :51] :** Je manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Et, Emily…

 **Emily [17 :52] :** Oui ?

 **Lou [17 :52] :** Je t'aime aussi.

Le son étouffé des pas résonnèrent sur le sable, alerta Alison qui détourna immédiatement le regard de son portable. A l'instant où ses prunelles émeraude croisèrent ceux d'Emily, pétillants et chaud comme la braise, son corps ne répondit plus.

La nageuse portait une chemise brun-clair en parfait accord avec l'éclat de ses yeux, même chose pour sa peau subtilement bronzée, que laissait dévoiler ses manches, retroussées à mi-hauteur. Le soleil ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression. Ça lui semblait à la limite du ridicule d'être aussi ravissante dans une tenue, pourtant si ordinaire.

Rien à dire, tout chez Emily était sujet à perfection.

Elle en fit tomber son portable inconsciemment.

— Lou ?

Au son de la voix de sa petite-amie, Alison reprit pied avec la réalité.

— Tu as fait tomber ton portable, remarqua la brune en le lui tendant.

L'intéressée lui sourit. Elle la remercia.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, les deux jeunes filles marchèrent sur la plage, se rapprochant du point de rendez-vous prévue par Emily. Toutes les deux discutaient, l'ambiance était agréable, mais l'enfant des DiLaurentis sentait que quelque chose perturbait la brune. Elle l'entendait rien qu'à son timbre, inhabituel.

Un court silence s'installa entre elles. Alison en profita :

— Em, questionna-t-elle doucement.

— Oui ?

Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ? Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu veux m'en parler ?

Elle s'arrêta pour faire face à son visage, sonda ses yeux afin de lui apporter l'apaisement et la confiance dont Emily avait besoin. Sa petite-amie hésita longuement, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre, mais finit par se confier.

— J'ai rencontré Jason à la plage aujourd'hui. Jason DiLaurentis, précisa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ce prénom, Emily vit le trouble s'immiscer à travers le regard de Lou. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il lui parut même entrevoir de l'humidité se former au coin des yeux. Cette impression disparut pourtant aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparu. Son visage était parfaitement neutre au point qu'Emily se demandait si elle n'avait inventé ce qu'elle avait cru voir.

— Qui est-ce ? questionna la blonde en rencontrant ses yeux.

— Quelqu'un qui m'a aidé à remonter la pente à un moment où j'en avais besoin. Ecoute, depuis qu'on est ensemble, je t'ai beaucoup parlé de Spencer, Aria et Hanna mais… il y avait une autre personne dans le groupe. Une personne qui a disparu.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis resta interdite et se contenta d'acquiescer doucement. Son expression était tendre, de sorte que pour l'une des première fois, Emily se sentait en confiance.

— Elle s'appelait Alison. C'était l'une de mes meilleures amies et le genre de personne que l'on rencontre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, raconta la première.

Sa voix était lointaine, comme si elle revivait cette époque.

— Elle avait une personnalité incroyable, qui ne lui a pas vraiment valu d'être apprécié par tout le monde. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où la police a officiellement annoncé sa disparition. L'adjectif qui revenait le plus fréquemment pour la décrire c'était « froid ». Moi, ça me rendait malade. Elle était dieu sait où, peut-être kidnappée ou entre les mains d'un taré et personne, personne ne souciait de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. C'est vrai qu'Ali n'était pas une sainte, je ne le nierais pas et je ne pense pas qu'elle non plus. J'en ai fait les frais, et je n'ai pas été la seule, mais quand on se donnait le temps de la connaitre, quand on savait lire à travers elle… Alison pouvait être adorable aussi. Jason me l'a rappelé.

La blonde évita le regard d'Emily, persuadé que si ses yeux rencontraient les siens à cet instant, elle craquerait. Son cœur était complètement retourné, ses émotions en vrac. Il lui semblait que des milliers de sentiments contradictoires s'agitaient soudain, la submergeait, à commencer ce frisson qui traversait son corps à chaque fois que la nageuse prononçait son ancien surnom. Ça lui semblait tellement irréelle d'en revenir là après toute ces d'années. Un peu comme retourner à la source une fois avoir longé pendant des heures, son ruisseau interminable.

Alison renforça l'étreinte de ses doigts contre ceux d'Emily, qui n'avait pas lâché sa main du trajet, et lui sourit.

— Cette fille avait de la chance de te connaitre. Et tu es plus adorable qu'elle n'a pu l'être, ajoute-t-elle ensuite dans un murmure inaudible.

Emily lui rendit son sourire puis se plaça devant.

— Maintenant, suis-moi parce que sinon on va être en retard.

— En retard pour quoi exactement, interrogea Alison en tenant de connaitre ce que sa petite-amie avait en tête.

— La meilleure soirée de ta vie, annonça la seconde avec une spontanéité déconcertante.

— Rien que ça, plaisanta la blonde.

— Meilleure encore que celle que tu m'as fait passer au 'Cap Montain' – c'est dire.

— Serions-nous en compétition, Emily Fields ?

— Allez savoir.

— Je l'avais jamais envisagé comme ça.

— Tu devrais, alors. Peut-être que je suis bien plus créative, plus inventive, et plus… rapide pour atteindre l'autre côté de la plage, la défia-t-elle.

Alison n'eut pas même le temps de protester que déjà, elle partait à toute jambe. La blonde roula les yeux amusée par sa réaction et parti à sa poursuite.

Après cinq minutes de course au bord de l'eau, Emily se trouvait à deux doigts d'atteindre l'endroit convenue. Voyant qu'elle allait la battre, et son esprit de compétition se réveillant, Alison laissa trainer son pied sournoisement de sorte qu'Emily glissa dans l'eau.

— J'ai gagné !

Alison jugea avec amusement l'expression stupéfaite d'Emily, n'en revenant pas. La jeune fille détailla sa chemise, à demi-trempé, maculée de sable et de cailloux.

— J'espère que tu ne tenais pas à ce T-shirt, l'avertit-elle en rigolant.

Elle attrapa la cheville d'Alison par surprise et celle-ci retomba sur les fesses, juste à ses côtés.

— Ça c'était moche ! Commenta la blonde, le rire devenant contagieux

— Mais mérité, justifia l'autre.

— Peut-être un peu, avoua Alison en souriant.

L'adolescente dévia la tête et aperçut un bateau, chargée de nourriture.

— C'est… le tiens ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

— Techniquement, il est à mon père, expliqua-t-elle. J'y allais avec lui quand j'étais petite. Il y a beaucoup d'endroits magnifiques qui existe à Rosewood, et seulement très peu de gens qui ont la chance de pouvoir les voir.

Elle poussa le bateau vers le bord. L'enfant des DiLaurentis s'apprêtait à l'aider mais Emily l'interrompit.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Ton bracelet. Retire-le, je vais le mettre dans mon sac. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'abime avec l'eau.

L'intéressée hésita, une hésitation qui se prolongea et que sa petite-amie ressentit. La nageuse savait qu'elle tenait énormément à ce bracelet et ne le quittait jamais.

— Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-elle enfin, d'une voix rassurante.

— Plus qu'à moi-même, répondit-elle sincèrement.

Et elle le lui tendit. Le quart d'heure qui suivit, les deux filles s'installèrent dans le bateau – pas trop loin de la côte – et mangèrent en discutant. Alison se félicitait de la note qu'elles avaient obtenue en littérature – sur le devoir des éclipses – lorsque soudain, une détonation résonna au loin. S'en suivit un jet de lumière scintillant, qui fendit le ciel avec une grâce inégalée.

Alison, jusqu'alors allongée contre Emily, se redressa d'un coup.

Une seconde détonna éclata l'instant suivant.

 _Un feu d'artifice_ , devina-t-elle.

Le spectacle des lumières chamarrées dans le ciel se poursuivit, créant un jeu d'ombre et de lumière splendide. Alison avait déjà assisté à des feux d'artifice par le passé, mais elle ne pensait pas se tromper en assurant que celui-ci était de loin le plus beau qu'il lui avait été donné de voir dans sa vie entière. Les reflets des formes et couleur sur l'eau, avait une dimension magique, presque irréelle.

— Tu le savais depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as amené ici, souffla Alison au creux de son oreille.

— L'intéressée ne répondit pas et se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille. Lorsque le grand final éclata, Emily murmura à son oreille.

— Alors ? Comment je m'en sors en soirée 'parfaite' ? plaisanta-t-elle en accentuant le dernier mot.

— Pas mal. Pas mal du tout, même. Mais… c'est pas encore parfait. Il manque quelque chose.

— Ah bon, quoi ?

Alison détourna son attention du spectacle et se retourna vers sa petit-amie. Elle plongea ses yeux, plus vert que jamais à la lueur du feu d'artifice, puis l'embrassa avec tendresse.

— Maintenant, c'est parfait, conclut-elle en déposant au passage un autre baiser, sur son front cette fois.

Emily lui offrit son plus beau sourire et Alison l'observa briller comme un soleil sous cette pluie de lumière flamboyante, qui pleuvait sur Rosewood.

Le paradis ne semblait plus vraiment une abstraction à cet instant.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 9! C'est qu'on avance. J'ai hâte de connaitre vos impressions, ce que vous pensez du scénario et des personnages. Si vous avez du temps, comme d'habitude je serais ravi de lire à vos coms et y répondre! Il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon Pll pour demain. Pour ceux que ça interresse, je vais parler de PLL en dessous, et des spoiler pour la suite de l'histoire

Bonne soirée!

* * *

Spoiler des prochains chapitres,

Je fais cette parenthèse, car j'ai réfléchie à la fin de cette histoire pendant les vacances. Pour tout dire, je connais déjà la dernière phrase de cette fanfiction, même si y'a des scènes que je vais certainement rajouter au fil de l'écriture et que j'avais pas prévue. Il y aura donc approximativement 15-16 chapitres. Le prochain s'appellera probablement - très probablement, en fait c'est sûr - : 'le sens du sacrifice' et devrait être centré sur Emily et Alison - pour changer. Il y aura de l'enquête et c'est Alison qui va s'y coller cette fois, pour Emily. Si vous vous interrogez sur le sujet de cette enquête, sachez que chaque détail, même ceux qui vous semblent insignifiant, sont étudiés. Ce détail-là apparaît à plusieurs reprise dans le chap 8 et 9. S'il y a des sherlock holmes parmi vous, bonne enquête! Vous pouvez me donner vos suppositions si vous voulez! Un événement inévitable approche à grand pas, aussi.

* * *

Discution PLL

Je sais pas vous mais j'ai vraiment hâte de l'épisode de demain - de ce soir pour les plus impatients d'entre nous... J'espère toujours une scène Emison, mais j'ai bien l'impression que M. King à décidée que le Emison et fini, ce qui entre parenthèse me tue. Quand je pense que Sara Machin chose, embrasse Emily et discute de ce qui s'est passé le lendemain mais par contre, Ali et Emily couche ensemble mais là, c'est silence radio. Comme dirais une réplique d'Emily et Paige - que bizarrement je commence presque à regretter, qui l'aurait cru? - "C'est injuste" "Peut-être, mais à ce stade de notre histoire, c'était ce qui était censé nous arriver". N'empêche, j'espère que ça évoluera en mieux, hein... Emison est endgame quand même.


	10. Frayeur nocturne

Salut à tous,

Me revoici avec le chapitre 10. C'est un chapitre plutôt court mais comme la suite risque d'arriver dans un petit moment, je préférais poster même un petit peu, pour vous faire patienter. Ce chapitre sera actualisé dans quelques temps - et sera, bien, bien, bien plus long que ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Principalement du Emison et un bon petit cliffhanger comme on les aime à la fin, vous m'en dirais des nouvelles :)

PS: j'ai pas écrit pendant un certain temps, mon style d'écriture risque d'être un peu moins bon que d'habitude, désolé d'avance. Je réponds à vos commentaires à la fin

* * *

 _Frayeur nocturne_

 _Chapitre 10_

* * *

L'enseigne scintillante du Brew vacilla un instant puis s'éteignit. Emily attrapa la serviette maintenue en équilibre sur son épaule, nettoya les dernières tables utilisées par les clients, puis retira son tablier. Finalement, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise mollement, épuisée par sa journée. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

On est fermé, avertit la nageuse.

Elle voulut connaitre l'identité de ce mystérieux visiteur qui avait eu la bonne idée de mettre les pieds ici à l'heure de la fermeture, mais renonça au dernier moment, n'ayant plus même la force de dévier la tête vers l'entrée. A la place, elle ajusta sa position sur la chaise.

La porte du café s'entrouvrit d'avantage.

Même pour moi ? questionna une voix familière qu'Emily aurait reconnue entre toute.

L'adolescente bondit de sa chaise, un peu trop précipitamment d'ailleurs, si bien qu'elle en tomba. La blonde retenue le dossier avant qu'il ne touche le sol. La nageuse lui offrit un sourire un peu gêné, très sexy à sa manière, chose qui fit fonde le cœur d'Alison.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la brune en entourant ses bras autour de son cou.

— J'enviais secrètement tous ces veinards du Brew qui, contrairement à moi, ont la chance de pouvoir te voir toute la journée.

A ses mots, le sourire d'Emily s'élargit, moins timide cette fois mais toujours aussi sublime. La vision de sa petite-amie heureuse suffit à remplir de bonheur Alison elle-même. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

— Tu me manquais, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure, avant d'embrasser tendrement son front.

— Ça ne fait que deux heures qu'on s'est quittées, rappela Emily avec amusement.

— Ça fait toujours deux heures de trop.

Ses yeux bleu-glace rencontrèrent ceux de sa petite-amie, s'attardèrent sur ses nuances noisettes pleine de vie, et pétillante. Elle avait beau les connaitre par cœur avec le temps, les avoir étudié dans toute leur splendeur, elle ne se lassait pourtant jamais de regarder à travers. C'était comme admirer l'élégance d'une vitre et s'apercevoir ensuite que celle-ci donnait tout droit sur paysage plus sensationnelle encore, digne des cartes postales, frôlant les limites de la perfection.

Alison fit glisser sa main le long de son bras et lui fit suivre un chemin qui descendait de son épaule jusqu'à son poignet, puis enfin sa main. Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et l'invita à s'assoir tandis que la blonde prenait place à côté d'elle, sur la banquette.

— Comment était ta journée ? demanda l'adolescente d'un ton dégagé.

— Chargée, épuisante, et franchement monotone jusqu'à ce que tu franchisses cette porte, raconta Emily.

— Je devrais venir te rendre visite plus souvent alors.

— Ça serait définitivement une bonne nouvelle pour moi, mais je ne suis pas sûre ce soit au goût de mon patron. Si tu étais là, je ne pourrais pas te lâcher des yeux. Et ça, c'est plutôt problématique pour les clients.

Alison ne put retenir un rire doux.

— Je peux toujours m'asseoir à côté des tables que tu dois servir, plaisanta-t-elle.

— J'ai bien peur que ça devienne difficile de me suivre à toutes les tables en même temps. Et toi, ta journée comment c'était ?

— J'ai obtenu un petit job après les cours.

— C'est génial ça ! Où est-ce que c'est ? Je connais l'endroit ?

— Oui, je dirais même que tu le connais plutôt bien. A Rosewood-high.

— Attend… dans notre lycée ? s'étonna la brune. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des postes à offrir.

— Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour ranger le matériel de natation après les dernières séances du soir et de passer un coup dans les vestiaires.

— Si je comprends bien, ça veut dire que je te verrais après mes entraînements, réalisa la brune.

Alison acquiesça en renforçant le contact de leur doigt entrelacés l'un dans l'autre, frêles et doux à la fois. Emily sourit.

— Après _tous_ mes entraînements, précisa l'adolescente, un frisson parcourant son corps rien qu'à cette idée.

Cette fois, sa petite-amie ne pris pas la peine de confirmer ou d'infirmer sa théorie, et déposa un baiser tendre dans le creux de son cou, ce qui eut don de faire battre frénétiquement le cœur d'Emily dans sa poitrine. Elle ajusta sa position dans le siège afin de se retrouver parfaitement en face du visage angélique de la fille qu'elle aimait. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert plus sombre dans la semi-obscurité, qui lui rappelait les pleines verdoyantes du champ où son père l'amenait plus jeune. Malgré la faible luminosité, la nageuse n'eut aucun mal à trouver le chemin de ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec une rare intensité qu'elle se découvrait soudain. Alison répondit favorablement et prolongea le baiser encore quelques instant, avant de l'interrompre précipitamment.

— Attend, je ne t'ai même pas demandé : tu es sûre que ça va pas te déranger si je travaille dans le coin quand tu as tes entraînements de natation ? Je ne voudrais pas que ça te déconcentre et que tu rates l'opportunité d'obtenir une bourse à cause de moi.

— Tu ne me feras rien rater et…

Emily lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

— … que crois qu'après réflexion, j'ai la sensation que je vais passer un peu plus de temps dans les vestiaires.

Alison sourit.

— Ça ne serait pas raisonnable de te laisser seule dans une pièce aussi grande, tu pourrais te perdre. Je vais être obligé de te tenir compagnie, plaisanta l'enfant des DiLaurentis.

— J'attends ça avec impatience.

La brune donna une impulsion sur le bras d'Alison et l'entraina vers elle. Les deux jeune filles se levèrent et prirent le chemin de la sortie.

Alison raccompagna la nageuse jusque chez elle. En chemin, sa petite-amie lui raconta en détail sa journée, comment elle avait été surprise lorsque M. Fitz avait annoncé que la nouvelle lecture de la semaine serait « Great expectation » - qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Plus étonnant encore, Lawrence, l'ancienne capitaine de natation, avait été lui rendre visite pour lui présenter des excuses par rapport à son comportement. L'enfant des Fields envisageait même de se rapprocher d'elle et pourquoi pas devenir partenaire de « vague », comment elle disait. Typiquement elle, du Emily tout craché, qui voit le meilleure chez les autres et sait pardonner. Qualié qui n'était pas vraiment celle d'Alison. La jeune fille, de son côté, n'avait toujours pas digérer leur altercation au chalet des Kahn. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à la fille la plus importante dans sa vie.

Les deux adolescentes étaient pratiquement arrivées sur le perron du domicile des Fields à présent. La nuit venait tout juste de tombée, assez pour distinguer les formes et les objets autour d'eux, mais plus suffisamment pour en apercevoir les détails avec précision.

— La fête des amis ? répéta Alison, sa voix perçant soudain le silence profond de cette nuit d'automne. Vous devez bien être les seules filles sur cette planète à avoir inventé ça !

— Hey, s'indigna Emily en bousculant amicalement son épaule, ne te moque pas ! C'est Hanna qui inauguré cette soirée, il y a quatre ans.

— Je suis curieuse de savoir comment lui est venue l'idée.

— Elle était bourrée - on l'était toutes un peu à vrai dire. Ce soir là, on regarderait sans raison un vieux calendrier et on s'est rendue compte qu'il y avait énormément de fêtes spéciales. Il y en a pour presque tout, la fête des pères, la fête des mères, la fête des amoureux – st valentin – la fête des voisins, la fête du travail. Mais il n'y a pas de fête pour les amis. Du coup, on a décidée de réparer cette erreur et, tous les ans à la même date, on célèbre la "fête des amis".

— Et qu'est-ce que vous faite pendant la "fête des amis" ? questionna Alison, curieuse.

— Tout et n'importe quoi. L'important, c'est simplement de passer du temps ensemble, profiter de l'instant, s'accorder rien qu'une journée dans l'année pour se rappeler combien les amis sont important dans notre vie. Maintenant, c'est devenu un rituel entre nous. On échange des souvenirs d'enfances, regarde un film puis s'échange un cadeau mais on varie un peu d'année en année.

— Ça à l'air génial.

— Ça l'est. Tu devrais venir.

— Ça te ferait plaisir ?

— Oui.

— Alors j'y serais, promit Alison. Je dois travailler jusqu'à seize heures mais je libérerais un peu avant la fin.

— Merci.

— Je le fais avec plaisir.

Emily leva les yeux vers la porte d'entrée, fit glisser son sac sur son épaule puis attrapa ses clés. La nageuse les inséra dans la serrure tandis que la porte s'entrouvrait dans un grincement strident.

— On se voit demain, d'accord ? dit-elle enfin.

— Et tous les jours de la semaine, renchérit Alison en l'embrassant.

Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts

— Bonne nuit, Em.

— Bonne nuit, Lou.

Leurs mains se séparèrent à contrecœur et Alison observa Emily rentrer dans la grande maison vide des Fields.

Elle lui manquait déjà.

* * *

 _Appartement de Lou, 3h00_

Alison se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Son sommeil était agité, la pièce semblait surchauffée et cela même si la fenêtre principale de l'appartement était ouverte. La brise s'infiltrait par l'ouverture, parfumant l'air d'une odeur boisé, si propre à l'automne, quasi enivrante. Dehors, tout était calme. Seul le chant nocturne de² quelques oiseaux venaient rompre cette impression.

Alors qu'Alison était toujours plongée dans un sommeil profond alors qu'une sonnerie brisa soudain le silence magistral qui régnait dans la chambre. Réveillée par le bruit, Alison glissa mollement à travers la couverture et chercha à tâtons son portable sur la table de chevet. L'horloge indiquait trois heures. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler si tôt ?

— Allo ? répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.

La personne à l'autre bout du fil resta muette. Pourtant, Alison percevait le rythme de sa respiration, régulière et rapide. La blonde baissa les yeux pour consulter le numéro. C'était Emily. Elle s'inquiéta. L'adolescente se redressa brusquement dans son lit et plaqua l'écouteur du portable sur son oreille.

— Tout va bien, Emily ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Lou, j… je crois que quelqu'un est rentré chez moi. J… ne suis pas seule dans la maison, paniqua-t-elle. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire.

— Em, calme-toi s'il te plait. Il faut que tu trouves un endroit où te cacher et que tu y restes. Je vais venir te chercher, d'accord. J'arrive tout de suite.

Alison raccrocha immédiatement le téléphone. Elle attrapa une chemise et monta à toute vitesse dans la voiture.

 _Tien bon Emily, murmura-t-elle. Tien bon, j'arrive pour te sauver._

* * *

 _Fin provisoire de ce chapitre, je promets de faire mon possible pour poster la suite aussi vite que je pourrais mais j'ai des exams de rattrapage donc je peux pas vraiment dire quand. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que va-t-il se passer pour Emily ? Alison arrivera-t-elle à temps ou pas... Si vous passez par ici, ça me ferait hyper plaisir de lire vos commentaires et d'y répondre, donc n'hésitez pas! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite :)_

 _Je réponds à vos commentaires en dessous,_

* * *

 _ **WeLoveEmison :** Je suis super contente que tu es aimé la scène avec Jason, c'était un défi pour moi donc génial. Oui, spencer en détective on la voit tous comme ça, c'est un peu dans sa personnalité. Et puis elle est super intelligente donc ça me semble normalement que si quelqu'un doit apprendre la vérité, c'est elle en premier. Est-ce qu'elle arrivera à percer le mystère, à suivre... _

_J'ai été aussi un peu déçut par la révélation car Cece faisait partie de mon top 3 des suspects. J'avais Wren en 1, Cece en 2 et puis Melissa en 3. Mais sinon, l'histoire était bien faite, j'ai trouvé que l'actrice était très douée et à bien jouer son rôle. l'intrigue avait du sens donc c'était agréable. La scène des adieu m'a pratiquement fait pleuré et ça, c'est vraiment très très très très rare. j'ai adoré la phrase que dit spencer " how lucky I am to have someone that makes saying goodbye so hard". Et le petit Emison à la fin, juste une perfection. J'aimerais tellement qu'elles se rapprochent pour de bon. Elles sont tellement belles ensembles. On attend la saison 6B alors. Je déteste déjà le mari d'Alison "M. Rollings", juste pour le principe. Alison appartient à Emily, pas touche. Emison est endgame quoi! Bon le principale, c'est que "shower Harvey" (j'adore ce surnom) a reçut ce qu'elle mérite. La baffe était parfaite. Merci Em pour ce grand moment!_

 _ **ElsaFowl :** J'ai passé de bonnes vacances, merci, j'espère que c'était le cas pour toi aussi ! Pour commencer sache que c'était un plaisir de lire ta review. « Ce qui serait le mieux, c'est que tu trouves le temps et la force d'y répondre », eh bien ton souhait est exhaussé :) Prépare-toi parce que c'est long, je vais essayé de répondre à tout ton commentaire, dans l'ordre :) _

_1\. L'enquête avec Spencer est la scène qui m'a demandé le plus de travail dans tout le chapitre donc je suis vraiment heureuse d'apprendre que ça a plu. Spencer est aussi un des perso que je préfère même si niveau façon de penser et caractère, Emily est un peu du moins tout craché. Pour les 36 onglets ouverts, j'ai l'habitude de faire la même chose, je crois qu'on est un peu tous pareil t'es pas la seule :)_

 _2\. Ah l'humour. Ça doit faire cinq ans que j'écris, dont un an que je les postes sur le site, et je vois combien j'ai évolué en ce lapse de temps. C'est quelque chose que j'ai expérimenté dans ma 1ere fanfiction et qui a très bien marché, je me surprends moi- même. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite : 90% des scènes humoristes sont des événements qui se sont vraiment passé avec mes amis dans d'autre contexte ou des phrases que j'ai déjà sorties un jour. Le EMISON maintenant ! C'est génial si tu trouves ça parfait. Ça me demande beaucoup, beaucoup de réflexion pour écrire ces scènes parce que dans la 'vraie' vie, je suis tout sauf romantique donc bon c'est pas facile à imaginer pour moi. Pour la ressemblance avec la fanfiction anglaise dont tu parles, eh bien c'est marrant parce que je l'ai ajouter en favori pour la lire quand j'aurais le temps, mais je ne l'ai pas encore fait! Il faut que je m'y mette alors!_

 _3\. Pour la révélation de –A, j'ai vu aussi que pas mal de gens étaient déçu et comme toi, moi je trouve que c'était bien. L'histoire était bien construite, tout prenait son sens, on avait la réponse à quasi tous les grands mystères de la série sans que ça fasse catalogue. Franchement, je pense qu'à ce stade, ceux qui sont pas content, je pense qu'en vérité rien n'aurait pu les satisfaire peu importe la révélation._

 _4\. Enfin pour le Emison, le coup de poing à « shower » Harvey c'était tellement kiffant que je l'ai repasser 3 fois de suite ! Le emison de la fin était touchant même si, j'aurais aimé plus. Pour clarifier les choses, non, jamais je ne passerais du côté Paily je n'aime pas du tout ce couple. C'est juste que, même si je n'aimais pas le Paily, j'avais pas l'impression que c'était une mascarade pour faire passer le temps et nous priver du Emison. Le paily avait au moins le mérite d'être plus réaliste et moins 'fast-food', genre je réchauffe une intrigue toute prête et bidon. Je veux dire, le fait qu'Emily sorte avec sara au bout de 5épisodes top chrono ça la fait passer pour une fille qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, et elle vaut mieux que ça. Vraiment mieux._

 _5\. Je crois toujours au Emison et je désespère pas. D'ailleurs pour preuve, je vais poster sur youtube une vidéo avec 101 raisons pourquoi Emily et Alison sont obligées d'être endgame, d'ici la fin de l'été. J'y crois sincèrement, et j'espère de tout cœur de ne terminera pas la série comme se termine le livre parce que je me sentirais vraiment triste intérieurement. Je suis attaché au personnage d'Alison et emily, leur relation, y'a quelque chose de magnifique que je ne pourrais jamais décrire. Juste je le ressens à chaque scène. Elles ont une alchimie tellement incroyable ensemble…_

6\. Tu écris une fanfiction emison ?! Franchement je t'encourage à la poster. Même si tu penses que c'est pas sensationnelle, teste je t'assure que ça en vaut la peine. Ma meilleure amie m'a presque inscrit de force sur le site et je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissante. C'est une expérience incroyable et puis on peut partager avec les lecteurs. 33 pages, c'est déjà bien! Tu sais, moi j'écris d'un chapitre à l'autre sans prévoir. J'ai juste une intrigue générale et puis j'improvise au fur et à mesure. J'espère que j'aurais la chance de te lire un de ces 4 alors :) je vais arrêter là, c'est un commentaire très long et moi aussi j'ai mal au poignet à force d'écrire!


	11. Le sens du sacrifice

Salut tout le monde :)

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 11 - qui est en faite la fin directe du chapitre précédent mais passons ! J'espère que je vous ai pas trop manqué, vous si en tout cas. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, j'ai eut mes rattrapages et je passe en troisième année d'école d'ingénieur donc tout va pour le mieux. Du coup, je fête ça avec un chapitre long - très long - qui j'espère, vous plaira. Que dire d'autre ? Ce chapitre est un mixte d'action, de romance, d'enquête, d'amitié et aussi... son lot de drame. Je vous laisse découvrir. Juste une petite pensée pour mes amis qui m'ont rappelés une de ces veilles fêtes "des amis" (oui, j'ai inauguré le délire en vrai) et qui m'a inspiré l'une des scènes.

PS: j'ai mis un précédemment car ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas posté! Et désolé d'avance si y'a plus de fautes que d'habitude, le chapitre est long.

* * *

Chapitre 11

Le sens du sacrifice

* * *

 _Previously, in ALFA…_

— _Qu'est-ce que vous faites pendant la « fête des amis » ?_

— _Tout et n'importe quoi. L'important, c'est simplement de passer du bon temps ensemble, profiter de l'instant._

— _Ça a l'air génial._

— _Ça l'est. Tu devrais venir._

 ** _\- x -_**

 _La personne à l'autre bout du fil resta muette. Alison baissa les yeux pour consulter le numéro. C'était Emily._

— _Tout va bien, Em ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

— _Lou, j… je crois que quelqu'un est entré chez moi. J… je ne suis pas seule dans la maison._

— _Je vais venir te chercher, d'accord ? J'arrive tout de suite._

* * *

 _Domicile des Fields,_

Alison enclencha la troisième, le compteur affichait pratiquement soixante kilomètres heure. Ses mains étaient crispées contre le volant et des milliers d'idées contradictoires traversaient son esprit à cet instant, des scénarios plus tragiques les uns que les autres, où Emily gisait inanimée sur le sol, dure et froid, de son salon. A cette pensée, un frisson parcourut son corps. Même les yeux ouverts, elle pouvait presque imaginer la gigantesque flaque de sang recouvrir le tapis coûteux de Mme Fields, et ça lui donnait la nausée.

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps les caprices de son imagination, Alison alluma la radio en espérant couvrir le brouhaha de ses réflexions. Comme si le monde s'acharnait contre elle, l'appareil se borna à emmètre seulement de petits grésillements aussi réguliers qu'agaçant, et elle abandonna son idée. L'adolescente songea à faire une nouvelle tentative lorsqu'elle eut dépassé le pont en pierre qui bordait la ville, mais la maison des Fields apparut dans sa ligne de mire, l'en dissuadant.

Alison gara la voiture à l'écart de la propriété et s'approcha avec prudence. Autour d'elle, tout était calme et un silence magistral, presque effrayant, régnait. Malgré l'obscurité, l'adolescente aperçut sur le sol les éclats de verres qui scintillaient à la lueur de la demi-lune. Elle fit un pas en avant et examina de plus près l'ouverture qui avait été faite dans l'une des fenêtres secondaires de la maison. Une timide tache de sang luisait sur le rebord. Le cœur d'Alison s'emballa. L'oxygène sembla tout à coup manquer, ses membres étaient plus raides que jamais. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté à présent, comme si l'air était soudain devenu irrespirable, lourd. Littéralement.

L'état de choc ne dura qu'un instant. Alison se ressaisit, la peur de perdre Emily l'avait ramené droit vers la réalité. La jeune fille plongea sa main à travers la fissure de la fenêtre puis l'ouvrit complètement de l'intérieur. Elle s'infiltra en silence dans le salon. Au même moment, des pas se précipitèrent dans sa direction. Alison paniqua. Impossible que ce soit la mère d'Emily : Pam travaillait au Texas ce week-end. Elle se cacha en vitesse derrière une cavité du mur.

La personne récupéra plusieurs objets de valeurs qu'il glissa dans un grand sac. La silhouette masculine se dirigea ensuite du côté de la télévision, l'endroit même où l'adolescente se tenait. Il se trouvait à quelques millimètres seulement, Alison plaqua une main contre sa bouche de peur que l'intrus ne détecte sa respiration. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans a poitrine, sous l'angoisse. S'il lui venait l'idée d'allumer la lumière, elle était foutue.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le cambrioleur changea de position et Alison en profita pour tenter d'attraper la batte de baseball qui était négligemment appuyé contre un mur. Malheureusement, dans la précipitation, l'arme lui glissa des mains et retomba au sol, dans un fracas assourdissant.

L'erreur de trop.

L'homme fit volte-face, Alison récupéra du bout des doigts la batte de baseball puis frappa de toute ses forces. Le coup rata sa cible de peu. L'intrus la bouscula violemment dans sa fuite. Il disparue par l'ouverture de la fenêtre avant que la blonde n'eut le temps de réagir.

Alison se redressa contre le mur. Sa vision était brouillée.

— Em ! cria-t-elle du salon.

Alison plaça une main sur sa tempe. Ses jambes étaient cotonneuses, à peine capable de supporter son propre poids. Elle s'appuya avec difficulté sur la rambarde et appela à nouveau sa petite-amie à plein poumon.

— Em ! répéta Alison. Je suis là, est-ce que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que deux bras l'enlacèrent dans une chaude étreinte. La blonde entendait le cœur d'Emily battre frénétiquement contre son torse, et cette mélodie était la plus apaisante qui soit. Elle recula d'un pas pour avoir un meilleur angle de vu sur la petite-amie. La nageuse portait un long T-shirt des Sharks qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille, et ses cheveux bruns retombait en cascade sur son épaule, d'une manière négligée qu'Alison ne put s'empêcher de trouver sexy. Même en plein milieu de la nuit, la nageuse avait le don de paraître à son avantage. Ses prunelles émeraude dévièrent vers son visage. Les yeux d'Emily étaient cernés, mais en dehors de ça, elle semblait indemne. Elle soupira de soulagement.

— J'ai eu tellement peur Lou, murmura Emily d'une voix fébrile.

— C'est fini, la rassura Alison en déposant un baiser sur son front. C'est fini, répéta-t-elle, encerclant ses bras contre sa taille, cette fois.

Elle continua d'embrasser tendrement sa peau jusqu'à ce que les soubresauts de son corps ne cessent. L'adolescente la berça doucement entre ses bras, murmurant des mots rassurants au creux de l'oreille. Lorsque sa petite-amie fut suffisamment calme, la blonde la conduisit vers sa chambre et l'allongea dans son lit. Alison, de son côté, prit place sur la banquette située devant la fenêtre, offrant le meilleure angle de vu.

La blonde jeta un regard distrait par la fenêtre. L'orage grondait à présent et la pluie coulait à flot sur le pavé humide de Rosewood. Elle observa un instant le spectacle des gouttelettes d'eau s'écraser conte la vitre, glisser contre la paroi, puis se rejoindre en un agglomérat de forme abstraite. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout, songea-t-elle. Si le cambrioleur avait laissé des traces autour de la maison, la boue les aurait recouvertes maintenant.

— Lou, souffla soudain Emily, d'un ton faible.

Alison sursauta un peu au son de sa voix. Elle se retourna vers sa petite-amie.

— Je… Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. T- tu veux me tenir dans tes bras ? Bégaya-t-elle incertaine.

La blonde lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle en repoussant la couverture afin de se frayer une place dans le lit.

Emily déposa sa tête contre son torse et écouta la symphonie apaisante de son cœur qui battait sous elle. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se fermèrent et la nageuse sombra dans un sommeil profond.

\- x -

 _Le lendemain, 10h_

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant que les filles soient mises au courant du cambriolage qui avait eu lieu pendant la nuit. C'est pourquoi Spencer, Aria et Hanna avaient débarquée chez Emily à dix heures pétante – ce qui était un exploit pour la blonde, un samedi matin. Spencer sortit le double des clés que lui avait données sa meilleure amie et entra par la baie vitrée du salon, suivi des deux autres adolescentes sur les talons.

La maison était calme. A tel point, qu'elles se demandèrent si leur amie n'avait quitté la maison. Toutes les trois firent une rapide inspection des lieux. Aria fut la première du groupe à les retrouver. Elle entrouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa aussitôt. Hanna arriva quelques secondes après.

Alison était toujours à demi-allongé dans le lit, retenant Emily dans une étreinte protectrice. La brune avait calé sa tête au creux de son coup, pendant son sommeil, sa main gauche s'était agrippée inconsciemment au col du T-shirt de sa petite-amie.

— Aidez-moi. Mes yeux brûlent. Trop de mignonnerie tue la mignonnerie, s'exclama Hanna sans détacher ses yeux des deux jeunes filles, serrée l'une contre l'autre.

— Tu es conscientes que ça ne veut absolument rien dire Han ? commenta Spencer.

L'enfant des Hastings baissa les yeux. Emily était magnifique, et souriait à travers son sommeil.

— Bien sûr que si ! Ça veut dire qu'elles sont trop mignonnes Spence !

— Je ne te contredirais pas sur ce point, approuva Aria doucement.

Sans attendre, Hanna plongea une main dans son sac, à première vue à la recherche d'un objet inconnu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore Han' ? questionna l'enfant des Hastings avec curiosité.

— C'est la première fois que je vois Emily sourire à ce point. Je veux immortaliser l'instant, annonça-t-elle simplement.

Spencer plaqua une main contre son front tandis qu'Aria la trainait de force vers la sortie.

— Hanna laisse-les dormir tranquille maintenant.

— Quoi ? J'ai le droit de les trouver adorable ! Ça s'appelle _« être heureuse pour son amie »._

— Non, ça s'appelle du voyeurisme, réfuta Spencer lorsqu'elles furent redescendu dans la cuisine.

A l'étage, l'agitation qui s'élevait du rez-de-chaussée avait fini par réveillée Alison. La jeune fille entrouvrit mollement les paupières et s'étonna de ne pas reconnaitre sa chambre. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de replacer les événements de la veille et saisir pourquoi elle se trouvait dans le lit d'Emily. L'enfant des DiLaurentis s'attarda sur le visage d'Emily, dont la beauté était accentuée d'une manière magnifique à pâle lueur des rayons du soleil. La blonde déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de sa petite-amie. Elle leva et repoussa délicatement son bas, enroulé autour de sa taille, prenant soin de ne pas troubler son sommeil.

En bas, la discussion continuait son cours. L'enfant des Marin tentait de convaincre ses amies que son comportement n'était pas excessif. Elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et poursuivit, sans se démonter.

— Si j'avais vraiment voulu faire du voyeurisme, j'aurais tenté ma chance hier soir. Pas ce matin.

— Qu'est-ce c'est censé signifier ? questionnèrent, Aria et spencer à l'unisson.

— Eh bien, qui sait ce qui s'est passé dans ce lit. Je veux dire, manifestement, la présence de Lou ici hier soir crie…

Au même moment, Alison débarqua de nulle part dans la pièce, baillant. Elle attrapa le verre de jus d'orange posé sur le comptoir et le porta à ses lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que crie Lou exactement ? interrogea la blonde entre deux gorgées.

Alison remarqua les regards gênés que lui jetait Spencer et Aria. Seule Hanna semblait amusée par la situation.

— Probablement le prénom d'Emily toute les nuits, plaisanta l'enfant des Marins en haussant les sourcils d'une manière très évocatrice.

Alison manqua de s'étouffer avec la boisson. Elle avala de travers, régurgita une partie du liquide, ce qui eut don d'amuser l'enfant des Marins.

— Hanna ! cria Aria stupéfaite.

Elle n'avait quand même pas osé sous-entendre ça à voix haute toute de même, si ?

— Bah quoi ?

— Rien, répondit la première en roulant les yeux.

Hanna était décidément incorrigible. Au même moment, la blonde reçut un appel entrant de la part de Caleb et s'absenta de la pièce. Spencer en profita pour tendre une serviette en papier à Alison afin de s'essuyer le contour des lèvres, encore humides.

— Tu excuseras Hanna, plaida-t-elle en levant ses yeux pour rencontrer son regard émeraude. Elle est très gentille mais… on ne peut pas dire que le tact soit sa qualité principale.

— C'est le cas de le dire, marmonna Aria entre ses dents.

— J'avais compris ça. Pas de problème, la rassura Alison. Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le tabouret surélevé de la cuisine.

La baie-vitrée était toujours entrouverte après le départ d'Hanna, emplissant la pièce de cette odeur âcre si familière, lorsque l'orage menace de tomber. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant, il fallait dire le ciel s'était considérablement assombrit durant la derrière heure et les averses n'avaient pas cessé de se succéder depuis la veille au soir. A en juger l'aspect grisâtres des nuages qui approchaient de Rosewood, la situation n'était pas prête de s'arranger de sitôt.

Les gouttes de pluie sur la vitre brouillaient par intermittence sa vision du paysage. Alison détourna de nouveau les yeux en direction du comptoir et s'étonna lorsqu'elle constata que Spencer et Aria et s'y trouvait toujours, debout, dans l'exacte même position que dans ses souvenirs.

— J'imagine que vous venez voir Emily. Vous voulez que je l'avertisse que vous êtes ici ? questionna Alison, prenant dorse et déjà la direction des escaliers sans même attendre la réponse.

— Non ! la dissuada immédiatement Aria. Elle déposa une main contre son épaule. La nuit a été dure. Un peu de sommeil supplémentaire lui fera du bien.

— On était juste venue s'assurer qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, expliqua Spencer en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux. D'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est le cas.

La blonde acquiesça doucement, lui retournant son sourire. Un silence confortable succéda, à peine rompu par la mélodie des gouttelettes d'eaux frappant contre le carreau. Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant qu'Aria ne se décide finalement à reprendre la parole. Elle jeta sur le comptoir un exemplaire du journal de la presse local de Rosewood. La couverture dévoilait une photo d'un officier embarquant un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. En gros titre, était inscrit sur toute la longueur de la page : « Coup de filet pour la police de Rosewood : le cambrioleur présumé d'une quinzaine de propriétés, enfin arrêté ». Alison leva les yeux vers Aria.

— Ils citent ton nom dans l'article, tu sais, remarqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire joueur. Tu es célèbre maintenant, Lou. Tu es la fille qui, je cite « est venue porter héroïquement son aide à une de ses amies, coincée entre les mains du cambrioleur dans sa propre maison. Rosewood est fier de posséder encore dans ses rangs des adolescents courageux et responsables. Son aide a été capitale dans l'arrestation de John Smith, 25 ans, le cambrioleur et meurtrier présumé d'au moins deux personnes à Rosewood l'été dernier. »

— Ça sonne tellement mieux écrit comme ça, commenta Alison en jetant un œil à l'article, mais… pour être honnête, c'était loin d'être aussi impressionnant que ça en a l'air. Je me suis précipité chez Emily sans vraiment savoir à quoi m'attendre. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais la moitié du temps.

— Peut-être, mais tu as su la protéger et on ne te remerciera jamais assez pour ça, poursuivit Spencer. Aucune de nous trois n'aurait supporté qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Emily est une amie incroyable, une de ces personnes à part qu'on ne croise qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

— Elle l'ai, confirma la seconde. J'ai tellement de la chance de la connaitre. C'est la fille la plus douce, sensible, intelligente et attentionnée qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer depuis un bout de temps.

— Je suis heureuse de l'entendre et de savoir que quelqu'un voit en elle ce que nous avons toujours vu, répondit Aria en échangeant un regard complice avec Alison. J'espère seulement que la police va inculper cet homme et qu'ils retrouveront les objets qu'il a volés à Emily.

— La police a appelé tôt ce matin pour m'informer qu'ils avaient mis la main sur son fourgon. Les objets volés se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Emily a averti sa mère et elle a écourté son voyage au Texas. Mme Fields devrais revenir en ville demain et récupérer les affaires au poste police.

— En tout cas, je suis soulagée qu'Emily n'ai rien, déclara Aria en s'accoudant au rebord du comptoir. Je crois que l'on peut s'estimer heureux que tout se soit finit aussi bien.

— Je le pense aussi. Il y a une autre version de cette histoire, une version bien moins joyeuse où Emily aurait pu être blessée.

— C'est ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire depuis hier, confirma Alison, mais...

Son visage était soucieux à présent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans émettre le moindre son. Aria l'incita à poursuivre en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

— Je suis juste désolé pour son bracelet.

— Son bracelet ? répéta Aria.

— Le voleur à avouer s'être introduit chez eux hier soir et avoir cambriolé plusieurs bijoux, des bagues, les colliers de ses parents et un ordinateur dans la chambre d'ami, mais il nie avoir touché au bracelet d'Emily.

— Attend, tu parles de celui que lui a offert son père ?

— Oui.

— Ça craint, je sais qu'elle y tenait énormément. Elle le porte pratiquement tout le temps.

— D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, même dans les premières années où on a été amie elle l'avait déjà, se rappela Spencer. J'espère vraiment qu'ils le retrouveront.

— J'espère aussi. Elle n'ose pas me le dire, mais je vois bien que ça lui fait de la peine.

Alison baissa les yeux sur son propre bracelet. La chaîne avait été sculptée dans un or d'une rare pureté, ce que l'on pouvait attester rien qu'à son aspect toujours neuf, et cela même après dix ans. La blonde n'avait jamais osé s'en séparer : c'était le dernier lien qui la reliait encore à sa famille. On a tous quelque chose auquel on s'attache plus qu'on ne devrait.

Alison se leva du tabouret surélevé.

— Je compte sur vous pour lui remonter le moral à votre « fête des amis ». N'abusez pas trop de la méditation sur les fêtes du calendrier, à trois heures du matin.

— Hey, s'indigna Aria en bousculant son épaule d'un air joueur, c'était la faute d'Hanna d'abord. C'est elle qui a commencé !

— C'est ce qu'on dit, répondit Alison sur le même ton, satisfaite de la tournure bonne enfant que prenait cette matinée.

Ces amies lui avaient tellement manqué, loin d'elle.

Le téléphone sonna. Aria glissa une main dans la poche de son Jean et consulta distraitement ses messages. Sa mère avait besoin de son aide pour les travaux de rénovation de la cuisine.

— Je vais devoir vous laisser les filles. Ma mère m'attend à la maison. Je ramènerais Hanna en chemin. Tu veux que je te dépose aussi, Spence ?

Son amie hésita. Tout dans son expression laissait à penser qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre, mais la raison demeurait inexplicable. Aria fronça les sourcils.

— Umm… je te remercie mais ça ne sera pas la peine. En fait, j- je crois que je vais rester un peu ici, conclut-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Aria quitta la pièce. Spencer se mura dans le mutisme tandis que son regard s'attardait sur une veille photo d'Emily, posée en évidence sur la commode du salon.

Le cadre était imposant, peut-être plus que la photo elle-même. Sur l'image, l'enfant des Hastings reconnue son groupe d'amie, assise en tailleur près d'un parasol. Ses yeux vagabondèrent au hasard, détaillant chacune des filles, Aria qui portait un maillot de bain deux pièces, sombre, similaire au sien; Emily, dans le coin inférieur, était allongé sur une chaise de plage à l'opposé d'Hanna, dont le haut bleu ciel cachait en partie son corps. Spencer reporta enfin son attention sur le centre de la photo. Alison affichait un sourire charmeur, son maillot de bain gris faisait ressortir intensément ses yeux bleu-glace, d'une manière si parfaite, si travaillée, que Spencer était certaine que ce détail avait étudié longuement.

Dehors, la pluie continuait de frapper avec force contre la vitre, comme pour renforcer le contraste avec la journée si ensoleillée où avait été prise cette photo. L'adolescente dévia les yeux vers Lou, firent des allers-retours successifs entre l'image et la jeune fille. Malgré les différences indiscutables entre les deux modèles – à commencer par la couleur de leurs yeux, diamétralement opposés, ses joues, beaucoup plus fines, ou encore son visage allongé – au-delà de ces détails, Spencer ne pouvait ignorer l'étrange sentiment de familiarité que lui inspirait les deux filles, cela sans réelle explication rationnelle.

Elle songea à cette phrase qu'elle avait entendu un jour dans une de ces vielles chansons, à la radio : « et les kilomètres défilent, comme les gens ont une manière où une autre de dire bonjour ». Spencer n'avait jamais compris le sens que renfermait ces simples mots – et qu'elle avait clairement pris pour des élucubrations – du moins jusqu'à cet instant précis, où ils faisaient soudain sens.

Pour n'importe quel Homme qui observerait une route par la fenêtre de sa voiture, il n'y verrait rien d'autre qu'un tracé blanc sur un morceau de béton, semblable à des centaines d'autres. Mais pour celui qui lèverait les yeux sur le paysage à proximité, il découvrirait alors une végétation particulière, une ambiance, des arbustes, et tout un tas de détails qui donnait à cette route un caractère unique, spécial, qui lui est propre et la distinguerait des autres.

Il en va de même pour l'Homme. Son identité tien moins à son apparence directe, qui semble pourtant être à première vu un critère important – les couleurs des yeux, de sa peu, la forme de son menton - mais réside plutôt dans les détails. On peut opter pour une coupe de cheveux radicalement différente, faire une coloration, sculpter son corps en faisant du sport : nous ne cesserons pas pour autant d'être ce que nous somme. Il sera toujours facile de nous reconnaitre à travers tous ces petits gestes inconscients qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous, notre manière d'agir, de réagir aux événements. L'identité unique de notre regard, sa fragilité, l'intensité qu'il délivre, nous trahit par son impossible à reproduire.

Spencer comprenait maintenant. Les kilomètres défilent, se ressemblent et diffèrent à la fois, tout comme les gens ont une manière ou une autre de dire bonjour, assez similaire sans jamais être parfaitement identique.

C'était là la question qui perturbait Spencer. Lou et Alison avait beau être deux personnes distinctes au premier coup d'œil, dans les détails, les deux filles dégageaient la même façon d'être. Pas seulement de manière approchante, mais rigoureusement semblable. Du moins, c'était la sensation que ça lui donnait.

L'enfant des Hastings décrocha son regard de la photo. C'était ridicule. Au fond d'elle, une voix lui soufflait que toute cette méfiance vis-à-vis de la petite-amie d'Emily était inspirée par un mauvais sentiment. Un sentiment dont Spencer devait se délivrer.

Le son de pas se dirigeant vers l'escalier la sortie de son hébétude.

— Lou, murmura-t-elle.

Elle attrapa son bras pour la retenir. L'intéressée se retourna, un peu surprise, lui offrant toute son attention. Ses yeux émeraude rencontrèrent les siens, et à nouveau, elle eut la sensation indescriptible de se trouver en face d'Alison. Elle chassa cette pensé de son esprit et se concentra sur son discours.

— Merci, dit-t-elle d'une voix si faible qu'elle ne paraissait qu'un murmure.

— Pour quoi ? s'étonna Alison.

— Pour tout, répondit instinctivement la brune. Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin d'Emily ce soir et tous les autres jours depuis que tu es arrivé. Tu sais, elle t'apprécie énormément et je crois qu'on pourrait devenir de bonnes amies, toi et moi. C'est pour cette raison que je te dois l'honnêteté…

L'enfant des Hastings fit une pause. Elle s'accorda un instant de réflexion avant de poursuivre son discours. La blonde n'avait pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde.

— Quand tu es arrivé à Rosewood, j'ai eu des soupçons sur toi. J'ai fait pas mal de recherche sur ton passé, suffisamment pour savoir où tu habitais et y faire un tour. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais ça m'a semblé bien sur le moment. Je croyais que j'essayais de protéger Emily mais je me suis rendue compte en cours de route, que j'essayais surtout de me protéger moi.

— Te protéger de quoi ? demanda Alison.

Elle ne semblait pas fâchée, plutôt soucieuse.

— De la vérité, je suppose. Emily a dû certainement te parler de cette fille qui a disparu.

— Oui. Alison, c'est ça ?

Spencer acquiesça silencieusement et s'assit à ses côtés.

— Alison n'était pas seulement une amie pour Emily, mais aussi son premier amour. Quand elle a disparu, c'était comme si Emily aussi avait cessé d'exister en même temps. J'avais déjà vu quelqu'un se mettre à pleurer, simplement parce qu'une autre personne en faisait autant. Mais ça me semblait loin jusque-là, presque irréel. Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on puisse ressentir la souffrance des autres et qu'elle nous atteigne à ce point, confessa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais j'ai vu la tristesse dans les yeux d'Emily, la culpabilité, le chagrin et là j'ai compris. J'ai compris ce que ça faisait. Je pouvais presque sentir mon cœur se briser dans ma poitrine en même temps que le sien. Elle était mon amie, j'ai tout essayé pour la soulager. Je venais lui rendre visite quasiment tous les soirs, même si tout ce qu'on partageait ensemble ne se résumait qu'au silence. J'ai organisé son anniversaire quand elle-même l'avait oublié, je l'ai même incité à sortir dans ces lieux fréquentés que je déteste, parce que je pensais que ça lui ferait du bien. Quand elle a commencé à boire, j'étais là pour lui rappeler qu'elle valait mieux que ça. J'ai été jusqu'à la réinscrite au club de natation quand elle a abandonné. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je suis forcé de reconnaître que… il n'y a que toi qui as su lui rendre son envie de vivre. Enquêter sur toi, c'était un moyen de ne pas voir que tu étais celle qu'il fallait pour Emily. De ne pas avoir à accepter que tu avais réussi, là j'avais échoué.

Alison posa les yeux sur ceux de Spencer une fraction de seconde, ce qui lui sembla une éternité. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, sa relation avec la brune avait toujours été agitée, ponctuée par plus de tempête que de d'éclaircie. Le problème avait toujours été une histoire de caractère, le leur étant trop proche, et le fait qu'aucune des deux n'étaient ni habile pour céder, ni adroite pour exprimer leur sentiment, n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Mais il existait quelques instants, de rares instants, où Spencer et Alison dévoilaient la facette vulnérable de leur personnalité.

Des instants comme celui-là.

— Spence, murmura la blonde.

La jeune fille releva la tête et remarqua la manière dont son surnom glissait naturellement sur ses lèvres. Comme Alison.

— Tu n'as pas échoué. Tu as donné tout ce que tu as pu.

— Peut-être, mais tout ce que je pouvais n'était pas suffisant, coupa Spencer avec regret.

— C'est faux. Tu as l'impression d'avoir été inutile, mais tu as tort. Elle attrapa le journal et pointa la couverture. Les vrai héros ne sont pas ceux-là, Spence. Les vrais héros, ce sont ceux qui sont ici auprès de nous, tous les jours, dans l'anonymat. Ils vous donnent tout, sans rien attendre en retour. Un vrai héros, c'est quelqu'un qui sait trouver l'espoir pour deux, et rester même s'il doit en souffrir. J'ai peut-être réussi à lui redonner sa joie de vivre, mais dis-toi bien que tout ça n'aurait jamais été impossible si tu n'avais pas été là, derrière elle pendant trois ans, Spencer. Je l'ai conduit au bout du chemin, c'est vrai. Mais fallait-il encore que les routes soient faites. Et je crois que c'est ce qui compte le plus en définitif.

Entendre ces mots libéra Spencer d'un énorme poids qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisé porter sur ses épaules. Elle sourit doucement, Alison l'imita.

— Je te remercie pour ton soutien, Lou. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Dit à Emily qu'on est passé la voir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

Elle prit la direction de la sortie, mais fut interpelé au dernier moment par l'enfant des DiLaurentis.

— En fait, j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour laquelle ton aide pourrait m'être précieuse…

\- x -

 _Plus tard dans l'après-midi,_

Emily traversa la grange des Hastings et leva les yeux pour admirer la décoration de Spencer. Elle avait beau avoir franchi ce seuil des centaines de fois par le passé, à l'époque où Spencer y organisait encore régulièrement des fêtes ou simplement des soirées entre filles, c'est à peine si la jeune fille le reconnaissait. Dans ses souvenirs, l'endroit était plus étroit et moins lumineux - ce dernier détail la surprenant moins, puisque Emily avait toujours été invité ici en fin de soirée – le chauffage électrique avait été remplacé par une cheminée d'intérieure qui berçait la pièce d'une atmosphère conviviale. Mais ce n'était la première chose qui lui avait sauté aux yeux. Durant les vacances d'été, Spencer avait complètement repeint le bois dans une couleur cuivrée si bien que quand les rayons du soleil se reflétait sur les lattes, c'était un spectacle sincèrement magnifique. Rien à dire, si son amie décidait finalement de faire une carrière comme architecte d'intérieur ou dans le bâtiment, Emily l'engagerait sans hésiter une seule seconde. Quelqu'un s'arrêta dans son dos.

— Spence vient d'appeler. Elle a dit qu'elle serait un peu retard: l'entretien à l'université de UPenn à durée plus longtemps que prévu. Elle est en route.

— UPenn, répéta Emily un peu surprise. Je pensais que Spencer avait déjà passé l'oral il y deux semaine.

L'enfant des Montgomery secoua la tête, sans relever les yeux de ce qui semblait à première vue une liste.

— Umm Umm, tu confonds avec une autre. C'était Georgetown, il y a deux semaines il me semble.

— Je jure que si Spencer m'apprend qu'elle passe un entretien à la maison blanche, je ne serais même pas étonnée, plaisanta Hanna, surgissant de nulle part.

— Pareil, s'exclamèrent les deux autres filles à l'unisson.

Elles éclatèrent de rire à cette pensée.

— Spencer a fait des sacrés travaux ici. C'est métamorphosé depuis la dernière fois qu'on est venue.

— J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles.

— Moi aussi, renchérit Emily. Pourtant je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier. Spence ne tenait plus en place quelques jours avant cette fameuse soirée entre filles qu'on devait fêter chez elle.

— Et encore, « ne plus tenir en place » était un euphémisme. Les filles, je pouvais littéralement sentir son excitation dans l'air à chaque fois qu'elle était dans le coin ! commenta l'enfant des Montgomery. Elle sourit un peu en se remémorant cette période.

— Si vous voulez mon avis, c'était surtout l'odeur de la caféine qu'on sentait dans l'air à chaque fois que Miss Hastings passait dans les couloirs.

— Aussi.

— C'est clair, admit Emily, tandis que son esprit rejouait la scène dans sa tête.

Un violent orage éclata dehors. Hanna dévia la tête vers la fenêtre principale de la grange. L'éclaircie n'avait durée qu'un temps, déjà la pluie avait recommencé à tomber sur Rosewood, plus forte et intense que le matin même. D'ici, ça donnait l'impression que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais.

— Je suis contente d'être avec vous aujourd'hui, avoua Emily en se retournant vers la vitre, dans un mouvement similaire à celui d'Hanna. Elle observa silencieusement les gouttelettes de pluie s'agglutiner contre la paroi. Avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir et ce temps déprimant, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force de rester seule à la maison.

— On serait venue te tenir compagnie de toute façon, Em, assura Aria en entourant amicalement un bras contre sa taille.

— Honnêtement, avec un temps pareil, on est bien mieux ensemble. Qu'est-ce que vous dite de se mettre devant un film en attendant Spencer ? proposa Hanna.

Les deux autres jeunes filles s'échangèrent un regard septique que la blonde interpréta comme une approbation de leur part. Emily n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son amie l'avait devancé :

— parfait, je vais voir si Mme Hastings peut nous donner des popcorns ! annonça-t-elle d'une voix pétillante.

Elle quitta la pièce et claqua la porte derrière son dos. Dès son départ, Aria courut vers la fenêtre et vérifia que son amie soit suffisamment loin. Emily vint à son tour coller son visage contre le carreau. Toutes les deux tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre dans un geste simultanée.

— Elle est partie, déclara Aria. Tu es sûr qu'on doit faire ça ? questionna-t-elle, soudain envahit par le doute.

— Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Emily. On a promis à Spencer de se débarrasser de ce CD de toute manière. Tous les ans, c'est la même chose : on se retrouve à regarder pour la énième fois « N'oublie jamais ».

— Tu veux dire réciter.

— Je crois qu'à ce stade, on pourrait même le tourner. Tu te souviens, il y a deux ans, quand elle nous a fait faire quatre heures de route pour ce cinéma gratuit en plein air.

— Oh mon dieu, je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie. On attendait avec impatience de voir la septième partie de _Harry Potter_ et quand on est arrivé, on s'est rendu compte qu'ils avaient finalement changé le programme…

— … et qu'ils passaient « N'oublie jamais », compléta Emily

— Après ça, Spencer a juré pendant tout le trajet du retour que c'était la faute d'Hanna, et qu'elle avait forcément corrompu l'organisateur.

— C'était à mourir de rire, se rappela la brune. Et cette fois devant le stand d'autographe, où une file longue comme un bras attendait.

— Même trois ans après, je n'en reviens toujours pas. On peut dire qu'il a été mérité son autographe, Hanna a quand même déclenché l'alarme incendie pour passer devant et l'avoir !

— A qui le dis-tu !

— Qui sait, si ça se trouve, elle s'en est lassée cette année.

— Aucune chance, répondit Emily convaincue. Surveille par la fenêtre, le temps que je le trouve.

— C'est comme si c'était fait.

Emily entrouvrit le sac de la blonde, glissa sa main et trouva sans difficulté la pochette du disque.

— Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, s'écria Emily en affichant une expression triomphante.

— Em, elle arrive avec les pop-corns. Dépêche-toi de le ranger.

Sans se faire prier, la brune se hâta de jeter la pochette derrière deux livres de la bibliothèque. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Hanna ouvrit la porte de la grange, surexcitée.

— Vous vous êtes pas ennuyé toute les deux, j'espère ? Ça manque un peu d'action ici !

— Si tu savais… murmura Aria entre ses dents.

La nageuse envoya un message à l'intention de Spencer où on pouvait lire « opération disparition CD, réussi ». L'enfant des Hastings répondit presque immédiatement par « vous êtes parfaites les filles. Je savais que cette année serait la nôtre ! ».

— Dites, poursuivit Hanna, pendant que je cherchais le pop-corns je me disais que pour le film, on aurait pu voir « N'oublie jamais ».

Aria et Emily s'échangèrent un regard complice.

— Bien sûr. Tu as apporté le CD ?

— Evidemment, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son sac. Elle le retourna dans tous les sens mais ne trouva pas l'objet de sa recherche. Au bout de dix minutes, elle râla :

— C'est incroyable, j'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir mis dans le sac en partant.

— Au pire, hasarda Aria, si tu ne trouves pas le CD on n'a qu'à voir la fin de Divergente.

— Oui Han, t'embête pas si tu ne trouves pas le CD, c'est bien aussi Divergente.

— Non, c'est pas la peine. J'ai ce qu'il faut, dit-elle en soulevant la pochette extérieur du sac à bandoulière qu'elle portait par-dessus son chemisier blanc.

Elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur et en tira un exemplaire similaire à celui que les filles avaient caché.

— J'en apporte toujours un deuxième, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Emily et Aria s'observèrent incrédule. Elles se demandaient laquelle des deux auraient la difficile tâche d'avertir Spencer de leur nouvel échec.

\- x -

 _Centre-ville, la même après-midi_

Spencer et Alison marchaient ensemble dans les rues surbondées de Rosewood, en quête d'un nouveau bracelet pour Emily. L'enfant des Hastings consulta son portable d'un œil critique. La bijouterie devait se trouver quelque part dans les environs. Son amie balaya la rue du regard et repéra l'enseigne, qu'elle pointa immédiatement à Spencer.

— Tu crois qu'on va trouver quelque chose ? On a dû faire une dizaine de boutique depuis ce matin et on n'a toujours rien.

— Relax, Lou. Celle-ci c'est la bonne, je le sens. Je suis déjà venu ici et ils ont des bracelets sublimes. Elle va aimer.

— J'espère, répondit la blonde un peu inquiète lorsqu'elles franchirent la porte.

Un carillon sonna après leur passage. Un homme se présenta devant le comptoir, leur offrant un sourire chaleureux.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il poliment.

— On recherche un bracelet, expliqua Spencer.

— Pour ma petite-amie.

Le bijoutier acquiesça et se retourna vers la partie arrière de sa boutique. Il incita les deux jeunes filles à le suivre.

— Vous devriez trouver votre bonheur ici, dit-il en désignant la vitrine.

Derrière la glace, une ribambelle de bracelet de toute les sortes et de toute les tailles étaient exposés. Les premiers étaient sobres, sculpté dans un métal argenté élégant – quoique trop commun au gout de la blonde. Alison décida de se tourner vers les bijoux plus originaux et espéra en trouver un qui lui rappellerait instinctivement Emily. La jeune fille était sur le point de demander son avis à Spencer mais ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle, si bien que les mots restèrent bloqués entre sa gorge.

— Lou, est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta la brune en apercevant son visage blêmir d'un seul coup.

Alison ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de garder les yeux rivés sur la vitrine, bouche bée. Après quelques instants, Spencer suivit son regard et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Exposé entre un bracelet à deux branches métalliques, cuivrées avec soin, et un modèle plus couteux en or, se trouvait le bracelet d'Emily. Au départ, l'enfant des Hastings pensait s'être méprise et l'avoir confondu avec un modèle similaire, mais les minuscules initiales W.F – Celle du père d'Emily – la convainquirent du contraire. C'était belle et bien le sien.

Sans attendre, Spencer appela le vendeur.

— Ce bracelet a été volé par un Homme, hier soir dans la maison de ma meilleure amie, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix irrité.

— Impossible, contredit le bijoutier, on a déposé ce bracelet il y a environ deux jours.

— Je suis prête à parier que non. Ça s'est passé vendredi, dans la nuit. La personne qui vous a vendu ce bracelet l'a volé chez mon amie.

— Je ne vends pas de matériel volé, Mesdemoiselles.

Le vendeur fit volte-face et récupéra sur son comptoir un calepin de dépôt. Il le posa sur la vitrine et pointa du doigt la troisième ligne.

— On dirait que vous vous êtes trompés à deux reprises. Ce n'est pas un homme qui m'a vendu ce bracelet, mais une femme. Et elle l'a déposé non pas ce matin, mais il y a bien deux jours.

Spencer et Alison s'échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

— C'est pas possible, murmura la blonde en reconnaissant le nom sur le registre.

\- x -

 _Grange des Hastings. Plus tard dans l'après-midi,_

Spencer avait rejoint les filles une demi-heure après le début de la fête, passant soigneusement sous silence sa sortie avec Lou. La petite-amie d'Emily refusait qu'elle rate plus longtemps leur célébration annuelle "des amis". Spencer espérait seulement qu'elle trouve un moyen de récupérer le bracelet. La question était : comment ? Son prix était affreusement élevé.

Bien vite, cette question était passée au second plan. Pendant toute l'après-midi, les quatre filles s'étaient amusées comme bon vieux temps, profitant avec insouciance de la joie inégalée d'être réunies. Après la cent cinquantième rediffusion de l'interminable « N'oublie jamais » - Hanna avait définitivement prit le titre au pied de la lettre – les adolescentes discutèrent de l'année scolaire en s'échangeant quelques cadeaux. Tout était parfait. Spencer s'étaient mise en tête de cuisiner un gâteau pour le partager ce soir, idée qui avait étrangement emballée le reste de la bande beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pu l'imaginer – Spencer commençait d'ailleurs à comprendre pourquoi.

— Qui a fait ça ? dit-elle en fixant le bol vide, où avait mystérieusement disparut l'équivalent d'un tier d'une plaquette de chocolat fondu.

— Pas moi, plaida Aria.

— Pas moi, non plus, intervient Emily.

Les trois jeunes filles se trouvaient actuellement en ligne, devant elle. Spencer leva ses prunelles accusatrices en direction de la blonde.

— J'ai rien fait, se défendit Hanna aussitôt, sentant le poids de son regard glisser sur elle. J'ai un alibi, j'étais parti chercher la farine.

Elle leva les bras, pour tout signe de son innocence.

— Hanna… coupa Spencer.

— Oui ?

— Ta main. Elle est pleine de chocolat…

Le commentaire eut don de faire rire toute la bande, y compris l'enfant des Marins, qui lécha pour la forme les dernières gouttes de liquide sur ses doigts. La brune roula les yeux, amusée par son attitude enfantine.

Spencer compléta la recette avec l'aide de ces amies. Elle déposa le plat dans four.

— Vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé ici ! S'exclama soudain Emily dans son dos. Un exemplaire du discours de Spencer Hastings en quatrième, pour être élue déléguée présidente.

— Oh mon dieu, rends-moi ça Em, râla l'intéressée en bondissant littéralement de la banquette du canapé et se jetant sur la feuille.

La brune esquiva ses assauts successifs, tout en lisant.

— "Chers élèves de quatrième, bonjour à toutes et à tous. Comme vous le savez, va bientôt avoir lieu l'élection des déléguées. C'est la raison pour laquelle je pose ma candidature et…"

Emily fut interrompue par une nouvelle attaque de son amie qui cherchait par tous les moyens à récupérer le morceau de papier, mais la nageuse l'éleva à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait.

— "… C'est une mission très importante qu'il ne faut pas confier à n'importe qui", poursuivit la nageuse en riant à l'unisson avec Aria et Hanna, que la scène amusait au plus haut point. "Quand je serais élue présidente déléguée". A ce moment du discours, Emily pointa la feuille. Vous noterez l'utilisation du futur, c'est bien, au moins t'étais confiante à ce que je vois!

— Em ! s'indigna spencer en bousculant amicalement son épaule.

— Attend, Attend, c'est pas fini. " Quand je serais élu présidente, je serais dévouée, déterminée, disciplinée mais aussi organisée, motivée, soignée", donc là visiblement à ce stade du discours tu as épuisée toute les rimes en 'é' qui existe !

Cette fois, spencer renonça à récupérer la feuille en question et explosa de rire, bientôt imité par le reste de la bande. Les abdos d'Emily lui faisait mal à tant s'être amusée. Lorsque le calme retomba, l'enfant des Hastings tint à souligner :

— Ça ne se voit peut-être pas, mais j'avais passé la nuit entière à écrire ce discours !

— Je me demande si le dictionnaire des rimes a survécu.

— C'est une question auquel on aura probablement jamais la réponse.

Les quatre amies passèrent le reste de la soirée à raconter des souvenirs d'enfances, bercé par le crépitement du bois et la chaleur des flammes, qui dansaient derrière la vitre de la cheminée.

\- x -

Domicile des Fields,

La grande horloge de la cuisine affichait pratiquement vingt-heures lorsque Emily releva les yeux du magazine qu'elle lisait. La revue était dédié au sport, et particulièrement à la natation, mettant en avant les nouveaux talents de Rosewood. La brune s'étonna de voir sa photo affichée sur toute la longueur de la page. A l'image s'ajoutait un descriptif de ses performances – ses chronos, ses temps records, sa nage de prédilection et d'autres informations plus générale.

Instinctivement, l'adolescente dévia le regard en direction du coffret où était à l'ordinaire rangé son bracelet porte-bonheur – celui de son père – mais ne trouva que le vide. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Emily avait essayé de ne pas trop y penser pendant toute la journée, mais maintenant la réalité la rattrapait, et il commençait à lui manquer énormément. C'était comme si on lui avait volé, en même temps que son bracelet, une partie des souvenirs qui y étaient attachés. Son père aussi, en quelque sorte.

Elle était sur le point de jeter un coup d'œil à l'auteur de la revue lorsque la porte de la maison s'entrouvrit soudain. Emily leva les yeux vers l'entrée. Lou venait de terminer les heures de travail à Rosewood-high. Sa veste étaient complètement trempée par la pluie, et ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, retombaient négligemment sur sa peau. L'eau les avaient rendu flasques, ce qui lui donnait un air enfantin et… incroyablement sexy.

— Je suis rentrée, annonça-t-elle du hall.

Emily se releva du tabouret de la cuisine et attrapa une serviette. Au même moment, Alison encercla ses bras humide autour de sa taille.

— Lou, s'indigna faussement Emily en sentant une vague de froid l'envahir, tu es toute trempée !

— J'ai le droit quand même à un bisou ?

— Non, pas de bisou tant que tu ne t'es pas séché, posa-t-elle fièrement l'ultimatum.

Elle ne put refouler un rire l'instant suivant, en parfaite contradiction avec ses paroles.

— Je croyais que tu voulais te doucher de toute façon, plaida Alison.

— Alors tu as cru bon de ramener la douche à moi ?

— Que veux-tu : je suis bon prince, objecta la blonde en ricanant.

— Je vois ça. Ta gentillesse te perdras un jour, ironisa Emily. Elle te perdra.

La nageuse sourit. Elle essuya avec la serviette les gouttelettes d'eau qui s'étaient agglutinées sur le front de sa petite-amie puis déposa un baiser passionnée sur ces lèvres. En sentant le contact doux de sa peau contre la sienne, Alison frissonna de plaisir. Elle plaça sa main contre sa taille et se concentra sur la sensation des lèvres d'Emily contre les siennes, s'appliquant à témoigner dans ce simple ce baiser, toute la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait.

Quand l'air vint à manquer, Alison se recula doucement. Emily l'observait avec tant d'admiration et d'amour que la blonde sentit son cœur commencer à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Sa petite-amie était magnifique.

— J'ai une surprise pour toi, annonça soudain Alison.

Elle tira de sa poche une boite carrée de petite taille. La nageuse la dévisagea incrédule.

— En quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle une fois l'effet de surprise passé.

— En l'honneur que j'aime ma petite-amie et que je veux lui faire plaisir. Ouvre-le.

Emily lui offrit un adorable sourire. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur le coffret avec une lenteur exagérée, comme pour préserver le suspens. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes supplémentaires que la nageuse se décida enfin à ouvrir la boîte.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant le bracelet de son père.

— Tu aimes ? demanda innocemment Alison.

Emily ne répondit pas, elle était trop bouleversée de toute façon. A la place, celle-ci entoura ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa de nouveau, un baiser simple, cette fois, mais intense.

— Comment tu l'as retrouvé ? Je croyais que la police avait perdu sa trace.

Alison plongea son regard émeraude à travers les siens, l'étudia , s'y attarda. La brillant sourire qui illuminait jusqu'alors son visage humide, avait disparu à présent. Ses traits avaient pris une expression sérieuse.

— Em, il faut que tu saches quelque chose, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

La nageuse acquiesça et lui accorda toute son attention.

— Ton bracelet n'a pas été volé par le cambrioleur. Il a été vendu.

— Comment ça ? C'est impossible, je n'aurais jamais vendu mon propre bracelet.

— Pas toi. Mais Lawrence, si.

Un silence magistral s'installa après la grande révélation. Emily rejoua dans sa tête la scène de jeudi, lorsque l'ancienne coéquipière de l'équipe était venue à la maison lui présenter des excuses. Quelle idiote elle avait été aussi de l'avoir cru sincère. Elle aurait dû savoir que ce genre de personne ne change pas.

— J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ai fait un coup pareil, s'énerva Emily en serra avec colère le bracelet disparue. Je suis vraiment stupide de lui avoir fait confiance !

— Ce n'était pas stupide Em, contredit la blonde en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu vois simplement le meilleur chez les autres, et la plus belle partie de ce qu'ils pourraient être. C'est une qualité, Emily, crois-moi. C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi.

— C'est vrai ? demanda la brune avec espoir.

— Bien sûr que c'est vrai, répondit Alison en embrassant le bout de son nez.

Emily resta allongée entre l'étreinte de sa petite-amie un moment. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant que la nageuse ne reprenne la parole. Une question lui trottait dans la tête.

— Lou.

— Oui ?

— Si le bracelet a été vendu, ça veut bien dire qu'il a fallu le payer pour le récupérer, n'est-ce pas ? Je connais la valeur de ce bracelet et il vaut une petite fortune. Comment tu as pu le racheter ?

L'adolescente se redressa tandis qu'Alison se murait dans le silence. Emily l'interrogea des yeux en l'attente d'une réponse, puis soudain, celle-ci lui apparut. Elle baissa les yeux vers le poignet de sa petit-amie. Son propre bracelet avait disparu.

— Tu l'as échangé contre le tien, saisis alors la brune soudain comme une évidence.

Elle attrapa son bras et laissa son doigt caresser la partie nue de son poignet, maintenant privé du bijou dont elle avait pris l'habitude. Cette pensée l'attrista. Lou tenait à ce bracelet, peut-être plus qu'elle tenait au sien. Comment la vie pouvait-elle se montrer si injuste envers une personne aussi attentionnée que sa petite-amie ?

— Je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle d'un ton peiné. Tu n'avais pas à…

— … Je sais. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'y été obligé, mais parce que je le voulais. Tant que tu seras à mes côté, j'irais bien. Tu es la seule chose dont j'ai besoin, Emily.

Toutes les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment, savourant ses secondes aux allures d'éternité. Alison caressa sa joue et entreprit de lui passer le bracelet autour du poignet.

— Je t'aime, murmura Emily, lorsqu'elle eut refermé la chaine.

— Je t'aime aussi. Beaucoup. Promet-moi qu'on ne se quittera pas.

— Jamais je ne te laisserais. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Alison acquiesça. Elle laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur les nuances noisette de la nageuse, chaude comme la braise, et n'y lu que tendresse et confiance. La jeune fille n'eut pu s'empêcher de se demander l'espace d'un instant, si Emily aurait fait preuve de la même assurance en sachant la vérité à son sujet.

— Il est tard, remarqua Alison. Je devrais rentrer. Appel-moi si tu as le moindre souci, okay ?

— D'accord, promis doucement la nageuse en laissant courir ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de sa petite-amie.

— Bonne nuit, Em.

— Bonne nuit, Lou.

Alison déposa un baiser sur son front et retrouva la sortie. Elle claqua la porte dans son dos.

\- x -

Alison laissa derrière elle la rue familière qui bordait le domicile des Fields. Dehors, la pluie avait redoublée en intensité. En moins de cinq minutes, sa veste était réduite à l'état d'éponge.

L'adolescente s'empressa de rejoindre la voiture. Une ombre plus intense à travers le paysage se détacha du reste, à proximité du véhicule. La blonde plissa les yeux dans l'espoir d'obtenir une meilleur visibilité. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait, Alison commença à distinguer de plus en plus distinctement les formes et les reliefs. Suffisamment pour comprendre que ce qu'elle avait pris pour une ombre était en réalité une silhouette. Celle de Spencer.

— Spence ? murmura l'adolescente, sa voix trahissant sa surprise.

La brune resta silencieuse et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses cheveux collaient contre sa peau, son pull tombait pratiquement sous le poids de toute l'eau qu'il avait absorbé, signe que Spencer l'attendait sous la pluie depuis un moment. Alison songea à lui prêter sa veste ou même lui ouvrir la portière de la voiture pour la mettre à l'abri, mais son instinct lui soufflait de ne pas le faire.

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers son amie et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas bougé une seule fois depuis son arrivée. Son corps semblait comme paralysée, mais son regard, vif et avide de réponse, semblait pourtant indiquer le contraire.

Une rafale de vent fit trembler les arbustes autour d'eux. La brise s'infiltra à travers l'email du pull de Spencer, et elle commença à trembler contre la voiture. L'orage s'en mêla et cette fois, Alison décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Elle posa une main rassurante contre le bras de son amie.

— Spence, tu trembles. Il vaudrait mieux que…

La brune observa sa main, posée contre son sa peau et la retira en silence. Après quelques secondes de passivité qui parurent une véritable éternité, Spencer déplaça son bras droit, jusqu'alors dissimulé derrière son dos. Elle tenait dans ses doigts un papier de location d'appartement où était inscrit en caractère gras les termes « Alison DiLaurentis ».

Alison sentit son cœur se stopper dans sa poitrine. Spencer la défia du regard. Ses prunelles accusatrices ne la lâchait plus.

— Il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-elle enfin.

* * *

 _On dirait que ça chauffe pour notre pauvre Alison, qui va devoir s'expliquer devant une Spencer très remontée. Je pense que vous vous posez pas mal de questions là, tout sera expliqué. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas même s'il était assez technique et délicat à certain moment. Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici ça serait dommage de partir sans laisser un avis sur le chapitre. Vos review sont géniales, j'adore les lire. Je vous laisse, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, je vais essayé d'être régulière autant que possible mais je ne peux rien promettre malheureusement. Je vous adore :)_

 _Je réponds à vos commentaires dessous,_

 _Elsaflow: C'est normal de répondre à ton commentaire! Tu prends le temps laissé un mot, la moindre des choses c'est y répondre :) Je suis contente si tu est pressée de lire la suite et que ça te plait. J'ai le sentiment que la suite va encore plus te plaire, tu verras. J'ai vu aussi que tu as posté ton histoire. Dès que j'ai 5 minutes, je lis et je laisse mon avis :) En espérant que le chapitre t'ai plu, à la prochaine!_

 _WeLoveEmison: Oui la fin était assez effrayante, mais tout est bien qui finit bien dans l'ensemble, tu vois :) *je sais que tu aimes les happy-ending, mdr* Sinon, au sujet de caleb, c'est vrai qu'il est le petit-ami parfait de la série. Malheureusement, d'après les 1er spoiler que j'ai vu, leur couple est en danger... A suivre alors._

 _JennCaron: oui Ali et Em sont super mignonne ensemble. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit aussi le cas dans la série. ça me tue sérieusement qu'elles soient séparer et qu'il y ait toujours quelque chose qui s'interpose entre elle. A chaque fois que je regarde une de leur scène, j'ai les larmes aux yeux - et ça m'arrive très très très très rarement... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :) il semble qu'Alison est dans une mauvaise passe..._

 _Annonyme : merci d'avoir laissé un mot. ça fait plaisir. Je suis contente si l'histoire te plait et que tu trouve ça bien écrit. J'essaie au mieux :)_


	12. La vérité, toute la vérité

Salut tout le monde :)

Me revoici avec le chapitre 12, qui je le sens, était attendu. Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspens plus longtemps, et vous laisse découvrir cette suite !

PS: j'utilise une musique qui est déjà passé dans PLL - les plus gros fans inconditionnels reconnaîtront peut-être - si vous avez un peu de temps, je vous conseille de l'écouter pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Elle s'appelle "siempre tú" de diego Bonneta.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 _Chapitre 12_

 _La vérité, toute la vérité._

* * *

« Il faut qu'on parle »

Alison resta silencieuse, le corps immobile et le regard figé sur celui de Spencer. Une voiture klaxonna plus loin, dans l'allée, suivi d'une autre. Une dizaine d'étudiants en sortirent, se dirigeant joyeusement vers une fête, là où la musique était plus forte. La blonde avait conscience de l'agitation qu'il régnait autour d'elle, de cette mélodie que l'orage peinait à couvrir; mais chaque son lui parvenaient étouffé. Lointain.

C'était comme entendre un cri à travers l'eau.

Il y avait une ambiance étrange qui flottait dans l'air, une ambiance qu'Alison elle-même ne pouvait vraiment décrire. Le temps semblait ne plus répondre à aucune règle en cet instant; le regard accusateur de Spencer la déstabilisait au point que chaque seconde se transformait en véritable éternité, mais paradoxalement, cette éternité-là paraissait ridiculement courte pour expliquer avec justesse ce qu'elle avait traversé.

— Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda Alison d'une voix fébrile.

Ses yeux fixaient d'un air désemparé le contrat de location d'appartement.

— Je suis passée déposer le bracelet d'Emily chez toi pour que tu puisses l'avoir et lui offrir ce soir, après ton job, expliqua froidement Spencer. Le concierge m'a vu. Il devait te donner un document, et comme ça avait l'air important, je lui ai proposé de te le transmettre.

Malgré l'obscurité, Spencer vit nettement le visage en face d'elle virer au blanc pâle. Alison entrouvrit la bouche comme si elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Que pouvait-elle avancer pour sa défense ? Comment seulement fournir une explication à quelque chose qui n'en avait pas. Alison avait l'impression d'avoir été lancé, sans arme, au cœur d'une bataille à laquelle elle n'était pas préparée. Un combat perdu d'avance.

Le regard de Spencer était sombre. Avec le contrat de location d'appartement, l'adolescente était parvenue à une conclusion qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir gérer à cet instant. Elle éluda la vraie question qui trottait dans sa tête, et en posa une autre, moins directe.

— As-tu un rapport avec Alison DiLaurentis ? demanda l'enfant des Hastings, d'un ton déterminé.

— Ce papier, tu l'as montré à quelqu'un d'autre ? esquiva-t-elle le sujet.

Alison le regretta aussitôt. Une étincelle foudroya le regard de la brune.

— Ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posée !

— S'il te plaît, Spencer, supplia Alison d'une voix brisée où vibrait le désespoir. Quelqu'un d'autre est-il au courant ?

— Non ! hurla-t-elle pratiquement.

Les regards des étudiants qui affluaient de l'autre côté de la rue, se retournèrent dans leur direction. Spencer baissa la tête. Alison tentait en vain de trouver un moyen de réagir alors que les deux jeunes filles redevenaient transparentes aux yeux des lycéens, qui se frayaient un chemin vers la soirée. Une élève de première, de bonne taille et aux cheveux blonds dégagés, ouvrit la porte. Ni l'esprit de Spencer, ni celui d'Alison ne pouvait gérer cette banalité maintenant. Toutes les deux étaient prises au piège à l'intérieure d'une bulle, leur bulle, qui les isolait du reste du monde.

Le vacarme sonore de la musique se succédait. Tout ce que Spencer entendait, tout ce qu'elle ressentait, était le bourdonnement incessant des basses qui lui donnait la sensation de tournis.

La brune brisa le silence.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix. Spencer ne savait pas exactement à quel moment cette faculté était réapparue, mais les mots consentaient de nouveau à franchir ses lèvres. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Alison. La blonde sortie subitement de sa léthargie. Les paroles de son amie résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle réponde, maintenant, avant que Spencer ne l'écoute plus.

Alison releva les yeux. Son estomac faisait le yo-yo; elle tenta de rassembler ses idées mais réalisa que son esprit était incapable de raisonner logiquement. Ses pensées se bousculaient tour à tour, s'emmêlaient, sans qu'elle puisse en dégager quelque chose de cohérent ou décider comment réagir. Alors elle ne fit rien.

— Tu entends ce que je te dis ? s'énerva Spencer. Qui es-tu ?

— Je suis la fille que tu as bousculé par inadvertance à fête de Noel Kahn, il y a un mois, celle à qui tu t'es confié au sujet d'Emily. Celle que tu as accompagnée à la bijouterie hier et…

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, coupa Spencer rageusement, sans détacher son regard du sien.

Ses yeux étaient d'un sombre effrayant. Cette découverte l'avait bouleversé au-delà de tout ce qu'Alison aurait imaginé. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il existait une chance, pour qu'un jour, toutes les deux puisse reconstruire ce qu'elles étaient en train de perdre.

— Alors que veux-tu savoir ?

Toute la colère de Spencer retomba d'un seul coup. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'existence de ce contrat de location, la brune n'avait cessé d'exiger une explication. A présent, elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir savoir. La vérité à quelque chose d'effrayant, parfois.

L'adolescente prit une grande inspiration.

— Es-tu Alison DiLaurentis ?

— Oui, avoua son amie.

Spencer crut qu'elle ne respirait plus. Elle fixa le vide. Alison. La fille qu'elle avait cru morte, celle qu'elle avait pleuré pendant des nuits entières, son amie, était debout en face d'elle à quelques millimètres. Elle se tenait là, tranquillement immobile, la pluie trempant sa veste à la doublure pratiquement inexistante, et cela comme si de rien n'était. Comme si toutes années n'avaient jamais existé. Comme si la souffrance qu'avait engendrée sa disparition, n'était qu'une simple parenthèse dans sa vie. A cette pensée, l'enfant des Hastings sentit la colère monter en elle, d'une manière incontrôlable. Comment avez-t-elle pu lui faire endurer ça, lui mentir ?

Alison retint sa respiration. Elle observa Spencer lever sa main pour la gifler mais ne fit rien. La blonde ferma les paupières et attendit le coup sans broncher. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, rien ne se passa alors elle rouvrit les yeux.

L'adolescente ne savait expliquer ce qui venait de se produire. Peut-être était-ce sa position, appuyée contre la portière de la voiture, totalement sans défense, et elle, mon amie, en état de force. Ou alors le fait de la voir aussi vulnérable devant elle, qui avait réveillé son vieil instinct de protection. Peut-être leur amitié. Quoiqu'il en soit, la main de Spencer s'était arrêtée juste devant sa joue, pas plus loin. Son corps tremblait tout entier, de froid ou d'épuisement, impossible de savoir.

L'éclat des phares d'une voiture les éblouies un instant. Après un silence assourdissant, Spencer retira sa main avec lenteur, presque trop, et Alison la regarda faire sans rien dire.

— Pourquoi ? interrogea la brune d'une voix étonnamment calme, mais l'enfant des DiLaurentis savait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

La jeune fille savait que cette maîtrise de soi lui coûtait énormément et qu'elle lutait pour ne pas laisser la colère l'envahir de nouveau. Elle voyait le reflet de cette guerre intérieur qui se jouait chaque seconde à travers les yeux de son amie.

— Je n'avais pas le choix, dit-elle enfin. J'étais obligé de le faire, tu comprends ?

— Qu'est-ce qui t'obligeais à disparaître, Alison ? Pourquoi simuler ta propre mort ? Tu imagines ce que tu nous as fait enduré, pas seulement moi, mais aussi tes parents, ton frère… Emily.

— Ça a commencé par des texto anodins. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne le soient plus. La personne me lançait des messages de morts et des défis, signant toujours par la lettre 'A'. Tu n'y étais pas, Spencer. Je vivais dans la peur constante.

— Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? On est tes amis, Ali ! On aurait pu t'aider !

— Comment ! La fille que j'étais s'était mis à dos toute la ville. La population entière de Rosewood aurait pu être suspect !

— Alors on aurait interrogé chaque habitant, un par un, jusqu'à découvrir celui qui t'as fait ça !

— C'était pas si simple, Spencer. Je me fichais qu'il me menace, mais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à vous. Je n'avais plus le choix. Je devais partir avant que l'une de vous ne soit blessée.

— Alors dit-moi pourquoi je me sens comme tel, blessée ?

Spencer avait voulu hurler mais sa voix s'était brisée, un simple souffle à travers cette nuit d'automne. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

— Je t'ai cru morte, Alison. On s'était disputé ce soir-là, j'ai cru que c'était de ma faute si… que je t'avais…

— Chut, murmura son amie en la serrant entre ses bras, pleurant à son tour.

Le corps de Spencer tremblait contre le sien. Toutes les deux conservèrent cette position immobile l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que la pression retombe. Alors il ne restait plus que l'apaisement et la chaleur de cette étreinte, familière à leur cœur.

— Je ne voulais pas vous abandonner, Spencer. Ça me tuait tous les jours de l'intérieur, un peu plus. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de vous perdre.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis, revenir ?

— Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je me suis promis qu'un jour ou l'autre, je trouverais le moyen de nous réunir de nouveau. Il m'a fallu cinq ans de sacrifices, semer 'A', changer d'identité, mais j'ai réussis. Je suis là maintenant. Je suis vraiment là.

Spencer renforça son étreinte contre son corps. Alison essuya ses larmes.

— Pardonne-moi, supplia-t-elle.

La brune acquiesça doucement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles émeraude de son amie.

— Mais je veux que tu fasses quelque chose.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis resta silencieuse, les yeux humides et le cœur retourné. Après cette révélation, elle se sentait vidé physiquement, mais aussi plus libre. Spencer recula d'un pas et l'observa avec une intensité inqualifiable.

— Ali, tu te trompais. Les secrets ne nous rapprochent pas, ils nous séparent. C'est pour ça que tu dois parler à Emily et lui dire la vérité. Demain. Avant qu'elle l'apprenne autrement et que tu la perdes. Pour toujours.

La brune fit glisser son regard sur le sien et n'y lu que l'incertitude et la peur. Elle posa une main rassurante dans son dos.

— Tout ce passera bien avec Emily, Ali. Je te le promets.

Et Alison la croyait.

\- x -

 _Deux jours plus tard,_

La lumière se reflétait par intermittence à travers les vitres teintées du centre aquatique. Sydney Driscoll marchait au côté d'Emily près des bassins et semblait tenir une conversation avec les autres coéquipières, dont le sujet lui était inconnu. Honnêtement, ce détail était pour l'heure la dernière de ses préoccupations. Le coup bas de Lawrence et la vente du bracelet lui était resté en travers de la gorge tout le week-end. L'idée que sa petite-amie ait eue à sacrifier un objet de valeur à cause de sa crédulité lui était insupportable. C'était décidé, après l'entrainement, Emily lui parlerait.

La brune baissa les yeux sur son portable et consulta distraitement ses messages. Lou ne lui avait pas répondu et cela depuis deux jours. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. De l'extérieur, Emily avait l'impression qu'elle l'évitait, du moins, c'était la sensation que ça lui donnait. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal sans s'en être rendue compte ? La jeune fille se remémora la soirée de samedi et chercha en vain une explication qui ne venait pas.

Emily soupira. Encore un problème qu'il lui fallait régler.

La voix de Sydney cessa de résonner à ses oreilles. Emily lui jeta un coup d'œil et la surprit à l'étudier du regard. Ce n'est qu'avec un temps de retard considérable qu'elle réalisa alors que la lycéenne s'adressait à elle, depuis le début.

— Tout va bien, Em ? questionna-t-elle, soucieuse. Tu m'as l'air affreusement distraite aujourd'hui.

La nageuse détourna les yeux, mi-surprise, mi-gênée de l'avoir ignoré inconsciemment.

— Oui, répondit la brune un peu hésitante.

— Ça n'a pas l'air, remarqua la seconde en arquant un sourcil.

— Sydney, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je t'assure. C'est juste… pas une bonne journée. On a tous nos mauvais jours.

— J'imagine, admit-elle sans conviction. A quel point celui-ci est mauvais ?

Emily lui lança un regard amusé.

— Comme celui où je suis resté frustrée pendant des heures devant le stand de glace, parce que ma mère refusait catégoriquement de m'en acheter une.

Sydney éclata de rire.

— Je te passerais bien le numéro anti-suicide de Rosewood, mais si tu disparaissais, le fait est que ça libère quand même une place de capitaine dans l'équipe des Shark ! plaisanta-t-elle.

— Très classe Sydney. Très classe, répondit Emily, hilare.

Toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire pour changer de tenue. Le cours de sport était le dernier de la journée, les filles traînaient toutes dans les douches et prenaient le temps de lisser à tour de rôle leurs cheveux, au séchage automatique de l'école.

L'enfant des Fields troqua rapidement son maillot de bain contre un T-shirt au col en V et un pantalon noir. La nageuse ne s'attardait jamais. Elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation - en présence de fille. Même si aucune de ses coéquipières ne lui avait fait de remarques, Emily préférait éviter l'alimenter des rumeurs stupides sur sa sexualité, si elle passait trop de temps dans les vestiaires.

La brune balaya du regard le couloir à la recherche de Lou mais ne trouva personne. Toute cette histoire l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Sa petite-amie devrait déjà être là, son travail était supposé avoir commencé il y a plus d'un quart d'heure maintenant.

Emily était en train décider s'il était sage ou non de lui rendre visite à son appartement après les cours, lorsque Lawrence la dépassa. L'incident du bracelet refit surface comme un boomerang lancé en plein figure. Elle intercepta son bras.

— Tu es contente de toi ?

La jeune fille la dévisagea d'un air surpris, presque innocent, qui fit bouillir ses nerfs. Emily roula les yeux avec agacement.

— De quoi parles-tu ? questionna sa coéquipière en toute impudeur.

— De ça, répliqua l'enfant des Fields en agitant le bracelet de son père devant ses yeux.

L'espace quelques secondes, Emily aperçut l'étonnement s'insinuer en elle. Mais cette rupture ne dura qu'un instant. Déjà son regard redevenait froid et impassible.

— Tu en as mis du temps pour t'en rendre compte, la provoqua-t-elle. Je t'aurais cru plus perspicace.

Lawrence la bouscula et força le chemin jusqu'à la sortie, mais Emily interposa son bras. Les vestiaires étaient vides à présent. Désert.

— Ecoute-moi Lawrence, je crois t'avoir tendue suffisamment de perches pour arranger les choses entre nous mais tu n'en as saisit aucune. Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer. La fin de l'année, la coach Fulton va partir et on m'a proposé de la remplacer pour la saison suivante, en plus de mes études. Je vais l'accepter ce poste et passer le plus possible aux entraînements, derrière ton dos, à te regarder chaque minute, chaque seconde, paniquer à chaque fois que tu seras dans l'eau. Je veux que tu ressentes ce que ça fait de manquer désespérément d'oxygène et de ne pas pouvoir l'obtenir. Il te reste l'année de terminale, Lawrence, et crois-moi, je vais m'assurer que cette année reste la plus longue de ton existence.

Sa coéquipière la défia du regard, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, un sourire indécent au coin des lèvres, sous lequel flottait néanmoins une profonde inquiétude sous-jacente.

— Tu sais Em, ça se saurait si les roses fragiles et inoffensives pouvaient blesser quelqu'un.

La nageuse avança d'un pas et soutint son regard avec assurance.

— Méfies-toi, Lawrence. Les roses ont des épines.

Les deux filles se toisèrent un long moment, en silence. La tension était palpable dans les vestiaires, presque électrique, personne ne pouvait prévoir la prochaine réaction. Des pas résonnèrent dans leur dos.

Emily dévia pour la première fois ses yeux de sa coéquipière pour les poser sur la fille qui venait de faire irruption. La nageuse reconnue sans mal Lou, des perches et un tas d'autres équipements de natation sous le bras.

— Tout va bien ici ? interrogea immédiatement la nouvelle arrivante, un regard noir porté en direction de Lawrence.

Elle posa rapidement les affaires dans le bac prévu à cet effet et se plaça au côté d'Emily, dans un geste protecteur.

— Je te prierais de t'éloigner de ma petite-amie. Maintenant, menaça Alison.

Malgré sa contrariété à l'égard de Lou et le fait qu'elle l'ait clairement évitée du week-end, Emily sentit toute sa volonté vaciller d'un coup en l'entendant soutenir en public leur relation.

La jeune fille quitta finalement le vestiaire. Une fois qu'elles furent seules, la blonde détourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle portait une chemise de couleur indigo qui faisait ressortir à son avantage l'éclat de ses yeux, d'une manière magnifique.

Perdue à travers la profondeur de regard émeraude, Emily n'avait pas remarqué la position étrange de son bras droit, ainsi plié dans son dos. Alison le dégagea et en sortie un bouquet de fleur. Celui-ci était composé d'une dizaine de roses rouges, et quelques blanches, qui venaient sublimer l'ensemble.

Emily lui offrit un large sourire qui fit fondre le cœur d'Alison.

— Elles sont magnifiques, murmura-t-elle touchée par la délicate attention. C'est en quel honneur ?

Sa petite-amie baissa les yeux.

— C'était pour m'excuser, murmura-t-elle en évitant son regard. Je n'ai pas vraiment été disponible ce week-end. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Emily posa le bouquet sur l'un des bancs et prit le visage d'Alison entre ses mains.

— Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— J'ai peur, Emily.

— De quoi ? questionna la seconde en rencontrant ses yeux.

Elle avait l'air tellement bouleversé. Sa voix vibrait de désespoir.

— De te perdre. Il faut que je te dises quelque chose sur moi, et… je suis terrifiée à l'idée que quand je l'aurais fait, tu m'abandonnes, confessa-t-elle enfin.

— Hey, souffla-t-elle à souffla Emily au creux de son oreille. Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire, ne m'éloignera de toi. Je t'aime.

Malgré ses efforts, les larmes de la blonde redoublèrent. L'enfant des Fields essuya les gouttelettes qui perlaient sur sa joue et l'embrassa sur le front avec douceur. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait perturber à ce point sa petite-amie.

La nageuse conserva son regard fixé sur celui d'Alison, attendant patiemment qu'elle se confie. Après un long moment, ses sanglots s'atténuèrent et une éclaircie illumina soudain son beau visage.

— Tu veux bien danser ?

La question déstabilisa Emily. Elle était tellement préoccupée par l'état de Lou que son esprit avait fait complètement abstraction de la musique qui tournait à la radio, en toile de fond. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou pour toute réponse et s'oublia dans l'étreinte de sa petite-amie, bercé par la mélodie d'ambiance qui réchauffait l'atmosphère.

 ** _Nothing can compare, to the way you make me feel_**

 ** _Blinded by your stare,_**

 ** _Tell me this is real…_**

Alison fit vriller gracieusement Emily sur elle-même dans un geste parfaitement maitrisé, puis donna une petite impulsion, de sorte que son corps s'abaissa vers le sol. La blonde passa une main sous son dos avec un timing impeccable; sa tête avait basculée en arrière, mais pas suffisamment pour risquer qu'elle se fasse mal. A ce stade, L'enfant des Fields était trop étourdit par l'incroyable douceur d'Alison et son talent presque irréel, si bien que le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et la musique avec.

 ** _Siempre tú, when I'm dreaming._**

 ** _Only you keep me beating,_**

 ** _Salváme, with your angel eyes_**

 ** _Cause I can't get you out of my mind._**

 ** _Siempre tú._**

Alison réserva les dernières notes du morceau pour la conquérir complétement. Elle passa une main sur son avant-bras, fit pivoter son poignet avec juste ce qu'il fallait de force pour qu'elle retrouve entrainée contre son torse. Le cœur d'Emily se stoppa dans sa poitrine. Son visage avait atterri à quelques millimètres du sien, sans le heurter ni l'effleurer, si proche, qu'elle sentait son souffre chaud s'engourdir contre sa joue. Cet instant était parfait.

La musique prit fin, sans qu'aucune des deux adolescentes n'osent faire le moindre geste. Non pas qu'elles ne le voulaient pas, mais tout simplement parce qu'elles n'y avaient pas pensé. Il semblait soudain qu'un autre monde s'était ouvert dans les vestiaires, un monde dont elles n'avaient jamais soupçonnées l'existence et où seule Emily et Alison comptaient. Les deux adolescentes avaient perdu la notion d'espace et de durée, chaque son, chaque touché, chaque non-dit, se voyait tout à coup doté d'une intensité inégalée.

La nageuse renforça le poids de ses doigts frêles entrelacées avec ceux de sa petite-amie, les serra, les conserva dans sa paume; émerveillée de ressentir avec une profondeur incroyable les moindres secousses du temps.

Ce sentiment de plénitude se prolongea quelques minutes, peut-être des heures, avant d'être troublé par le regard d'Alison, qui venait de s'assombrir. Une ombre s'insinua à travers ses nuances émeraude. La tristesse précédente resurgit et Emily pouvait dire que la blonde luttait pour retenir ses larmes.

— Lou… murmura-t-elle doucement en reculant.

La main d'Alison était resté cramponnée à son T-shirt malgré-elle, d'une manière presque désespérée.

— S'il-te-plait, parle-moi, supplia Emily. Dit-moi ce qui te fait du mal.

Alison renifla. Elle sorti de sa poche un de ces bracelets brésilien à l'aspect étrangement familier et le fit glisser dans sa paume pour toute réponse. La nageuse l'examina sans comprendre. Confuse, elle releva la tête en direction de sa petite-amie et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Ses yeux, habituellement d'un vert émeraude éclatant, avait cédé leur place contre un bleu-glace pure qu'elle aurait reconnu entre tous.

La brune observa les lentilles de contact dans la main d'Alison.

Tout ce dont elle se souvient ensuite, c'est que la pièce s'est mise à tourner.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 12. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends avec impatience vos retours. C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de ce genre avec une grosse révélation, je ne sais pas quoi en penser à part que j'espère de tout cœur que ça a plu et m'en être pas trop mal sorti. Si vous passez par là, ça serait génial de me laisser vos impressions. Alors, a votre avis. Comment Emily va-t-elle réagir ?

Sinon à part ça, Marlène King à pas arrêté de laisser des indices Emison toute la semaine! Entre "sexy in the sheet, shy on the street", les cadres photo de la tour Eiffel, le fait qu'elle demande comment on traduit 'teacher' en français, Sasha qui apparaît dans les snapchat de Shay Mitchelle... ça le sent le Emison les amis ! finalement, après 6 saisons, beaucoup de mensonges (oui, je parle de TOI, Marlène King), Paige et son grand romantisme quand il s'agit de noyer Emily, Shower Harvey, Lorenzo et la palme du plan drague pourri avec sa proposition d'hamburger, on y arrive. On y arrive et ça va être magnifique :)

A la semaine prochaine!

Jenncaron: Merci pour ton commentaire très sympathique. J'espère que ce chapitre là t'ai plu tout autant. Pour la série, ça à l'air sur la bonne voie. Je suis trop heureuse et j'attends avec impatience le retour.

Nath672 : Heureuse que tu te soit régalée sur les 2 derniers chapitres. C'était un plaisir de les écrire en tout cas. Spencer et Alison se rapprochent comme tu vois, c'est vraie qu'elles se ressemblent niveau caractère et j'adore écrire des scènes entre elles deux. pour ce qui du cas d'emily, il va falloir attendre un peu avant de connaitre sa réaction :)

Elsaflow: j'ai essayé d'écrire la suite le plus vite que possible car je savais que l'attendais avec impatience. J'espère que ça t'a plu et que t'as prit plaisir à la lire. maintenant, je pense que tu me détestes parce que tu dois avoir encore plus hâte de lire le moment Emison en prévision, mais bon... Il fallait bien que je coupe quelque part, alors autant être sadique hein, mdr! Pour la série, Marlène à pas arrêté de semer des petits indices ces derniers temps sur le Emison, je suis sûre à 99,9999999999% que ça va arriver dans la saison 6B. Et comme tout fan de Emison qui se respecte... je suis super exicité. J'en dors plus la nuit. Littéralement. Je check le compte "shipping emison" sur twitter toute les heures pour de nouvelles infos. Franchement je me fais peur moi-même. je pense que je suis légèrement obsessionnelle quand il s'agit d'Emily et Alison. Juste un peu...


	13. Souffrir passe, avoir souffert dure

_Salut à tous,_

 _Après un long temps d'attente, voici (enfin) le fameux chapitre 13. J'espère qu'il se sera à la hauteur malgré cette panne d'écriture temporaire. Au programme, un petit flash-back, du emison, de l'émotion, de l'amitié, et du suspens... Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça;)_

 _PS 1 : Mention spéciale à un de mes amis qui, comme j'étais bloquée, s'est expérimenté à écrire la toute première phrase à ma place en espérant que ça m'inspire. Ça n'a pas marché. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est que j'en pleure encore de rire. Elle sent tellement le vécu..._

 _PS 2: Vous pouvez tous remercier mentalement la chanson "voilà, c'est fini" de Jean-louis Aubert, parce que sans elle, je pense qu'à Noël j'aurais toujours pas eut d'inspiration pour ce chapitre !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 13_

 _Souffrir passe, avoir souffert dure_

* * *

 ** _5 ans plus tôt, Rosewood._**

On ne comprend jamais vraiment l'utilité des lacets lorsqu'on a trop bu. Cela était d'autant plus vrai pour Emily, à demi-accroupit dans le caniveau d'une rue – dont elle ne se rappelait plus nom – tentant en vain d'achever la boucle de son nœud, et ce depuis dix minutes. La jeune fille se répéta mentalement les étapes, une énième fois : d'abord croiser les fils, faire glisser le premier des deux par-dessous, serrer, et enfin, fermer la boucle. En théorie, le processus était simple. Là où l'histoire se compliquait, était lorsqu'il s'agissait de décider lesquels des quatre fils devant ses yeux étaient les réels, et lesquels n'étaient qu'une hallucination inspirée par l'alcool.

Déterminée, l'adolescente joignit les gestes à la parole dans l'espoir obtenir un meilleur résultat que les fois précédentes; à la place, le fil retomba piteusement dans ses mains et Emily se retrouva avec les deux morceaux du lacet entre ses doigts. Vaincue, elle renonça à poursuivre et décida simplement de se redresser.

Emily leva les yeux. Autour d'elle, tout était calme; une délicate odeur musquée flottait dans l'air, si propre à l'hiver, lorsque les flocons menacent de tomber. Un faisceau de lumière se reflétait par intermittence à la surface d'une fontaine, qui s'avéra par la suite n'être en réalité qu'une flaque d'eau. L'espace d'un instant, l'éclairage du lampadaire public vacilla, faiblit, puis s'éteignit, plongeant soudain la rue dans l'ombre. Malgré le brouillard de son esprit, Emily ne put manquer d'être frappé par le contraste entre la blancheur pure, quasi irréelle, du duvet neigeux recouvrant les pavés de Rosewood et l'obscurité de cette nuit sans lune.

La brune entreprit de faire un nouveau pas en avant; elle le regretta aussitôt, le monde tanguait sous ses yeux et cette vision lui donnait le vertige. Ses jambes étaient cotonneuses à présent, à peine capable de supporter son propre poids.

La gravité devait être plus forte ici.

Un jour, elle avait lu quelque part que selon l'endroit de la planète où on se trouve, le phénomène d'attraction était amplifié. Oui, ça devait être ça. Sinon, comment expliquer que tout ce qu'elle rencontrait, tout ce qu'elle voyait, ne cessait de tourner dans un va-et-vient anarchique; les objets refusaient catégoriquement de se stabiliser, même pour un temps. Cette danse nocturne était un spectacle fatiguant, Emily avait l'impression d'avoir était jeté à l'intérieur d'une machine à lavé au cycle interminable.

Un tronc d'arbre s'interposa sur son chemin, l'adolescente trébucha. Dans un moment de lucidité, son cerveau décida brusquement de reprendre son poste et lui suggéra éventuellement de lâcher la bouteille de vodka qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, pour amortir sa chute. Initiative qu'Emily apprécia. Fields, un point;la végétation, zéro. Les jeux sont faits…

L'adolescente s'inspecta brièvement. Ses mains étaient gelées, affreusement pâle aux extrémités. Dehors, le vent s'était levé, des bourrasques lui giflaient régulièrement la joue mais l'alcool avait suffisamment inhibé ses sens pour ne plus en avoir conscience. Il s'écoula un certain temps avant que la jeune fille reprenne sa route. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ses pas la guidaient exactement, mais ses jambes, elles, le savaient, et ça lui suffisait.

Son corps tituba maladroitement, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il percuta une paroi. Elle était arrivée. Emily ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi, ni d'où lui venait cette soudaine certitude, mais une petite-voix lui soufflait qu'elle avait enfin atteint son objectif. En l'occurrence, le lieu en question était le vieux pont en pierre de Rosewood.

La brune déposa la bouteille de Vodka sur le rebord du muret et releva la tête. Devant ses yeux scintillait la beauté de la ville, ses éclairages chamarrés aux couleurs de Noël, Blanc, rouge, dorée; ses vitrines alléchantes, l'odeur des sapins et la foule, déambulant dans les rues silencieuses.

Noël avait toujours été la période de l'année que préférait Emily. Cela avait commencé toute petite, cette fête était associée au retour de son père militaire, à l'effervescence des préparatifs, le repas du réveillon. Tout simplement l'ambiance chaleureuse qui pleuvait sur Rosewood en Décembre, plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment. Ce sentiment s'était renforcé avec le temps, lorsqu'elle avait fait la connaissance de ses meilleures amies la veille de Noël, quelques années plus tard. D'une certaine façon, le plaisir enfantin des batailles de boules de neige, lui manquait aussi.

Tous ces souvenirs heureux défilèrent dans un flash, Emily secoua la tête. Elle éprouvait presque de la colère envers eux, ces fragments ridiculement joyeux de sa vie paraissait la narguer maintenant qu'elle était au plus bas. Elle s'éclaircit la voix :

— Ils inaugurent ce soir le mémorial en ton souvenir, Ali. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait beaucoup de monde, et même une cérémonie grandiose. Tu aurais aimé. Jason à donner l'idée que chaque habitant allume, un par un, une bougie ce soir en pensant très fort à toi. Il parait que ça vient d'un vieux rite de l'antiquité, à Athènes, pour témoigner son amour à la personne décédée. Tu veux que je te dise la meilleure ? Apparemment, personne à penser à leur dire qu'on n'était pas grec.

Emily ponctua sa phrase en avalant une gorgée de vodka à pleine bouche, sans lâcher des yeux le minuscule point lumineux de l'autre côté de la ville, où se tenait en ce moment même la cérémonie.

— Spencer pense que tu aurais détesté que je rate ta commémoration. Mais toi et moi, on connait la vérité. Ces fêtes-là ne sont pas célébrées pour les morts, mais pour les vivants. Tu sais ce qu'ils sont ? Des rêveurs.

Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée. Le gout lui était familier, l'alcool ne lui brûlait même plus la gorge à présent. Emily reprit la parole, cette fois d'une voix vibrant de colère et de désespoir.

— Ouais, des rêveurs. Une bande de rêveurs idéalistes et idiots, qui s'imaginent que parce qu'ils vont aménager un mémorial, un banc, et allumer quelques bougies, toutes les peines du monde vont soudain disparaître, comme le trou, ce gigantesque trou aussi énorme que ton absence a laissé dans ma vie.

Elle lâcha un rire que la nuit étouffa, mais ce rire-là était amer.

— De là où tu es, je suis sûre que tu te marres bien en te demandant de quoi je me plains, moi la fille qui aimait Charles Dickens et ses romans aux Happy-Ending, comme tu disais.

La brune s'interrompit un instant et jugea la hauteur qui la séparait du sol.

— Tu sais quoi, Ali ? Je pourrais sauter de ce pont, là, maintenant, si ça pouvait te prouver que tu avais tort, et qu'à quatorze ans je ne rêve plus.

Emily avança dangereusement vers le bord. Un pas de plus et son corps chuterait de plusieurs mètre avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le béton, inanimée. Cette prise de conscience ne la perturba pas comme à l'ordinaire, au contraire, l'offre lui semblait tentante, la sensation de vertige lié à l'idée de mourir était moins forte, presque noyé dans l'indifférence.

— Tu avais quand même raison sur une chose, Ali. J'en avais bien une, de fin heureuse : Nous deux, au sommet de la tour Eiffel, toi me disant combien tu m'aimes, tandis que le vent agiterait mes cheveux. Mais au lieu de ça, tu m'as abandonnée seule ici – elle pointa le sol. Tu m'as laissé la terre entière – elle embrassa d'un geste de la main tout l'espace autour d'elle - mais la terre entière, sans toi, c'est petit !

Emily avait voulu crier toute sa tristesse, sa détresse, mais sa voix s'était brisée à la place. Elle remarqua seulement à cet instant précis que des larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur sa joue.

— Mais tu veux savoir, ça n'a pas d'importance si ça me blesse. Je garde quand même cette photo de toi et ces souvenirs qui valaient la peine d'être vécue, à l'intérieur du pendentif que tu m'as offert, celui que je porte juste à côté de mon cœur, exactement là où tu devrais être. Alors je te remercie, Ali. Je te remercie de m'avoir appris ce qu'était aimé, et ça même si je suis coincé ici à observer des gens allumer des bougies, condamné à veiller sur une bande de rêveurs idéalistes et à les regarder perpétuer des rites grecs idiots.

Au même moment, une pluie de lumière s'abattit sur Rosewood. Les habitants avaient finalement allumés leur bougie en l'honneur d'Alison. Emily sorti de sa poche un briquet et l'alluma.

— C'est pour toi, Ali. Sache quand même que tu m'en dois une belle.

Emily observa le spectacle des minuscules points lumineux qui brillaient de mille feux à travers la ville, avant de disparaitre un par un. Quand ce fut fini, la brune termina le fond de la bouteille de Vodka puis déposa sur le muret son briquet.

Avant de partir, elle glissa ses doigts dans sa poche puis en sortie un bracelet brésilien, celui qu'Alison avait oublié à la maison le soir de sa disparition.

Finalement, Emily l'abandonna et quitta le pont sans jeter un nouveau regard en arrière.

\- x -

 **FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Emily fixa sans un mot le bracelet brésilien, retenu au creux de sa paume, et son visage se décomposa. Le dire, était là un euphémisme. Un gigantesque. Alison pouvait pratiquement percevoir chaque fibre de son être se briser lentement, une après l'autre, rien qu'à travers son expression. Des milliers m'émotions contradictoires se fondaient, se confondaient, dans l'infinie de son regard; où se mêlait l'incompréhension, la tristesse, la colère, le dénie, puis la colère à nouveau.

Le temps passa, s'étira, sans qu'Emily ne prononce un seul mot. La blonde l'observait avec désespoir, la suppliant du regard de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, plus supportable que ce silence glacial auquel elle la condamnait.

— Emily, souffla Alison.

Elle avait murmuré d'une voix douce et fragile, dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Malgré le calme presque irréel qui régnait dans les vestiaires, Alison avait conscience de la colère sous-jacente qui grondait dans le cœur d'Emily, cette bombe à retardement, qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

— Regarde-moi, supplia-t-elle.

Emily aperçut ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne semblait en sortir. Elle tenta en vain de maintenir son l'équilibre, mais le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. La nageuse avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants sans fond, qui l'attirait inexorablement vers les abysses d'un monde inconnu et effrayant.

 _Rien de tout ça est réel. Je vais forcément me réveiller._

C'était la seule chose à laquelle Emily pouvait penser à cet instant. Elle leva la tête avec lenteur, presque trop, alors que son cœur ratait une pulsation en croisant le regard d'Alison. Une étincelle brillait à travers ces yeux, celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse cinq ans plus tôt, ce même océan bleu-glace qu'elle avait admiré pendant des heures, sa faiblesse, son éternelle faiblesse.

A cette idée, sa vision se brouilla et elle éclata en sanglot. S'en fut trop à supporter pour Alison. Tout ce que la blonde voulait, tout ce que son être désirait, était la serrer dans ses bras et ne jamais la lâcher. Elle fit un pas en avant. Emily l'imita dans un geste similaire, mais inverse.

L'éclairage des vestiaires faiblit un instant, mais ce détail passa inaperçu à côté du regard d'Alison, qui s'était brusquement s'assombrit en l'espace de quelques secondes. Voir la fille qu'elle aimait s'éloigner d'elle, la rejeter ainsi, blessait l'adolescente au-delà de ce que les mots étaient capables d'exprimer; la blonde réussit néanmoins à contenir ses larmes. Elle fixa la distance qui s'était formée. A peine quelques centimètres les séparaient l'une de l'autre, pourtant, il semblait qu'un gigantesque mur venait soudain de se dresser entres elles.

Après ce qui parut une éternité, Emily releva les yeux. Enfin.

— As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu as fait de ma vie ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix tremblante ou vibrait l'émotion. Combien ta mort m'a détruite, combien de nuits blanches j'ai brûlé en pleurant pour toi…

— Emi… tenta Alison.

— … Combien de soirées j'ai passé à culpabiliser, seule, dans le noir ? l'interrompit Emily, perdant de plus en plus pied avec ses émotions. Combien de bouteilles d'alcool que j'ai vidé pour t'oublier ? Et combien de fois j'ai dû recommencer parce que ça ne marchait pas ? Pour toi, c'était peut-être un jeu Ali. Mais pour moi…

Elle fixa le bracelet brésilien, retenu entre sa paume.

— … Pour moi, tu vois Alison, tu étais la _seule_ chose qui me permettait de savoir ce qu'était ma vie ! - Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.

Cette fois, elle éclata en sanglot. Cet aveu bouleversa complétement Alison. Les larmes qu'elle s'était si bien appliqué à contenir jusqu'ici, coulèrent malgré soi.

— Emily, je te promets que ça n'avait rien d'un jeu pour moi, murmura Alison d'un ton fragile. Quelqu'un me menaçait. Ils vous menaçaient toutes. C'était trop difficile, tu comprends ? C'était trop difficile d'être là, tous les jours à vos côtés, et de savoir que je vous mettez en danger.

— Si tu dis la vérité, alors pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, le jour de la rentrée ? Pourquoi avoir joué cette comédie ? Et surtout, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me trouver il y a cinq ans pour me dire ça, plutôt que de me laisser croire que tu étais morte !

— J'ai cru jusqu'au bout que je réussirais à gérer ça toute seule. Mais j'avais tort. Passé un certain stade, j'étais trop empêtré dans le mensonge pour t'impliquer là-dedans. Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler, répondit la blonde dans un souffle.

— Tu ne pouvais pas, ou tu ne voulais pas !

— Parce que tu penses que j'avais le choix ?

— On a toujours le choix.

— Je sais, Em. Je sais que j'ai merdé. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, tu aurais trouvé le moyen d'arranger les choses autrement, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'aurais essayé, confirma Emily tandis qu'une larme roulait contre sa joue.

— Oui, parce que tu es Emily Fields ! s'écria la seconde, submergée par ses propres émotions. Parce que tu es la fille qui prend naturellement les bons choix ! Seulement on ne peut pas tous être Emily Fields, d'accord ? Il faut bien qu'il y en ait parmi nous qui commettent des erreurs ! Il faut bien qu'il en ait parmi nous qui essaye, de toute leur force, de prendre la bonne décision mais qui se retrouve avec une pile de cœur brisé sur les bras ! Il faut bien qu'il y'en ait parmi nous soit humain ! Parce que c'est ce que je suis…

Alison s'interrompit. Elle avait voulu poursuivre mais sa voix avait été étouffée par les larmes. Sa gorge était trop nouée pour émettre un son.

Le vestiaire dégageait une forte odeur d'iode et de chlore. En temps normal, Emily aimait ce parfum; la subtile amertume que l'eau déposait sur ses lèvres, la sensation des gouttelettes ruisselantes sur son corps chaud après les entrainements. Il lui avait fallu du temps avant d'apprécier à sa juste valeur ce plaisir simple. A une autre époque, la nageuse ne nierait pas avoir détesté les picotements dans ses yeux et la brûlure persistante du sel dans sa gorge. Pourtant, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait rien fait pour atténuer ces effets. Au contraire, la jeune fille puisait son énergie de cette situation inconfortable, de cette douleur, car elle lui rappelait sa relation avec Alison.

Le sel.

On n'en met presque partout. Il rehausse le gout des plats à merveille, les sublimes. Mais le problème avec le sel, c'est qu'en excès, il finit par vous tuer à petit feu de l'intérieur. Et ce, avant que vous en ayez conscience.

Oui, le chlore et l'iode évoquaient en elle beaucoup de souvenirs. Mais à cet instant, la concentration dans l'air lui semblait soudain trop forte, le gout plus amer que d'habitude, l'odeur lui montait à la tête, provoquant à nouveau une sensation de vertige insoutenable.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici.

Emily recula. Son cerveau tournait au ralenti. La dernière chose dont elle se souvienne ensuite et d'avoir atterrit dans la ruelle qui bordait le centre aquatique.

— Em ! cria une voix au loin.

La brune s'immobilisa. L'orage coulait à flot, trempant leurs vêtements déjà humidifiés par leurs larmes. Pendant un moment, les deux jeunes filles restèrent figées au beau milieu de l'allée, parfaitement dos à dos, avec la sensation de la pluie qui mouillait leur peau et l'impression que le temps s'était soudain suspendu.

Un faisceau de lumière en provenance de la fête foraine, de l'autre côté de la ville, éclairait le ciel à intervalle régulier. L'espace d'un instant, l'un des flashes se refléta dans la vitrine du magasin d'en face. La boutique était simple, quoique raffinée, et si la décoration n'affichait rien d'extravagant au premier coup d'œil, elle n'en restait pas moins séduisante. Sur le présentoir, était mis en avant la couverture d'un livre familier. Alison déchiffra les minuscules inscriptions « Great expectation » tandis que son cœur se brisait à l'évocation des souvenirs que ça réveillait en elle.

La jeune fille releva la tête. Son regard azuré croisa celui d'Emily à travers la vitrine, par reflet interposé, et elle sut avec certitude que leurs pensées avaient fait écho.

« Restait-il vraiment quelque chose à espérer de cette situation ? »

Alison laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur l'image d'Emily, ainsi projeter sur la vitre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps que la pluie ne la déforme, le masque, l'estompe. Alors, lentement, la blonde fit un pas en avant. Elle attrapa la main d'Emily, sans oser s'approcher plus ou rencontrer son regard.

— Emily, il faut que tu comprennes que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour te protéger. Mon nom a peut-être changé, mais au fond, Lou, Alison, ou une autre, c'était toujours moi. Ces moments passés ensembles étaient réels. Tout qu'on s'est dit, tout ce qu'on a fait, ça comptait à mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais triché à propos de ce que je ressentais pour toi, Em.

Emily se retourna. Alison releva les yeux dans sa direction. Ses nuances noisettes, à l'ordinaire si claires, étaient plus sombre que jamais, et elle n'y lu que de l'incertitude. Cette prise de conscience la bouleversa complètement.

— Tu ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que je te dis, je me trompe ?

Emily s'enlisa dans le silence. Elle étudia le visage d'Alison. Les gouttelettes roulaient sur sa joue et s'accumulaient au niveau du menton, formant à l'impact un fin filet d'eau entretenu, vers le sol.

— Je t'en prie, Em. Il faut que tu me croies. Je t'aime.

Sa voix tremblait un peu sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle posa une main sur sa joue. La brune la regarda dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Alison pouvait lire à travers son regard, cette guerre intérieure qui se jouait en elle. Son expression se durcit.

Finalement, Emily plaça ses doigts sur ceux de l'autre jeune fille, et d'un geste lent, retira sa main.

— Je regrette, Alison. Tu ne peux pas disparaitre pendant cinq ans, récolter sur moi ton bocal de cœur brisé, et revenir dans ma vie après ça.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, Em, murmura la blonde sincèrement.

— Peut-être. Mais regarde à quel point la balle est profonde.

Tout était dit. Quelle chose étrange de constater qu'on peut passer près de la moitié de sa vie à gagner la confiance de quelqu'un, et la perdre, en quelques secondes seulement.

Le cœur d'Alison se brisa dans sa poitrine. Elle n'essaya même plus de contenir ses larmes. C'était trop tard pour ça de toute façon.

— Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour arranger les choses ? Je ferais n'importe quoi. Je ne peux pas te perdre, Em.

La lumière des phares d'un 4x4 dansa un instant sur la façade du centre aquatique, puis la rue se retrouva à nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité. Alison plongea ses prunelles bleu-glace à travers celle d'Emily. Elle demanda dans un souffle :

— Dis-moi qu'on va surmonter ça.

Emily la fixa un moment. La pluie trempa une ces mèche brunes, rendues flasque par l'eau. Instinctivement, Alison pencha sa main pour arranger ses cheveux. Elle se rappela un peu tard que son geste était inapproprié à la situation, mais à sa surprise, cette fois son amie ne la repoussa pas.

Leur corps était proche l'un de l'autre, si proche, que l'adolescente pouvait ressentir avec une précision effrayante, le souffle chaud d'Emily s'engourdir contre sa joue, le rythme de son cœur contre sien, les moindres tremblements qu'elle tendait à contenir.

— Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'oublier, Ali.

— Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

Emily acquiesça.

— Alors laisse-moi te prouver que je peux t'aimer comme il faut. On peut lutter contre les souvenirs. S'en faire des nouveaux. Ensemble.

— Je ne veux plus me battre, Ali.

Une goutte perla sur sa joue, mais ce n'était pas la pluie. Elle reprit la parole :

— J'ai passé tellement de temps à t'aimer, dépensé tellement d'énergie à être attiré sous ta gravité, que j'ai peur que ça ne me laisse plus grand-chose à vivre.

Alison baissa la tête. Elle fixa un point imaginaire situé quelque part au sol en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, dans l'espoir de freiner les picotements dans ses yeux.

La rue était parfaitement calme. Un nouveau flash lumineux en provenance de fête foraine, illumina le ciel. C'est le moment qu'Emily avait choisit pour faire ses adieux. Son regard noisette s'attarda une dernière fois sur Alison, puis elle la quitta.

La nageuse était sur le point de faire demi-tour, mais la blonde attrapa son bras au dernier moment. Elle donna une impulsion parfaitement maîtrisé sur son poignet, de sorte qu'Emily se retrouva entraînée contre elle, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Les deux jeunes filles s'embrassèrent sous la pluie la torrentielle de Rosewood, loin des buildings, du tintamarre de la ville, de la multitude et la foule. Alison n'aurait pas cru qu'on puisse à ce point souffrir et aimé une même chose; mais elle le comprenait à présent. Ce baiser était différent des autres. Mémorable. Il possédait une rare profondeur et plus de sens que jamais.

Oui, c'était un beau baiser.

Un de ceux qui restent éternellement graver dans la mémoire. De ceux qu'on n'oublie pas.

Alison n'aurait pas pu espérer plus. A part obtenir la certitude qu'il dure toujours.

— J'aurais voulu te rendre ça plus simple. M'aimer.

Elle renifla doucement. Emily laissa glisser lentement son doigt contre sa joue, dessinant un chemin vertical de sa tempe jusqu'à sa mâchoire. La blonde regarda impuissante leur main se séparer, tandis que la distance entre elles deux ne faisait que s'accroître.

Les inscriptions « Great expectations » brillait toujours sur le présentoir de la boutique. Mais ce soir, elles avaient un goût amer.

La jeune fille releva les yeux.

Cette fois, le reflet d'Emily sur la vitre avait disparu.

\- x -

 ** _Plus tard dans la nuit,_**

Depuis plus d'une heure, Spencer Hastings s'activait à finaliser à l'aménagement de la grange. Ses parents lui avaient donné l'autorisation d'en faire son espace personnel au vu de ses résultats scolaires plus qu'honorable, à son plus grand bonheur.

La jeune fille avait travaillé dure pour retapisser l'endroit. Ces derniers temps, rien ne l'enchantait plus que l'idée d'en faire sa chambre et mettre le plus de distance possible entre sa sœur, Melissa, et elle.

Cependant, ce projet tenait plus du fantasme qu'à un réel objectif, du moins qu'à maintenant. Elle balaya du regard son œuvre. Dans le coin, avait été installé son étagère; son lit en baldaquin était placé contre un mur, juste en face de la télé et de son bureau où s'entassait une pile impressionnante de livre scolaires. Au fond, une bûche de bois brûlait dans la cheminée. Spencer observa avec fierté les flammes danser tour à tour, dans une harmonie de couleur et d'ondulations.

Rien n'est plus gratifiant que la vision du fruit de son travail accomplit.

Elle ouvrit la porte et décida de traverser le jardin afin d'aller chercher un roman dans la cuisine familiale. Dehors, Spencer aperçut une ombre plus intense à travers le paysage. Elle plissa les yeux en reconnaissant Alison.

— Alison ? questionna-t-elle, un peu confuse.

Spencer renforça l'étreinte de son pull contre son corps. Elle observa son amie, immobile devant elle, dans l'exacte même position qu'à son arrivée.

Elle sourit.

— Toutes ces années de cavales ne t'ont pas réussi, Ali. En générale, la plupart des gens préviennent plutôt que se pointer chez les autres à l'improviste, plaisanta-t-elle.

Le ciel se dégagea. Un rayon de lumière éclaira le jardin, pas suffisamment pour distinguer les détails, mais assez qu'elle aperçoive le visage d'Alison, déformé par les larmes.

— oh non, souffla la jeune fille.

Elle la serra immédiatement dans ses bras. Alison posa sa tête contre son épaule.

— Ça va aller, Ali. Ça va aller. Je suis là. Je suis désolé.

En cet instant, désolé, semblait le mot le plus difficile à encaisser.

\- x -

Assis sur à même le sol d'un hangar désaffecté, une silhouette en gilet noir, s'amusait avec figurines de voitures en plastique. Il fit suivre à la première un chemin sur le tracé qui représentait la route et l'abandonna devant la caserne. 'A' attrapa le second véhicule. Cette fois, le maitre-chanteur le fit largement dépasser de la chaussée, droit en direction de ce qui symbolisait un lac. La figurine s'en rapprochait dangereusement. Au moment où elle allait tomber à l'impact, une alarme résonna.

La silhouette quitta son point de jeu et releva la tête en direction de la porte. Un imper rouge se présenta dans l'encadrement. La personne tenait dans sa main une cassette.

Sans un mot, 'A' s'en saisit et la visualisa sur la télé. Au centre de l'écran, on distinguait une adolescente, brune, les cheveux ondulé mi-long; pourtant ce ne fut pas ce qui attira son attention. Juste à côté d'elle, se tenait une autre jeune fille, blonde cette fois, et au regard bleu-glace reconnaissable entre tous.

Le maitre-chanteur échangea un regard avec l'imper rouge.

Tous les deux étaient parvenus à la même conclusion.

 _Alison DiLaurentis est toujours en vie._

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 13. J'ai hâte de connaitre vos impressions. Même après l'avoir retravaillé plusieurs fois, j'ai toujours la sensation que j'aurais pu faire mieux, mais c'est la version la plus abouti. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La scène Emison était assez triste, Emily a vraiment été blessé par la disparition d'Alison mais en même temps, Alison n'avait pas le choix. Et vous, quel réaction vous a le plus touché ? Qui est team Spalison pour la fin ! :)_

 _Bon sinon, 'A' qui fait son grand retour. Ah Ah, Quel est son prochain plan ?... Lâchez les théories qu'on vois si y'en a qui ont l'âme des scénaristes parmi vous!_

 _Si vous souhaitez m'encourager et me laisser un com (ce qui me ferait sacrément plaisir), c'est en dessous!_

 _PS : Qui a vu le nouvel intro de PLL ? J'adore ! Et cet Emison look, j'en dors plus la nuit. Dire qu'on va avoir la chance de le voir à chaque début d'épisode pendant une saison et demi :) Au moins, meme si y'a pas d'emison cette saison, il restera toujours l'intro. C'est déjà ça de prit mdr!_

 _ **Je réponds à vos commentaires** **:**_

 _De manière général, merci à ceux qui m'ont souhaité bon anniversaire. C'était gentil. ça m'a touché._

 _Emison4ever : je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu aies aimé mes fanfictions et encore plus qu'au point que tu les lisent plusieurs fois. Ton com m'a encouragé à me bougé pour écrire la suite, même si j'avais un blocage :) J'espère te croiser encore!_

 _Elsaflow: Ah Ah, désolé pour le faux espoir. J'ai essayé de gerer au mieux ce blocage temporaire en écriture. Je me suis dis qu'au moins des spoilers pourraient compenser un peu. Sinon, contente que le chap précédent t'ai plus. J'ai beaucoup travaillé la psychologie et les réactions, notamment celle de spencer. J'adore vraiment ce personnage et je ne suis pas la seule. J'espère que ça ta plu. Tu noteras que mes fins sont toujours fidèles à moi-même, c'est à dire, #Je-fais-des-fins-de-chapitres-sadiques-et-je-l'assume !_

 _Guest : "t'inquiete pas, plus c'est long, mieux c'est" - eh bah pour le coup, c'était long. J'espère que c'était à la hauteur au moins lol :)_

 _Lifelovebeauty : merci pour ton com, il m'a fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours :)_

 _Jenncaron : merci, je suis contente que tu trouve ça bien écrit. J'essaie en tout cas!_

 _WeLoveEmison : Malgré l'attente, j'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre. Tu étais impatiente de connaitre la réaction d'em, j'espère que c'était à la hauteur et que tu as aimé. Et oui, je crois aussi que la 6B sera emison! J'ai trop hâte!_

Bon week-end à tous.


	14. Je m'éloigne de moi

_Salut à tous,_

 _Me revoici avec le chapitre 14, qui est un peu un tournant dans l'histoire. Au programme, des flash-back, Aria et Spencer qui s'allient pour reconstruire le Emison. Une bonne dose d'émotion, et... vous allez me tuer sur la fin. Je vous laisse découvrir :)_

 _Sinon, le titre du chapitre reprend les paroles de deux chansons qui sont vraiment coordonnées sur la scène Emison dans le centre aquatique - quand vous en serait à ce stade, vous le saurez. Je vous conseille vraiment d'en écouter au moins une des deux si vous avez le temps. ça donne une autre dimension à la scène. ça et aussi parce qu'elles sont magnifiques. La première s'appelle "Walking blind" de Carina round et la seconde "The call" de Regina spektor._

* * *

 _Chapitre 14_

 _Je m'éloigne de moi_

* * *

 ** _Six mois plus tôt_**

Centre aquatique, Rosewood high.

Emily réajusta la position de son sac de sport sur l'épaule. La porte des vestiaires émit un léger grincement après son passage, brisant le silence matinal qui régnait. Dans la bonne humeur, la jeune fille chercha rapidement son maillot de bain, l'enfila, puis se dirigea vers les bassins, une serviette pendouillant autour du cou.

Depuis que la fédération de natation avait choisi leur lycée comme nouvel hôte de la compétition, Emily était plus motivée que jamais à exploiter son talent. Aussi avait-elle pris l'habitude de venir s'entrainer au gymnase tous les matins, exactement une heure avant que les cours ne commencent. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

La nageuse traversa le grand couloir vide du centre aquatique. Ses pas résonnèrent au sol, elle avança jusqu'à l'échelle du bassin principal puis s'immergea dans l'eau. L'adolescente suivait chaque jour le même planning, strict et méticuleux, qui lui avait value d'améliorer sa technique d'une manière impressionnante en l'espace de quelques semaines. La séance commençait toujours par une dizaine de longueurs pour s'échauffer, elle travaillait ensuite ses plongeons, puis enfin, terminait par une course contre la montre – dont le temps diminuait progressivement chaque semaine.

Trois quart d'heure après son arrivée, Emily en était à la dernière étape de son entrainement. Ses bras repoussaient l'eau frénétiquement, d'un mouvement rapide et harmonieux, avant de s'arrêter nets lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'autre bord du bassin, et ce, avec une précision parfaite. La brune stoppa le chronomètre. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres en constatant qu'elle venait de battre une fois de plus, son précédent record.

Le cœur léger, Emily sorti de l'eau et essuya les goulettes qui roulaient sur corps mouillé. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tarde : les cours allaient commencer et elle devait encore se changer. D'un pas pressé, la jeune fille rejoignit les vestiaires. Un son métallique la fit tressaillir en franchissant le seuil; ce fut avec un temps de retard considérable qu'Emily aperçut une silhouette près des casiers et fit alors le rapprochement. Son corps se détendit en reconnaissant son amie, Sydney.

— Hey, salut toi ! l'accueillit-elle en s'accoudant contre le casier d'à côté.

Par reflexe, la brune se retourna et fit glisser son regard dans sa direction. Emily remarqua que son visage, qui d'ordinaire respirait l'énergie, paraissait moins vif. Ce détail fit sourire doucement la nageuse, elle si habituée à devoir gérer une Sydney surexcitée en toute circonstance. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le seul changement qu'avait noté Emily ce matin. Les cheveux de son amie retombaient sur ses épaules d'une manière négligée, comme si elle n'avait pas pris le temps de les arranger.

— Panne de réveil ? questionna la nageuse en insérant sa clé dans la serrure de son cadenas.

— Oui, répondit la seconde d'une voix fébrile, sans aucun effort d'articulation.

Emily récupéra son sac de sport. Elle en sorti un chemisier et un Jean, puis referma machinalement son casier. Sydney l'imita dans un geste similaire, mais inverse.

Cette fois, la nageuse fronça les sourcils. Elle observa d'un air confus la porte du compartiment, interposée entre elles deux. Peut-être était-ce son comportement distant, peut-être son silence inhabituel, ou bien simplement ce geste-là qui l'avait trahit ; mais quoi qu'il en soit, la brune avait la certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Emily repoussa la paroi métallique qui les séparaient l'une de l'autre, afin d'apercevoir son visage. Sa coéquipière sursauta, ce qui ne fit que renforcer le sentiment précédent. Sydney se comportait de manière étrange ce matin.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea Emily en l'étudiant du regard.

— N… non, bégaya maladroitement son amie. Je suis juste… en retard.

Sa voix tremblait. La nageuse doutait que ce soit l'œuvre au froid, étant donné que Sydney était encore chaudement emmitouflé dans son manteau. Ce dernier détail l'interpela. Il faisait vraiment très chaud dans les vestiaires pour porter même un gilet.

— Est-ce que tu as attrapé froid ? demanda-t-elle de plus en plus suspicieuse.

Sydney l'observa sans ajouter un mot. Emily s'approcha pour vérifier la température de son front, d'un geste protecteur, mais son amie recula brutalement. La nageuse aurait juré avoir vu une goutte de sueur perler sur son front.

Elle baissa les yeux. C'est à ce moment précis que la jeune fille aperçut le bras droit de Sydney, à demi caché à l'intérieur de la doublure du manteau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu gardes là-dedans ?

Elle s'était exprimée d'une voix douce, de peur d'effrayer son amie, mais avec suffisamment de fermeté pour obtenir une réponse. Sydney se mura dans le silence, incapable de faire le moindre geste, sinon continuer de l'observer de son demi-regard, presque vitreux.

Emily fit un pas en avant. Comme la brune ne l'en dissuada pas, alors elle s'approcha à nouveau.

— Sydney, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais… il faut que tu me laisse t'aider, d'accord ?

L'adolescente n'eut aucune réaction. Emily tendit alors son bras pour repousser la doublure du manteau de son amie, sous laquelle se cachaient plusieurs flacons médicaux. La brune détailla les inscriptions qui figuraient en caractère gras sur l'étiquette et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Emily était loin d'être médecin, mais elle en savait assez pour dire que ce n'était pas le type de traitement qu'un athlète est censé prendre. La jeune fille l'observa avec surprise, la bouche à demi-entrouverte. Son corps resta figé sous le choc, puis soudain, son esprit se reconnecta brusquement.

Emily serra entre ses doigts les deux flacons et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la poubelle. Sydney bloqua son geste.

La nageuse releva les yeux. Le visage de son amie était coupable, si bien que l'espace d'un instant, elle sentit son instinct protecteur se réveiller malgré soi.

— Sydney, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je peux m'entrainer avec toi et t'aider, mais tu ne peux pas te doper. Et puis c'est dangereux. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— J'en ai besoin, répondit-elle si bas, que sa voix ne semblait qu'un murmure.

— T'es une nageuse talentueuse et tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour que les gens s'en aperçoivent. Je ne te laisserais pas…

— Tu ne comprends pas ! coupa Sydney.

Ses paroles résonnèrent avec tant de force dans le vestiaire, qu'Emily en sursauta. Elle arqua un sourcil, et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, un peu comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'une tierce personne apparaisse d'une minute à l'autre, dans son dos.

Après un silence pesant, Sydney poursuivit :

— Tu ne comprends pas, reprit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus calme cette fois. Je suis obligé de les prendre.

Emily croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu te souviens de ma blessure à l'épaule, au début de l'année ?

— Oui, ça fait un petit bout de temps, se remémora la brune un peu confuse. Mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir ?

— Ça a tout à voir.

Emily remarqua que sa voix était fragile. Son amie s'assit sur l'un des bancs du vestiaire. Elle tapota la place vide à ses côtés pour inciter la nageuse à la rejoindre, mais celle-ci conserva sa position.

— Tu es encore blessée ? questionna Emily d'un ton sérieux.

— Je vais mieux. Mais la guérison prend beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Si je ne les prends pas, je ne peux pas nager.

— Alors on va aller voir la coach ensemble et lui expliquer, lança la seconde en prenant la direction de la porte. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra.

Sydney s'interposa, pour l'en empêcher. Emily releva les yeux dans sa direction et aperçut le visage de sa coéquipière complétement rongé par la peur. La jeune fille tremblait, littéralement paralysé d'angoisse. Sa respiration était anarchique, presque désordonnée, au point d'inquiéter la nageuse.

Emily s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras et la fit assoir. Elle caressa ses cheveux d'un geste protecteur jusqu'à ce que la panique de son amie s'atténue tandis que sa main effectuait des formes abstraites dans son dos, pour la calmer.

— Em, s-s-si tu en p-parle à la coach, elle ne me laissera pas nager et… j-je n'aurais pas de bourse d'étude. Mes parents ne pourront jamais payer l'université. Je supplie, n'en p-parle à personne. Je t'en prie, implora-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Emily resserra le poids de son étreinte contre le corps de son amie, complètement bouleversée. Sa détresse la toucha en plein cœur.

— Ça va aller, Sydney. Personne ne saura. Je te le promets.

Emily cacha les flacons médicaux dans sa poche, sans interrompre ses mouvements de réconforts. Au même moment, la cloche retentie dans les vestiaires.

\- x -

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Domicile des Hastings, 6h00.

Confortablement installée entre ses couvertures, Spencer dormait. La jeune fille se retourna inconsciemment à travers son sommeil et laissa échapper un murmure adorable, à mi-chemin entre un gazouillis et un ronflement. Néanmoins, son repos fut de courte durée.

Un fracas assourdissant retenti dans le salon des Hastings. La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa dans la foulée. Elle tendit l'oreille, le cœur battant à la chamade alors qu'en bas, elle entendait le tintement de ce qui semblait une vaisselle cassée.

L'adolescente sauta du lit. Elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main puis descendit les escaliers avec prudence. Au rez-de-chaussée, la lumière était toujours éteinte. Spencer songea alors au cambriolage qui avait eu lieu chez les Fields, trois semaines plus tôt. La jeune fille était en état de panique lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se diriger dans sa direction. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur l'inconnu mais manqua de peu sa cible.

Le mystérieux intrus alluma la lumière. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Spencer reconnu la silhouette familière d'Alison, l'observer avec stupéfaction.

La brune soupira de soulagement.

— Ali, je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai proposé de dormir à la maison, mais… il faut sérieusement que tu arrêtes ça.

— Que j'arrête quoi ? questionna la blonde avec innocence, un peu confuse.

— De te balader la nuit ! répondit Spencer, sur un ton qui frôlait l'évidence. De tourner en rond dans la maison. Je vais sérieusement finir par faire une crise cardiaque.

Elle ponctua sa phrase en se laissant glisser sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine. L'horloge indiquait à peine six-heure du matin. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la tenir réveillée si tôt un samedi. La brune soupira. La question était stupide, elle en connaissait déjà la réponse.

Depuis sa rupture avec Emily, Alison ne dormait quasiment plus.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa la blonde en baissant la tête, maintenant embarrassée.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Après une courte pause, elle ajouta :

— Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et comme ton grille-pain était en panne… alors j'ai changé les plaques chauffantes.

Son amie acquiesça distraitement. Au même moment, le même fracas qui avait réveillé Spencer se répéta. La jeune fille tourna instinctivement la tête vers la droite. Une série policière passait à la télévision et elle réalisa que ce qu'elle avait pris pour de la vaisselle cassé était en réalité le son des balles de pistolets. Cette constatation interpela la plus jeune des Hastings.

— Attends, mais comment se fait-il que la télé remarche ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on est obligé de s'en priver parce que le réparateur ne pouvait pas passer avant demain.

La question resta en suspens plusieurs minutes. Finalement, Spencer jeta un regard suspicieux en direction d'Alison.

— C'est toi qui l'as arrangé, n'est-ce pas ? questionna la brune d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

Bien qu'elle ait contribué à sauver la télé des Hastings, Alison ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gênée. Elle passa un doigt dans ses cheveux blonds et lança un regard penaud en direction de son amie.

— J'avais du temps devant moi, avoua-t-elle presque désolé, comme pour s'excuser.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir troublé le sommeil de Spencer.

— Explique-moi comment t'as fait ce miracle ? Crois-moi, on a tous essayé mes parents et moi, branché et rebranché les câbles dans tous les sens !

— Ça venait d'un faux contact de la carte T-CON, déclara la jeune fille.

Spencer arqua un sourcil. Elle se demanda un instant depuis quand Alison s'y connaissait aussi bien en électronique. Ses pensées devaient être facilement déchiffrable, puisque la blonde crut bon d'ajouter :

— Oh, je ne le savais pas non-plus. « Google » m'a aidé.

Spencer roula les yeux en entendant sa réponse.

Elle quitta son siège pour se servir un verre de jus d'orange puis retrouva sa place. Alison, de son côté, s'était arrêté devant la table basse du salon. Bien que l'angle de vue fut mauvais, la brune n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son amie.

Depuis qu'Alison s'était installée chez elle, en l'absence de ses parents, elle l'avait surprise tous les matins, sans faute, à cocher une croix sur un vieux calendrier. Spencer l'avait bien interrogé à ce sujet-là, mais son amie s'était contentée systématiquement d'esquiver la question. Alors elle avait abandonné.

La brune feuilleta un magazine. A la télé, le journal télévisé diffusait un reportage concernant les récentes inondations qu'avait connues Rosewood ces dernières semaines. En l'espace de d'un mois, il avait plu dans la ville l'équivalent des précipitations d'octobre à décembre, l'année précédente. Personne ne savait vraiment quand ce déluge prendrait fin.

La voix du présentateur devint lointaine. Spencer leva les yeux de sa revue politique. Alison se tenait devant la baie vitrée du salon et observait le spectacle des gouttelettes d'eau, qui coulait à flot sur le jardin des Hastings. L'intensité de la pluie était si forte, qu'elle semblait presque rebondir sur le pavé.

Cette vision ranima chez Alison, le souvenir de sa séparation avec Emily. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Tout lui revint dans un flash; les mots maladroits, les larmes, la chaleur du corps d'Emily contre le sien, l'odeur de l'humidité, toujours cette humidité, la même qu'aujourd'hui. Leur dernier baiser…

— Tu veux qu'on en parle, s'enquit une voix dans son dos.

Alison sursauta légèrement, reprenant soudain pied avec la réalité. Elle se retourna et aperçut les prunelles accusatrices de Spencer, la sonder d'un air concerné. Alison entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre mais se ravisa au dernier moment, réalisant qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était censé dire.

— De quoi veux-tu qu'on discute, interrogea la blonde avec innocence.

Spencer remarqua qu'elle tenait dans ses mains une tasse de tisane brûlante.

— Je veux parler du problème qui t'as fait passer du stade « Alison » à « Bob le bricoleur » en quelque chose comme trois semaines.

Pour la première fois depuis sa rupture, Spencer aperçut l'ombre d'un rictus se dessiner sur les lèvres de son amie.

Un sourire sur le visage Alison, c'est le genre de détail qu'on n'oublie pas. D'abord c'est pur comme un enfant, ensuite, c'est lumineux et ça vous démonte le cœur en une fraction de seconde.

Oui, le sourire d'Alison, c'est beau comme ça. Un trésor que vous n'avez pas l'occasion d'admirer souvent.

Spencer posa une main protectrice contre son épaule.

— Elle t'aime encore, Ali. Tu devrais lui parler.

La blonde se mura dans le silence. L'enfant des Hastings observa son sourire s'assombrir à travers la vitre de la baie vitrée. Son cœur se serra. Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir aborder ce sujet. Pourtant, il le fallait bien.

Plus les semaines passaient, plus l'état d'Alison s'aggravait. La blonde souffrait de cette situation, tout comme Emily.

— Peut-être que tu pourra-

— Tu crois que n'aie pas essayé ? l'interrompit Alison, d'une voix douloureuse.

Elle se retourna vers Spencer. Son regard azuré ne la lâchait plus des yeux.

— J'ai tout tenté pour me rattraper, d'accord. A chaque fois que je croise son chemin au lycée, elle m'évite. Quand je fais un pas en avant, elle fait un pas en arrière !

— Tu as essayé de la joindre ?

— Des centaines de fois, mais elle décline l'appel ! Il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans que je lui laisse un message vocal en m'excusant. J'ai envoyé des mails. Dieu, j'ai même écrit une lettre !

Elle avait voulu garder le contrôle de ses émotions, mais sa voix s'était brisée. Spencer chercha quoi dire dans cette situation, malheureusement les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et tout ce qu'elle put faire, était serrer la main d'Alison en témoignage de son soutien.

Ce geste l'apaisa. Son regard était toujours aussi sombre, mais au moins, la tristesse semblait avoir un peu disparu.

— Emily et moi, c'est fini, conclut Alison d'un ton douloureux. Et rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire, ne changera quelque chose.

Ses yeux bleu-glace s'attardèrent un instant sur le visage de Spencer, qui tentait vain de rassembler ses mots.

Finalement, elle quitta la pièce avant que son amie ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- x -

Depuis plus d'une heure, assise sur l'une des chaises de l'hôpital de Rosewood, Emily patentait. Sa jambe droite tremblait sous l'angoisse, et ses ongles étaient à demi rongés après autant d'attente.

Ce matin pendant le cours de natation, son amie Sydney avait eu un malaise. Son état était suffisamment préoccupant pour que l'école décide d'envoyer une ambulance au gymnase.

Emily tourna la tête. Toutes les filles de l'équipes étaient présentes, à l'exception de Janel, qui se trouvait être aussi la sœur de Sydney – et par conséquent, autorisée à la voir. Ses coéquipières entamèrent une discussion, chacun y allant de son diagnostic, mais tout ce que la brune ressentait, tout ce qu'elle était capable de voir, était le va-et-vient incessant des médecins, qui lui donnait la sensation de tournis. Combien de temps au juste leur verdict nécessitait-il ?

Après ce qui parut une éternité, Janel sorti de la chambre 401. Emily se redressa d'un seul coup sur son siège et réussit à l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le couloir.

— Janel ! Cria-t-elle.

La jeune fille se retourna, un peu surprise de sa présence. La brune se fraya un chemin à travers la foule avant de ralentir, une fois à sa hauteur.

— Comment va Sydney ? demanda-t-elle, concernée.

L'adolescente se figea sur place. Une étincelle foudroya son regard, lui habituellement si tendre. Rien qu'à la manière dont sa mâchoire s'était soudain contractée, la nageuse sut que les choses ne passaient pas comme elle l'avait prévue.

— Tu as le culot de me demander ça ? Hurla la jeune fille.

La colère dans sa voix était si forte qu'Emily en sursauta. Janel était habituellement l'une des filles les plus douces et attentionnée qu'on puisse rencontrer. Sa réaction avait été si inattendue que la brune dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de se persuader qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

— Janel, je comprends que tu sois bouleversée mais… je veux simplement avoir de ses nouvelles. Sydney est mon amie.

— Je te défie de prétendre encore une seule fois devant moi, que Sydney est ton amie ! Les médecins ont trouvé une surdose d'antidouleur et de substances dopantes dans son organisme. Elle m'a tout avoué, et je sais que tu étais au courant, Em !

Emily sentit ses membres se raidir brusquement sous le choc. Son cœur battait à la chamade, en songeant que par sa faute, son amie avait été blessée.

— Comment tu as pu la laisser faire ça ?

— Jan-

— C'était ton devoir de l'arrêter ! Si ce n'est au nom de votre amitié, ne serait-ce que parce que tu étais sa coéquipière !

— J'ai essayé…

— Alors tu n'as pas essayé assez fort !

Une infirmière les observa du coin de l'œil. La sœur de Sydney baissa les yeux, mais même s'ils ne la fixaient pas, la nageuse ressentait l'hostilité sous-jacente envers elle. C'était presque pire.

— Elle était complétement désespérée, Janel, expliqua Emily d'un ton fragile. La natation c'était tout pour ta sœur, et sa blessure à l'épaule, ça l'empêchait de prétendre à une bourse ou d'être accepté dans le lycée de ses rêves. Ça ne devait durer que l'espace d'un mois ou deux, le temps que ça guérisse. Si j'en avais parlé à la coach, ça l'aurait détruite. Sydney ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné.

— Mais elle serait saine et sauve, loin de cet hôpital à l'heure qu'il est ! Et si ma sœur ne s'en remet pas par ta faute, Em, je te garantis que c'est moi qui vais t'en vouloir à vie.

Janel tourna les talons. La brune resta paralysée au milieu du couloir, de chaudes larmes roulant le long de sa joue. Juste avant que sa coéquipière ne la quitte, Emily murmura d'un timbre grave et brisée :

— Je sais que j'aurais dû en parler à la Coach, et ce n'est pas une excuse, mais… tout ce que j'ai voulu faire, c'était la protéger.

L'adolescente se retourna dans sa direction. Ses yeux étaient d'un ombre effrayant.

— Peut-être. Mais un ami ça ne tient pas à ce que tu aurais dû faire, mais à ce que tu fais.

Et sur ce, Janel reprit sa route sans jeter un nouveau regard en arrière.

\- x -

— Pas si vite ! S'époumona quelqu'un, plusieurs mètres derrière.

La voix d'Aria interrompit les rêveries secrètes d'Emily et elle secoua la tête, comme on balaie un mauvais rêve. La jeune fille ralenti sa course lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du sentier. Son amie la rejoignit à son tour avec un temps de retard considérable, essoufflée et en sueur.

— Rappel-moi… de ne plus jamais… aller courir avec…toi ! articula-t-elle difficilement.

Aria se laissa glisser sur un rocher et tenta en vain de reprendre sa respiration. Emily afficha un regard désolé, consciente d'avoir poussée un peu loin les capacités de son amie pour une première séance.

Elle ouvrit son sac de sport et lui offrit sa barre protéinée pour s'excuser. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'autre brune.

— On essaie de m'acheter avec des sucreries, Fields ? Questionna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil d'un air joueur. Une nouvelle paire de poumons et de jambes contre une barre chocolatée… je me vends à pas cher, dis-moi.

— Les temps sont dur, plaisanta son amie en trottinant sur place. Et, soit dit en passant, ce n'est une mais deux paires de nouveau poumons qu'il va falloir t'acheter !

Aria bouscula amicalement son épaule avec bonne humeur.

— J'ai suivi le rythme un bon moment, je te signale !

Emily esquissa un léger sourire en coin.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Au moins… les trente premières secondes.

— Hey ! s'indigna faussement la brune. Tu rigoleras moins dans trois semaines, quand je viendrais te botter ton petit derrière de speedy gonzales !

Emily tenta de masquer son sourire mais ça n'a pas marché. Aria leva les yeux autours d'elle. L'endroit était divinement magnifique. En contre-bas, les vagues s'échouaient sur la plage, dans un étrange contraste entre force et douceur. Un rayon de soleil se refléta à la surface de l'eau, sublimant d'autant plus le sentiment précédent de perfection. Même le sable, était d'une pureté rare, fin et vierge de tous les déchets qu'on trouvait habituellement sur les plages très fréquentés.

— Je suis déjà venue ici, murmura Aria plus pour elle-même que dans le but d'être entendue.

Emily lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

— Avec Alison, précisa la brune en rencontrant ses yeux. Un jour, elle m'a conduit ici.

Elle sourit un peu en se remémorant ce souvenir. La jeune fille pencha la tête en direction d'Emily.

— On était que toutes les deux. Elle et moi, on est resté à contempler les vagues pendants des heures, juste à discuter. Je me rappelle encore la manière dont ses yeux brillaient quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voudrait rencontrer son âme-sœur, ici, sur cette plage.

Aria sourit doucement. Emily chercha à l'imiter, mais sa tentative fut maladroite et se solda par un froissement peu convaincant de la commissure des lèvres. Le sentier de la plage avait toujours été son refuge, l'endroit où elle venait courir pour se libérer de ses problèmes. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il semblait la narguer et la ramenait droit dans une spirale de souvenirs qu'elle n'était pas prête à affronter. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

— Em ?

La jeune fille se raidit. Le ton, soudain grave et sérieux qu'avait utilisé Aria, annonçait une discussion déplaisante en perspective.

— Comment va Sydney ?

— Je ne veux pas en parler, se ferma aussitôt la nageuse.

— Je pense que tu devrais.

Emily ne répondit pas. Elle attrapa son sac de sport et fit glisser l'anse sur son épaule. L'adolescente était sur le point de reprendre sa course, mais Aria l'interrompit dans son élan.

La brune s'interposa en travers de son chemin.

— Em, c'était un choix compliqué et tu as essayé d'agir au mieux. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Si tu acceptais d'en parler, tu réaliserais que…

— Aria, écoute, je sais que tu veux m'aider mais je ne suis pas prête à en discuter maintenant avec toi.

Elle fit un pas un avant et contourna son amie qui lui barrait la route.

— Peut-être pas avec moi, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un avec qui te sentais bien. Par exemple… Lou.

Emily stoppa sa course. Son cœur aussi. Des particules de terre battue voltigèrent un instant dans l'air puis se déposèrent sur ses baskets.

Depuis sa rupture avec Alison, ses amies s'étaient soigneusement appliquées à ne pas aborder le sujet. Entendre à nouveau son prénom - bien que ce ne fut pas réellement le sien – déclencha un douloureux pincement dans sa poitrine. Une gifle en pleine figure aurait été plus supportable.

— J'en parlerais quand je me serais pardonné.

Aria acquiesça sans dire un mot. Emily décida d'aller faire un tour le temps qu'Aria récupère ses forces pour le trajet du retour. La brune profita de son absence pour composer le numéro de Spencer.

— Ar' ? salua son amie à l'autre bout du fil.

— Salut Spence. Ecoute, j'étais avec Emily toute la matinée. Son morale empire. Et toi ?

— Pareil de mon côté. Al…

Spencer s'interrompit. Aria fronça les sourcils. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle aurait jurée qu'elle était sur le point de dire « Alison ». Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit.

— Lou, ne va pas mieux. Je l'ai surprise à six heures du matin à tourner en round dans ma maison. Elle dort mal.

— On devrait faire quelque chose pour les obliger à se réconcilier.

— Tu as un plan.

— Peut-être bien, oui, annonça Aria d'une voix mystérieuse.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, comme pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

— Trouve une excuse pour amener Lou à piscine pour dix-sept heures. Je vais faire pareil avec Emily.

— A la piscine ? s'étonna Spencer.

— T'inquiète pas. Je t'expliquerais tout en chemin, promit-elle en relevant la tête.

Emily était revenue et se dirigeait dangereusement dans sa direction. Aria raccrocha avant de laisser le temps à son amie de répondre quoi que ce soit.

— On repart ? questionna soudain la nageuse, en penchant sa tête vers le sentier. J'ai peur qu'il recommence à pleuvoir.

Aria se releva du rocher sur lequel elle était assise et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

— Après toi, Ussen Bolt, conclut-elle avant de s'élancer à son tour.

\- x -

 ** _Quatre heures plus tard,_**

 _Centre aquatique de Rosewood._

— Rappel-moi encore une fois pourquoi j'ai accepté de te suivre ? questionna Alison en claquant la portière de la voiture.

— Parce que ça fait des semaines que tu restes cloîtrer chez toi -ou chez moi- à ruminer ta rupture. C'est mauvais pour toi.

— Figure-toi que je n'ai pas vraiment rêvé cette situation.

— Oui, et c'est pour cette raison que je te donne une chance d'oublier un peu tout ça.

La blonde l'observa entrer dans le gymnase d'un regard peu convaincu.

— Allez Ali! Tu verras, ça va te plaire. On va juste rencontrer des amis et prendre du bon temps.

— Je crois pas que j'en ai env-

Spencer ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de protester, attrapa son bras, et l'entraina de force vers la porte. Elles étaient arrivées dans la salle principale avec tous les bassins, lorsqu'Aria et Emily franchirent à leur tour le seuil.

— Spence ? questionna une Alison troublée.

— Aria ? interrogea à son tour Emily, étonnée, en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

La blonde déglutit. Elle était incapable de détacher son regard de la fille qu'elle aimait.

La nageuse portait un T-shirt mauve qui faisait ressortir d'une manière sublime la beauté de ses nuances noisette. Même en plein mois de novembre, sa peau avait conservé sa teinte mate, si délicate, qu'elle avait tant admiré par le passé.

Alison aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, là, maintenant, sans même fournir une explication et lui montrer à quel point sa présence lui avait manqué. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était réciproque.

La réalité la rattrapa bien vite. Ce qui avait existé entre elles, n'était plus qu'un souvenir à présent. C'était idiot de s'y accrocher.

— Spencer, souffla la blonde, un peu perdue. Je croyais qu'on était censé venir ici pour rencontrer des amis et…

— … prendre du bon temps, compléta Emily choquée.

Elle se retourna vers Aria, qui lui adressa un regard désolé. Emily soupira en comprenant que tout était un coup monté. Aucune chance qu'elle reste une minute de plus ici. Enfin… c'était sans compter ses amis, qui anticipèrent sa réaction.

Spencer et Aria quittèrent la grande salle des bassins à toute jambe. Au moment où Emily essayait de franchir la porte, elles la refermèrent à clé.

— Les filles, si vous m'ouvrez pas la porte dans trois secondes… je vous garantit que vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure quand je sortirais d'ici !

Ses amis firent mine de réfléchir. Finalement, après quelques minutes, Spencer déclara :

— Pas avant que vous vous soyez réconcilié.

— Vous réalisez à quel point c'est idiot ce que vous essayez de faire, là ? Ce n'est pas en nous coinçant dans un gymnase pendant des heures que les choses vont s'arranger !

— On verra, répondit Aria en reposant la clé sur le présentoir.

Elle s'éloigna de la paroi de la porte, suivi de Spencer sur les talons, tandis que qu'Emily ne cessait de les appeler.

La nuit commença à tomber. Après une demi-heure, la brune se souvint que le dispositif d'ouverture automatique des portes se déclenchait à vingt-heure et que, par conséquent, ses amies étaient réellement décidées à les retenir ici, jusqu'au dernier moment.

Emily releva les yeux. Alison était assise au bord du bassin. Son Jean était légèrement relevé, ses orteilles venaient caresser lentement la surface de l'eau. De voir la blonde si peu concerné par la situation, la frustra.

— Ça te dérange si peu que ça que nos propres amis nous aient enfermés ici ? Ou bien alors tu étais au courant, et ça aussi, tu as pensé que ce n'était pas indispensable de me le dire ?

Pour la première fois depuis leur retrouvaille, Emily posa les yeux sur Alison. Immédiatement, la nageuse regretta ses paroles. Elle pouvait lire à travers son regard combien ses mots venaient de la blesser.

La brune avança jusqu'au bassin et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

— Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix fragile et coupable. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

— J'imagine que je l'ai mérité, souffla Alison, sans détacher ses yeux du bassin.

Ses yeux vagabondèrent à la surface de l'eau. Elle observa distraitement le flux et reflux des vagues, onduler gracieusement au rythme de la pluie, qui frappait avec force contre la vitre du gymnase. D'une certaine manière, cette symphonie semblait un peu celle de son cœur, ces dernières semaines.

— Non, c'est ma faute, reprit soudain Emily en brisant le silence. Je suis contrarié alors je me donne le droit de te juger. C'est idiot de penser que tu savais ce que Spencer avait en tête en t'amenant ici.

Ses prunelles noisette rencontrèrent celles d'Alison, dont la couleur bleu-glace était magnifiquement mis en valeur par l'éclairage, et lui demanda pardon à la simple force d'un regard. La blonde acquiesça sans un mot. Toute les deux se mirent à fixèrent le halo de lumière qui filtrait à travers le velux du gymnase et se reflétait à la surface de l'eau.

Après un long moment, la nageuse prit la parole :

— Sydney à été victime d'un malaise, il y a quelque jour.

La brune dévia la tête un instant et aperçut Alison lui accorder toute son attention. Elle poursuivit :

— Elle était mon amie, et je savais qu'elle prenait un traitement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Je n'ai rien dit parce que je croyais la protéger. Mais j'avais tort. Alors je comprends, Ali. Je comprends ce que ça fait de vouloir prendre la bonne décision et de retrouver avec une pile de cœur brisé sur les bras.

Alison lui accorda un regard. L'expression dans ses yeux était plus tendre, moins sombre à présent.

— Tu te souviens quand tu disais que tu aurais voulu me rendre ça plus simple. De t'aimer ? Parce que c'est ce que je veux aussi. Tout ce que je demande, ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, c'est de me noyer dans ton amour, sans jamais sentir ta pluie. Et… je ne sais pas si j'ai raison d'y croire, mais mon cœur me dit que ce n'est pas terminer entre nous. Je pense qu'on devrait ressortir ensemble.

Emily guetta la réaction d'Alison, qui tardait à venir. A plusieurs reprises, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent comme si elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, avant de se refermer sans émettre le moindre son. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la quatrième tentative que l'adolescente réussit enfin à rassembler ses mots.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-elle simplement.

Pendant le lapse de temps qui avait suivi son discours, Emily avait eu le loisir d'imaginer plusieurs scénario. Cependant, celui-là était de loin le plus terrible.

— Toi et moi, on est comme des autos-tamponneuses, Em. Plus on essaie de s'atteindre, et plus on dérive au loin l'une de l'autre. Tout du long, on n'a pas cessé de se suivre et se poursuivre mais aujourd'hui… le seul point où tout ça semble nous mener, c'est une impasse.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Alison. Emily refoula les sienne en se forçant à regarder les ondulations de l'eau qui dansaient à la surface du bassin, comme si ce spectacle était soudain devenu intéressant.

Alison renifla. Sa voix tremblait sous le poids de l'émotion.

— Emily, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien au monde que je désire plus qu'une vie avec toi. Mais on n'arrivera pas à tenir la distance et ça va juste empirer les choses. Ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute, ni la mienne, mais… on est arrivé à un certain point où on a été trop brisé pour espérer recoller les morceaux. Toi et moi, on a changé.

Alison retira son pied du bassin et rabaissa le pli inférieur de son Jean. Emily, quant à elle, se bornait à regarder droit devant. Elle se confia à nouveau :

— On a changé toi et moi, c'est vrai. Tu n'es plus la même fille que tu étais avant de disparaitre, et moi non plus. Ta mort…

Emily s'interrompit un instant, troublé par les souvenirs que ce mot réveillait en elle. Alison l'observait avec patience et douceur, en attendant qu'elle poursuive.

— Ta mort a fait de moi une étrangère. Je suis devenu une autre fille quand tu es partie, plus sombre, d'une certaine manière. Je ne sais plus vraiment que croire, ou comment faire confiance…

A ses mots, Alison dévia la tête.

— Comment faire confiance ou… à qui faire confiance ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion, Emily renonça à fixer plus longtemps la surface de l'eau. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

— Ali, je sais ce que tu penses, mais je t'assure que...

— Je t'en prie, Emily, coupa la blonde. Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, ma mort, tes cinq années de chagrins, l'enterrement, mon retour… Tu peux l'admettre. Il y a toujours une partie de toi qui doute de mes sentiments. Et tu mérites mieux qu'une relation avec quelqu'un en qui tu ne peux pas avoir confiance.

L'éclairage du gymnase vacilla. Toute les deux levèrent instinctivement la tête vers le plafond. Après une pause, Alison s'éclaircit la voix :

— Ecoute, depuis notre rupture, j'ai fait des croix tous les jours sur un vieux calendrier, avec l'idée que si jamais la situation entre nous ne s'était améliorée d'ici trois semaines, je quittais Rosewood quelques temps. Mes affaires sont déjà emballées chez Spencer. Je compte le lui dire ce soir. C'est la meilleure chose qu'il reste à faire.

Emily voulut lui prouver qu'elle avait tort, la retenir, mais les mots refusèrent de franchirent sa gorge. Tout était allé si vite, elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Son cœur tambourinait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, sa gorge était plus sèche qu'un désert.

Alison prit son silence pour une approbation. Elle baissa les yeux. Parler était devenue une épreuve insurmontable.

— Tu sais, à l'époque où je n'avais pas disparu, je comprenais pourquoi tu avais des doutes sur mes sentiments. Je t'ai pratiquement conduite à ça. Je ne savais pas comment gérer ce que je ressentais, alors j'ai pensé qu'en te repoussant, ça arrangerais les choses. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus cette fille-là. Et si tu n'en es pas convaincue, je… je ne peux pas continuer, Emily.

Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue. Son beau regard bleu-glace se troubla et la nageuse sentit les siens faire la même chose, en la voyant si triste.

— Je ne peux plus, conclut-elle et sa voix résonna d'une manière douloureuse.

Un déclic retentit dans leur dos, signe que déverrouillage automatique de la porte venait de s'opérer. Alison essuya ses lames et se releva. Elle était pratiquement arrivée dans le hall lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on attrapait son bras.

— Ali, murmura Emily, suppliante.

Alison se figea.

— Je t'en prie, ne part pas.

La blonde plissa les paupières pour s'empêcher de fondre en larme.

— Il le faut.

Sa main se détacha de celle d'Emily. Avant de partir, Alison jeta dernier regard à la fille qu'elle aimait. Sur son T-shirt bordeaux, figurait le slogan :

« It always looks impossible, until it's done » (= Ça semble toujours impossible jusqu'à ce ça soit fait )

Alison n'avait jamais imaginé l'existence d'une vie sans Emily.

Peut-être que la citation avait finalement raison.

La nageuse retira sa main. Cette fois, elle ne tenta pas de la retenir.

\- x -

 ** _Trois heures plus tard,_**

— Couverture ?

— J'ai.

— Chargeur de portable ?

— Ici, dit-elle en agitant l'appareil.

— Tu as pensé aux serviettes de toilette ? Sinon tu vas être embêté en arrivant là-bas.

— J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, Spencer. Je t'assure.

Alison ajusta la position des sacs et referma le coffre de la voiture. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, la jeune fille surprit de la tristesse au fond du regard de son amie. Elle la serra dans ses bras.

— Hey, ça va aller. Je pars seulement pour quelques jours.

— Tu vas me manquer. Promet-moi de prendre soin de toi, d'accord ?

— Promis, assura la blonde.

— Et de ne pas rendre digue ton coloc en te baladant dans l'appart toute le nuit, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

— Je lui réparerais la télé, plaisanta Alison.

— Et le grille-pain.

— Et le grille-pain, confirma la seconde avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

Spencer allait lui manquer là-bas.

L'enfant des Hastings recula un peu, et laissa son regard s'attarder une dernière fois sur son amie. La quitter pour rejoindre sa grande maison vide, sollicita tous le courage qu'elle possédait.

Alison vérifia une dernière fois son sac. A l'intérieur, elle retrouva l'emballage dans lequel elle avait offert le bracelet à Emily, après avoir vendu le sien. Instinctivement, ses yeux se fermèrent et dans un flash, la blonde revécu à nouveau les fragments heureux de sa vie passée.

Si le souvenir n'avait pas été si intense, Alison aurait certainement entendu la voiture démarrer derrière elle, et la percuter quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

 _ **Fin du chapitre 14.** J'espère que vous avez aimé. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que vous comprenez la réaction d'Alison, au centre aquatique ? Emily pourra-t-elle lui faire complètement confiance après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Bon et surtout... Alison va t-elle survivre à l'accident ? Allez s'y, vous pouvez me donner vos avis et tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, je serais ravi de lire ça :)_

 _Sinon, en ce qui concerne l'histoire, il reste environ 4-5 chapitre après celui-là. J'ai énormément d'examen et d'épreuve à préparer donc je vous demanderez d'être patient en attendant la suite car je risque de ne pas être disponible pendant un certain temps. Mais restez dans le coin, je posterais la suite dès que possible, promis. Un petit conseille aussi, pour tout ceux qui me suivent, que j'adore, et qui aiment ce que j'écris, restait avec moi jusqu'à Noël. ça va faire 1 ans que je suis inscrite sur le site. Je vous promets une bonne surprise pour fêter ça. Je vous en reparlerait en temps voulu :)_

 _Voili voilà. Si vous avez un peu de temps - en tout cas plus que moi - et que vous passez par ici, j'adorerais lire vos reviews._

 _1) parce que ça me fait sacrément plaisir_

 _2) parce que ça donne un coup de fouet à mes mains paresseuses mdr!_

 _Sur ce, bonne vacances à tous._

 ** _Je réponds à vos commentaires :_**

 _Emison4ever: merci de ton commentaire. Je suis sincèrement touché que tu aies adoré le chapitre précédent._

 _WeLoveEmison : toujours fidéle au poste, et ravie de voir tes reviews! Oui c'était un chapitre triste, et celui-ci également, mais ça va pas durer éternellement je te rassure. Y'a du joyeux Emison en prévision. Il faut juste un peu de patience. Enfin bon, avec M. King , la patience, on connait !_

 _Jencarron : Contente que tu aies apprécié. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu tout autant. Le Emison est un peu triste pour l'instant, mais ça ne va pas durer!_

 _PLLandoncer : merci! Contente que ça te plaise. Sinon, oui le nouveau générique est cool. J'ai hate de voir les versions des autres filles._

 _Elsaflow : merci pour ta review! En générale, j'aime pas trop les clichés mais j'avoue que celui du baiser sous la pluie me plait. Je sais pas, y'a quelque chose de beau la dedans. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre t'a plu et que tu m'en veux pas trop pour la fin affreuse, lol :)_


	15. Le lac gelé

Bonjour à tous,

Après quelques semaines d'attente, je reviens avec le chapitre 15. J'aime l'hiver et Emison. Vous aimez l'hiver et Emison ? Si c'est le cas, vous allez être ravi. En piste les amis! Destination la montagne et le ski. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

PS : ce chapitre est très différent de ce que j'ai pu écrire et très métaphorique. Pour bien comprendre, sachez que tout ce que voit Alison n'est un rêve crée par son esprit. C'est normal - et presque fait exprès - qu'il ait quelques incohérences car un rêve n'est pas toujours très logique. Pour les nostalgiques de "où vont les larmes qu'on ne verse pas" sachez que j'ai fait un clin d'œil à un de mes anciens chapitres. Pour ceux qui l'on lu, le défi est lancé. Qui saura le reconnaître ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Le lac gelé

* * *

Alison entrouvrit difficilement les paupières, le corps tremblant et humide. La lumière était aveuglante. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de s'habituer pleinement à luminosité ambiante, dont l'éclat était presque trop intense pour être regardé en face.

L'adolescente fit glisser à tâtons une main sur le sol ; ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle sentit une soudaine vague de froid l'envahir. La matière sous ses doigts se dérobait à chaque touché, laissant derrière elle un filet d'eau liquide qui se répandait sur sa peau.

Alison se redressa sur les coudes. L'endroit avait la beauté digne des cartes postales, de ceux qu'on ose à peine espérer apercevoir un jour, de peur de rêver trop fort. Elle était allongée, perdue au beau milieu de ce paysage à la blancheur quasi irréelle, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Un peu confuse, la jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, persuadée que sa vision lui jouait des tours. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Cette fois, la blonde se leva et frotta avec étonnement la neige qui recouvrait son blouson. Alison n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle était arrivée ici, ou même pourquoi. Son esprit tournait au ralenti, lui donnant des informations au compte-goutte, si bien qu'il lui était impossible de resituer les derniers événements. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'avoir fait ses adieux à Spencer, puis ensuite… le trou noir. Cet étrange réveil en pleine nature. Aurait-elle finalement changé ses projets de colocation à Ravenswood ?

L'adolescente dévia la tête à la recherche de sa voiture mais n'en trouva aucune trace. Pourtant, elle était certaine d'avoir pris le volant. Dieu, ça n'avait pas de sens. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête.

Une bourrasque de vent gifla ses joues tandis que la brise venait caresser sa peau nue, là où son pull trop court ne la couvrait pas. Le ciel n'était pas menaçant. Tout au contraire, il dégageait cette couleur azurée très pure, si propre à la montagne, dénué du moindre nuage à l'horizon. Dans d'autre circonstance, la jeune fille aurait apprécié les avantages de sa situation mais le froid la rappela à l'ordre. Elle frotta ses mains contre son pull, qui tombait déjà pour ainsi dire, sous le poids de l'humidité.

Le site était une station de ski. C'était certain, à présent. Alison avait repéré un télésiège à seulement quelques mètres de sa position ainsi qu'un magasin de location de matériel, un peu plus loin. L'adolescente avança au hasard de la piste, avec dans l'idée de s'arrêter devant le premier commerce qu'elle croiserait. Là-bas, elle en apprendrait surement plus.

La neige se brisait sous ses pas dans un crépitement léger. Entre les plaques de verglas et les semelles de ses chaussures, rendues trop lisses par l'usure, la traversée d'Alison avait été laborieuse. Il lui fallut pratiquement un quart d'heure pour rejoindre l'autre côté de la station, plus touristique.

La blonde s'examina un instant. Son pantalon lui était trempée à mi-hauteur, lui donnant une sensation d'humidité inconfortable au niveau des genoux. Ses doigts, eux, étaient d'une pâleur effrayante.

En suivant le sentier, Alison finit enfin par atteindre un café. Frigorifiée, la jeune fille poussa la porte d'un geste fébrile alors qu'un carillon annonce son arrivée. A l'intérieur, l'air chaud détendit instantanément son corps, qui cessa de trembler. Alison décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de choisir une table, s'y installer, au moins le temps qu'elle en apprenne plus sur cet endroit.

Après inspection, l'établissement était classique, dans l'esprit de la montagne avec son mobilier en bois et sa structure qui formait un chalet. Un air de musique jouait en toile de fond du Jazz, mais ce détail passa bien vite inaperçu car l'attention de la blonde avait été happé par autre chose. Le menu était écrit sur une grande feuille en papier qui fait office de dessous de plat, juste sous le titre « Café de la station Edelweiss ».

D'après ses calculs, Alison pensait avoir atterrit au nord de l'état d'Utah. Si la question de sa position géographique était en partie résolue, la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de comment elle était arrivée ici.

Une serveuse s'arrêta devant sa table.

— Que puis-je pour vous ? interrogea la jeune femme, un stylo dans une main et le calepin dans l'autre.

La question la prit au dépourvu. La blonde avait été tellement occupée à chercher des réponses depuis son réveil, qu'elle en avait complétement oublié les gens autours. Ses lèvres restèrent entrouvertes, un peu bêtement, sans savoir vraiment quoi dire.

L'adolescente glissa discrètement ses doigts à l'intérieur de la poche de son Jean et devina la forme familière d'un billet, alors elle s'autorisa à jeter rapidement un œil au menu. Son corps ne tremblait plus à présent, le pull avait séché à moitié, les manches et ses chaussures aussi, pourtant Alison ressentait encore les effets du froid. Un chocolat chaud n'aurait pas été de de refus.

— Un chocol…

La jeune fille s'interrompit au milieu de la commande. D'abord parce qu'elle venait de saisir que la serveuse s'adressait à l'homme de la table derrière elle, ensuite, car une voix venait de résonner dans son dos. Une voix bien trop familière et unique pour pouvoir la confondre.

Alison se retourna vers la table opposée. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en apercevant la silhouette de Spencer, accoudée négligemment à l'un des comptoirs du café. Hanna et Aria, quant à elles, étaient installées sur les tabourets surélevées.

L'artiste de la bande déposa un billet de dix euros sur le comptoir.

— Je parie sur Spencer cette année, annonça-t-elle avec assurance.

Elle tendit sa main et l'intéressée vint frapper dedans avec enthousiasme.

— Team Sparia, commenta joyeusement Spencer. Elle s'autorisa un petit clin d'œil. Et toi Hanna ?

La blonde leva les yeux de son magasine et reporta pour la première fois toute son attention vers ses amies.

— J'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années, toi et Alison, vous fassiez encore cette course de ski bizarre à la fermeture. Et j'arrive encore moins à croire qu'on parie toujours dessus, ajouta-elle amusée tout en glissant sa main dans la poche extérieure de son sac.

— Vingt euros sur Spencer.

Le sourire de la brune devint lumineux. Elle déposa les coudes sur le comptoir avec une nonchalance presque indécente, ses yeux noisette rivés sur ceux d'Hanna.

— Je vois que mes qualités de skieuses font sensations cette année, lança fièrement la première.

— Parce qu'on est censé parier sur le ski ? s'étonna la blonde.

— Evidemment, répondit naturellement Aria. Sur quoi d'autre sinon ?

— Leur tenue vestimentaire.

Elle laissa planer une courte pause. Aria arqua un sourcil.

— Voilà qui explique pourquoi je perdais, dit-elle comme si de rien n'était, comme si cela ne faisait pas six ans qu'elle pariait sur la mauvaise discipline.

Spencer roula les yeux, Aria ne put retenir un sourire.

Soudain, l'atmosphère changea. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa nouvelle odeur dans l'air, son regard, ou bien simplement sa présence, quoi qu'il en soit, Alison sut inconsciemment que cet instant était important.

Elle dévia la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, une magnifique brune franchit le seuil du café et se dirigea droit dans sa direction.

 _Emily_ , reconnu aussitôt Alison.

La nageuse était sublime, et cette vision lui coupa le souffle. Elle portait une veste en cuir d'un brun intense qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux à son avantage. Ses boucles, joliment dessinées, retombaient sur ses épaules d'une manière parfaite.

Alison était incapable de détacher son regard. Elle avait essayé mais ses efforts étaient inutiles. Son estomac faisait le yo-yo et son esprit semblait brusquement étourdit. Dès l'instant où Emily avait franchi la porte du café, l'adolescente avait été attirée vers elle à la manière d'un aimant, comme une drogue à laquelle on devient accro.

Son amie lui sourit. Alison se surprit à prier pour qu'elle vienne la voir, lui parler, n'importe quoi du moment que ça lui donnait un prétexte pour rester à ses côtés un peu plus longtemps. Quelque part au fond de soi, une petite voix lui soufflait que tout est fini entre elles, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer.

Emily s'approcha. Le visage de la blonde s'illumina lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'espace de ses bras pour l'accueillir. Le sentiment de joie fut bien vite remplacé par une déception lorsque la jeune fille passa devant elle, sans même la remarquer. Alison dévia la tête, un peu triste, pour découvrir la personne qui rendait heureuse la fille qu'elle aimait, comme elle ne l'avait jamais pu.

Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine.

L'adolescente en question était blonde, affichait un visage innocent et des yeux d'un bleu-glace profond. Le portrait-craché d'Alison.

La jeune fille jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son double. Cette fois, aucun doute. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'elle voyait, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que cette personne…

C'était elle.

\- x -

 _ **Hôpital de Rosewood,**_

Debout devant la fenêtre de la chambre 502, Spencer tentait de faire le vide dans sa tête. La brune n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa mémoire le spectacle épouvantable dont elle avait été témoins, il y a quelques heures.

L'adolescente se souvenait de cette fin de soirée humide. Ça c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de verser une larme lorsqu'Alison lui avait ses adieux, au moment de partir pour Ravenswood. Spencer était rentré à l'intérieur pour la laisser ranger ses dernières affaires, et un peu d'espace. Elle avait eu à peine le temps de rejoindre la cuisine qu'un choc assourdissant l'avait fait bondir sur place. Littéralement.

Tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite lui semblait irréelle. Jamais encore, elle n'avait vu de carnage plus horrible. Malgré la vision d'Alison, étendu dans une flaque de sang, _son_ sang, ses vêtements maculé de ce liquide rougeâtre, Spencer n'avait pas voulu le croire. Comme si ce fut une chose impossible, que son amie allait forcément se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Mais la minute s'était attardée bien au-delà de ce qu'elle devrait, et l'adolescente avait été obligée de voir la réalité en face. Cette fois, paniquée, elle avait appelé les urgences.

Et maintenant, la voilà coincée entre ces quatre murs, avec la vision d'Alison sous perfusion et sa culpabilité, pour avoir eu ce soir-là, la stupide idée de la laisser seule.

Si seulement elle avait su.

— Spence, appela-t-on d'une voix faible.

Elle était tellement absorbée par ses inquiétudes, que la brune n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Elle se retourna. La silhouette familière d'Emily apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage fermé, les yeux vides.

Spencer chercha quoi dire, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge alors la nageuse reporta son attention sur Alison. Son visage était parfaitement détendu sur l'oreiller blanc. Pourtant, la noirceur de ses cernes formait un contraste impressionnant avec sa peau pâle et l'enfant des Hastings sentit qu'Emily faisait un effort considérable pour s'empêcher de fondre en larme.

Elle avança jusqu'au bord du lit. Spencer serra brièvement son poignet pour la rassurer.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée, interrogea la première sans oser dévier les yeux de la blonde.

Son regard était sombre, si sombre que ça ne semblait plus laisser suffisamment de place pour les émotions. C'était comme regarder à travers une vitre complètement opaque.

— J'ai pas… assisté à la scène quand c'est… j'ai juste…

A ce stade, Spencer fut obligé de s'interrompre car l'émotion était devenue trop intense pour lui permettre d'articuler des idées cohérentes. Emily releva les yeux dans sa direction et la brune eut l'impression de voir en face d'elle l'expression de sa propre tristesse, mais en dix fois pire.

La jeune fille puisa au fond de soi la force de reprendre.

— Elle s'est faite renversé par une voiture, dit-elle d'une voix où vibrait l'émotion.

Les lèvres d'Emily se mirent à trembler. Elle renifla et serra la mâchoire pour retenir ses larmes.

— Est-ce qu'elle va…

La nageuse n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase, mais ce n'était pas la peine de toute façon. Spencer avait compris où elle venait en venir. Elle resserra davantage le poids de sa prise sur son poignet, pour la détendre.

— Non. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Elle perdu beaucoup de sang mais la transfusion est efficace et elle n'a pas de blessures sérieuses. Il parait que c'est une miraculée, tu sais, et qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Mais…

Emily, qui avait commencé à caresser doucement le front d'Alison, cessa son geste. Spencer l'observa à travers le reflet de la vitre, lui accorder toute son attention. Son regard était redevenu expressif à présent, mais quelque part, ce n'était pas forcément plus supportable. La douleur était nettement marquée.

— Les médecins disent qu'elle aurait déjà dû se réveiller.

Emily tiqua. Elle avait beau répéter plusieurs fois la phrase précédente dans sa tête, impossible d'y trouver un sens. Si les docteurs jugeaient qu'Alison devrait avoir repris connaissance, alors pourquoi son amie était-elle toujours inconsciente, dans ce lit ?

Spencer répondit à sa question silencieuse.

— L'expérience a été traumatisante et c'est la façon que son esprit a trouvé pour se protéger. Elle ne se réveillera que lorsqu'elle l'aura décidée.

Cette fois, Emily renonça à garder les yeux rivés sur la patiente. Elle tourna la tête vers la brune avec lenteur, presque trop, et Spencer y lu un mélange d'angoisse et de remord.

Rien qu'à son expression, la brune sut que la nageuse était parvenue à la même question qu'elle-même s'était posée plus tôt. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Elle l'écouta, même en sachant d'avance ce que son amie était sur le point de lui dire.

— Combien de temps ça va prendre.

Spencer se mura dans le silence. Emily retint son souffle.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, le verdict tomba.

— On ne sait pas, admit l'enfant des Hastings. Ali se réveillera que lorsqu'elle aura trouvé une raison de la faire. Ça peut prendre quelques heures comme… des années.

Depuis qu'on l'avait appelé pour lui apprendre l'accident d'Alison, Emily n'avait souhaité qu'une seule chose : arriver à l'hôpital pour connaitre enfin le verdict et mettre fin à cette attente insupportable.

A cet instant précis, la nageuse réalisa que le compteur venait juste d'être remis à zéro et que l'attente serait bien plus longue qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

\- x -

Alison cligna des yeux, incrédule. Assise à côté d'Emily, se trouvait la réplique parfaite d'elle-même. Malgré ses coups d'œil répétés en direction de la table – et peu discret pour tout dire – son double semblait complètement ignorer sa présence. Il fallut peu de temps pour réaliser que ce n'était pas seulement le cas de la blonde, mais aussi de toutes les autres personnes qui l'entourait.

C'était comme si soudain, elle était devenue transparente.

Cette prise de conscience la perturba. Elle décida de se rasseoir à sa place et d'écouter sans aucune discrétion, la conversation entre ses amies. Quitte à être invisible, autant en apprécier les avantages.

— Comment vous avez trouvé le film ? interrogea Aria, en fixant alternativement chacune des filles.

Spencer déposa sa tasse de chocolat fumante sur le rebord du comptoir.

— Les références historiques étaient intéressantes, mais personnellement, j'ai trouvé le scénario un peu pauvre, répondit-elle sérieusement.

— On s'en fiche Spence ! s'écria Hanna d'une voix euphorique. Johnny Depp est bien plus intéressant à regarder que toutes ces antiquités en noir et blanc !

— Fais attention Hanna. Je crois que ta bave coule, plaisanta le double d'Alison, en lui accordant un de ces sourires narquois dont elle avait le secret.

L'enthousiasme de la blonde redescendit d'un seul coup, remplacé par de la gêne. La véritable Alison se sentit désolé pour Hanna, de l'autre côté du café. Après un moment, Spencer brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

— Et toi, Ali ? Tu l'as trouvé bien, le film ?

La blonde plongea ses yeux brillant à travers les siens, d'un bleu-glace pur, dans lesquels se confondaient la fragilité de l'enfance et la force des conquérants. Ces derniers temps, la deuxième facette de sa personnalité semblait avoir pris le dessus sur la première.

— Mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, se prononça-t-elle, conquise. Vraiment parfait. A un détail près…

La réplique d'Alison jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies pour s'assurer qu'elle avait toute leur attention. Aria brûlait d'impatience de connaître la suite, Spencer semblait intriguée et Emily… Emily comme d'habitude buvait ses paroles.

La blonde esquissa un sourire en voyant la manière si attachante avec laquelle la dévisageait la nageuse. On aurait dit qu'elle était son soleil. Littéralement. A chaque qu'elle posait les yeux sur elle et lui accordait de l'attention, même infime, son visage s'illuminait.

— Ce cinéma est juste le plus parfait du monde parce qu'il est toujours vide. Mais non, il a fallu qu'une midinette vienne se caser derrière nous, ce matin, dans ce trou paumé du monde, et pleurer sur toute la fin du film.

Spencer plissa les yeux. Elle semblait réfléchir.

— Elle est partie au bout de la deuxième scène, Ali.

— Ça c'est impossible, je l'entendais encore il y'a dix minutes.

Emily resta silencieuse, trop justement, ce qui interpela Alison. La brune fixa ses chaussures à la manière d'un enfant, ce qui amusa grandement son amie.

— J'avais une poussière dans l'œil, justifia-t-elle timidement.

C'était clairement un mensonge. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont ses joues avaient soudain rougies et ses mains, qui tremblaient un peu.

— Tu sais, c'est pas grave Em, la taquina Hanna amicalement. On t'accepte comme tu es. Ça nous dérange pas de souscrire à un abonnement d'un an à la marque « kleenex ».

Spencer et Aria refoulèrent un sourire. La plaisanterie avait été bonne enfant, même Emily en avait ri, et pourtant, pour une raison qu'elle-même ne pouvait expliquer, le visage d'Alison se durcit. C'était idiot, mais parfois elle ressentait ce besoin étrange, presque incontrôlable, de la protéger des autres. Elle se contenta des serrer les dents pour cette fois.

Aria, qui avait senti la contrariété d'Alison, décida de détendre l'ambiance.

— Alors Em, tes pronostics pour la course de ce soir ? Spencer ou Ali ?

Tout le monde, à part la blonde, savait que Spencer s'était entraîné sans relâche durant la semaine, pour être certaine de la battre ce soir. C'était donc sans grand risque qu'Aria et Hanna avait misé sur la plus rusée des quatre. Ça semblait évident qu'Emily la choisirait aussi. C'est pourquoi sa réponse les étonna.

— A-Ali, murmura Emily d'une voix timide.

L'intéressée lui jeta un regard tendre. C'était devenu un trésor rare venant la part d'Alison, elle habituellement froide envers les autres.

La nageuse déposa un billet de vingt euros et un second de dix, sur le comptoir.

— Whoua, on joue gros à ce vois, commenta Aria.

— Ça devient intéressant, remarqua Hanna, qui semblait tout à coup s'être réveillé. Quelqu'un à un "kleenex" ?

— Demande à Emily. Je croyais qu'elle y avait placé des actions, plaisanta Spencer.

La blonde ignora la blague. Alison reporta son attention sur Emily. Elle posa une main contre son épaule.

— Em, j'apprécie ta confiance en moi mais… tu n'es pas obligé de mettre autant, tu sais, dit-elle en pointant le billet posé sur le comptoir. Ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas fait ça. Tu es sûr de toi.

Emily acquiesça, sans jamais dévier les yeux des prunelles bleu-glace. Il y avait une telle admiration qu'Alison sentit son cœur fondre pour elle.

— Derrière chance Em, si tu veux changer d'avis.

Elle déclina l'offre.

— Whoua, la course va être excitante cette année ! s'écria Hanna.

— On y est pas encore, fit remarquer l'enfant des DiLaurentis, soucieuse.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait nerveuse. Elle voulait gagner cette course. Pourtant, cette année ce n'était pas pour afficher sa supériorité sur Spencer. C'était pour autre chose. Une chose sur laquelle Alison n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre un mot.

— Et si allait profiter des pistes en attendant, proposa la blonde.

Elle pencha sa tête en direction de la vitre. Spencer fit une grimace, Hanna ignora la question, et Aria montrait peu d'intérêt.

— Em ? questionna en dernier recours Alison.

La brune semblait désemparée par sa question, et cherchait ses mots. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de construire une phrase cohérente.

— Je… je ne sais pas skier, avoua-t-elle à voix-basse.

Cette fois, c'était au tour d'Alison d'être surpris. Elle esquissa un grand sourire.

— Ça te plairait que je t'apprenne ?

Faute de mot, Emily acquiesça. Son regard était lumineux. Comme à chaque qu'elle lui donnait de l'attention. L'adolescente attrapa sa main et la conduit à l'extérieur du café.

Pendant ce temps, la réelle Alison observa les trois autres filles reprendre leur discussion. Cette scène lui était familière, et son esprit venait d'en saisir la cause. Parce que ce dont elle avait été témoins, c'était un souvenir.

L'adolescente n'avait pas suivi son double, ni Emily, mais elle savait exactement ce qui arriverait. Comment pourrait-elle l'oublier. Ce moment faisait partie du plus merveilleux de son existence. Ses paupières se fermèrent et Alison se remémora cette journée d'hivers, il y a cinq ans.

\- x -

— Plie tes jambes, demanda Alison en jugeant d'un œil expert les mouvements de son élève.

Emily s'exécuta, peu rassurée.

— Très bien, l'encouragea-t-elle. Maintenant pose tes mains sur tes cuisses et fléchit légèrement les genoux.

Cette fois, les skis glissèrent sur la piste. Paniquée, Emily tenta d'arrêter la descente mais fit un faux mouvement, ce qui lui valu de tomber en arrière. La blonde la rattrapa au vol, juste avant qu'elle ne percute le sol.

Le cœur d'Emily battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Alison se sentit désolé de l'avoir effrayé en brusquant les choses. Dieu, elle tremblait de peur entre ses bras. Cette prise de conscience la bouleversa. Elle murmura à son oreille, comme on murmure à enfant :

— Hey, tout va bien Em. Je suis là. Tu es sécurité avec moi, d'accord ?

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. La blonde savait qu'elle ne devrait pas s'autoriser à agir de la sorte, s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, que ce genre de comporte pourrait bien lui couter sa place de reine au lycée. Mais parfois, c'était comme si une autre part d'elle-même, une part qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, décidait à sa place.

— Tu veux qu'on arrête ? interrogea Alison d'un ton concerné.

Emily secoua la tête.

L'enfant des Dilaurentis adorait l'hiver. Non pas parce que c'était sa saison préférée, mais parce que c'était celle d'Emily et que ça lui allumait des petits feux au fond des yeux. De tous les spectacles, c'était de loin le plus magnifique qui lui avait été donné de voir.

La séance se poursuivit. Alison tenta de lui donner des instructions à distance mais son élève avait du mal à suivre. Il paraissait évident qu'elle allait avoir besoin de plus de soutient.

La blonde avança jusqu'à elle et plaça une main contre ses hanches pour la stabiliser.

— Ramène tes pieds vers toi, souffla doucement Alison.

Et Emily s'exécuta. Alison relâcha son emprise, suffisamment pour que les skis commencent à glisser un peu, mais pas assez pour parler d'une vraie descente. Quand elle senti les mains fraîches d'Emily se cramponner de toute ses forces à sa taille, Alison l'entraîna à nouveau contre elle.

— Tant que tu gardes tes pieds dans cette position, tes skis glisseront à peine. On appelle ça le chasse-neige, expliqua Alison.

Le cœur d'Emily battait à tout rompre contre elle. Si proche, la blonde ne pouvait l'ignorer. C'était quelque chose d'assez intime, elle sentais la chaleur de son corps irradier, la manière dont son souffle s'engourdissait contre sa joue, et sa nervosité à chaque fois sa main glissait un peu trop contre ses hanches.

Cette prise conscience déstabilisa Alison. Avec la proximité, la jeune fille pouvait humer avec une précision effrayante les notes épicés du parfum que portait son amie et ça la rendait complément dingue. Accro.

Si la drogue faisait cet effet, Emily aurait été la sienne.

La brune perçut son trouble. Elle se retourna, à peine, et lu dans ses yeux du désire.

La nageuse laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur ses lèvres.

— Ali… murmura-t-elle.

— Chut, souffla la blonde en déposant un doigt contre ses lèvres.

Elle voyait bien qu'Emily attendait qu'elle fasse le premier pas mais Alison voulait que la brune l'embrasse d'elle-même. Qu'elle accepte complètement ses sentiments.

Après une indécision interminable, l'enfant des Fields pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une incroyable douceur, qui l'étonna. Ses baisers étaient tendres, pas comme ceux qu'elle avait déjà échangés avec d'autres garçons dans le passé. Et quand ses mains tremblantes se déposèrent contre sa taille, pour la première fois de sa vie, Alison se sentit exister. Peu lui importait si elle perdait le contrôle, elle était prête à lui appartenir.

Lorsque l'air vint à manquer, Emily recula doucement. Son regard brillait d'un éclat magnifique et nouveau.

De toutes les saisons, l'hiver était de loin la meilleure pour embrasser Emily.

Car ça lui allumait des minuscules feux au fond des yeux.

\- x -

Alison rouvrit les paupières et chassa le souvenir de ses pensées. Devant elle, se tenait un grand lac gelé à côté duquel elle était installée. Elle ne trouva pas cela étrange. Tout au contraire, plus la jeune fille observait autour d'elle, et plus l'endroit lui paraissait familier et naturel. Elle s'y sentait à sa place. Comme s'il avait toujours dû en être ainsi et que ça s'inscrivait dans une continuité, un processus intelligible.

Alison dévia la tête. Une fille était assise un peu plus loin dans la neige. Quelque chose dans son immobilité lui souffla qu'elle devait aller à sa rencontre. Alors la blonde s'approcha jusqu'à elle puis s'arrêta dans son dos.

— Je t'attendais.

La blonde s'interrogea un instant sur le sens de cette réplique. Fatiguée, elle décida simplement de ne pas poser plus de questions et s'assit à ses côtés. L'adolescente concentra pour la première fois son attention sur elle et Alison aperçut ses prunelles noisette l'observer avec tendresse. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit, gagné peu à peu par la tranquillité.

— Spence ?

La brune lui sourit et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux. Le vent agita doucement la neige sous leur doigt et toutes les deux redécouvrirent le gout des plaisirs simples. A elle aussi ça lui avait manqué. La jeune fille pouvait le lire à travers la nostalgie pudique qui se déguisait dans son regard.

— Es-tu triste ? demanda faiblement Alison.

Elle ne répondit pas et occulta la question, préférant focaliser son attention sur la main, perdue derrière la couche de glace. Le soleil était resplendissant. D'ici, on percevait des rayons rosâtres se refléter sur la pierre d'une ancienne demeure en toile de fond. Sublime.

Comme Spencer s'allongeait dans le duvet neigeux, Alison décida de l'imiter et sa main frôla un instant celle de son amie. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne ressentit pas son contact.

L'adolescente se releva brusquement, perturbée par la prise de conscience. La brune, de son côté, l'observa avec une certaine curiosité.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura la première.

— Pourquoi je ne te sens pas ?

— Parce que je sais utiliser du déo comme tout le monde !

— Non pas ça ! Elle avait éclaté de rire en le disant et puis son visage était devenu plus grave sans prévenir. Je veux dire...

Alison approcha sa main et la remonta lentement le long de son épaule. Elle la regarda faire sans la retenir, un peu confuse. La blonde ne sentait absolument rien. Aucune perception. La jeune fille voulut lui exprimer quelques mots sur le sujet, mais elle se ravisa en prenant réalisant que Spencer avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à l'ordinaire. Alison ne pouvait décrire précisément cette spécificité, mais l'adolescente la ressentait au fond d'elle-même, d'une manière inexplicable.

— Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? questionna-t-elle.

— A toi de me le dire.

La réponse la déstabilisa. Spencer, resta comme à son naturel, chaleureuse et affable.

— Tu étais ici avant moi, tu connais donc la raison de notre présence, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua-t-elle un peu confuse.

— Pourquoi la saurais-je ? Je suis là seulement parce que tu m'y as invité. C'est toi qui m'as rejoint. Pas le contraire.

— Eh... je présume que tu ne sais pas non plus comment je me suis retrouvé ici ?

Elle secoua la tête et détailla les alentours tandis que la jeune fille l'imitait. Soudain, l'endroit lui rappela quelque chose.

— Attend, on serait pas à...

— ... Edelweiss, dit Spencer comme si elle avait lu ses pensées.

— J'allais le dire !

— J'en suis convaincue.

— Juré, ce n'est pas de la mauvaise fois mal placée.

— Bah voyons ! Tu ne veux juste pas admettre que l'ai deviné avant toi !

Ses échos rieurs se perdirent à travers l'immensité. Alison ferma les yeux pour mieux les entendre, comme si elle avait souhaité ne jamais rien oublier de ces intonations. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait déjà l'impression de les perdre. La jeune fille commençait à saisir certaines choses, et elle avait peur que l'instant, aussi parfait soit-il, sonne comme un adieu.

— Tu te souviens quand nous venions jouer sur ces pistes petites, je me trompe ?

Alison acquiesça, soulagée que Spencer rompe le silence et par la même occasion, mette fin aux réflexions qui lui causaient de l'angoisse. Elle se souvenait de tout. Des slaloms, de la sensation des skis sur la neige, des parcours improvisé sur les pistes, qu'elles s'amusaient à traverser à contre-sens, sous les jurons de leurs parents. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qui subsistait, c'était ce lac et les ruines ce qu'elle avait pu connaitre.

— A quoi penses-tu ?

Spencer avait ramené ses bras derrière sa tête et la dévisageait d'un regard franc. Alison hésita à lui confier ses pensées. Il est parfois bon de conserver un certain jardin secret.

— Je me disais que j'étais heureuse d'être là, avec toi.

 _C'est incroyable comme tout à changer depuis..._

— Pourquoi me mens-tu ?

— Te mentir ?

— Oui, pourquoi tu ne me dis-tu pas la vérité sur ce qui t'angoisse ?

Comme la jeune fille affichait une expression perdue et peu déchiffrable, Spencer décida qu'elle pouvait continuer à supposer sans scrupule. Elle avait vu juste.

— Tu penses que si nous revenions en arrière, l'enfant que nous étions reconnaîtrait l'adolescent d'aujourd'hui ? Y'a tellement de choses qui ont changé autour de nous. J'ai du mal à croire que nous n'avons pas été touchés aussi.

— Je ne cesse de me demander si au fond, ma disparition ne m'a pas détournées de ce je devais être.

— Et qui devais-tu être ?

— Alison DiLaurentis. Pas cette fille qui a dû se créer une nouvelle identité pour échapper à un maitre-chanteur.

— Tu aurais aimé avoir le bénéfice du choix.

— Les choses seraient tellement plus simples. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve à regarder la fille que j'aime le plus, me détester.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de traverser ça toute seule. Je veux bien t'offrir un peu de moi pour porter le poids. C'est à ça que sert une amie.

Alison resta silencieuse et toutes les deux se mirent à fixer l'horizon un long moment.

— Tu n'es pas réel, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas ressentir ton contact.

— Tu voudrais que ça le soit ?

La blonde se mura dans le silence, sans détourner les yeux du paysage.

— Alors, que fait-on maintenant ?

Spencer lui jeta un regard si chargé de sens qu'elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage pour qu'Alison devine ses pensées.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, souffla-t-elle. A moi de te le dire. Je suis toi ou plutôt... devrais-je dire, tu es moi ?

Spencer sourit amusé par sa confusion qui la rendait vraiment adorable.

— Tu sais, reprit Alison, je me rappelle être venue avec Emily ici. Je lui ai appris à faire du ski. C'est fou comme rien n'a changé. Je donnerais cher pour pouvoir revenir à cette époque, lorsque les choses étaient plus simples.

— Je pense que la vie n'est pas toujours clémente avec nous, et semé d'embûche. Mais souvent, c'est nous qui les créons. Emily t'aime toujours et toi aussi.

— Je voudrais pouvoir faire ma vie avec elle.

— Dans ce cas, aime-la.

— C'est pas aussi simple. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle recherche. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui offrir le meilleure de ce que j'étais. Mais je réalise que tout j'ai réussi à faire, c'est briser son cœur.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi continuer de l'aimer si tu sais que votre histoire ne durera pas.

— Pourquoi tu respires ? Tu sais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu mourras.

Spencer dévia les yeux vers elle et s'attarda sur ses nuances bleu-glace. Son visage était sombre. On aurait dit soudain qu'elle avait vécu mille ans, sans rire, mille ans.

— Je… je voudrais pouvoir me raccrocher à quelque chose Spence, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai l'impression d'être coincé entre cette voix qui me hurle de la laisser partir et mon coeur qui me crie de nous laisser une dernière chance.

— Tu es prise au piège sur le lac gelé, Ali.

Alison fronça les sourcils, confuse, alors Spencer s'expliqua.

— Le lac gelé, c'est le nom qu'on donne lorsqu'on hésite entre deux situations. Imagine-toi en plein hivers, coincé sur la glace d'un lac. Tu as devant toi la vision de ce que tu désires le plus au monde. Tu en a tellement rêvé que c'est ce qui t'a conduite ici en premier lieu. Et maintenant, tu es là, sur cette glace, parfaitement immobile de peur de faire un mauvais pas et tomber. Tu pourrais tenter ta chance, essayer d'atteindre l'autre côté, mais au lieu de ça tu restes complément paralysées par tes angoisses. Le temps passe sans que tu prennes une décision. Pourtant un jour, la tentation devint trop forte. Alors tu craques. Tu décides d'agir, de te battre. Mais ce que tu avais oublié, c'est que tôt où tard, le printemps finit par arriver…

— … et alors tu réalises que la glace fond sous tes pas, et que tu n'atteindras jamais l'autre côté. Parce que tu as laissé l'hésitation engloutir ta chance.

— Exactement, conclut Spencer.

Le silence retomba. Après quelques instants, la jeune fille se releva et tourna les talons.

— Tu avais besoin d'y voir clair. Maintenant, le soleil est couché Ali et tu as pris ta décision : rester ici, ou affronter la réalité. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

La blonde observa Spencer s'éloigner au loin jusqu'à disparaître. Au même moment, une voix la ramena vers la conscience.

\- x -

Alison ouvrit les yeux et observa avec curiosité le visage inquiet qui était penché au-dessus d'elle. La jeune fille tenait sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui sourit.

— Contente de revoir tes yeux. J'ai eu tellement peur.

La blonde se redressa sur les coudes, perdue. Elle laissa l'adolescente la serrer dans ses bras, mais une question la hantait.

Lorsque sa visiteur relâcha son emprise, Alison ne put garder ses interrogations pour soi. Finalement, elle demanda d'une voix timide :

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Alison releva les yeux.

Le sourire de la jeune fille avait disparu en l'espace de quelques secondes.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 15. Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? J'ai hâte de connaitre vos réactions :) Si vous passez par là, laissez-moi vos impressions, ça me ferait sacrément plaisir de savoir ce que vos en avait pensé. Alors, Emison à la neige ? ça vous a plu ?

Pour ceux qui sont intéressé :

 **Informations sur les prochains chapitres et la fin : Bon, les amis, l'heure est grave. J'ai terminé d'écrire le scénario pour cette fiction et après étude il reste que 2 chapitres. Le prochain s'appellera "Le jour d'après" (ou bien "souviens-toi, à voir). Il mettre en scène toute les filles à l'exception d'Emily. Pas d'Emison programé donc, ce sera un chapitre centré sur l'amitié avec Aria, Hanna et Spencer qui tenteront de faire retrouver à Ali la mémoire.**

 **Le dernier et ultime chapitre portera le titre soit de "A la faveur de l'automne (Tiens donc, très inspiré la fille...), ou bien "La dernière fois que tes yeux ont croisé les miens" ou bien "Je te promets" (oui okay, je passe plus de temps à chosisir les titres qu'a écrire le chapitre en vrai lol). Bref, ce chap là sera majoritairement Emison -Juste Emison, disons le carrément. Qu'est-ce que j'y peut moi si elles sont trop parfaite, hein? - Et je vous promets une fin heureuse, juré!**

Je réponds à vos commentaires dessous,

Emison4ever : Merci pour tes encouragements. C'est gentille, je suis contente si tu as apprécié le chapitre précédent. J'espere que c'est pareil pour celui-ci. Et pour la fin, j'ai la sensation que celle-ci est dix fois pire que la précédente, non? #auteure-sadique-puissance-dix mdr!

WeLoveEmison : Eh oui, toujours fidèle et contente de te lire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Tout le monde sait que l'hiver est la saison préférée d'Emily donc je me suis dit, il faut faire un truc là-dessus. Et puis, bon, Emison à la neige, ça fait rêver un peu!

Elsaflow : tu avais deviné la fin et tu vas me tuer comme disais tes prédictions. Si je ne poste pas d'ici un mois, on sait ce qui s'est passée lol!


	16. Le jour d'après

Salut à tous,

Me revoilà avec l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction - et oui, le prochain c'est la fin! Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai été particulièrement malade et je le suis encore d'ailleurs, ce qui m'a empêcher d'écrire un bon moment. Enfin bon, je profite de ma petite insomnie pour poster ce chapitre 16 qui est assez spécial. C'est l'unique et seule texte que j'ai écrit à la 1er personne, sous le point de vu de spencer et d'Alison. J'avoue que c'est un peu bizarre vu que j'ai écrit tout le reste en point de vue extérieure mais je voulais tenter l'expérience au moins une fois. Voilà, sinon au programme Spencer, Aria et Hanna qui s'allient pour faire retrouver la mémoire à Ali, et toutes les filles sont enfin au courant de toute l'histoire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vaudra l'attente qu'il a nécessité. Désolé d'avance, j'ai pas écrit depuis un certain temps donc je risque d'être un peu rouillé :/

Enjoy! comme on dit.

PS: Lisez le commentaire de fin, y'a une annonce spéciale qui va vous plaire pour tout ceux qui me suivent depuis un certain temps :)

* * *

 _Chapitre 16_

 _Le jour d'après_

* * *

 **~ Spencer ~**

Une semaine avait passé depuis le réveil d'Alison. Dire que ce week-end avait été un véritable dilemme, était là un euphémisme. Un gigantesque.

Toutes les thérapies proposées par les médecins avaient échoué les unes après les autres, laissant mon amie perdue, toujours sans le moindre souvenir. A partir de là, peu d'alternatives s'était présentée, mise à part mettre dans la confidance Hanna et Aria. Alison allait avoir besoin de soutien à présent, surtout, d'être entouré d'un maximum de personnes qui pourrait lui rappeler sa vie d'avant. Les filles avaient indéniablement été une pièce importante de son passé.

Seulement deux personnes étaient au courant de ce qui se cachait derrière l'homonyme de Lou Summers : moi et Emily. Cette dernière ayant littéralement disparue de la circulation depuis des jours, j'étais dans une situation plus que délicate. Alison allait sortir de l'hôpital dans quelques heures, et même si j'avais retardé jusqu'au dernier moment la discussion inévitable, cette fois, je n'avais plus le choix. Il allait falloir que je gère seule cette bombe à retardement.

— Spence, ça ne répond pas, s'exclama soudain Hanna.

Sa voix familière et pétillante résonna dans le salon, semblant sorti de nulle part. Je clignais des yeux un instant, brusquement interrompu dans mes rêveries. Mon amie se tenait devant moi, le téléphone retenu en équilibre entre son oreille et l'épaule. Sa main libre servait un verre d'eau. Aria, quant à elle, observait la scène du tabouret surélevé de la cuisine.

— Essaie-encore, proposais-je une fois avoir repris pied avec la réalité.

Les lèvres d'Hanna se tordirent en une petite moue.

— Tu connais Emily. Quand elle a besoin d'être seule, elle coupe son portable. C'est déjà la deuxième fois que j'appelle.

— Eh bien jamais deux sans trois, m'impatientais-je. Essaie encore. S'il te plaît, j'ai ajouté après une pause, pour adoucir ma requête.

Je penchais la tête vers le portable pour l'inciter à composer le numéro. Hanna s'exécuta sous le regard curieux d'Aria, qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil insistants dans ma direction. L'artiste de la bande me connaissait bien ; depuis les doutes dissimulés derrière mon apparente assurance jusqu'à la manière dont mon sourire s'illumine ou s'assombrit, en fonction des gens. Mon adoration pour la caféine.

Mais par-dessus tout, ma difficulté à rester en place quand quelque chose est sur le point de dégénérer et que j'en a pleinement conscience.

Une tempête était sur le point d'éclater. Aria pouvait-elle le pressentir ? Difficile de savoir. Son visage affichait toujours une expression mystérieuse et indéchiffrable.

Je déviais les yeux en tenant de dissimuler mon anxiété, mais échoua lamentablement. Je me conduisais en véritable électron libre ce matin. Sans rire, depuis combien de temps j'arpentais ce salon de long en large ? Au moins une dizaine de minutes. Peut-être plus.

La sonnerie du téléphone céda une nouvelle fois sa place au répondeur. Sans prévenir, Hanna se mit à hurler, ce qui me fit sursauter tout comme Aria.

— Hello from the other siiiiide! I must have called a thousand tiiiime ! chanta-t-elle.

— Hanna ! criais-je, sortant brusquement de mon hébétude. On n'a pas le temps pour ces bétises ! Donne-moi le téléphone !

Je me jetais sur la blonde et tentais de lui arracher le portable des mains, mais elle persistait. On se poursuivit toutes les deux à travers le salon, Hanna continuant littéralement de hurler sur le répondeur d'Emily.

— … But when I call yooooou, never, seems to be ho…

Aria éclata de rire face au spectacle que nous offrions, essayant de s'attraper comme des enfants, Hanna interposant même des chaises sur mon passage afin de me ralentir. J'ai pensé que si Emily décidait d'écouter son message vocale, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il serait surprenant. Rapidement, je finis par intercepter le portable.

— Ah ah, je te tiens !

Je repris tout juste mon souffle et m'écriais :

— Emily Catherine Fields, veux-tu bien nous faire le plaisir de ramener ton jolie derrière qu'est le tiens dans ce salon, merde ! On doit parler ! Je te signale qu'il y a quand même une certaine blonde qui à peine perdue la mémoire et débarque ici dans une heure ! Mais mise à part ça, tout va bien ! Alors quand tu as ce message, rappel-moi Em.

Je m'apprêtais à raccrocher mais décidais d'ajouter au dernier moment :

— Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer !

Je reposais le téléphone et jetais un regard à mes amies. Toutes les deux m'étudiais du regard avec insistance.

— Quoi ? questionnais-je suite à leur réaction.

— Moi je dis que je préférais mon message, commenta Hanna en levant les mains en l'air.

Aria ne put retenir un rire. Je roulais les yeux, amusée.

Mon regard vagabonda vers la fenêtre. Une odeur boisée flottait dans l'air, si propre à la saison. Les arbustes, vaste myriade de couleur orangée, bordait la grande allée du lotissement. J'observais l'une feuille tomber avec lenteur, virevolter un instant dans l'air, avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Vu d'ici, ça formait un tas inharmonieux, presque désordonné. Il suffisait de lever les yeux vers les jardins alentours pour apercevoir le même spectacle. On aurait dit que l'automne ne toucherait jamais à sa fin. Exactement, comme la discussion qui allait suivre.

Rassemblant mon courage, je renonçais à fixer la vitre plus longtemps et reportais son attention sur mes amies. Elles étaient accoudées contre le comptoir de la cuisine, attendant visible que je prenne la parole.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

— Les filles, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important.

Aria acquiesça. Même le visage d'Hanna était plus sérieux que jamais à présent.

— Vous vous rappelez des soupçons que j'avais sur Lou Summers et ces recherches que j'avais faites sur l'ordinateur ? Celles dont on avait parlé l'autre jour ?

Mes amies avaient les yeux rivés sur moi avec tant d'insistance, que je me sentis mal à l'aise. Je maudis mentalement Emily et Alison de m'avoir placé dans cette situation. Le pire de tout, c'est que j'éprouvais une certaine culpabilité à l'idée de révéler toute la vérité sur Lou Summers sans en avoir discuté préalablement avec Alison. Sauf qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. J'étais donc la seule à pouvoir prendre une décision, et sa santé passait avant toute chose.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment mon amie réagirait une fois ses souvenirs retrouvés, mais si c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle aille mieux, alors c'était un risque que j'étais prête à prendre.

Je cherchais mes mots, mais ma gorge était soudain devenue plus sèche qu'un désert et j'étais incapable de formuler des idées cohérentes. En dernier recours, je plongeais maladroitement ma main dans la poche de mon Sweat et en retira un document.

Le même contrat de location d'appartement qui avait mis fin au secret, quelques mois plus tôt.

J'avais conscience qu'il existait des centaines d'autres moyens d'aborder le sujet, mais le temps m'avait appris que ces choses-là blessaient toujours, peu importe la manière dont on les dit.

Après un long moment, Aria brisa finalement le silence.

— Je… je ne suis pas sure de comprendre. Qu… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? questionna l'artiste de la bande.

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Hanna semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

— C'était il y a cinq ans, amorçais-je, le regard vide.

Je posais mes doigts sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le visage dos à mes amies. Le silence qui suivit était si intense qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant d'entendre le grésillement des criquets à cet instant. Je fermais les paupières une fraction de seconde. Ainsi, il m'était presque possible de voir à nouveau l'image Alison, appuyée contre la portière de la voiture, et moi, en position de force, à deux doigt de la gifler. Mais je me souvenais aussi de la raison qui avait poussé à stopper mon geste : –A était le vrai responsable de cette situation, pas Alison. Mon amie n'était qu'une victime.

Je rouvris les yeux.

— C'était il y a cinq ans, répétais-je si bas que ma voix ne semblait qu'un murmure. A cette époque, Alison commençait à recevoir des messages d'une mystérieuse personne, signant toujours par –A. Au début, Ali pensait pouvoir mettre fin à cette histoire toute seule. Il suffisait de retrouver l'auteur. En théorie, c'était facile… Jusqu'à ce que ça ne le soit plus. Les semaines ont passé et pas la moindre piste. En parallèle, le maitre-chanteur ne mettait plus seulement la vie d'Ali en danger, mais aussi les notre. C'est pour cette raison qu'Hanna a été renversée par une voiture.

— Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Aria, stupéfaite. Comment on peut faire une chose pareille ?

— Je ne sais pas, 'Ar. Le fait est qu'Alison n'était plus en sécurité à Rosewood. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de simuler sa mort et disparaitre. Elle a fait ça pour nous les filles. Ali s'est sacrifié pour nous laisser une chance de vivre une vie normale. Mais…

Je m'enlisais dans le silence. Mon amie arqua un sourcil, les traits et son expression à la fois choqué et curieux.

— Spence ? m'appela-t-elle avec douceur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

— Emily.

— Attend, Em était au courant de cette histoire depuis tout ce temps ? questionna Aria, incrédule.

Je secouais la tête. Evidemment que la nageuse n'en savait rien. N'avait-elle pas été celle des quatre qui en avait le plus souffert, celle qui avait sombré dans la dépression et l'alcool après sa disparition ?

Je m'éclaircis la voix.

— On sait tous qu'Alison a toujours eu une seule et unique faiblesse, poursuivis-je.

Aria croisa mon regard à travers la vitre de la cuisine. Une étincelle nouvelle brillait à travers ses nuances noisette, signe qu'elle venait de saisir.

— Emily… souffla-t-elle, songeuse. Elle n'aurait pas pu vivre sans la revoir au moins une fois. Mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir, sauf en se faisant passer pour une inconnue. Lou Summers, n'est-ce pas ?

— On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, il faut croire que dans ce cas-ci c'était vrai. Em est retombée amoureuse de la même et unique personne sans le savoir, je confirmais dans une souffle.

Aria plissa les paupières. Son regard était plus expressif que jamais et son esprit semblait tourner à plein régime après cette révélation. Je vis ses lèvres s'entrouvrir puis se refermer aussitôt. Il lui fallut se reprendre une dizaine de fois avant de formuler une phrase cohérente.

— Mais alors… ce -A qui la menaçait et l'accident, tout est lié n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que…

Je soupirais.

— J'en ai bien peur.

— Mais elle est peut-être en danger à l'heure qu'il est ! s'horrifia l'artiste de la bande.

— Non, rassure-toi. J'ai veillé personnellement à ce que quelqu'un de confiance la conduise jusqu'à la maison et elle a mon numéro de téléphone en cas d'urgence. On a discuté ensemble toute la semaine. Elle sait que j'étais une de ses amies.

Aria lâcha un soupire de soulagement. Après mon discours, je renonçai à fixer la fenêtre et rejoignit mon amie, déposant une main protectrice sur son épaule.

— Ali est sécurité maintenant. Qui que soit celui qui la recherche, il ne pourra plus faire de mal.

— Bien sûr qu'il ne pourra plus faire de mal, murmura Hanna.

Je sursautais au son de sa voix. La blonde était restée si silencieuse durant tout le temps la discussion, que j'en avais pratiquement oublié sa présence. Je levais les yeux dans sa direction et retint son souffle. Son regard semblait tellement brisé à cet instant que s'en était douloureux.

— Il ne pourra pas faire plus de mal, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il a déjà détruit tout ce qu'il aurait pu en nous séparant d'Alison, il y a cinq ans.

Mon cœur se brisa lentement dans ma poitrine

— Hanna…

Je m'empressais de la serrer dans mes bras, jusqu'à ce que disparaisse la peine. Aria vient s'ajouter au câlin collectif. Nous restâmes ainsi, l'une contre l'autre, pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité.

Après un moment, je reculais. Mes yeux cherchèrent ceux de mes amies.

— Les années qu'on nous a volés avec Ali, personne ne pourra nous les rendre. Mais au moins… on peut essayer de les rattraper. Alison a besoin de nous, les filles. Je peux compter sur vous pour m'aider ?

Hanna acquiesça, les yeux humides. Aria sourit tristement.

Au même moment, la porte du salon s'ouvrit.

\- x –

 **~ Alison ~**

Mes doigts frappèrent fébrilement à la porte. En attendant qu'on vienne m'ouvrir, j'attendis sur le perron, mes yeux détaillant chaque centimètre carré qui m'entourait. Sur la boîte aux lettres, brillait fièrement les inscriptions « Hastings ».

Je plissais les yeux en tentant désespérément de savoir si ce nom m'était familier, mais il ne l'était pas. Pourtant ça devrait être le cas. Cette fille qui s'était présentée comme mon amie, Spencer, disait qu'on s'était connue depuis la petite enfance.

Mes yeux s'attardèrent une fois de plus sur les lettres dorées. Je lâchai un soupire. Toujours rien, pas le moindre souvenir. La frustration m'envahit. Dieu, comment étais-ce possible d'avoir eu tant d'expérience, une vie, et simplement du jour au lendemain, avoir tout oublié ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit devant moi, m'empêchant de réfléchir d'avantage à ma situation. Spencer – j'étais fière d'avoir enfin retenu son prénom – apparut dans l'encadrement. En voyant son sourire amical, mes idées noires disparurent instantanément et mon corps se détendit. C'était la seule personne que j'avais rencontré depuis mon réveil avec qui les relations étaient simples, instinctives. D'une certaine manière, ça m'apaisait.

— Salut, murmurais-je d'une voix hésitante.

Spencer ne prit pas la peine de répondre et me serra dans ses bras à la place. Son étreinte était chaude, ce qui réveilla quelque part au fond de moi une vague sensation familière sur laquelle il m'était pourtant impossible de mettre le doigt. De plus en plus frustrant…

Mon amie recula pour rencontrer mes yeux, que la forte luminosité rendait d'un bleu-glace pur. Elle sourit.

— Hey, contente de revoir ! La maison était sérieusement vide sans toi et mes parents en déplacement - Elle marqua une pause - Tu m'as manqué, Ali.

J'hésitai à parler, me demandant comment « l'ancienne Alison » aurait réagi, mais la question resta sans réponse. Malgré toute cette nouveauté autours de moi, j'avais retenu que Spencer utilisait systématiquement mon surnom. J'ai esquissé un sourire et me suis autorisée à l'imiter.

— Toi aussi, Spence, déclarais-je avec sincérité.

Avec surprise, je remarquai que son surnom avait glissé sur mes lèvre d'une manière fluide, pratiquement naturelle, bien que ce soit la première fois.

Mon regard dévia vers l'entrée. Deux autres jeunes filles s'y trouvaient, à moitié dissimulé dans l'ombre qu'offrait le couloir. Je fis rapidement le rapprochement avec les anecdotes que m'avait raconté Spencer à propos de ma vie d'avant, et notamment le groupe d'amie auquel j'appartenais.

La première adolescente était blonde, le regard azuré presque identique au mien ses vêtements très sophistiqués laissait croire qu'elle était particulièrement attiré par la mode. La seconde était plus petite et portait une tenue classique, quoique qu'élégante à sa manière.

Toutes les deux m'étudièrent du regard avec une intensité inqualifiable, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles me voyaient, comme si elles me découvraient aujourd'hui, exactement en même temps que moi. Je balayais néanmoins rapidement cette pensée. Ça n'avait pas de sens. J'étais la seule à avoir perdue la mémoire ici, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Spencer me fit reprendre pied avec la réalité.

— Ali, ce sont les deux filles dont je t'avais parlé, tu te souviens ? Tes amies.

J'ai acquiescé silencieusement et me suis tourné vers la plus petite des deux.

— Aria, c'est bien ça ? Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est toi qui es passionnée de littérature et par la photographie d'après Spencer.

— Oui, c'est moi, confirma-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle pointa du doigt l'appareil photo qui dépassait du sac, posé en équilibre sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Pendant un moment, la jeune fille continua de me fixer. L'espace d'un instant, j'aurais juré avoir vu de l'humidité se former au coin de ses yeux.

— Moi, c'est Marilyn Monroe, annonça soudain la blonde, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

— Hanna… soufflèrent à l'unisson Aria et Spencer, d'un ton faussement accusateur.

— Ouais, sinon Hanna ça me va aussi, plaisanta-t-elle.

Son humour me plaisait, je commençais déjà à l'apprécier alors qu'on venait seulement de se rencontrer. Je ne pus retenir un rire et fut bientôt imité par le reste de la bande.

Après les présentations, Spencer m'invita dans le salon et m'offrit une tasse de chocolat chaud. Les filles étaient assises à mes côtés, me racontant des anecdotes sur mon passé pour m'aider à me souvenir, me montrant même quelques photos de nous, tantôt à la plage, tantôt au lycée. C'était étrange de voir une version de moi plus jeune, dont je n'avais pas le moindre souvenir. J'avais beau savoir qu'elle me représentait, il me semblait voir une étrangère.

Rapidement dans la discussion, j'ai appris que j'avais disparut de Rosewood pendant plusieurs années et avait dû prendre une nouvelle identité pour échapper à maitre-chanteur. Le récit continua ainsi, se compliquant de seconde en seconde. Très sincèrement, j'ai essayé de suivre jusqu'au bout, mais j'ai perdu le fils dès mon retour à Rosewood. Dieu, cette histoire était tellement complexe qu'un écrivain aurait certainement pu en faire un roman à épisode.

Spencer poursuivit l'explication pendant ce sembla une éternité. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger mais ses paroles ne semblaient pas former une idée cohérente chez moi. Elle avait dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement, son regard interrogateur fixé sur moi.

Je me murais dans le silence, attendant qu'elle reprenne mais comprit avec un temps de retard considérable, que son récit était terminé. Aria et Hanna s'étaient retournées dans ma direction elles aussi, espérant une réponse de ma part.

Un peu hésitante, je m'éclaircis la voix et dit la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit :

— Whoua… euh… en fait, ma vie craint. Vous êtes sûr que c'est la mienne au moins ?

Je sursautais en entendant mes propres mots résonner dans la pièce. Aria et Spencer s'échangèrent un regard amusé, Hanna, de son côté, avait littéralement explosé de rire. Il lui fallut un moment avant de reprendre son souffle. Je me sentais gêné.

— Oui Ali, on est sûr que c'est bien la tienne, assura la blonde hilare. C'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'on puisse échanger sur « eBay ».

— Parce que t'a essayé ? questionna Aria en arquant un sourcil.

Hanna lui fournit pour toute réponse un regard mystérieux. Je souris, me demandant au passage comment mon esprit avait pu oublier des personnes aussi géniales qu'elles, quelque part en court de route.

Spencer roula les yeux suite à l'altercation des deux filles. Elle se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

— Tu viens Ali, je vais te montrer tes affaires. Tu dormais chez moi avant l'accident alors elles sont presque toutes là, dit-elle en m'ouvrant le passage.

Je la suivais jusqu'à l'étage. La chambre en question était spacieuse et bien que la luminosité n'y soit pas forte en ce début de matinée, on devinait sans peine le lit placé en plein centre de la pièce, la commode dans le fond, et enfin, le bureau.

Spencer alluma la lumière. C'était à cet instant précis que mes yeux se posèrent sur le carton, placé en équilibre sur l'étagère. Je m'avançais instinctivement vers lui, devinant sans pouvoir l'expliquer qu'il m'appartenait. A l'intérieur, je découvrais toute une panoplie de boule de neige provenant de différents endroit de la planète – certaine des villes que j'avais du visiter – Londres, Philadelphie, New-York. Je m'arrêtais un long moment sur celle de Paris. Celle-ci réveillait un curieux sentiment, intense, très fort, mais sur lequel encore une fois il m'était impossible de mettre des souvenirs.

Je soupirais tristement et continua mon inspection. Au fond du carton, je trouvais une vielle veste usée en cuir, dont l'aspect m'était familier. Du bout des doigts, j'en traçais les contours tandis que mes paupières se fermaient.

Un flash m'apparut devant les yeux.

Soudain, j'étais projeté des années en arrières. Pour la première fois, une bribe de mon passé me revenait. Une version de moi plus jeune était assise sur les marches d'une propriété inconnue. Je pleurais. Beaucoup. Et le dire était là un euphémisme, mon visage semblait pratiquement déformé par les larmes.

— Ali ? Murmura une voix douce dans mon dos.

La jeune fille était brune, et même si ses courbes athlétiques étaient en partie masquées par le pyjama trop large qu'elle portait, elle en restait magnifique. Mes yeux humides la fixèrent avec tristesse, sans un mot. Elle s'assit à mes côtés.

— Ali, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-là ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Je reniflais, incapable de formuler le moindre mot. La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers mes mains. Elles tremblaient comme une feuille, à cause du froid glaciale ou bien ma fatigue, impossible de savoir.

Tout en douceur, l'adolescente combla l'espace entre nous deux et pris mes mains dans les siennes, les serra, les réchauffa, les conserva au creux de sa paume.

— Ali… murmura-t-elle après un long moment.

Je voyais à travers ses yeux l'inquiétude et l'envie, presque un besoin vital, de m'aider. Cette prise de conscience m'apaisa. Je refoulais mes larmes et articula maladroitement :

— Mon père m'a viré de la maison. Il m'a dit que je ne méritais pas de dormir sous son toit.

En repensant à ces mots, mes yeux se brouillèrent à nouveau.

— Chut, souffla la brune au creux de mon oreille comme on murmure à un enfant. Ça va aller maintenant. Je suis là. Respire.

Elle me serra contre elle et il me sembla soudain que la douleur était moins dure à supporter, qu'on venait de m'enlever un poids. Son étreinte était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. Littéralement.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

J'inspirais profondément, m'appliquant à me calmer avant de reprendre la parole.

— Mon père avait un diner su…super important avec un gros client ce soir. Moi et Ja… jason, on… on était assis à la table.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement au milieu de la phrase, d'abord parce que je tremblais tellement qu'il était difficile d'articuler, ensuite parce que les magnifiques nuances noisette qui me fixaient, juste au-dessus de moi, me faisait un sacré effet.

— D'accord, Ali, murmura la brune. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Tu peux me faire confiance, okay. Je veux juste t'aider.

J'acquiesçais.

— Je… j'ai… insulté son client, dis-je dans un sanglot.

Cette fois, c'était au tour d'Emily d'être perturbé.

— Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?

— Pa…parce qu'il… il critiquait ce que t… je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire tu… tu comprends ?

Pour être honnête, je semblais tellement perdue et bouleversée, que moi-même j'avais des difficultés à me comprendre.

— Qui est-ce qu'ils critiquaient, Ali ?

Je secouais la tête et baissa les yeux.

— J… Je peux pas te le dire Emily.

Mes larmes redoublèrent. La jeune fille renforça son étreinte contre mon corps et me conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, pratiquement en me portant, et ce au plein milieu de la nuit. Je tremblais toujours. Je me sentais aussi gelé qu'un iceberg en plein milieu de la banquise, des pieds à la tête, surtout dans mon cœur.

Emily retira sa veste en cuir. Elle me la tendit mais je refusais son offre.

— C'est la tienne, répondis-je d'une voix brisée. Ta préférée.

— Maintenant elle est à toi, murmura mon amie d'un ton grave et affecté que je n'avais jamais entendu avant ce jour.

Elle m'allongea dans son lit, et je me blottis à nouveau contre son épaule. Juste avant de m'endormir, j'ai entendu ces derniers mots, me bercer comme une mélodie :

— Tu n'es pas seule, Ali. Je serais toujours à tes côtés. Chaque seconde.

\- x -

 ** _Fin du flash-back_**

— Alison ? appela-t-on dans mon dos.

Je sursautais en reconnaissant la voix de Spencer, ce qui interrompit le souvenir. En voyant la manière dont mon visage avait soudain blêmit, la brune s'inquiéta. Elle déposa une main rassurante contre mon épaule et je sentis mon corps se relaxer à son geste.

— Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air pâle, nota-t-elle inquiète.

— Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose.

Le visage de mon amie passa d'un air concerné à une expression enthousiaste une demi-seconde seulement. Elle se redressa et soutint mon regard, une étincelle au fond des yeux.

— C'est très bien ça Ali. Peut-être qu'en te concentrant bien, tu peux te rappeler de ton agresseur. C'est important. Ça pourrait aider la police à le retrouver si tu pouvais te souvenir de quelques détails, même s'ils te semblent insignifiants. Tu veux bien essayer ?

— Spence, je suis pas sûr que j…

— Essaie, tu n'as rien à perdre Ali.

J'hochais la tête et ferma les yeux. Mon amie me racontait les dernières heures qui ont précédé l'accident pour m'aider. J'étais rentrée du centre aquatique puis je lui avais annoncé mon départ. Vint ensuite le moment des adieux. J'avais beau me concentrer sur sa voix, me représenter la scène, je voyais rien.

Pas le moindre souvenir.

Sans prévenir, cette fois je rouvris les yeux et balançais la veste sur le lit.

— J'y arrive pas Spence, m'écriais-je totalement frustrée. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir aider et me rappeler ! Dieu, je voudrai pouvoir changer ce que je suis, là, tout de suite ! Je suis tellement inutile.

— Ali, t'es pas inutile, promis Spencer. Et tu n'as rien à te reprocher ou à devoir modifier chez toi. Tu n'as pas demandé à perdre la mémoire d'accord. Et puis, de toi à moi…

La brune chercha mon regard, y plongea ses prunelles noisette, s'y attarda avec tant de profondeur et d'intensité, qu'il semblait impossible de regarder ailleurs.

— La plupart des gens sont impressionnés lorsque tu abandonnes tes projets pour eux, que tu te plies à leur désir. Mais la vérité, c'est que les gens devraient être impressionnés du contraire. Que tu n'aies pas changé, quelque soit les épreuves, les sacrifices, la souffrance. C'est tellement dur de rester fidèle à soi-même dans ce monde, que ça devrait être une victoire en soi. Avec ou sans souvenir, sous une nouvelle identité ou pas, tu restes toi Ali. Moi, j'aime Alison. Alors ce qu'i coté n'a pas d'importance. Et puis, ne t'en fais pas, les souvenirs te reviendront. Je te le promets.

Les mots si réconfortants de Spencer fit fondre mon cœur. Je me sentis beaucoup mieux.

Après l'incident, mon amie m'avait proposée de regardé un film avec les autres filles. Hanna avait réussi à trouver un exemplaire du film « New-York Mélodie », en assurant que c'était mon préféré et que je pleurais toujours à la fin.

Juste avant de placer le CD dans le lecteur, mes pensées dévièrent à nouveau vers le souvenir de mon passé qui m'était revenue. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêchais de penser à cette fille, la chaleur de sa voix, la douceur ses gestes, son regard…

— Qui est Emily ? demandais-je soudain, mes paroles dépassant mes pensées.

Les trois autres filles se retournèrent pratiquement en même temps et dans un geste similaire. Elles se jetèrent un coup d'œil, visiblement hésitantes. Il eut un long silence dans le salon des Hastings avant qu'Aria finisse enfin par le briser.

— Emily est la dernière des cinq amies de la bande.

Elle fit une pause.

— Vous… avez toujours été proche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par proche ? On a une sorte de… connexion spéciale ? demandais-je, perdue.

— On peut dire ça comme ça… C'est compliqué.

— Ecoute Ali, je sais que tu dois avoir plein de questions, intervint Spencer en sentant Aria mal alaise. Mais je pense que c'est Emily la mieux placé pour t'en parler.

— Quand est-ce que je pourrais la voir ? questionnais-je plein d'espoir.

Je voulais vraiment rencontré cette personne au plus vite. Il y a avait quelque chose de différent chez elle. Je le sentais. Et puis ça ne devait pas être une coïncidence si le seul souvenir dont je me rappelais la concernait.

— Elle viendra, Ali. C'est promit. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps.

J'hochais la tête, un peu déçut. Après la discussion, on s'est toutes les quatre assise sur le canapé à regarder le film. Je pouvais facilement dire pourquoi Hanna prétendait que c'était mon préféré. L'actrice principale jouait à la perfection, le mélange d'humour, de drama, le tout centré sur le monde de la musique formait une harmonie parfaite. A tel point que lorsque le générique à défilé sur l'écran, j'ai senti une larme roulé sur ma joue involontairement. Aria a attrapé ma main.

— Allez vient par ici, dit-elle doucement.

— Je trouve ça mignon qu'Ali pleure toujours à la fin, même après l'avoir vu des millions de fois.

Spencer à sourit. Je me suis retourné en direction d'Hanna, une moue faussement boudeuse sur le visage :

— J'ai perdu la mémoire Han'. Techniquement, c'est ma première fois, fis-je remarquer.

— Ouais, comme tu veux, plaisanta la blonde levant les mains en l'air d'une manière adorable.

Je n'ai pas retenir un petit rire à travers les quelques larmes qui mouillaient ma joue. La nuit est tombée. Spencer avait pris en main la préparation du repas. Hanna se plaignait des courbatures qu'elle avait eu suite à son cours de sport.

— Je ne sens plus mes jambes, tu penses que c'est grave ? demanda-t-elle, avachie dans le fauteuil.

— Je ne sais pas. Vient me montrer et je te dirais s'il faut amputer ou pas, ironisa Aria.

— Aucune chance. Ce fauteuil pourrait être en feu, il serait quand même hors de question que j'me lève.

— Ne me tente pas, plaisanta l'artiste de la bande.

Hanna lui jeta un oreiller sur la figure pour toute réponse, ce qui me fit sourire. J'attrapais les assiettes dans le placard et commençais à mettre la table. Spencer quitta la cuisine un instant pour aller chercher un nouveau pack d'eau dans la cave. Un nouveau cousin vola à travers la pièce.

— On s'amuse bien ici on dirait, constata la brune amusée par le comportement de ses deux amies.

— Spence ! s'écria Hanna. J'espère que tu as prévu une soirée massage pour faire passer une courbature.

— Pas de massage pour toi, Han'. C'est ça, ou ton estomac resta vide ce soir si je ne fais pas la cuisine.

— Au pire Han', moi je peux m'en occuper, proposa Aria.

— Sérieux ? dit-elle, plein d'espoir.

— Non, répondit aussitôt Aria avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Saleté va ! M'oblige pas à venir te botter le cul toi !

— Mais comment tu vas faire sans te lever de ton siège, l'estropiée ? la défia Aria d'un regard joueur.

Hanna bouscula amicalement son épaule d'un air faussement indigné. A les voir si complices, soudain, j'ai réalisé que même si pour l'instant ma vie était un peu compliqué sans mes souvenirs, j'étais bien entouré.

— Les filles.

Aria, Spencer et Hanna se retournèrent dans ma direction. Je posais les assiettes et prit un instant pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire. Après un moment, je déclarais de la voix la plus sincère que je possédais :

— Je ne suis sûr d'à peu près rien aujourd'hui, ni celle que je suis, ni exactement comment je suis censé me comporter mais… je suis quand même sure d'une chose. J'ai eu une chance incroyable de vous connaitre et de vous avoir dans ma vie.

Les trois adolescentes esquissèrent un sourire. J'ai senti à travers ce moment les liens qui nous reliaient.

— Nous aussi on est contente de te connaitre Ali, murmura Hanna sans dévier son regard du miens.

Cette déclaration fut l'occasion de se réunir pour de bon en passant à table. Spencer parti en cuisine chercher les macaronis qui chauffait au four.

Au même moment, un invité surprise frappa à la porte d'entrée des Hastings.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 16! Comment vous l'avez trouvé, top ou flop, le point de vu de Spencer et Ali ?

Il reste plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si vous aimez cette histoire, ça me fait toujours plaisir et sourire comme une idiote de la où je suis. (de mon lit exactement, caché sous dix milles kleenex vu les condition, et avec ma crève... ça craint tellement). Sinon, vous avez vu l'épisode spéciale de novembre de PLL, il était cool n'est-ce pas ? Moi ça m'a donné envie en tout cas!

 **Assez parlé de ça, vient le moment hyper super important! Je vous conseille de lire la suite si vous me suivez depuis un moment :)**

Voilà, ça fait pratiquement 9 ans que j'ai commencé à écrire et plus d'un ans que je poste sur Fanfiction en particulier. J'ai eut l'occasion de discuter avec des gens géniaux et qui m'ont encouragé chaque semaine, m'ont donné plaisir à écrire pour eux. Avec tout les textes que j'ai posté je dépasse les 150 review et "où vont les larmes qu'on ne verse pas" en est à 17 milles vue, ce qui est quand même pas mal pour un texte qui était censé faire 6 chapitres et n'avoir quasiment aucun commentaire. J'adore partagé et c'est ce que vous m'avez permit de faire. Tout ça pour dire que je voudrais vous remercier de tout mon coeur. Alors j'ai pensé à comment le faire et je me suis dit que faire une vidéo serait juste géniale, et ça vous donnera l'occasion de voir qui je suis en vrai. Et en plus c'est dans l'esprit de noël de partager, juste génial! Donc c'est ce que je vais faire, mais j'ai pensé que plutôt de choisir moi même le sujet ça serait plus intéressant si c'était vous qui me posiez les questions que vouliez et que j'y réponde. C'est un peu votre instant de gloire, vous pouvez laisser dans vos commentaires ou par PM toutes les questions que vous vous êtes posés sur mes textes, tous sans exceptions, des scènes en particuliers, mes inspirations. Démarer une discutions sur PLL aussi, la nouvelle saison, si vous voulez que je discute d'un truc en particulier, ça peut être marrant ! Bon, et puis enfin des trucs sur moi aussi si vous voulez, je répondrais peut-être pas à tout, mais allez s'y, n'hésitez pas, c'est votre moment :) Je posterais la vidéo en même temps que le dernier chapitre et je vous dirais comment la trouver à ce moment là! ça sera au alentour des vacances de Noël, peut-être un peu avant mais j'ai beaucoup d'exam donc pas sur.

Voilà voilà, sinon j'ai vraiment vraiment trop trop hâte d'écrire le dernier chapitre! C'est celui qui m'a inspiré toute la fic donc il va être d'enfer. Celui qui arrive à deviner la toute la dernière phrase du livre à toute mon admiration, éternelle. ( petit indice : C'est impossible, et en même temps, pas si impossible que ça... ça vous aide hein mdr! ) les théories sont lancées :)

 **Je réponds à vos commentaires :**

Guest : Muchas gracias. No me hablo espagnol, entonces, pardoname por las faltas... Estoy contenta que te gusta el precedente capitulo :)

WeLoveEmison : Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Alors, pour le coup de NCIS los Angeles, en effet je regarde mais ça fait un bail et je ne me rappelle absolument pas de cette scène mais peut-être qu'elle m'a inconsciemment inspiré. En faite , j'ai reprit la méthaphore du pont suspendu et j'ai changé le contexte et la morale tout simplement :) Toujours un plaisir de te lire!

Emison4ever : Oui, en effet, le clin d'oeil était la métaphore du pont suspendue! Contente que ça t'ai plu :)

Lifelovebeauty: Le clin d'oeil était la métaphore du pont suspendu en effet, tu étais la première à la trouvé :) Contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre, j'espère que ça sera pareil pour celui la

Elsaflow: et oui, malheureusement toutes les choses ont une fin et je trouve que cette histoire gagne à s'arrêter au prochain chapitre... J'ai tenue compte de ton avis sur les titres des chapitres :) Merci de tes commentaires. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ci! Et j'ai fait intervenir Aria, t'as vu! J'ai pas oublié :)


	17. A la faveur de l'automne

Salut à tous,

C'est un peu ému mais très fière que vais clôturer enfin les 8 mois merveilleux que j'ai passé à écrire ALFA. J'espère de tout cœur que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à découvrir ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire - et plus généralement, à concevoir cette fanfiction. Je vais pas m'étendre plus et vous laissez découvrir :)

Bonne lecture pour le dernier :) Comme ça avait plu, je l'ai mis à la 1er personne aussi en alternant les points de vue d'Alison et d'Emily

* * *

 _Chapitre 17_

 _A la faveur de l'Automne_

* * *

 _ **~ Alison ~**_

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée des Hastings résonna à travers le salon. Je déviais la tête distraitement, cherchant des yeux mes amies. Spencer était occupée dans la cuisine tandis que le documentaire sur un photographe de renommé international avait littéralement captivé Aria, incapable de détacher son regard de l'écran. Hanna, de son côté, semblait en proie à une lutte impossible, ne pouvant décider laquelle des innombrables tenues de son magazine de mode méritait d'étoffer sa collection – non pas qu'elle fut déjà assez impressionnante et triée sur le volet ainsi.

Les trois filles étaient si absorbées par leur activité respectives qu'aucune d'elle n'avait entendu la sonnerie. Je pinçais ma lèvre inférieure, indécise. On frappa à nouveau. Personne ne broncha à l'autre bout de la maison. N'écoutant que ma curiosité qui me soufflait d'aller ouvrir la porte et connaitre l'identité du mystérieux visiteur, je me levais. D'un geste un peu incertain, j'entrouvris la porte.

Irréel. Il me semblait qu'aucun autre mot puisse décrire avec la justesse nécessaire, ce que j'étais en train de vivre à cet instant.

Elle se tenait là, sous mes yeux, la jeune fille brune au regard expressif et à la peau mate, si parfaite, qu'il semblait que les rayons du soleil s'étaient entendus pour lui donner le meilleur de leur lumière, la faire briller même au milieu d'un ciel sombre. Que l'on ne voit qu'elle. _Je_ ne voyais qu'elle.

Et moi je restais ici, debout, un peu bêtement, la bouche à demi-ouverte sans pouvoir articuler le moindre mot. Mon cœur frappait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression de redécouvrir qu'il existait – bien que cette idée me parut par la suite absurde.

Des pas s'arrêtèrent dans mon dos. Je sentis une main rassurante se poser contre mon épaule.

— Ali, voici Emily, me présenta Spencer.

— Salut Alison, répondit la brune d'une voix fébrile. Tu… - Elle hésita - Tu te souviens de moi ?

Je fis non de la tête. J'aurais bien voulus répondre, mais une émotion étrange faisait barrage aux mots dans ma gorge. Quelque chose dans le timbre de sa voix, mêlant la fragilité de l'enfance à la beauté des conquérants, m'avait bouleversé. C'était comme une chute sans fin. Tomber. Et lorsque son regard croisa le mien, je su alors que c'était justement ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Tomber.

Tomber pour elle.

— Ali ? Tu vas bien ?

Je secouais la tête immédiatement et repris pied avec la réalité, une réalité que je semblais avoir quitté à travers les yeux de cette inconnue.

— Ou…oui, bégayais-je maladroitement.

J'avais tenté de fournir une réponse convaincante, mais l'image d'Emily – puisqu'elle s'appelait ainsi, parait-il - était encore très présente et m'empêchait de me concentrer. La brune dévia le regard vers mon amie.

— Spence, dit-elle sans oser affronter son expression désorientée. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé te débrouiller seule au milieu de cette pagaille. Je le suis vraiment. Je…

Spencer acquiesça.

— Même si j'aurais préféré que les choses se passent autrement, je comprends, Em. C'était difficile pour toi.

— Mais j'aurais dû essayer plus fort, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

J'étais captivée par le flot d'émotion que je pouvais lire à l'intérieur d'un seul et même regard. Je ne savais pas exactement à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais ce qui était certain, c'est que pour ces yeux-là, j'aurais été capable de pardonner n'importe quoi, des milliers de fois s'il l'avait fallu et sans aucune condition.

Vous savez, il existe une personne qui vous donne l'impression d'exister. Une personne avec qui vous vous sentez naturellement à l'aise. Une personne que vous venez tout juste de rencontrer, mais qui pourtant, vous donne la sensation de la connaitre depuis toujours. Emily était l'incarnation de cette personne.

D'une certaine façon, il semblait que la vie avait rassemblé en elle toute les qualités de l'être humain, tout ce dont il peut rêver, et lui avait retiré une seule chose : le bonheur. Je ressentais la tristesse, la solitude, chez Emily. A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra. Il me vint alors cet étrange besoin de m'assurer que la brune obtienne tous ce qu'elle pourrait désirer, et bien plus encore.

Je voulais que la culpabilité déserte son regard. Je voulais qu'un sourire se dessine enfin sur ces lèvres tristes. Cette nécessité prit une telle ampleur, que je me surpris à attraper sa main, la serrer dans la mienne instinctivement. Je sursautais aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Bon sang, maintenant Emily allait me trouver stupide et s'éloigner de moi - ce qui était bien la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

A mon étonnement, la brune ne repoussa pas mon initiative. Au contraire, mon geste avait fait disparaitre toute la souffrance qui se noyait jusqu'alors dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois, j'y vis une lueur de vie briller.

Et c'était moi qui venais de lui offrir ce bonheur.

Fière de ce que je venais d'accomplir, je ne lâchais pas ses doigts, les serrant dans les miens comme un trophée, une récompense rare. Mon trésor.

Une part de moi-même me soufflait que c'était idiot d'être heureuse pour une chose si futile, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je vis Spencer rouler les yeux à mes côtés. Néanmoins, ce détail passa rapidement au second plan.

— Ali, souffla Emily d'une voix grave et apaisante.

Je lui accordais toute mon attention. Elle poursuivit.

— Spencer pense que ce serait bon que tu fasses un tour à l'extérieur avec moi, dans des endroits que tu as bien connu. Ça pourrait stimuler ta mémoire. – Elle fit une pause – Enfin, si tu le veux bien, ajouta-t-elle timidement.

J'hochais la tête, toujours incapable de formuler le moindre son. Emily esquissa un sourire. Dieu, il était magnifique et je me surpris à en faire de même, sans pouvoir le contrôler.

Spencer me jeta un dernier regard protecteur, comme si elle essayait de savoir si j'étais en sécurité. Elle retira sa main de mon épaule tandis que je partais en compagnie d'Emily, peut-être pour une vie changée en revenant. Peut-être avec des souvenirs.

Je franchis le seuil. Au fond de moi, j'entendais une petite voix me souffler à l'oreille :

« Ta vie a déjà changé, Alison. Elle a changé dès l'instant où on a frappé à cette porte. »

\- x -

 _ **~ Emily ~**_

J'abandonnais derrière moi le domicile des Hastings, suivi d'Alison à mes côtés. Quelques mètres à peine me séparaient de la voiture, pourtant, jamais encore un trajet m'avait semblé si long. Depuis mon arrivée, je n'avais pas osé poser mes yeux sur Alison. De peur que la réalité ne me rattrape ou d'être rongé par ma culpabilité, je savais plus bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, le défi s'avérait d'autant plus difficile que la blonde, elle, ne cessait de m'observer. Je n'en avais pas une vision directe mais c'était inutile, je pouvais le ressentir.

D'aussi loin que j'en m'en souvienne, Alison et moi avions toujours eut cette forme de communication unique. Cela avait débuté dès notre derrière rencontre au collège, et n'avait jamais vraiment pris fin depuis. Entre nous, les mots étaient inutiles. A l'instar des autres, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous regarder, ni même de parler pour nous comprendre. Nos esprits semblaient répondre à un langage mystérieux et secret, qu'eux seuls étaient capables de saisir. C'était comme de la télépathie, comme plusieurs horloges entrant en communion parfaite. Deux cœurs battant à l'unisson.

J'avançais jusqu'à la voiture. J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la portière mais m'arrêtais brusquement. Alison s'était figée et quelque chose dans son geste, une chose que je ne pourrais jamais décrire, m'intima la certitude que ça n'allait pas.

Je me retournais. C'était la première fois que mes yeux croisaient les siens depuis un bout de temps, et je sentis mon cœur rater une pulsation devant la vision de ce regard bleu-glace, vaste océan aux reflets angéliques. Si je prétendais que me tenir si proche Alison après notre séparation n'était pas douloureux, alors je mentirais. Mais à cet instant précis, j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus vivre sans.

Aimer fait mal parfois, mais c'est aussi ce qui nous rend vivant. A travers elle, j'avais l'impression de renaître. D'exister de nouveau.

— Ali, murmurais-je avec douceur.

La blonde ne répondit pas. Elle fixait avec anxiété la voiture devant nous, le visage pâle. Je me suis inquiété. Immédiatement, je posais une main rassurante contre son épaule.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demandais-je d'un timbre volontairement calme et apaisant.

Elle tenta d'éluder mon regard, mais je la voyais la peur, qui obscurcissait l'océan de sérénité de ses yeux.

— Je… - Alison baissa la tête, gêné – ça va paraitre ridicule, mais je ne me rappelle pas être déjà monté en voiture, expliqua-t-elle timidement. Est-ce que… j'étais toujours nerveuse avant de rentrer là-dedans ?

Emily secoua la tête, un peu amusée. Qu'Alison redécouvre la voiture était assez une expérience assez drôle, elle devait bien le concéder.

Le visage de la blonde affichait toujours de l'anxiété. La nageuse referma la portière et vint se rapprocher d'elle pour la rassurer.

— Hey, regarde-moi. Tout va bien Ali, murmurais-je.

Elle esquissa une petite moue adorable.

— C'est ridicule, dit-elle frustrée.

— Non, ce n'est pas ridicule Ali. Si j'avais perdu la mémoire comme toi, je réagirais de la même façon.

Elle plongea ses yeux bleu-glace d'une beauté désarmante à travers les miens, comme pour s'assurer de ma sincérité. Je rouvris la portière et l'invita à entrer, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Elle en avait besoin, ça l'apaisait.

J'introduis la carte dans la fente. Le moteur ronronna doucement. Alison recommença à être nerveuse malgré-elle, alors sans réfléchir, je lui offris ma main libre qu'elle serra.

Le véhicule commença à avancer. Je conduisais en direction de la cinquième avenue, pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Et tandis que je déviais les yeux vers Alison en arrivant au feu rouge, je vis l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Je crois bien que c'était ce qui m'avait manqué le plus, son sourire.

— Pourquoi tu ralentis, Em ? dit-elle soudain, interrompant mes rêveries. Ils vont tous te dépasser.

Cette fois, c'était à mon tour de sourire.

 _Et dire qu'il n'y a même pas quinze minutes de ça, elle avait peur de la voiture…_

\- x -

 _ **~ Alison ~**_

Emily coupa le moteur de son pick-up et vint m'ouvrir la portière, ce qui décrocha un sourire sur mes lèvres. Depuis que nous étions partis, elle n'avait cessé de se conduire d'une manière très gentleman envers moi. J'avais pensé que c'était de la simple politesse au départ, mais rapidement, je comprenais que ça faisait partie intégrante de son caractère. Prendre soin de moi semblait une seconde nature chez elle, et à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, je sentais un flot d'émotion étrange m'envahir, aussi doux qu'un envol de papillon.

Je fis un pas en avant et levais les yeux pour étudier les environs. L'endroit ne m'évoquait rien de particulier. A première vue, nous nous trouvions au niveau d'un parking en plein centre-ville. Les feuilles craquaient sous mes pieds, tandis qu'une odeur familière – que je jugeais boisée, propre à l'automne – flottait dans l'air.

Emily me devança et échangea quelques mots avec un des garçons qui attendait sur les marches d'un escalier. En l'observant de plus près, je me rappelais l'avoir croisé plusieurs fois en compagnie de Spencer lorsqu'elle venait me rendre visite à l'hôpital.

Le temps que mon amie le salut, j'essayais de mettre un nom sur l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir les lettres « Rosewood-High », briller fièrement sur le la façade du bâtiment.

Emily m'avait-elle réellement amené dans un lycée, un samedi matin ?

Je n'eus pas le loisir de m'attarder davantage sur la question. La brune venait de me rejoindre.

— Tu viens, Ali ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Ses doigts frôlèrent les miens et ce simple contact suffi à me faire frissonner. C'était comme si soudain, du courant se diffusait à travers tout mon corps. Qui aurait pu dire qu'une décharge électrique puisse s'avérer si exquise et enivrante ?

Mon esprit était légèrement étourdi. Je tentais de me ressaisir, certaine d'avoir été la seule à sentir cette sensation. Un seul coup d'œil en direction d'Emily suffit à m'indiquer que j'avais tort. Nos yeux s'étaient baissés vers nos mains, dans un geste similaire et parfaitement synchronisée.

Il y avait une tension incroyable entre nous, presque trop intense pour être supportable. A peine quelques millimètres séparaient nos doigts je me suis demandé si l'attraction terrestre était plus forte ici, car maintenir cette distance semblait être devenu soudain impossible. Une véritable épreuve de contrôle sur soi-même, que je n'étais pas sûre de gagner.

Emily rencontra à nouveau mes yeux. Elle resta silencieuse mais je lisais une interrogation dans son regard, comme si elle me demandait la permission. Je crois qu'à cet instant, mon cœur aurait pu fondre sur place. C'était tellement adorable.

J'approchais ma main et la brune la saisit. L'adolescente m'entraina à travers le bâtiment.

Le lycée ne manquait pas d'élégance. La pluparts des structures semblaient neuves à l'exception des murs taillés dans de la pierre sur la façade Est. Au milieu de la cours extérieur, des tables parfaitement alignés étaient bordées par des massifs de fleurs dont les bourgeons sortaient à peine. J'ai passé l'arcade principale, suivant la brune qui me guidait à travers l'établissement. L'instant d'après, nous sommes arrivés en face d'une grande salle plus ancienne que le reste.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Emily. La jeune fille m'a incité à entrer, alors j'ai entrouvert la porte avec fébrilité. L'endroit était spacieux, baignant dans une lumière rassurante. Des étagères s'étendaient à perte de vue, remplit de romans, nouvelles, poésie et autres textes littéraire en tout genre.

J'ai immédiatement apprécié ce lieu. Je m'y sentais bien, en harmonie, et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais ici.

— Ça te rappel quelque chose ? m'a interrogé mon amie.

Je secouais la tête tout en continuant mon inspection. C'était incroyable la quantité de livre dont regorgeait la bibliothèque. A chaque nouveau rayon, je prenais le temps d'étudier le titre, passer mes doigts sur la reliure, rien que l'odeur du papier neuf était agréable.

Emily me suivait sur les talons. Sa main n'avait toujours pas lâché la mienne, ce que j'appréciais.

Après de longues minutes, mes doigts s'attardèrent sur l'un des romans en particulier. « Great expectations », lu-je à mi-voix, plus pour savoir si ça m'évoquait quelque chose que dans le but d'être entendu.

En voyant que j'avais ralenti, Emily reporta son attention sur le livre.

— Tu aimais cet auteur, dit-elle. En particulier cette œuvre.

Elle sourit. Je crois que mon estomac fit un triple salto. Dieu, elle était magnifique.

— Tu me lis quelque chose ? demandais-je.

Je fronçais les sourcils, m'étonnant moi-même de ma requête. Emily se retourna dans ma direction, une pointe d'amusement perceptible sur le visage.

— Tu veux que je te lise un passage ? questionna-t-elle surprise.

J'hochais la tête. La brune s'éclaircit la voix. De sa main, l'adolescente feuilleta les pages, puis soudain, s'arrêta à l'une d'entre elles. Son expression s'illumina. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, comme si elle était sur le point de parler, puis se refermèrent aussitôt.

Emily ne put retenir un rire.

— Tu sais, c'était toi qui me lisais avant.

— Vraiment ? m'étonnais-je en soutenant son regard.

— Vraiment, confirma-t-elle sur le même ton joyeux. J'adorais t'écouter.

Elle avait ajouté cette dernière phrase si bas que ça semblait à peine un murmure, mais je l'avais entendu. J'esquissais un de ces traditionnels sourires en coin qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi, légèrement ironique.

— Ça, c'est parce que j'ai une _très_ jolie voix, plaisantais-je.

La réflexion eut don de décrocher un sourire à la brune. Elle baissa les yeux et lu :

— Je l'aimais malgré la raison, malgré les promesses, malgré l'espoir, le bonheur, la tranquillité…

— … Malgré tous les découragements qui pouvaient m'assaillir, complétais-je sans réfléchir.

Emily m'accorda un regard. Elle reporta son attention sur le livre, cherchant des yeux la ligne où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de retrouver le passage en question, que je posais mes mains sur la couverture et referma le roman.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi. Je poursuivi sans jamais détourner mon regard du sien, l'observant avec une intensité inqualifiable :

— …Une fois pour toute, je su que la pure vérité était que je l'aimais, le savais, et ça n'avait aucune incidence sur le poids de mes sentiments ou bien la manière dont je la voyais – je fis une courte pause, pensant les mots, les murmurant - Comme un être de perfection, conclus-je.

Il eut un long silence où aucune de nous ne ressentis le besoin de communiquer, si ce n'est par un simple contact visuel. Il existe quelques moments, de rares moments, où les mots sont tout simplement incapables de retransmettre avec la même justesse ce que nous éprouvons.

Il fallut un temps considérable à Emily pour retrouver l'usage de la parole.

— Eh bien... Pour quelqu'un qui a perdu la mémoire, tu as l'air de t'en rappeler avec une précision incroyable, dit-elle d'une voix tendre.

Je restais silencieuse, me contrant sur chacune des expressions de son visage. Je poursuivi en étudiant d'abord ses sourcils, ses yeux, puis sa bouche, enfin la manière dont ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par la chaleur de la pièce comme si j'avais voulu les imprimer dans mon esprit à jamais. Elle était magnifique. Je décidais à partir de cet instant que c'était devenu mon activité préférée. La regarder.

— Et…est-ce que tu aimes toujours quand je te le lis ? soufflais-je un peu hésitante.

J'avais osé soutenir son regard durant ces mots, sans vraiment savoir d'où me venait cette soudaine assurance. Mais je voulais en profiter tant qu'elle était là.

Emily acquiesça silencieusement à ma question.

Je reposais le roman à sa place sur l'étagère, ma main chaudement retenu dans celle de l'autre jeune fille. Ce fut le moment que la brune choisi pour m'entrainer à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque.

Nous avons traversé à nouveau le bâtiment en sens inverse tandis que j'essayais désespérément de me souvenir de ces murs, que j'avais dû franchir des centaines de fois par le passé. Je n'obtenu pour toute réponse qu'une vague impression de déjà-vu, et encore, je me demandais si mes espoir ne me jouaient pas des tours.

Nous sommes arrivés devant la sortie. Il pleuvait. Mes mèches blondes ont commencé à s'humidifier. En réalisant que je n'avais rien pour me protéger, Emily a immédiatement ouvert son parapluie et l'a partagé avec moi.

Cette vision a réveillé chez moi un étrange sentiment familier. Brusquement, je me sentis étourdis tandis qu'un flash s'imposait devant mes yeux.

 **\- Flash-back -**

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, jamais encore une tempête de cette ampleur n'avait éclaté à Rosewood. C'était le premier jour de ma rentrée de sixième. Exceptionnellement, mon père devait venir me chercher à la fin des cours - ma mère étant en déplacement.

Dans la matinée, l'orage s'était intensifié au point que l'école avait finalement décidée de fermer. Tous les parents s'étaient précipités pour récupérer leur enfant, tant et si bien que dans la demi-heure qui a suivi, la cours était déserte. Vide. Je n'aurais pas été surprise d'entendre mon propre écho si j'avais décidé de parler à ce moment-là, mais pour tout dire, je n'en avais pas le cœur. Ça faisait pratiquement une heure que j'attendais seule, sous la pluie, mon pull trempé sur l'épaule à espérer que mon père daigne se montrer. Je n'avais même pas de portable.

Une autre demi-heure s'écoula mais elle me parut une éternité. Je me suis maudit mentalement d'avoir fait confiance à la météo, qui annonçait un temps ridiculement ensoleillé. Maintenant me voilà, debout au milieu du trottoir, avec la sensation de mes vêtements collant à la peau et mon short, trop court, qui semblaient me narguer royalement.

J'ai dévié la tête à la recherche d'abri, n'importe quoi qui puisse me protéger. Mon inspection prit un terme lorsque des pas résonnèrent derrière mon dos. Le directeur ouvrit la grille de l'établissement et une jeune fille, brune, la peu mat, en sortie. Je l'observais acquiescer à l'homme puis traverser rapidement le passage piéton.

Elle était nouvelle dans l'école. Je m'étais renseigné à son sujet dès l'instant où j'avais appris son transfert. Mon statu de « reine du lycée » avait ses avantages, j'en convenais. J'en savais sur elle bien plus que la plupart des gens ne pourrait prétendre après des années à ses côtés. Elle s'appelait Emily Fields et était enfant unique. Son père travaillait dans l'armée, sa mère, elle, avait été muté au commissariat de Rosewood. D'après les rumeurs, la brune avait un talent certain pour la natation.

Néanmoins, s'il y avait bien une chose que je n'aurais pas pu imaginer avant de la rencontrer, c'était sa beauté. Une telle grâce se dégageait de son être que c'était difficile de ne pas la regarder en face. Ce n'était pas une élégance conventionnelle, celle que l'on goute avec les yeux - évidemment, elle était magnifique et le nier eut été une chose impossible, même pour moi, la fille au cœur impassible - mais combien même ça l'eut été, ce n'était pas ce qui frappait le plus lorsque vous observiez Emily. Non, chez elle, cette perfection avait quelque de plus subtile et je ne savais pourquoi mais j'aimais l'idée que je puisse être la seule à la percevoir distinctement.

L'adolescente poursuivi son chemin. Sans en comprendre la cause, j'ai sentis un pincement douloureux en la voyant partir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur m'avait accosté :

— Mlle DiLaurentis ?

Je levais les lentement yeux, les cheveux flasques, la peau frigorifié. Il m'apprit :

— Votre père vint d'appeler. Il doit assister à une réunion importante. Il m'a dit que vous pouviez utiliser le vélo de votre frère pour rentrer.

Je soupirais, tentant de ne pas penser aux quinze minutes de trajet sous l'orage qui m'attendait.

Jason n'avait pas cours ce matin. Je trouvais sans difficulté son vélo, qui était attaché au niveau du parking de l'école. Je sortis le double des clés, le détacha puis commença à pédaler à toute vitesse. Je n'étais même pas arrivé à la moitié du chemin que je dus m'arrêter. Il pleuvait tellement que les rues étaient inondées. L'eau m'arrivait pratiquement au niveau des genoux, c'était impossible de pédaler à présent.

Je ne pensais pas que la journée puisse empirer encore, mais ça, c'était avant que je me rende compte que l'avenue principale était barrée, ce qui allait rallonger la marche d'une dizaine de minute.

Le corps tremblant, je poussais avec peine mon vélo en choisissant les endroits qui me semblaient les plus secs. Les bourrasques de vents me brouillaient la vue par intermittence, souvent j'étais obligée de plisser les paupières pour continuer de regarder devant moi.

Pendant un instant, l'intensité de la tempête a diminué. Ce fut à ce moment que je j'avais vu.

Emily.

Elle se tenait là, au milieu de la rue, son hyper noir sur le dos et le parapluie sur la tête. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, nos regards se sont rencontrés et j'ai espéré de toutes mes forces que la brune m'appelle et me propose une place, aussi petite soit-elle, sous son abri. Ce n'est pas arrivé. La faute à ma fierté peut-être, qui m'empêchait de demander. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis dit que cette fille était comme tout le monde. Elle avait probablement eut vent de ma réputation, était trop intimidé ou bien, au choix, se fichait royalement de ma situation.

J'ai continué mon chemin en courant aussi vite que j'ai pu, le vélo dans une main, mon sac dans l'autre. J'avais traversé plusieurs rues lorsqu'une chose étrange se produisit. L'eau qui trempait mes cheveux blonds s'était soudain arrêté. Avec étonnement, j'ai levé les yeux et découvert Emily, qui avait ouvert son parapluie juste au-dessus de ma tête.

La brune n'a rien dit, elle s'est simplement contenté de partagé une place avec moi, là, sous ce le morceau de toile tout juste assez grand pour nous deux. Marcher aux côté d'Emily est réellement une sensation qui surpasse de loin toute les satisfactions de ce monde. Même trempé, mes vêtements littéralement réduit à l'état d'éponge, je me sentais chanceuse. Vous savez, comme lorsque qu'au milieu d'une foule de centaine de personne, on vous choisit, vous, plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau, d'exister. Enfin.

Sous le parapluie d'Emily, le trajet m'a paru étrangement court. Elle m'a reconduit jusqu'à mon domicile et nous nous sommes quittés. Depuis ce jour, cette délicate attention n'a jamais pu déserter mes pensées. Néanmoins, pendant longtemps une question m'a intrigué : pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas appelé quand j'étais passé devant elle. Et surtout, pourquoi revenir me chercher ensuite ?

Ce ne fut que bien des années plus tard que j'obtenu finalement la réponse. Ce jour-là, Emily était terriblement malade et sa voix était si brisé que qu'il lui était impossible de parler. Alors elle m'avait poursuivi.

Je n'avais pas trouvé ma sirène, alors elle était venu jusqu'à moi.

\- x -

 _ **~ Emily ~**_

La pluie frappait avec tant de force sur le pavé humide de Rosewood, _qu_ 'elle rebondissait. Je me retournais et aperçut Alison, la pluie s'accumulant sur son magnifique visage. Sans réfléchir, je lui offris mon parapluie. A ce geste, je vis le regard dans les yeux de mon amie, ses nuances bleu-glaces si envoutantes, l'illuminer soudain. Une lueur nouvelle brillait à travers eux, mais je ne savais pas exactement ce que ça pouvait signifier.

— Alison ? appelais-je en posant une main contre son épaule. Est-ce que ça va ?

Son expression lointaine sembla tout à coup reprendre pied avec la réalité.

— Uhm uhm, souffla-t-elle avec douceur.

La blonde fit une pause.

— Où va-t-on à présent, demanda Alison avec une curiosité presque innocente.

Je lui ouvris la portière passager et la laissa prendre place.

— La plage, déclarais-je enfin.

Le moteur ronronna un instant puis la voiture disparut, happée par la lumière de la ville. A l'intérieur de l'habitacle, il régnait un silence confortable à peine rompu par les crépitements de radio. Je tentais de la régler sans grand succès à l'approche d'un feu rouge, puis abandonnais. La compagnie d'Alison était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin après tout ce qu'on avait traversé. Parfois, je jetais des coups d'œil discret à son reflet dans la vitre conducteur et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si un jour, il y aurait une chance que je puisse obtenir plus que ce que j'avais à cet instant. Que je puisse la tenir entre mes bras, ressentir à nouveau la sensation merveilleuse de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Le rivage familier de mer était visible à présent. Je garais la voiture un peu en retrait et invitais Alison à me suivre. Nous avons toutes les deux suivi le chemin côtier tandis que je lui racontais comment nous nous étions rencontrées ici, au début de la rentrée.

— Nous avions cours de sport toute les deux, de lutte, me rappelais-je une pointe de nostalgie dans la voie. Le hasard a voulu que l'on se retrouve dans le même groupe.

— Je parie que je t'ai mis la pâté _Fields_ , répondit Alison du tac au tac.

Elle esquissa un clin d'œil adorable. Je souris, conquise par son humour.

— Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mademoiselle _DiLaurentis_ , copais-je le ton joueur qu'elle avait adopté - J'avais insisté sur son nom de famille pour la plaisanterie - Je dirais même que c'était le contraire.

Alison et moi marchions le long du rivage. Mes chaussures s'enfonçaient doucement dans sable, dont la surface avait été humidifiée par la pluie. Le flux et reflux de l'eau était une mélodie apaisant à mes oreilles. Je me suis souvenu de cette après-midi où, du haut des rochers, je l'avais surprise assise, ici, à même le sol ; et en était retombé inexorablement amoureuse.

Alison s'arrêta un instant pour admirer l'horizon. A cet endroit de plage, la vue sur le coucher de soleil était parfaite. Un dégradé de couleur pastel parsemait le ciel d'une lumière orangée, dont les extrémités viraient à un fuchsia très pur.

— Tu es partie précipitamment du cour, murmurais-je soudain.

Mon regard était toujours concentré sur le spectacle qu'offrait cette magnifique soirée d'Automne. J'avais tellement peur de le plonger à travers celui de mon amie, me noyer à nouveau dans les nuances glace de cet océan bleu-que j'avais appris à aimer.

— J'ai passé la journée à me demander si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ou si je t'avais blessé. Je suis venue ici pour me vider à tête. Essayer d'y voir clair. Et… je t'ai vu là, assise à cet endroit. On a discuté ensemble. Tu ne parlais qu'en écrivant mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, tu n'en avais pas besoin pour m'atteindre.

Alison est restée silencieuse. Une vague est venue lécher l'extrémité de ma chaussure.

— Dans les semaines qui ont suivi, on s'est fréquenté de plus en plus. Et puis tu m'as invité au 'Cap Montain'. C'était une longue balade, on a appris à se connaitre. – J'ai esquissé un sourire tout en fixant le ciel avec insistance – Le coucher du soleil était semblable à celui-ci et on avait une vue imprenable sur la ville. Quand on est arrivé, je me souvins avoir fait remarquer que c'était magnifique. Toi tu as dit : « Tout est intense quand on prend du recul. Si tu lèves les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour contempler l'immensité, alors tu découvrais une beauté que tu n'aurais jamais soupçonnée. Tout est plus beau vu de loin »

A ce stade discours, Alison renonça à fixer davantage la surface de l'eau. Elle leva les yeux dans ma direction et souffla :

— Pas tout.

Je crus que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. C'était exactement ce que j'avais répondu. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise, puis se refermèrent aussitôt. Je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de formuler une idée cohérente :

— Est-ce que tu… tu te souviens.

Alison a hoché la tête. L'étonnement gagna mon visage.

— Depuis quand tu…

— Depuis que l'on est rentré dans la voiture, coupa-t-elle en devançant ma question. Quand tu m'as tendu le parapluie. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?

J'ai arqué un sourcil. Alison à oser à affronter mon regard.

— Il pleuvait de la même façon la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. Tu étais nouvelle, tes parents venaient tout juste d'emménager à Rosewood. Une tempête avait éclaté et les cours étaient suspendus. Tous les autres élèves avaient pu rentrer chez eux, sauf moi, parce que mon père n'était pas venu me chercher. J'avais pu utiliser le vélo de Jason, mais manque de chance, les rues étaient tellement inondées que le chemin était impraticable. J'étais certaine que cette journée resterait à jamais un cauchemar… jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu étais là, de l'autre côté de la rue avec ton parapluie. Moi, je me tenais debout, mes cheveux et mes vêtements trempés jusqu'aux os. Et puis tout à coup, comme par magie, la pluie s'est arrêtée. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu que tu me couvrais avec ton petit parapluie, à peine assez grand pour toi.

Alison fit une pause. Son regard était un véritable spectacle à lui seul.

— Au milieu de tous ces gens qui s'intéressaient à moi simplement pour ce que je pouvais leur obtenir en retour, tu avais agis par simple altruisme. C'était l'attention la plus généreuse et désintéressée que personne n'avait eu encore envers moi. Ce jour-là, que je l'accepte ou non… je savais déjà que je t'aimais.

Le discours d'Alison et le flot d'émotion qui m'envahit ensuite, m'avait coupé le souffle. Je tentais désespérément de trouver quelque chose à répondre, mais les mots faisaient barrages dans ma gorge.

Je me suis forcé à soutenir son regard. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

— Si tu avais retrouvé la mémoire, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

Je vis l'expression dans ses yeux s'adoucir - à moins que ce ne fût qu'une impression, inspiré par le reflet des rayons du soleil.

— Parfois, quand on traverse une mauvaise pente… ça fait simplement du bien de se rappeler qu'on a eu des bons moments.

Même si la voix d'Alison n'était qu'un murmure, j'y avais perçut une certain douleur à travers. J'étais si perdue dans mes pensées que j'ai sursauté de surprise en entendant les pas de mon amie, s'éloigner dernière mon dos.

— Alison ! appelais-je sans même réfléchir.

J'ai attrapé son bras. Alison se figea. Elle était dos à moi, quelques millimètres à peine nous séparaient l'une de l'autre.

— Je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller, dis-je avec une assure que je ne cme onnaissais pas moi-même. J'ai commise cette erreur une fois et je ne suis pas prête à la reproduire, Ali. C'est vrai, ton absence m'a détruite. J'ai souffert de ton départ, j'ai pleuré des nuits entières en te croyant morte, je t'ai haïs parfois, je t'ai aimé à en perdre la raison le reste du temps. Mais…

Je fermais les yeux. J'ai puisé le courage de continuer à travers les battements apaisants du cœur d'Alison, qui battait tout contre moi.

— … Mais en fin de compte, la vérité Ali, c'est que tout cette douleur-là était bien plus supportable qu'une seule seconde dans une vie où tu n'es pas.

Alison se retourna. L'espace d'un intant, j'ai oublié comment respirer. Alors, d'un geste lent et maîtrisé, elle a comblé l'espace entre nous et, soudain, j'ai goûté à la sensation inégalable de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce baiser était tendre, d'une douceur presque irréelle pour ce monde et avait plus de sens qu'il n'en aurait jamais eu. Je pouvais y lire son amour, le manque, mon absence.

J'ai reculé mes lèvres un peu à contrecœur, les émotions en vrac et le cœur étourdis.

— Promets-moi de ne jamais te laisser partir, murmura Alison.

Une larme roula sur ma joue. C'était une larme de joie.

— Plus jamais, Ali.

Au-delà des mots, c'était un serment que je faisais.

\- x -

 ** _~ Alison ~_**

 _Deux jours plus tard,_

Quelques jours après mon rétablissement, nous avions décidée d'organiser une grande fête chez les Hastings pour célébrer officiellement nos retrouvailles. Évidemment, la situation n'était pas parfaite. Je devais encore utiliser l'identité de Lou Summers aux yeux du monde, et mon agresseur courrait dans la nature, néanmoins, je devais admettre que j'appréciais retrouver un semblant de normalité dans ma vie.

J'étais assise entre Aria et Spencer sur le canapé, suivant attentivement le film qui passait à la télévision. La scène d'action centrale battait son plein. Tous les visages étaient rivés sur l'écran lorsque la voix d'Hanna s'éleva soudain.

— Em, quand tu auras fini de mater Alison, tu voudras bien me passer le verre de jus d'orange à ta droite.

J'ai immédiatement tourné la tête vers la blonde, qui affichait un sourire en coin. Emily, de son côté, était occupé à masquer ses rougissements. J'ai trouvé ça adorable.

Le film a pris fin. Les filles sont parties dormir. Seule Emily et moi étions encore debout, toutes les deux dans le salon. J'avais décidée d'attraper un bon livre avant de me mettre au lit, mais la brune m'interrompit dans mon élan.

Elle venait de poser un petit coffret sur la table. Je levais les yeux dans sa direction, un peu surprise.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? la questionnais-je.

— Un cadeau pour toi.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

— Et en quel honneur ?

— En l'honneur que je t'aime – la sincérité dans ces simples mots me bouleversa tant, que je me suis interrompu avant d'ouvrir le paquet. J'ai fixé un moment le coffret devant moi, sans trop savoir à quoi m'attendre. J'étais ému.

Un léger clappement résonna à l'ouverture. Ce que je vis à l'intérieur me coupa le souffle.

C'était mon bracelet.

Celui que j'avais vendu en échange du sien. Une inscription avait été inscrite dans la partie intérieur du bijou et disait: « against all discouragement that could be ».

— Juste après que tu te sois réveillé de l'hôpital, j'ai passé des jours à retrouver la personne qui l'avait acheté, murmura Emily. Ça a été difficile mais finalement j'y suis arrivé. Je l'ai convaincu de me le vendre. Je sais, c'est ridicule. Spencer remuait ciel et terre pour que tu puisses recouvrir la mémoire et moi, pendant ce temps, je faisais du porte à porte mais… j'ai pensé qu'un objet familier aurait pu t'aider et… je savais que tu y tenais beaucoup. Finalement, tu as retrouvé la mémoire avant que je te le donne. Mais ça me semblait quand même important de te l'offrir.

Je crois que l'émotion me submergeait tellement à cet instant que j'aurais pu noyer dedans. Une larme roula sur ma joue.

— Dis-moi comment j'ai pu être si chanceuse, demandais-je en l'embrassant.

— C'est moi qui ai toujours été la plus chanceuse de nous deux, Ali.

Je déposais un second baiser sur son front tandis qu'elle refermait le bracelet autour de mon poignet. L'instant suivant, je me suis installé sur le canapé pour entamer mon livre, Emily paisiblement allongé tout contre moi.

Le sentiment que me procurerait le contact de ses bras autour de ma taille, était une sensation qui dépassait l'entendement humain ou la définition-même de perfection.

— Tu me lis un passage ? s'enquit-elle, une lueur magnifique au fond des yeux.

Nos sourires se faisaient échos. Après toutes ces années, c'était devenu un vieux rituel entre nous dont on ne se lassait pas. Les lettres d'or « Dis-moi quelque chose qui ne meurt pas », brillaient sur la couverture. Je baissais les yeux vers le roman et m'éclaircis la voix.

— « J'étais loin de mes repères, loin de la ville qui m'avait vu grandir, loin de tout espoir, ou encore loin de ce monde et ces promesses, dont je n'attendais plus rien. A bien des égards, j'aurais dû me sentir dépaysé, perdu, délaissé par le bonheur. Ils disent que notre foyer est là où nous résidons. Pourtant, à la seconde où elle m'avait entrouvert l'espace de ses bras, je sus qu'ils avaient tort. Chez soi, c'est là où le cœur appartient. Et tandis que son cœur battait tout contre le mien, j'ai réalisé autre chose. Des âmes-sœur ne sont pas deux personnes inséparables mais plutôt deux personnes que la vie sépare, mais dont les chemins finissent malgré tout par converger inexorablement l'un vers l'autre. »

Je levais les yeux du roman et surpris Emily, qui m'observait avec tendresse. Je laissais l'habituelle gravité entre nous faire son œuvre, tandis que l'espace entre nos lèvres se réduisait. J'écartais une de ses mèches brunes et pris le temps d'admirer le magnifique visage devant moi.

— Tu es mon tout, _Emily Fields_ , murmurais-je.

Je plongeais mon regard bleu-glace à travers le sien et y vis mon avenir.

Nous nous étions perdu dans la froideur hivernale de Décembre, mais cinq plus tard, nous avions finalement trouvé la place où nous aurions toujours dû être, dans les bras l'une de l'autre…

 _A la faveur de l'automne._

* * *

Et c'est sur le titre de la fan-fiction que l'on va se quitter les amis. Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fin, et de manière générale, de l'histoire dans son ensemble ? Je remercie tout ceux qui me suivent, particulièrement mes revieweurs adorés que je prends à lire chapitre après chapitre. Je remercie aussi tout les lecteurs anonymes, qui ne laissent pas forcément de reviews mais qui me lisent quand même dans la clandestinité la plus parfaite lol, et que, j'espère, j'aurais la chance de découvrir un jour. C'est le dernier chapitre, certainement aussi ma dernière fanfiction longue avant un bout de temps, alors si vous avez envie de m'encourager, mes laisser vos commentaires, vos ressentis sur mes textes, n'hésitez pas et faites-le. Vous me feriez sacrément plaisir.

Au delà de ça, comme je l'avais promis, j'ai fait une vidéo spéciale pour vous remercier et aussi vous permettre de me connaitre un peu mieux. C'est rien d'incroyable ( la qualité est carrément pourri mais bon...) enfin j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir. Si vous l'avez regardé dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Désolé la vidéo est coupé après 15 min j'avais pas fait gaffe, ça fait un peu bizarre, je m'excuse d'avance. Enfin bin,Si ça vous interesse quand même, vous prenez ce lien et vous rajouter le www. dropbox . com avant et sans aucun espace (moi je suis obligé de faire comme ça parce que sinon fanfiction supprime le lien direct mais sans espace)

/sh/nmtp1hbuy2peh16/AABm-T2kPt-NQKkwP-2VaV1Ka?dl=0

Bonne fêtes à tous !

\- Inès


End file.
